To Be Without
by Agrabah's Princess
Summary: Claire's mother didn't approve of imprinting and fled with Claire when she was only 5 years old. Now, Claire is 18 and she wants to find where she belongs and knows exactly where that is. QuilClaire. Rating may change. Post BD, 15 years.
1. A Normal Day In the Life of Me

AN: Hello! This is my first Twilight fic, as you may have noticed, and this whole story has been burning a hole in my brain since I read that cute little part of BD with Quil and Claire so I had to give them a great love story! :D Any way, there won't be much of the Cullens, there will be a good deal of Nessie though. I hope you all like the first chapter, there won't be any werewolves for the next two chapters I think, but the next chapter is half way done! Enjoy!

Chapter One

A Normal Day in the Life of Me

I had grown up all over the US. When I was a kid I was sure my mom travelled because she wanted too, I didn't think it was because she was running. I had spent many blissful years with my overprotective, smart, beautiful mother never thinking much about my father or any other family. She told me my dad died when I was five and that's when we went on the road. I spent over thirteen years in a rusty Silver Bullet and our red Ford F-250, not fully content with my life.

Whenever I would get sad my mom would just pack us up and move to a new state but I think even then I knew she was trying to out run my sadness. And through my childhood and most of my preteen life, it worked. I think it all started when I was fifteen. I was just starting to notice boys and how they looked at me and every time they did I felt that pit of emptiness grow a little bigger inside me. It was like I knew I was missing something that no one could give me.

"You okay Claire?" My mom, Hannah, asked frazzled.

"Sorry Mom, just zoned out for a little." I said looking over to my mother who was driving our truck and towing our house behind us to upstate California. I was home schooled by my mom and we were part of this club special for travelling families and they were having a dance for all the seniors, a sort of prom you could say.

"We'll be at the dance soon, are you excited?" Mom asked buzzing. I'm convinced she wanted to go to the dance more than I wanted to breathe.

"Natalie is excited enough for the both of us." I said looking down at my cell phone to see _another_ text from my best friend, asking me to pick between gold and blue eye shadow for her silver dress. I texted back 'Blue' and went back to staring out my window. This whole dance made me feel exceptionally lonely.

Natalie, my best friend who travels with her dad who is a travel writer, has been dating her fathers assistant Joe for two years. Mostly behind her dad's back, but honestly, they are both so perfect for each other it's sickening. My mom has been trying to get me to date for years, but I never could. I never told my mom, but my first kiss with a tall nerdy boy named Jamie Fontaine I cried. Not because he was a bad kisser, or because I was violated, but because I knew no one would ever give me that little flutter in my gut Natalie always gets whenever she sees Joe.

"What's really wrong sweetie? Is it that Parkman boy again?" Mom asked frustrated. She always hated when she couldn't read me like an open book.

"No, Mom." I said rolling my eyes. That was almost five years ago.

"So what is it?" She asked desperately.

"Nothing," I murmured.

I heard Mom let out a long sigh and she took one hand off the steering wheel to hold mine tightly. "Where do you want to go after the dance?" She asked smiling, trying to pull me out of my sour mood.

I thought for a moment. "Alaska, I liked it up there." I said hoping my voice sounded like I did actually want to go that far north.

"Sounds perfect." She said happily.

I let her stew in her success before I asked what I really wanted. "Can we go through Washington?" I asked cautiously.

Originally, me and Mom lived in Washington, bouncing between my dad's home town Forks and my mom's home on the Makah reservation, when my dad died. She never liked going back and usually avoided it all together, but there was party two years ago in Seattle and I fell in love with the whole state. I've wanted to go back since but trying to get my mom to go willingly is hard.

"Do you want to go to Alaska, or Washington?" She asked sighing.

"Washington," I muttered.

Mom's lips tightened to stop her from scowling. Sometimes I think her aversion to the state is utterly ridiculous but it's still understandable.

"We don't have to go near La Push, or Forks, or Makah I just really want to stay there a while. I'm happy there." I said quickly, hoping she might listen to reason. "I miss all that green." I said frowning a little.

"That's what I hated most about leaving, nowhere is never as green as Washington." Mom said shaking her head. I could see it in her brown eyes, this was one of those times she hated that I was so much like her.

"Please?" I pled.

"Okay, we can stay for a week or two." She sighed with a hint of a smile.

I squealed and bounced over the middle consol and hugged my mother. "I love you, Mom!" I exclaimed happily.

"I love you too Claire." She said seriously, holding me as tight as she could and pressed a kiss to my head before releasing me. "We'll be at the hotel soon, you have everything you need?" She asked eager to change the subject to the sudo-prom.

"It's all in my bag." I grumbled, pulling my tattered leather backpack from the floor of the truck onto my lap.

"Good, I'll find a place to park this monstrosity." She said nodding back to our house.

It only took Mom fifteen minutes to get to the hotel. It was a fancy Hilton, swarming with the anti-social teens that are the offspring of odd and annoying people. Gosh. What a blast. I went to the front desk and checked in and went up to the room I'd be sharing with my mom and started to get ready.

I showered quickly and curled my short chocolate hair with hairpins to hold them in place until they dried, just like I wanted it. Then I put a little bit of make up on, just a hint of eye liner and gobs of mascara with a little tint of lip gloss on my lips. Once my face was on I put on my dress. It was a little black cocktail dress that had three-quarter length sleeves and had a scoop-neck line that dipped in the front and back to expose my collar bone and a little cleavage as well as my shoulder blades. The dress was slinky but modest, showing only my legs from knees down and the skin the scoop neck exposed.

It was the only dress I would wear out of the thousands Mom and Natalie had suggested. It wasn't conservative, but I didn't look like a tramp either, so everyone was happy. I critiqued myself in the full length mirror of the hotel bathroom as I took out the hair pins to let the curls bounce. The high clunky black heels I wore with the dress made me much taller than I was, almost five-foot-ten I think. I had a skinny body, but my hips curved out nicely and my waist looked like I had cinched it (I get that from my mom). My mom and I look a lot alike we have the same dark hair and golden skin, only I got my dad's dark hazel-green eyes. Basically I was her twin with dad's eyes. I took the dark blue clutch I borrowed from Natalie three months ago and slipped my cell phone, hotel key and little bottle of aspirin incase I run into the Belling twins. I should take some of my mom's Xanax for that.

"Claire!" I heard my mom call out as she entered the hotel room.

"Bathroom!" I yelled back, smoothing out my dress a few more times.

The bathroom door opened slowly to show my mom looking hopeful as she peeked in. Once she saw all of me she perked up completely. "Oh, you look so beautiful. Let me take a picture of you." She said pulling me out of the bathroom and made me pose in front of the window.

I posed in ridiculous ways to please my mother as well as a few pretty and flattering ways to save for MySpace. After about forty or so shots I stopped and looked at my mother seriously. "Happy?" I asked holding my arms out and spinning around to make sure I was up to her standards.

Mom took three more pictures and smiled happily. "Yes, please try to have fun, you never seem to have any."

"I have fun planning our trips, and doing your work for you." I said trying not to sound pathetic. If I told her the truth that I had fun reading and hanging out with my mom it would sound ten times more pathetic.

A knock at the door saved me from any more of the conversation. Mom rushed to the door and opened it to show Natalie and Joe. Natalie is a tall, lithe red-head with big brown eyes and perfect ivory skin, and her tiny silver dress was just perfect for her body and attitude. Joe was taller than Natalie in the highest heels she could ever find, I think he was like six-foot-four or something, with a lean build. His lifestyle wasn't very athletic so the muscle he had was impressive as it is. He was in a nice suit with a shiny gray tie to match with Natalie.

"Claire you look gorgeous! Joe, tell her how good she looks." Natalie demanded, awestruck.

"Your gonna break necks, Girlie." Joe said with a grin. I blushed. I'm ashamed to admit it, but every time a cute guy, Joe, the hot Hispanic guy from Wendy's or even younger guys compliment me, my cheeks light up like Rudolph's nose on Christmas.

"Alright, you three, don't do anything I wouldn't do. But if you do, please make sure it doesn't end up on YouTube." Mom chided teasingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Mom," I said tiringly.

"Yes Mom," Natalie said grinning.

"I'll try to contain them Ms. Joyner." Joe said with feign seriousness.

"Bye kids," Mom laughed as she pushed us out of the hotel room.

"Gosh, she was in a rush to get rid of us." Natalie noted, swinging her silver purse over her shoulder as we walked to the elevator.

"I think she's meeting _Dean_ while I'm out." I grumbled, banging the down button for the elevator viciously.

"I wonder when you get to meet him." Natalie said dreamily. She had this fantasy that Dean was the perfect gentleman that he will someday be the father I never had. Fat chance…

The elevator doors opened and we all piled in, closing the doors quickly and ordering the elevator to the first floor. "I don't really care, he's just my mom's booty-call." I said simply, shrugging slightly.

"Wow, that's harsh." Natalie said shaking her head.

"Are we gonna party or what?" I demanded, frustratedly as the elevator doors opened rushing out of the cramped space. The only thing that could make me eager for this stupid thing is the conversation Natalie was sucking me into.

"Claire Brianna Joyner, are you trying to avoid the question?" Natalie asked almost angrily.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Well, in that case, party!" Natalie hooted and strode confidently into the ball room on Joe's arm with a self-assured grin.

I followed begrudgingly before Natalie pulled me kicking and screaming. The last thing I want is all the attention that would garner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The party wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. They didn't let the parents drink in the main ballroom, so they all had to leave to get their drunk on. My mom checked on me when I didn't come back to the room after an hour of the dance. She was pleased that I was having fun and left me alone for the rest of the night. Around midnight Joe basically had to carry an exhausted Natalie back to their room. I only got a feeble goodnight from her as she fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms.

"I'll walk you to your room." Joe offered without hesitation.

"That's okay, you should get her in bed." I said pointing to Natalie as she snored obnoxiously.

"I'd get my ass kicked if I didn't." He said nodding to the sleeping beauty in his arms.

"True," I agreed. Natalie was almost as protective as my own mother.

Joe walked me to the elevators and back to my room and would have opened the door for me if he had a hand free. His mother raised him to be a gentleman and he was a dying breed. He made sure I was all the way in my room before he went back to the elevators to take Natalie to the next floor down, where her room was.

Mom wasn't in the room, but there was a note on the bathroom door that said she was out and would be back before sunrise. I wasn't sure if that was a joke or not. I stripped and jumped in the tub in the bathroom. I haven't had a bath in months, and were only gonna be here for one more day, I want as much soaking time as possible.

I spent almost an hour in the tub and didn't even move until I felt the skin on my toes start to prune. I washed my hair and washed off the makeup then drained the tub and bundled up in my fluffy purple robe in the bed closest to the window.

I hated to admit it, but I loved the few days of the year I spent outside of our house. My mom is a little over protective and a little paranoid so she tried her hardest to keep me under her thumb. I love her, I really do, but she is a pain sometimes. I'll probably be stuck in the trailer for the next six or seven months. Natalie is heading to Russia with her dad next week so it's just Mom and me for a while.

I don't care though. I get to go back to Washington. The one place I have felt at home since before I can remember. I'll suck up my ridiculous mother and anything the world can throw at me just to feel at home again. Even if it's only for a handful of days. Because there is nothing better in the world than knowing I'm where I should be, even if it's just a feeling in my gut that I'm where I should be.

AN: I don't mind 'ghost-reading' but I love reviews! :D


	2. Sweet Freedom

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Glad to know you all like my story. Yes, there are too few Claire/Quil stories, and there will always be a need for more because we never got closure from Stephanie! :D Next chapter Claire meets Nessie again in Seattle, in my favorite store in Pike's Place. OH, Claire doesn't remember anything from when she was young, other than little moments were nothing was really clear. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Sweet Freedom

I spent the next day with Natalie and Joe, since they were leaving the next morning and I would be leaving after dinner to make it to Tacoma before sunset. Natalie almost cried when I had to leave, I was no where near as dramatic. She always had it in her head that my cell phone would explode and my laptop would be stolen and I'd never be able to contact her again.

We were on the high-way and had been for almost an hour. I had my Spanish homework in my lap while Mom recorded notes for her next conference call with her idiot employee's. She works as travelling quality evaluator for this big pharmaceutical company, she just drops in on various sites around the states and makes sure everything is running smooth. She got promoted last year and now she doesn't have to follow a schedule, 'cause she's the one training the people who get sent out to the sites.

I was trying to practice my new list of verbs while Mom worked, and usually I could, but I'm so anxious about getting back to Washington I can't sit still!

Mom's cell started to ring. "Claire, can you turn the recorder off?" She asked quietly.

"Yep," I whispered, grabbing the little device from the docking station on the dash board of the truck and pressing the 'stop' button.

She swiped her cell phone from next to her and flipped it open effortlessly without looking away from the road. "Hannah Joyner," She answered sweetly and waited. "Yes, I'll be there in two hours… I was planning on two weeks… That works for me, thanks Jeff." She smiled and closed her phone, setting it back in the center console.

"What's going on?" I asked closing my Spanish book.

"The Seattle site is having some issues with the new guy, he needs better instruction than what he's getting from Nancy so I'm gonna have to give him a crash course." She sighed dramatically.

"How alone will I be at the park?" I groaned. That's what usually happens when she has to leave. I've never been much for driving. Honestly, me and driving, bad combination. So whenever Mom has to leave I'm stuck in the trailer park.

"You won't." She said grinning.

I blinked. "Huh, what?" I stammered.

"Claire, you're eighteen years old, why you still let me order you around is beyond me, but you graduate next week with almost perfect grades and as a present I'm going to let you stay in the city while I work." She explained happily. Who in the hell took my mother and left this rational and oddly cheerful person?

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup, you even get the debit card." She said with waggling brows.

"If it wasn't completely and totally weird, I would marry you right now." I said still stunned from the fact that this woman was letting me do things I never thought she would let me do.

"Your welcome, Sweetie." She laughed.

She was no where near as uptight as she should be. The first time she let me navigate a city alone when I was fourteen she was hyperventilating when she dropped me off and calling me every five minutes until I got to my destination, where she was waiting, an hour later. "Are you buttering me up for something?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, you'll be able to go out on your own soon, and I'd like you to still want to hang out with your crazy old mother." She explained guiltily.

I laughed at that. She was one of the few people I had in this world, did she seriously think I would flee the country the minute I was eighteen, which was four months ago? "So, I get to be in Seattle, on my own, for eight hours a day?" I asked, still a little confused.

"For almost all of the two weeks." She added.

My dark eyes narrowed on the woman that was supposedly my mother. "What's the catch?" I asked lowly, suspicion still clear in my voice.

"I want you to spend all of today and tomorrow finishing up the rest of your work for high school." She grinned in that motherly tone that she loved to use.

"Done." I said pulling my Spanish book closer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I spent the next hour and a half speeding through all the work I could. I even stayed in the car rushing through my Economics homework as Mom set up the trailer at a little trailer park about half an hour north of Seattle. The park was surrounded by trees and each lot was covered by a tree of its own. It was nice and secluded, I wish we could stay here longer. You never find parks this nice.

I was over half way done with my work when Mom came back to the truck, slightly out of breath an a little confused.

"Are you planning on leaving?" She asked amusingly.

"I was thinking about it." I shrugged indignantly.

She laughed. "Come on, I made grilled cheese." She said opening my door of the truck.

I scooped up my work and dashed out of the truck and into the trailer, I haven't had a home cooked meal in weeks. I was sitting at our little table when Mom followed me in. She dished out two grilled cheese sandwiches on a plate for me and sat down in front of me with a bowl of soup. I continued to finish my homework as I ate.

"Nothing ever stops you when you're dedicated." She said shaking her head.

"Not even potty breaks." I muttered through a mouthful of grilled cheese.

"Claire?" She asked almost desperately.

I looked up, her tone shaking me from my dedication. "Yeah, Mom?" I asked worryingly.

"Promise me something?" She asked softly.

"No dark alleys, if I think someone is following me duck into a busy shop, stay away from creepy guys and don't give any money to homeless people." I listed off expertly.

"You forgot don't talk to strangers." She said firmly.

"Mom, I'm a big girl, contrary to my size." I pointed out, glancing down at my tiny frame.

"I'm your mother, I'm allowed to worry." She said with a frown.

"I'll just leave you to that then." I grinned as I went back to eating and my Trig homework.

I could see my mom roll her eyes and finish eating her soup out of the corner of my eye. I knew my mom would be worried about everything from me getting kidnapped to getting a hang nail, and for the moment I was going to let her stew in it. Trying to tell her nothing would happen to me was like trying to tell a doctor no one was going to get sick. It was futile and did no one any good.

I finished my Trig homework and put my homework away then took my plate and washed it in our tiny sink and retired to the couch five feet away. Mom followed a few seconds later but took the recliner seat in front of the TV. She was rigid in the seat and only moved to turn to look at me.

"Promise you'll call if there is any trouble." She said desperately.

"Promise," I echoed dryly.

"I mean it Claire, even if its just cops gathered on a street corner, I don't want you alone out there." She added firmly, giving me that stare down.

I rolled my eyes as discretely as possible. "I promise." I repeated.

She let out a strangled sigh.

"Your gonna stroke out tomorrow aren't you?" I asked impatiently.

"I might," She frowned.

"Well, call me first, so I know where to look for you." I said seriously.

"Funny," She said sarcastically.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I try,"

Mom and I watched a few hours of TV before she retired to the only room in the trailer. We switched off on who used the room and who slept on the couch. The whole trailer was covered in our things, knick-knacks and pictures and every drawer was filled with clothes or purses, and the storage space was loaded with shoes. When all you have to pay is gas money and a flat fee for electricity, water, rent and cable, you have a lot of money left over. And my mom and I happen to wear the same size shoe.

My home is cramped at times, not even a hundred square feet for two people, but I wouldn't trade it for a regular home. What's better than hitching up your house and taking it with you where ever you wanted to go? Especially with a guilt ridden mother. She hates the fact that she didn't give me a 'normal life' and I used that to my advantage when I wanted to go to Mexico two months ago for a post birthday vacation. Being able to drink legally is great, its even better when you are surrounded by particularly good looking Mexican guys. Of course, that could have been the tequila distorting my vision.

I guess I should feel guilty for manipulating my mother those three or four times I have but she's done the same. Sure it was with bribes of movies and variations of chocolate, but the crime is still the same. Truthfully we've both done mean things to each other but its all forgiven. She's the only family I have, I think I can let her get away with tricking me into seeing a few chick flicks.

And all of this is why I'm going to do as I'm told and call my mother every three seconds when I'm in Seattle. I will probably end up texting her since it will save minutes but all the same I will keep in contact with her. I'm not one of those stupid teenagers that think keeping their mother in the loop is for losers. So I will be a loser, for my mom's sake, and I will like it, because I know at the end of the day, when they go home to get chewed out for breaking the rules, I will have a debit card to play with. I love being a loser.

AN: Review!


	3. New Friend

AN: Its Nessie and Jacob! Sorta... Writing this chapter has me missing Seattle so much! Gosh, it was fun. And yes, the bathrooms in the lower levels at Pike's Place are missing the top half of the doors! That freaks you out. Next chapter will have more Jacob, and just as much Nessie. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

New Friend

"Is your phone charged?" Mom asked panicking as we neared my drop off point in Seattle, a lawn area looking out over Puget Sound right next to Pike's Place.

"For the last time, yes!" I yelled impatiently, clutching the Blackberry my mom gave me after she got a new one last year a little tighter.

She looked back to the road as everyone slowed down for a red light to let pedestrians cross. "Whistle?" She asked once the truck was fully stopped.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Mom, it's on my key ring, which is hooked to my belt loop." I said slowly, pointing to my hip to show her my key ring that held spare keys for the truck and trailer, a little glow in the dark skeleton, a blue link that held my keys to my jeans and a shiny steel whistle that blows so loud it will make anyone's ears bleed.

She glanced at my hip for the fifth time since we got on the truck and watched with horror as the light turned green four cars ahead. "Debit card?"

"Back pocket, with my ID and list of allergies." I answered quickly. I hate jewelry so medical bracelets are out of the question so I keep a laminated paper that lists my known allergies, eggplant, eucalyptus and morphine. I got the short end of my fathers stick, he was only allergic to morphine.

She was satisfied with that. "And remember-" I didn't even let her gather that though.

"Normal people are strangers too, no empty alleys and only eat the food I know won't kill me." I listed expertly. The same list she's been reading to me since I was six. I reached over to her and held her hand tightly. "I will be fine Mom, you've been prepping me for the last three hours I think I can handle it from here." I added with a smile, hoping to calm my panicked mother.

The trunk inched up to the cross walk where I was to be let out and Mom stopped with a deep frown. "If you buy anything, get a cute bag to put it in." She said trying her hardest to smile.

I let out a relieved laugh and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Sure thing," I hopped out of the truck with my phone still tight in my hand and rushed to the sidewalk.

"I love you!" Mom called out from the window as she was forced to drive away.

"I love you, too!" I yelled back. I could only see her fearful face as she turned the corner.

That woman is going to drive herself to have a stroke.

I waved and watched as the truck slowly made its way through the slow traffic of the city. Once she was out of sight I walked happily toward the nearest ATM. Yes, the debit card is nice but there are only a few vendors in Pike's Place that actually take plastic so its best to have some cash on hand. The line to the ATM is ridiculous for nine in the morning but I wait patiently, texting my mother as I do. She had made her way onto high-way, back toward Tacoma, and was currently the lowest vehicle on the road. I ordered her to stop texting me until she got off the road and pocketed my cell phone.

Once it was mine turn at the ATM I took out seventy-five dollars, Mom had told me earlier that I had three hundred dollars to play with until Friday, pay day, and then I would have a little more after she paid a few bills. I went into the closest store I knew had a bathroom and bought something tiny just to use it. The bathrooms in Pike's Place are a perverts wonderland, is there any reason why a bathroom needs half a door? That took me and my mom for surprised the last time we were here. She made that a stipulation, too, no using the Pike's Place bathrooms.

From the bathroom it didn't take me long to get into Pike's and start buying cute little trinkets, and I did as I was told and bought a hand made bag that looked like it was straight from the seventies to keep it all in. Once I was out fifty dollars and it was closing in on lunch time I searched for my favorite Greek restaurant nestled deep in the busiest part of Pike's.

I barely missed the lunch rush and scrambled down to the lower levels of Pike's. There were a few shops down there I loved, and took plastic. I hit up the poster store, picked up an old cover of Rolling Stones for Mom and then to the book store and found an ornate journal I had to have. My bag was almost full and I hadn't even gotten to my favorite store.

Golden Age Collectables was a shining beacon for nerds and movie fanatics alike, the moment you walked in all you could smell was paper, and the salt from Puget Sound just outside the tiny windows. I went straight for The Spirit comic books. It's my guilty pleasure. Some people read romance novels, I collect comics. The shelf had an armful of them, and quite a few I didn't have. I snatched the ones I didn't already own and looked around for more reading material.

I was half way down the X-Men aisle when I walked right into someone else. I didn't fall, but I did falter and my comics spilled out of my arms.

"I'm sorry!" The sweet voice of the person I ran into cooed apologetically.

I looked up from my fallen comics to see a girl that shouldn't be human. She was sickeningly beautiful, big brown eyes, long curly copper hair and perfect pale skin. She wasn't much taller than my five-foot-five frame and she was this with a little bit of muscle. My ego took a blow, a hard blow. I sucked in my little tummy, it was that stubborn little pooch that never went away, no matter how many sit ups.

"That's okay, it was my fault." I said blushing slightly and crouched down to start picking up my comics.

"Let me help." She offered, lowering herself gracefully to her knees to help me collect the fallen books. She picked up the last two comics and inspected the cover. "Spirit fan, huh?" She asked with a smile.

"I blame my mom." I quipped as I stood.

She followed, standing with ridiculous poise and handing me my comics. "My name is Nessie,"

Well, I've never heard that name before. "Claire," I said with a tiny smile.

"Nice to meet you." She said politely. I continued to smile awkwardly at her, trying to think of a reason to walk away. "Do you think you could help me?" She asked suddenly.

"With what?" I asked curiously.

"Well, my boyfriend's birthday is coming up soon and I want to get him something he doesn't already have. He loves the Hellboy comics, but he already has them all." She explained frowning. It wasn't much of a shock that she had a boyfriend, but it did seem odd that he was comic book fan.

"Leave it to men to ruin all the good gift ideas." I chuckled. She nodded in agreement. "How about the B.P.R.D. comics? They're part of the Hellboy universe, I don't know if they have them here, but they should be with the Hellboy comics." I said pointing toward the Hellboy section.

She laughed and shook her head. "I haven't even looked anywhere near them, I figured there was no use." She said smacking her forehead. She laughed at herself for a moment. "Thanks for your help." She said sincerely.

I smiled widely. "No problem." I gave her a little nod and walked toward the pictures.

I finished trolling through the shop without much contact from anyone else and picked up a few other random things. A movie still of an old movie Mom loves and some Nightmare Before Christmas memorabilia for me and Joe. I paid for everything, not all that surprised that eight comics, a photo and items from a movie almost thirty years old came out to be almost a hundred dollars, I used my plastic for that.

I left my store sadly. I'll probably come back tomorrow, but it's still so sad to leave. I stopped to admire the movie cut outs standing outside the store when a familiar voice stopped me. "Claire!"

I should be thinking about those rules my mother gave me and to not talk to strangers. However my instincts aren't telling me to run for the hills and I don't even have a knot in my stomach from being nervous, since neither of those have been wrong about a person, I'll give Nessie a chance.

I turned around to face her with a smile on my face. She was just coming out of my store with a bag a lot smaller than the one I walked out with. "Yeah?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"I'm alone in the city for the next six or so hours, want to be alone together?" She asked hopefully.

I laughed at that, she sounded just like Natalie. "Sure, it'd be nice to have some company while I wait for my mom." I agreed with a nod.

Nessie looked at me with knitted brows.

"She's working, she dropped me off here so I didn't have to wait around in the trailer all day." I explained quickly, hoping she would asked about the trailer or instigate anything about my mother. I don't mind being a loser, but I still feel pathetic when I have to explain my mother. "What about you?" I asked changing the subject as fast as possible.

She took the change in conversation with a smile. "Same, kind of, my boyfriend has some work to do around here so he brought me along and dropped me off here, he knows I love Seattle, so he made it a surprise." She said with a dreamy smile.

"Aw, that's sweet." I cooed. You don't find guys like that any more. It gives me hope that there might be one out there for me.

"He has his moments." She sighed tiringly.

"I haven't been in the city for a while, I don't really remember a lot of the stores and places, anywhere good to go?" I asked lying a little bit. I remember the whole city, down to the street lights and graffiti.

"I was thinking about heading to a book store, there is a really good one not too far from here if you don't mind walking." She offered with a bright smile.

"That works, I was actually going to look for a bookstore." I agreed, smiling a little more.

"Elliot Bay is the best bookstore in all of downtown." She said bouncing a little.

"Well, that all depends on its collection of mythology books." I countered in mock firmness.

"A fan of comics and the classics, impressive." She said sounding a little more than amazed.

"Well, there isn't anything good on TV any more, might as well revert to reading." I said shrugging.

"True," She sighed with a frown.

As we walked through Pike's Place and back to the surface toward the bookstore Nessie was so keen on going to, I learned a lot about her. She was eighteen, like me, and had just moved in with her boyfriend and away from her parents. She talked about her parents and grandparents and two sets of aunts and uncles. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, she had bother her parents and a huge family not to mention her boyfriend and all I had was Mom and Natalie. I told her about my mom, how we traveled because of her job and how my dad died when I was five, she seemed more confused than apologetic it was definitely a new reaction.

She started talking about college after I told her about my dad. I felt a little more pathetic at that. I hadn't even thought much about college. I've take two AP classes and gotten a lot of offers from colleges because I had gotten fours on both tests, but I haven't tried to get into any. Nessie was talking about Dartmouth. I haven't even though about a school more elite than Penn State. I started asking about her boyfriend after that.

For three blocks I listened to Nessie gush about her boyfriend. Of course, she also growled a few times, and then there was that time she snapped, but she always smiled when she finished her description. I think I know more about Jacob Black than I know about my own self. We were closing in on the book store when Nessie was finishing her rant about her boyfriend.

"He sounds like a great guy." I noted once she finally took a breath.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gushed like that." Nessie said blushing.

"Its okay, its nothing my best friend hasn't done, you two are a lot of like." I reassured her.

She perked up at the mention of Natalie. "Really?" She asked happily.

"Yeah," I answered, "You're not as flamboyant as she is with her clothing decisions, but other than that." I adding, laughing a little.

"Does she travel like you and your mom?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah, but she's with her dad, he's a travel writer. Her mom died when she was seven, we always bonded over the fact that we lost a parent." I answered quietly.

Nessie didn't have an apologetic look, and quickly changed the subject. "Where is she now?"

"Moscow I think, I haven't been able to talk with her much, she just texts me when she gets off the plane safely." I explained shrugging a little.

She was about to ask another question when she froze, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"What is it?" I asked fearfully, looking over my shoulder then hers. She looked behind me with trepidation, which freaked me out a little more. I turned to look, hoping there wasn't a serial killer in my blind spot.

"Jacob!" Nessie squealed angrily. I spun to see Nessie being held off the ground by a rather handsome giant. The man I assumed to be her boyfriend Jacob, set her down as he laughed. He was tall and muscled, and by his copper skin and shining black hair, he was Native like me.

"I figured I'd find you here." He said grinning.

Nessie rolled her eyes and looped her arm with his massive one and turned to look at me. "Jake, meet Claire," She said pointing to me with a triumphant smile.

Jacob finally looked away from his beautiful girlfriend, not that I blame him for looking only at her, and to me. His smile faded away and he gaped at me with unabashed shock.

I swallowed hard. "Hi," I said meekly, waving smally.

AN: Review!


	4. What a Coincidence

AN: That took sometime. I blame Jacob. Trying to pin his mood, and him was hard! Next chapter will be mostly Claire with her mom, and talking to Natalie, then it'll be more Jacob and Nessie and their mystery guest! Hint: Its not who you think it is. Enjoy! :D

PS: Thanks for all the reviews and I don't own anything but Natalie! :D

Chapter Four

What a Coincidence…

Jacob stared at me for a while before Nessie finally nudged him hard in the gut. She continued to smile as she did and looked up to Jacob. His expression hadn't changed much.

"We met at the candy store in Pike's Place, we bonded over a love for gummy oranges." She said happily.

I nodded in agreement. "They were out of yogurt coated raisins." I added for good measure. We both actually did love gummy oranges and yogurt coated raisins, it was weird.

"Horrible candy shop." She said shaking her head. I continued to nod.

Jacob sobered rather quickly, flashing me a some-what forced smile. "We should go in before they think were dealing drugs out here." He said walking to the door and holding it open for us.

"Does that happen a lot around here?" I asked looking between Jacob and Nessie.

"Only with groups more than two." She said nonchalantly, walking into the book store with a shrug.

"Good to know." I muttered to myself while I followed Nessie.

Jacob followed behind us while I pretended to examine a set up for a new book. Nessie wasn't far away studying another rack of books. He stood between us, balancing on the balls of his feet uncomfortably.

"I have to go to the bathroom real quick." Jacob announced awkwardly. I gave him a nod and tiny smile. Poor guy is nervous out of his wits.

"Okay, we'll be in the mythology section." Nessie said, ignoring her boyfriend's jumpy behavior.

Jacob nodded, glancing around the book store for a moment before he walked toward the bathrooms.

I looked over to Nessie, stepping closer to her so the nosy lady five feet away couldn't hear. "Is he okay?" I asked worryingly.

"It shocks him that I picked up a friend." She answered shrugging.

"Really?" I asked baffled. She was actually really nice and friendly.

"I'm an oddity, gummy oranges and all." She pointed out.

"I see," I murmured with narrowed eyes, showing I wasn't going to believe that excuse.

She sighed and walked toward the row of books that had a little sign on top that read 'mythology', I followed. "I didn't want to scare you but there was a kidnapping last week, not far from here. He's on edge from it and I didn't want you upset as well." She explained with a frown.

This is bad. "Oh fudge," I groaned.

"What?" She asked worryingly as we stopped in front of the section we had walked to.

"Nothing, just praying to anyone who will listen that my mom doesn't find out about that." I muttered, banging my head on the nearest book shelf. My mother is going to freak.

"Overprotective?" She asked smirking. I had a feeling she knows what its like to have a parent like mine.

"She makes a German Sheppard look like a sea monkey." I elaborated.

"Well that's an interesting image." She laughed.

"She'll flip if she knows a girl was just recently kidnapped." I moaned, shaking my head.

"Jake did the same, he wanted to leave me with one of his friends while he was out, but I talk him out of it." She said happily.

I raised an eyebrow at her, she would never survive being taken by anyone who weighed over ten pounds more than her.

"I'm stronger than I look." She noted seriously.

I thought for a moment. "I'll take your word for that, I've seen smaller girls throw around guys twice their size." I said suspiciously.

She chuckled under her breath and looked back to the books. "Oh, look Norse mythology encyclopedia." She cooed.

I looked to where she was pulling the thick, smallish book from the shelf. I glanced at the spines of the books in front of me. They had about six books on Nordic mythology and about two shelves of Roman and Greek mythology. "Not too shabby," I said casually, trying not to sound impressed. I crouched down and studied the bottom two shelves that contained nothing but books on Egyptian mythology. "Their collection of Egyptian mythology is pretty good too." I noted under my breath.

"See, I told you they were the best in town." She said cheerily.

"I'll admit, you know your book stores." I said rolling my eyes.

I was trying to pick between a book on the pharaohs of Egypt and the Egyptian Underworld when Jacob walked up to us."Anything good?" He asked shoving his hands into his jean pockets, looking down at me and Nessie, who was studying the Greek shelf just above my head.

"A few things." She answered innocently, moving to hide the pile she had collected.

"Nothing too heavy, I parked pretty far." He pled painfully.

"Okay," She sung, in mock defeat. I could tell she was going to get everything she wanted and more.

Nessie and I scoured the book store, no shelf was safe and no book was left unturned. I only grabbed two new books, while Nessie had half her weight in books. She gave Jacob a smile so huge when she showed him her load I think I saw some of her tonsils. All I heard from Jacob was a groan as he took the bag like a gentleman. I stashed my two books in my new shoulder bag before he could offer. We had just started walking out of the shop when Jacob mumbled something about dinner.

"I know the perfect place." Nessie said excitedly. "And don't worry Jake, we'll stop off at the truck." She said throwing her boyfriend a smile.

"Thanks," He grumbled.

Nessie ignored him and turned to me. "How do you feel about Japanese?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm all for oriental-anything." I said happily. I didn't know any good Japanese or Chinese places around here, and I've been craving sushi good sushi for months.

She jumped for joy and spun to Jacob. "Where'd you park?" She asked.

"Follow me," He sighed, walking down the sidewalk.

We walked in silence for a two blocks, Nessie still bouncing with happiness. Jacob led us stoically, I was about to give up conversing with him when he asked me something. I almost stumbled in shock.

"How long are you in Seattle for?" He asked glancing down at me.

"Two weeks, then I think my mom and me and going up to Alaska." I answered unsure.

"More vacation?" He asked intrigued.

"Oh no, we live on the road, in a truck and trailer. Not very glamorous." I explained with a half smile.

"Never settling down must be hard." He added, giving Nessie a cryptic look, making her sigh in frustration.

"Not really, I'm fine with my mom and my friends." I lied straight through my teeth. Jacob and Nessie didn't seem to buy it but didn't address it.

"Do you have anything else planned while you're here?" Nessie asked.

"Not really, I like to wing it." I shrugged.

"Your mom isn't going to be with you?" Jacob asked.

"Only on the weekends." I said with a happy sigh. Sometimes being alone is great.

"We're coming back tomorrow, want to meet up somewhere?" Nessie asked hopefully.

How do you say no to her? "Yeah, that sounds great. How about the Westlake Mall, I wanted to take the monorail to the Space Needle." I said, hoping I didn't sound too cheesy for wanting to see the sights.

"Sure, I haven't been in a long time." She said nodding happily.

"Mind if I bring someone?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." I answered, hiding my suspicion. I swear if they try to set me up…

"Great! It's a plan." Nessie cooed happily.

"The truck is over here."Jacob said walking toward a huge, blue, Bronco. Nessie bounded over to the vehicle with her baffling grace, while Jacob stalked behind her. I was about to follow when my phone started to ring. I groaned, already knowing who it was.

I pulled out my phone and answered the call. "Mom," I answered automatically, still walking.

"Claire, is everything okay?" She asked worryingly.

"Fine Mom, just walking around, in public areas with several witnesses." I said reassuringly.

"Good, buy anything yet?" I could see her brows waggling and suppressed a laugh.

"Yup, I've got a new bag and loads of other stuff, I'll show you when we get home." I said.

"Alrighty, you remember the spot right?" She asked.

"Yes mother, it's exactly where you dropped me off." I answered, frustrated.

"Just making sure." She said defensively.

"I love you," I said impatiently.

"I love you too Claire." She said laughing. I hung up the phone and looked up to see Nessie and Jacob looking at me confused.

"My mom thinks I'm going to disappear into thin air." I said rolling my eyes. Jacob winced and hissed a little. That must have been a horrible choice of words. I was about to apologize when Nessie spoke up.

"Come on, it's this way!" She cried out, grabbing both mine and Jacob's hand and pulling us down the street.

Nessie guided us, standing between Jacob and me. Jacob looked like he was in pain the whole walk to the restaurant. I didn't know if it was because of what I said or if he was in actual physical pain. Nessie was rubbing his back most of the time while she kept conversation with me.

She asked even more questions, forcing Jacob in the conversation a few times. We were about two blocks away from the restaurant and Nessie had covered every question she could ask about music and movies, so I decided to start my own questioning.

"So, what reservation are you from?" I asked Jacob casually, trying to look him in the eye, which was hard since he was over a foot taller than me.

"Quileute," He answered blankly. I shuddered a little. "You okay?" He asked, concern shining in his brown eyes.

"Oh, my mom used to live there when she met my dad, its odd meeting someone from there." I explained trying to wave away their worry.

"So you're Quileute?" Jacob asked only half interested. I could tell his mind was no where near Seattle.

"No, my mom was actually from the Makah Rez, she just moved to the Quileute Rez when she met my dad, he lived in Forks." I rushed, feeling a little nervous.

They seemed confused by my answer, particularly Jacob. "Have you ever been back to Forks or either Rez's?" Nessie asked quickly.

"No, its pretty painful for my mom, she lost my dad pretty tragically so she really doesn't want to go back." I answered awkwardly.

"Do you?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," I mumbled to myself.

There was a very awkward silence as we walked up to the restaurant. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Jacob said desperately as he held open the door to the dark establishment.

Nessie laughed.

AN: Review!


	5. Tomorrow, You're Only A Day Away

AN: Got this one done in five days. I'm proud of myself. :D My 18th birthday is in four days, if I haven't mentioned it, so if I disappear, I'm out partying, because I'm legal now! :D Anywho, I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter is the big reveal!

Chapter Five

Tomorrow, You're Only A Day Away

Once we were seated and got out food Jacob seemed to relax, he even started to smile out of free will. I guess it's true, the way to any man's heart is through his stomach. There was no more tense conversation for the rest of dinner. We were all laughing about one thing or another and talking about stupid things, getting looks from the other patrons we sat near.

I learned a lot about Jacob and his life on the Rez. From what I can understand he gets into the most trouble with his friends Embry, Seth and Paul, while Jared, Leah and Quil tend to be the wet blankets of the bunch. He talked a little about his dad and twin older sisters, but mostly about his friends and old cars. I had to defend my sixties Mustangs while he insisted the sixties Camero's where better. The battle was long and arduous, but I out argued him.

Some how clothes were brought into the conversation, and Jacob retreated back to his plate. Nessie gushed about her favorite clothing stores in the area while I had to explain that I didn't get to go clothes shopping much, only every six months or so. She hugged me tightly and started rubbing my hair, telling me 'everything was going to be okay' and that we would be going shopping tomorrow. Jacob groaned. Nessie casually hinted that she needed a new bathing suit and Jacob perked right back up. Boys, they have a one track mind.

The food ran out and Jacob tried to pay for all of us. There was a reason I got the dinner with steak and shrimp, I knew I would be paying for it. I told him he would be paying for dinner tomorrow when Nessie and I were shopping. He didn't press the issue. We left the restaurant laughing about the story Jacob had been telling about his friend Seth.

Honestly, the thought of a big, Native man running damn near naked out of his sisters house because he sleep walked in on her playing bedtime bingo with her boyfriend, is pretty high-larious.

"Poor guy," I laughed.

"I feel bad for Leah, she hasn't been able to convince him to sleep in her house again." Nessie chuckled.

"Hey, guys are easy, that kind of image stays with you for life when it's your sister." I pointed out.

Nessie nodded in agreement then started laughing and turned to Jacob. "There was always that time you walked in on Rachel and Paul." She said devilishly.

"That is never to be discussed again." Jacob growled.

Nessie and I bellowed a laugh that caused people to look at us with raised brows. "That's funny, your friend and your sister." I sighed, once I was able to stop laughing.

"No its not." He ground out lowly.

Nessie leaned close to me. "He gets touchy when people start talking about them." She whispered, still giggling a little.

"I think it's cute, at least you're already friends with him and have full permission to kick his ass for doing something stupid." I explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's fun." Jacob said happily.

Nessie and I shared a laugh at Jacob's dreamy look and I was forced to notice how low the sun was in the sky. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, half an hour until Mom meets me at the little park across the street from Pike's Place. "Oh, I better get going, my mom will be coming soon." I said sadly.

"We have to head back as well," Nessie said with a sigh. She pulled out a receipt and a pen and started writing. "Here is my number, you can call me tonight so we can plan tomorrow." She said hopefully and handed me the paper.

"Sure," I said with smile.

"Have a good night." She said looping her arm through Jacob's but didn't move.

"See ya later." Jacob said with a nod and tried to start walking away, but Nessie wouldn't let him.

"Bye, nice to meet you both." I said with a small wave and started walking down the street.

"Like wise!" Nessie called out after me.

I turned and had to laugh as I watched Jacob pull Nessie across the street and back toward the parking lot where he had left his Bronco parked.

I took a longer route back to the meeting spot I had agreed upon with my mother. I still wasn't sure if she would be okay with me coming back tomorrow. I'm one of those people that will do as other people wish to keep them happy, because while yes, I would love to rebel against them, it seems to do nothing but raise blood pressure and annoy a lot of people.

Besides, three days later when I want to go somewhere I usually get it for being such a good teenager. I've been called a pushover, and I don't really care because I know the truth. A push over is someone that does what is asked of them so people will like them. I do what is asked of me so I will live in a peaceful existence with my mother between our tiny trailer and truck.

I passed the fifth coffee shop two blocks had the smell of coffee beans was finally starting to wear on me. I'm not really a coffee girl, but it smells so good! I popped into the next store that had a coffee sign in the window and ordered a caramel cappuccino to go. Of course after the long line I had to rush down to the grassy park.

I got to the park and took the empty bench farthest away from Pikes Place and waited for my mom. I thought about telling her about Nessie and Jacob. If I explained it the right way I would probably be fine, but Mom always seems to like me meeting friends online then meeting them under her terms. I'll probably do something like that after we leave.

She seems to think every person on the street is out for something, I'm not that paranoid about people, but I still know to be cautious. I didn't even tell Nessie my last name. I don't really do that a lot though, just start talking to someone. Usually no one notices me, I can float threw crowds without a problem. I'm fine with that. I'm still not entirely sure why Nessie wanted to talk to me, then again me and Natalie bonded over a baking class in Florida. Natalie is going to want to know everything about Nessie, and everything I told Nessie about her.

I heard my moms truck roar from my left and glanced up to see the red truck stopped behind a blue Jeep. I left the bench and started walking toward the truck. Mom was waving as soon as she saw me walking toward her. I smiled meekly and waved back and finished walking to the truck and slipped in.

"Did you have fun?" Mom asked excitedly.

"Yes," I said smiling painfully.

"What did you get?" She asked curiously eyeing my bag.

"Can you wait until we get back to the trailer?" I asked tiringly. My feet were killing me.

"No," She said with a sneaky smile.

"I figured." I moaned. She looked at me expectantly, still smiling. I huffed and started searching through my bag. "Okay, I got this for you." I said pulling out the poster I got for her.

We spent the drive all the way back to the park going through all the things I bought. She wasn't so happy that I had dinner in a restaurant on the outskirts of downtown Seattle. She kept asking about everything. I had to walk through my day twice with out telling my mom anything about Nessie or Jacob.

I was able to turn the conversation to her when I ran out of lies, or as I like to call them 'tactical deviations'. She spent the whole day with Nancy and the poor soul, Will. He at least had the decency to pay for lunch and dinner while my mom tried to make him smarter.

When we got home Mom let me shower and change into pajama's but as soon as I flopped into the queen bed she followed with my cell and my new bag. She set my cell on the tiny bedside table and dropped my bag into the closet.

"Mom, I'm tired." I groaned.

"I know, I just wanted to ask about what you were going to do tomorrow." She said sitting next to my hip.

"I still don't know." I mumbled shaking my head.

She ran her fingers through my damp brown hair. "Okay," She said softly and stood. "Night," She said as she stopped at the doorway leading down to the bathroom.

"Night Mom," I said with a smile.

She smiled back and walked out, closing the partition behind her. A few seconds later I heard the TV turn on and the squeaking of the couch being pulled out.

Knowing Mom was busy and wouldn't be able to hear me I grabbed my phone from the bed side table and dialed Nessie's number. It went straight to voicemail. After a cute message with Nessie and Jacob there was a beep. "Hey Nessie, its Claire, I was thinking we could meet up at the Starbucks across the street from Pike's Place, I'll probably be there around nine tomorrow morning. Hope to see you there, bye." I said stumbling slightly over my message.

I hung up, slapping my head. I was always horrible with leaving messages. I pressed speed dial '3', Natalie's cell number and she picked up half way threw the first ring.

"Clem!" She cried out happily. My ears rang from that. I'd rather her not calling me Clem, a pet name she came up with combining my first name Claire and my middle name Melody, but its better than Claire-bear.

"Hey Natalie," I mumbled.

"Wow, you sound tired." She said surprised.

"And you don't." I pointed out. It should be early morning in Russia, I think. I'm not sure, I'll check in the morning.

"Well, I'm always buzzing on coffee." She said as a matter of factly.

"That too," I muttered.

"So, how was it?" She asked, I could tell she was bouncing on the other end of the line.

"It was fun, you're gonna be proud of me, I made a friend." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yep," I said nodding, even though she couldn't see it.

"Boy or girl?" She asked buzzing.

"Technically both, I made friends with her, then her boyfriend." I explained.

"Was he hot?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup, he was Native like me." I said smirking a little, knowing she would never be able to see him.

"Yummy, you know I love me some tall dark and handsome." She said dreamily. "So what's she like?" She asked speedily.

"She is very nice, very pretty and actually likes books." I said feigning disbelief. It's a known fact that Natalie hates books. I like to pick on her about it.

"Should I be jealous?" She asked suspiciously.

"No," I said quickly, then thought for a moment. "Well, maybe, he knowledge of old TV shows was quiet extensive." I added teasingly.

"The next time I see you, I'm hitting you." She said flatly.

I chuckled devilishly. "How is Moscow?" I asked.

"Hasn't changed much from when I was eight, my dad keeps quizzing me on my Russian. If I hear one more lecture about how to break down Russian verbs, I will kill someone. And here, they almost let you get away with it." She said cheerily.

I laughed. "How's Joe?" I asked trying to keep the subject off murder. Knowing my Natalie she would actually do it.

"Good, Dad made him book into a separate hotel, on the other side of town. I think he's learning."

"Bastard," I said dryly.

"I know," She sighed. "So, tell me about this new friend and her hot boyfriend." She added insistently.

I quietly told Natalie about my day, walking her through it but this time without any tactical deviations. She had a crush on Jacob already. She liked Nessie, even though she wouldn't admit it, I could tell. I ended out conversation just before my phone was going to die and I was yelled at for having a sucky phone. I plugged it in to recharge and settled into bed.

Well, I was going to settle into bed when my phone buzzed. I groaned and flung my arm over to my phone and pulled it to my face. It was a text message from Nessie.

_Sounds good, we'll be there at 9._

I texted back 'See you there, night' and set my phone back on the bedside table.

I settled into the plush pillows of the bed and wrapped myself in the sheet. Summer in Washington was still pretty warm. I was ready for sleep when my mind picked up on something I had forgotten like a dummy. Nessie and Jacob were bringing a friend tomorrow.

Crap.

AN: Review!


	6. Four's a Crowd

AN: New record for me! Not even a day for a new chapter, I'm awesome! Next chapter, which I want to get out just as fast, is the big blow out with Mama Joyner and Jacob. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

Four's a Crowd

Paranoia kept me up for a few hours before exhaustion won the battle of emotions. Of course that didn't stop my brain from making up a horrible nightmare about Jacob and Nessie bringing along a 'friend' that turned out to be male and they tried to pair us up. It was horrible. And not in the embarrassing horrible way, but the painfully horrible way. I've never been any kinds of comfortable in a relationship with a guy, a romantic one at least. I'm fine with Joe, heck even Jacob, but I guess underneath it all I'm afraid of commitment or something because the thought of staying with some of the guys I've dated scares the daylights out of me.

And they weren't bad guys. God, Johnny Palitano was gorgeous… What was I thinking?!

We had to leave a little earlier in the morning since one of her meetings had to be pushed forward, so I had to shower and get dressed in the truck in order to have a ride into Seattle. Sadly, it's not the first time I've had to do it. I got to the Starbucks a good hour before I was to meet Nessie. Talk about time to kill. I got a coffee and settled into the only empty chair I could find and started reading my batter copy of The Prince And The Pauper while I waited.

Well, the book was a cover. I was really panicking. I could tell Nessie was the kind of girl that would try to set me up with some one, because she is a lot like Natalie and well Natalie has been trying since we were fourteen years old. Coffee probably isn't the best thing for me right now, since if she does try to set me up with anyone I will most likely puke up the Colombian roast they were using for the day.

I so sat and waited and pretended to read. I was getting so nervous my leg was vibrating, an old nervous habit. Just as my leg was about to read thirty miles an hour, a curly haired woman slipped into the seat next to me.

"Hey Claire," Nessie said happily.

"Hi Nessie," I chirped. I probably sounded like a song bird on helium.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked looking down at her slim designer watch.

"Mom had to drop me off earlier than expected, so about an hour." I explained, slightly rushed. My blood stream was full of caffeine and nervousness, I'm bound to talk at a speed that only dogs can understand. "Where's Jacob?" I asked once I noticed she was alone.

"Getting me some coffee with Seth." She said pointing to the long line at the counter. I was only able to make out the top of Jacob's head.

I froze. "Seth?" I croaked. I remember them telling me about him, but not whether or not he was single.

She nodded. "He hasn't been here in a while, you can't say no to that face." She said shaking her head, and pointed to the short man standing next to Jacob. He wasn't much shorter and had ear length black hair. I couldn't see his face.

"Nessie, you're not trying to set me up with Seth are you?" I asked quickly, before my brain-mouth filter could actually work.

She giggled a little bit. "No, I promise." She said sincerely.

"Okay good," I let out a long sigh and let my body crumple into the chair.

"You don't like being set up?" She asked frowning slightly. I think I might have just insulted her taste in men.

"I'm horrible with romantic escapades involving men." I explained pathetically.

"Why?" She asked, not entirely believing me.

"It's just a problem I have." I answered shrugging.

"You were fine with Jacob." She pointed out.

"I can talk to guys till I'm blue in the face, but flirting and dating. I'm just not cut out for that, I guess." I mumbled. These are one of my downfalls I don't like.

Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed slightly. "You are an odd one Claire." She said shaking her head.

I chuckled. "Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Ladies," Jacob said interrupting.

Before I could look up, Nessie was on her tip-toes kissing Jacob while she stole the coffee from his hand. "Thank you," She murmured. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. I stood a few seconds later and was between Nessie and who I assumed was Seth. "Seth, this is Claire, Claire this is Seth." She said motioning to each of us.

Seth was taller than Joe, probably six-foot-five, and had twice as much muscle. He had kind black eyes and was all around good looking. If he wasn't so muscled he'd resemble the boy next door rather than a professional wrestler. He gave me a crooked smile. "Nice to meet you," He said with a little more enthusiasm than I expected.

"You too," I said smiling. I wasn't all that nervous now that I knew he was only here for a tall and pointy building.

"We should get going before we miss the tram." Nessie said trying to pull Jacob toward the door. Good luck with that Honey, he looks like he's damn near two-hundred and fifty pounds of muscle.

"It comes every twenty minutes." Jacob pointed out confused.

"So we have to hurry." She pressed, pulling him a little harder. Jacob laughed and let her pull him through the Starbucks while Seth and I followed.

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along." Seth said with a sheepish smile.

I shook my head. "No its fine, I'm all for evening the playing field." I said with a nod toward the happy couple ahead of us.

"We were going to bring another friend of ours, but he refused." Nessie said over her shoulder.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound insulted.

"He thinks the city is a cesspool of idiots and criminals." Nessie answered.

"Charming," I said dryly.

"We love him!" Seth said with a wide smile.

Nessie forced me and Seth to converse the whole walk to the Westlake Mall, where we were supposed to meet up that totally fled my mind too, by canoodling with Jacob the entire time. You'd think it be difficult for them with the height difference, but no, they managed to suckle just fine.

Seth is a lot cooler than I'd hoped he would be. A really sweet guy too. Why did my mom have to take me from the Rez? The guys were so perfect. We didn't have all that much in common but we found a lot to talk about. The one thing I noticed was Jacob and Seth would never tell me their age. I mean they looked in their mid-twenties, but seemed older. They would always shrug it off with a sour look. I guess they are older than they want to be. I'll get it out of Nessie later.

Of course when we got to the Mall Nessie and I were ready to race off to the nearest shoe store, but Seth and Jacob herded us to the nearest elevator and to the top floor of the Mall, promising we would come back and shop. We agreed begrudgingly and just barely caught the tram. I hadn't really noticed, but being crammed in a speeding bullet shaped vehicle made me notice how many people were staring at us, Jacob and Nessie in particular. I couldn't deal with it, but they were too busy talking to each other in hushed voices to notice. If I had someone like Jacob, I wouldn't notice let alone care.

When we got off the tram Jacob and Seth were talking about the Sci-Fi museum around the corner. It was the girls turn to force them toward the Space Needle.

We had a lot of fun at the whole plaza. We went to every shop there and every museum within a few blocks. Even though I went to the plaza for the Space Needle it wasn't even the highlight of my day. Seth and Jacob fighting about the best movie robot at the Sci-Fi History Museum was hands down the best part. Two grown men, having a heated conversation about C-3PO and the Terminator, there is nothing funnier than that.

We took the tram back to the Mall almost four hours later, after a lunch of funnel cakes which they call elephant ears for some reason. Seth and Jacob were happy when we got off the tram and about three accessory stores in, they had lost their cheerful demeanor. Seth was still polite and smiling, Jacob was far more cantankerous.

"Ness, there is no way you need any more watches." Jacob said incredulously.

"But its pretty, and it matches that dress over there." She countered, pointing to the shop across the hall. It was a nice dress.

"Oh no," He groaned fearfully.

We bounced from boutique to boutique and I had to stop myself after three bags because I was sure there wasn't enough room in the trailer for anymore stuff. I was still helping Nessie pick out shoes to go with two of her new dresses when Seth's cell phone rang. He jumped to answer it and Jacob rushed to his side as they left the store.

"Am I missing something?" I asked confused.

Nessie sighed and sat next to me, forgoing the stilettos she was trying on. "You know that friend we wanted to come, but didn't want to?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I whispered with a nod.

"Well, he is kind of in the wind, as of this morning." She said painfully. I have a feeling she wasn't supposed to be telling me this.

I almost gasped. "Why?"

"He got his heart broken a long time ago and every once in a while he does this. Seth and Jacob are just worried." She explained sadly.

I was about to say something when Jacob and Seth came storming back into the store. Seth was attempting to smile but Jacob was clearly angered. And it looked like the only thing keeping him from flat out ripping something to bits was Nessie's apologetic smile.

Seth walked right up to me and I stood to try and meet his height. "It was nice to meet you Claire, but I have to get going." Seth said sadly, offering his hand.

I reached out to take his hands and tried not to be affected by the inhuman heat of his hand. "Oh, well it was nice to meet you too Seth," I mumbled shaking his hand, sad that he was leaving. I dropped his hand and he gave us all a weak smile and dashed out of the store.

Jacob had stalked to Nessie and was hanging his head over hers, speaking her so lowly and quickly I couldn't understand what they were saying. Nessie let out a sigh and nodded and Jacob put half a foot between them.

"How is he getting back?" I asked curiously.

"Cab," Jacob answered bluntly.

Nessie and I shared a cautious look. "I think we're done with clothes, lets go eat something." Nessie said kicking off the shoes and stepping into her ballerina flats.

Just when I thought Jacob wasn't a total grump, he reverts back to his old ways. Nessie and I talked the way to the French bakery she was so psyched about. She seemed to ignore her boyfriend as he stalked behind us. I got the feeling that he was watching our backs more than being a pain in the ass.

I didn't ask Nessie anything about Seth, or Jacob's mood, I kept the conversation light and airy. I was curious about the whole situation but I didn't want to ruin the day by being too nosy. Nessie insisted on taking dinner to go and waiting with me for my mom. Jacob was very apprehensive about that. So was I but she was too sweet to deny.

"Ness, we have to get going soon." Jacob said firmly.

"We can wait with her." Nessie countered, her tone insistent.

"Ness," He growled.

"Don't worry so much Jake, call Sam, let him know we're going to be a little late." She said innocently.

"You are going to be the death of me." He groaned.

"But you'll die smiling." She said with a devilish grin.

He shook his head and pulled out his phone and turned his back to us. I looked at him suspiciously as he walked passed us toward the fence that sectioned the park like are to the road down below and looked out over the water. I walked to the nearest empty bench and plopped down with my two croissants and Nessie followed, only she doesn't plop. I continued to look at Jacob's back tiringly.

"He's just being cautious." Nessie said nudging my arm a little.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked, snorting a laugh.

"Its not you really." She insisted sincerely.

"So who is it?" I asked, still not entirely believing her.

Nessie was about to answer when Jacob turned and started walking toward us, glaring down at his phone as he did. When he looked up the angered look on his face was wiped clean by one of panic. I turned around to look at the source of the distress to find someone who shouldn't be here for another ten minutes.

"Get away from my daughter!" Mom yelled as she stormed across the grassy hill. Shit.

AN: I know, its not Quil, it would have been too obvious still, so I sent Seth. Don't hate me! Quil will show up soon, I swear! Oh, and review!


	7. It All Comes Crashing Down

AN: A little over a day, didn't beat my record, damn! Thanks for all the reviews! Fourteen in one day! Awesome! The next chapter might be a little harder for me to write, the meeting with Dad and her sister, but I'll try to get it out before my birthday or on. :D

Chapter Seven

… It All Comes Crashing Down

Good gravy, why does my mother always have to jump to the conclusion that I'm being held against my will?! I stood and Nessie stood with me. "Mom, calm down, Jacob is cool." I said tiringly.

"Claire, get away from them!" She yelled insistently, standing two feet behind the bench.

I looked to Nessie and Jacob whose body language had turned defensive. I walked around the bench to my panicking mother. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked confused. She wasn't freaking out about Jacob.

"Do you want to tell her or should I Hannah?" Jacob asked impatiently.

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to my mother.

"You two know each other?!" I demanded.

"Don't listen to them Claire." Mom said quietly.

"So you tell how he knows your name, because I've never told him." I asked incredulously.

She stepped closer to me and took my hand, trying to pull me along. "Trust me Claire, please, we need to leave." She pressed.

I yanked my hand out of her grip and took two steps back. "Why?!" I yelled, rather childishly.

"Not here, Sweetheart." She murmured with a fake smile.

"Yes here," I said firmly.

My mother looked at me with a painful look but kept her lips sealed.

I turned around to Nessie and Jacob. "Jacob?" I asked desperately.

"Why do you think she never let you come back to either reservations? She doesn't have painful memories, she took you and ran from your father and two sisters." He said knowingly, throwing my mom a nasty look.

My breath hitched and my heart clenched as I looked back to my mother. "He's… alive?" I croaked.

"Honey, you have to understand, I had to protect you." She explained franticly.

"You lied to me?" I asked so quietly, I wasn't sure she heard me, but I couldn't speak much louder than that.

"It was to keep you safe, away from them." She hissed, glaring at Jacob and Nessie for a moment before giving me her soft, motherly smile. "Because I love you." She whispered, reaching out to touch my arm.

I wrenched my whole body away from her. "Don't touch me." I seethed. "I've spent the past thirteen years thinking my dad is dead, but you left him and two other daughters?!" I cried out, infuriated.

"Someone had to do something and I was the only one willing." She said lowly.

"Something about what? Making excuses for yourself isn't helping your case." I spat.

Her eyes were screaming to say something, but her mouth never opened. "She can't tell you." Nessie said from behind me.

I spun at a ridiculous speed to glare at her. "So now you're defending her!" I yelled disbelieving.

"Its something someone else has to explain to you." Nessie said quietly. Her tone utterly calm for the situation.

"Who?" I asked distracted.

"The pedophile." Mom growled.

Jacob took two long strides and closed the space between him and Mom. "I remember you dropping her and Dana off with him through the last trimester of your pregnancy with Willow. You knew he wasn't a pedophile before you learned the truth." He spat, hanging his head over Mom's.

"I couldn't leave my daughter with monsters!" She yelled.

"What about the other two you have?!" I shrieked.

Her eyes were pained. "Claire-" she started breathlessly.

I cut her off before she could finish. "You left your family, you took me from my home and made me believe I was alone in the world." I whispered tearfully.

That one hit her hard. "I never meant to hurt you." She sounded genuinely upset.

"You did a fantastic job with that Mom." I spat dryly. I turned my back to her and looked up at Jacob. "Can you take me to my dad?" I asked softly.

"Claire!" Mom yelled aghast.

I glared over my shoulder to her. "Mom, if you ever want me to talk to you again you will let me do this." I snapped angrily.

Nessie picked up all of our bags and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Come on," she murmured, moving me toward the road.

I forced my legs to start moving and walked with her. "You knew the whole time?" I asked, hurt.

Nessie gave me an apologetic look. "I had an idea." She whispered sadly. Jacob started walking in line with us toward the road, throwing looks back at my mother until she started yelling.

"Claire, please don't go with them! I'll take you to your father, but not them!" She yelled desperately.

I took in a deep breath and turned to her. "Why Mom, because they can tell the truth? Or because they called you on your lies?" I asked blankly.

"Because you don't know them." She said firmly.

That set me off. "Well, I sure don't know you." I spat back, turning back toward the road and walking solemnly with Nessie and Jacob closing in behind us.

"Claire!" I heard screamed from behind me. I closed my eyes tightly and let Nessie guide me as I walked. I heard tires screech against the pavement and I looked to find Jacob's blue Bronco in front of us and a tall, muscled, Native man storm out of the truck looking particularly angered.

I shrank back a little into Nessie's arm because that guy was scary. He looked older than Jacob and may have been shorter than Seth but was bigger than Jacob and looked like he was ready to kill. I figured he was glaring at my mother behind me but when he looked at me his look softened and he opened the passenger door and folded the seat for us. Nessie pushed me to the truck and I climbed in, followed by Nessie.

By the time I got my seat belt on Jacob and the new mystery man were in the truck. Jacob took off the minute my seat belt clicked. The traffic was a blur and the car was deathly quiet. Nessie held my hand tightly, her own hand slightly warmer than mine.

"How long?" I murmured, looking out the window.

"Three, four hours." Jacob answered stiffly.

I nodded mutely and rested my head against the window. The highway sped by and cars seemed to just disappear. It was all just so depressing.

Nessie squeezed my hand. "It's going to be okay," She said softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked worryingly.

"Jeff has been talking about this day for years, he'll be happy to see you." She said knowingly.

I took in a deep breath and calmed myself. I turned to Nessie settled my back against the window. "What are my sisters like?" I asked curiously.

Nessie smiled at my curiosity. "Dana, your older sister, is very smart and very serious. She's away at college right now, she was accepted into MIT two years ago." She answered with a smile.

"MIT? Wow." I gasped.

"She's part of this summer program that will keep her busy for a while." She said slightly disappointed. My brows knitted as she let out a long sigh. "Your younger sister Willa, is the trouble maker. She is sixteen and refuses to follow any rules other than the laws of physics." She said frowning.

"Sounds like a handful." I muttered surprised.

"Jeff does what he can, and a few nights in jail never hurt anyone." She answered casually with a shrug.

"Jail?" I asked shocked. My little sister has been to jail before I have, that's kind of pathetic.

"She tried to break into the high school with a few of her friends, none of their parents bailed them out. She was the only one who didn't cry. She's tough." She explained with a little bit of admiration.

"Do I have any other family?" I asked trying not to think about how terrified I am to meet my sister and father.

"Your mom's sister Emily, she lives on the Quileute Rez with us, she's married to Sam and has twin five year old boys." She answered.

I frowned. "My mom always said she was an only child." I mumbled.

Nessie frowned with me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder again to hug me. "Don't worry about that now. You were five, there was nothing you could do." She said reassuringly.

I tried my hardest to think back to the day. It must have been horrible, being taken away from my father and sisters, how could I not remember? "You know, I only remember two moments clearly, from before she took me." I said shaking my head.

"What are they?" She asked with playful curiosity.

"In one I was playing with two girls, one had hair just like yours and the other had jet black hair and skin lighter than mine. I don't remember their voice or what we were doing, only they were running from me." I answered, narrowing my eyes on nothing in particular. It always frustrated me that I could never see the girls clearly.

Nessie smiled brightly. "What's the other?" She asked excitedly.

"I think I had fallen, because my leg was hurting and my eyes hurt from crying and out of nowhere I went from being on the ground to being in a pair of warm arms that held me so tightly, it was like they'd never let me go." I murmured, wishing I could go back to that moment. I looked over to Nessie who looked at me with sympathy and sadness. "I think it was my dad." I said sadly. The man sitting up front with Jacob clenched and stopped breathing. Jacob threw a look at the man who forced himself to breath.

I didn't look away from the man and Nessie noticed. "May have been, you were a popular little girl on the Rez." She said cheerfully.

I looked back to her, glancing at the man as I spoke. "Huh, well, that sure didn't carry over into adulthood." I said dryly. I looked back to the man who was still stiff as a board.

"There are a lot of things that won't be explained right away, so just be patient, okay?" Nessie asked pleadingly.

"I can do that." I said with a long sigh.

Nessie was taken back. "Really?" She asked incredulously.

"Well I figure someone will let it slip before too long anyway." I said smirking. That's usually what happens anyway.

She laughed a little at that. "I dunno, we've been practicing for a while." She said teasingly.

"Sounds like I'm out of luck." I groaned dramatically.

Nessie laughed and tightened her hold on my shoulders. I stared out the windshield between Jacob and our mystery man. I couldn't help but study his profile, and how he was still ridiculously still and rigid. He looked like a statue, an angry statue.

"Pull over." The man ground out suddenly. Jacob moved swiftly through two lands of traffic and pulled into the emergency lane. The man got out and stormed into the woods.

"What's wrong?" I asked worryingly, looking between Jacob and Nessie.

"Don't worry about him." Nessie insisted tiringly.

"Who is he?" I asked confused.

"That's Quil." Jacob groaned.

"What'd I do?" I asked still totally baffled.

Nessie rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "Nothing," She said confidently.

AN: Quil! I know, I made him grumpy, but that's how I think he would be like. Review!


	8. Family Reunion

AN: HA! That had to have been less than eighteen hours! Damn, I'm great! I still can't believe this is going so fast, I'm hardly struggling at all. Oh, I had someone ask me why Nessie and Claire are the same age, technically Nessie is younger, but she is lying and telling everyone she is 18, since she is physically. And all the werewolves are still physically 25 and Claire will learn later on how old they really are. If anyone has any other questions, feel free to ask! There is a NCIS marathon tomorrow so I may not update till later. Peace and Love and thanks for all the lovely feedback!

Chapter Eight

Family Reunion

Jacob waited on the side of the road for ten minutes for Quil before he came back, his face blank and his clothes dirty. Jacob said nothing and pulled back out onto the road. I knew better than to say anything. Something had seriously irritated him and he looked like he could kill Nessie and I with one swift hit, while Jacob would take two. He didn't show any more emotion though, just went back to being quiet, but was relaxed in his silence.

"We'll drop you off at Emily's, she'll take you to him from there, we need to do something." Jacob said, throwing a glare in Quil's direction. Quil continued to stare out the windshield.

"Okay, how much longer?" I asked anxious.

"About an hour, the Rez is way out there." Jacob said apologetically.

"No problem." I said with a smile.

I pulled out my cell phone and looked for any missed calls or texts to find nothing.

"Has she tried to call?" Nessie asked.

"No, I'd be worried if I wasn't so pissed." I mumbled.

Nessie was going to say something else when we heard a siren kick on behind us. Nessie and I turned to see a cop car riding Jacob's tail pipe.

"Jacob Black!" Nessie chided, reaching over to smack her boyfriend.

"I was only doing five miles over the speed limit, I swear." Jacob said defensively.

Jacob pulled the Bronco back into the emergency lane and the cop did as well. The officer took his sweet time getting out of his cruiser and walking up to the Bronco. Jacob rolled down his window and waited patiently.

"Officer," Jacob said respectively.

The officer looked at Jacob seriously. "We got a report that a girl matching her," he looked over Jacob's shoulder at me, "description was kidnapped." He said sternly.

That damn mother of mine can't leave well enough alone.

"There's been a misunderstanding-" Nessie started sweetly, but I broke her off by taking off my seat belt and maneuvering myself between the front seats to glare at the officer.

"Officer, I am eighteen years old, have decided to take a break from my lying mother and go spend time with my father." I said angrily.

One of the officers brows quirked in confusion and he took a careful step away from the Bronco. "Can you all please step out of the vehicle?" He ordered politely.

Jacob and Quil got out of the Bronco and Nessie and I got out Quil's side. We walked around the Bronco to the officer and Jacob, Quil stood behind me to my side, his fists matched Jacobs in their tension while Nessie was utterly calm. I wonder if she even has a temper.

"Did they threaten you at all?" The officer asked me, his right hand resting casually on his gun.

"No, they haven't." I ground out.

"Can I see some ID?" He asked, and I had a feeling he wasn't really asking.

"For the love of God I just want to see my Dad! I don't want to go anywhere near her, and she has no authority over me anymore, I've been eighteen for three months!" I cried out frustratingly.

"Miss, calm down." The officer warned.

Nessie reached out to touch my shoulder. "Claire," She whispered.

I deflated and tried to keep my angry and exhausted tears at bay. "I just want to get to go home." I murmured tiringly. I felt Quil move closer to me, so close I could feel his freakishly warm body on my back.

The officer let out a tired sigh. "You're not in any danger?" He asked flashing Quil and Jacob suspicious looks.

I rolled my eyes and pointed to Jacob. "He drives better than my mother." I said flatly.

He nodded defeatedly. "You know how to reach us if you need help."

"I won't need it." I spat, turning back to the Bronco to climb into my seat behind the driver's seat.

Quil and Nessie walked around the Bronco and climbed back into their seats while Jacob talked to the officer for a few more seconds before resuming his seat as driver. He waited for the officer to pull back into traffic before he took off down the highway.

"Didn't think she would call the cops." Nessie said slightly surprised.

"I figured she'd call the FBI." I grumbled.

I pulled my phone back out again and started a text message to Natalie. "What're you doing?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Texting Natalie, Mom will try to get to me through her next, I should warn her." I answered sadly. I really wanted to talk to her now, but in a way, I didn't. This whole situation is throwing me for a loop.

"What are you gonna tell her?" She asked softly.

"That I'm not with my mom and I'll explain it later." I answered as I texted the same thing.

"She'll take that answer?" She asked confused.

"For ten to twelve hours, then I have to tell her everything or she'll cross the Bering Strait and kick my ass." I recited with a sigh.

Nessie smiled. "I like her." She said cheerfully.

"I figured you might." I chuckled. I leaned over to Jacob's seat. "You think we can make it to my dad's house without any more detours?" I asked pouting a little, hoping that would get me somewhere.

"I'm not promising anything, but the next time the cops try to stop us I'll give them a run if you want." Jacob said with a sneaky grin.

I nodded. "I like that plan."

We were all deathly quiet for the rest of the drive. Nessie had wanted to say something once or twice but never did. I had my fill of talking and just wanted to see my dad, the man I hadn't seen in thirteen years. It made me sick to think my mother, the woman I thought was a all around wonderful human, left her husband and two other daughters for me. I know Nessie said I would have to be patient to learn the truth, but I don't think anything will excuse what my mother did.

Our transit seemed to be closing when Jacob finally got off the one-oh-one and started travelling down damn near abandoned roads. We passed a handful of houses before Jacob pulled into the long driveway of a little rancher. Jacob and Quil got out and helped me and Nessie out of the Bronco. Jacob grabbed my bags and walked me up to the house while Nessie and Quil waited by the car.

The front door to the house open and what looked like a younger version of my mom stepped through, only she had three scars on her face that hindered her beauty. Following her was a tall, lean man who looked mid twenties, like Jacob, but his eyes looked so much older. I walked closer to them slowly, hoping some long lost memory would resurface as to who they were, but no such luck.

"Hi Claire, I'm your Aunt Emily." The woman said happily.

"Hi," I mumbled, shyness kicking into full gear.

"My goodness, you got so big, and beautiful." She cried.

Jacob set my bags next to me and looked to the man. "Mind if we drop and leave," He asked pointing over his shoulder.

"No its fine, I'll get her to Jeff." Emily insisted, smiling brightly at me.

I looked back to Nessie and Quil, trying not to look sad. "You'll be back right?" I asked Jacob.

"You can't get rid of us that easy." He grinned wolfishly.

I nodded and watched as they all piled back into the Bronco and sped out of the drive way and away from the house. I looked back to Emily and found the man smiling at me as well.

"Come on, you've got a lot of people to re-meet." He said nodding to the silver sedan parked in the drive way. I nodded dumbly as he scooped up the bags and walked to the car, popped the trunk and tossed my bags in. "I'm Sam, by the way." He added when I said nothing.

"Uncle Sam?" I asked with a laugh.

"Just call me Sam." He groaned painfully.

I suppressed another laugh. "Okay," I said with a nod.

He walked back to us and gave Emily a quick hug. "I'll stay with the boys, you take her." He said quietly.

Emily gave Sam a quick peck on the lips and ushered me to the car. She was a very sensible driver and sped up for nothing. We started down another back road, going about twenty miles an hour, with an uncomfortable silence.

"Where did Jacob, Quil and Nessie have to go?" I asked suddenly.

"It's probably best if Quil tells you that." Emily said knowingly.

"Why?" I asked confused. This Quil was becoming more of a mystery man every minute.

"It has a lot to do with him." She explained.

"Oh," I mumbled stupidly.

I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the ride. I didn't think Emily would be mean, or insulting or vicious, I just didn't want to make a fool of myself. It's been happening a lot lately. She pulled into the gravel drive way of the split level home and parked next to a black Jeep Cherokee.

"Here we are," Emily said once she put the car in park and took off her seat belt. "Hasn't changed much since you left." She said with a small smile.

"I don't remember." I mumbled sadly.

"That's okay, you were only five." She reassured me.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." I muttered sourly. I don't want people to make excuses for me. I just really wish I did remember.

She sighed and patted the back of my hand. "You ready?" She asked nodding to the front door.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly.

I stepped out of the car and helped Emily take my bags out of the trunk and walked as slowly as I could to the front door. Before either of us could ring the door bell or knock, the front door opened to show a much older version of my father. He still had his hazel-green eyes, but his dark blonde hair was showing more grays and his didn't have the glow it did in the picture my mom had, he was still about six-foot-two like Mom said. But there was no denying, he was my dad.

"Claire," He said smiling.

Hearing my dad's voice, something I had never really remembered in the first place, brought tears to my eyes that I couldn't stop. "Hi," I chirped.

"Last time I saw you, you're head barely reached my knees." He laughed, knocking on his knee. I gave him a weak smile. "You look just like your mother." He sighed, shaking his head.

That one sentence did me in. "I'm so sorry," I cried, tears gushing from my eyes and down my cheeks. I was in his arms a second later and I couldn't help but notice that his arms were not like the warm arms I remember. They were still comforting none the less.

"Shh, it's never been your fault, ever." He cooed, rubbing my back.

"Why did she do it?" I choked through my tears.

"A lot of reasons." He mumbled sadly.

I felt Emily take the bags from my hands. "I'll take these up to her room." She whispered as she slipped passed us and into the house.

I pulled away from my dad's chest. "I still have a room?" I asked confused.

"Of course, all my girls do." He said grinning as he ruffled my hair a little.

My face fell a little. "Where is she?" I asked quietly.

"Give her time, this is painful for her." He said sadly.

"I understand," I said with a nod.

He turned me and pulled me into the house. "So, tell me about everything I missed!" He bellowed playfully.

AN: By the by, I'm picturing her dad as an older version of Jensen Ackles. :D Review!


	9. Everything I Missed

AN: Well, I didn't get this one out as fast, simply because our beloved site went all wonky! I had withdrawal symptoms, my family was worried. I'm almost finished with the next chapter so once I get some opinions from the chapter, I'll get it up for you all. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Everything I Missed

My dad is the coolest man ever, why on Earth did my mom leave?! She could never have found another guy like him. He laughed just as easily as he cried, well, he didn't actually cry but he got close. He took me up to my room which was bare, only a worn full size bed, dresser and desk, and helped me put away the few things I did have with me. While I was going through my closet I found some interesting things.

"Is this my baby album?" I asked excitedly as I pulled out a large white book with a picture of me when I was first born. Mom only had a folder of pictures on her laptop.

Dad chuckled as I sat down next to him on my bed. "Not really, the first five pages or so are, but after that it's all when you were a toddler." He explained, taking the album and slowly going through the pages.

There was a picture of a Princess themed birthday party, by the sign hanging on the wall behind me I was turning three. I was sitting in someone's lap, opening a present. The person that was holding me was decked out in a Princess outfit and looked familiar. "Is that Quil?!" I asked disbelieving.

"Yup," He laughed evilly.

"He doesn't look any different." I mumbled in shock. The only difference between that Quil and the one that left me two hours ago was the later was far angrier.

"You know those Native genes, they keep you looking young." He sighed with a hint of jealousy.

I ran my fingers over the photos. "Everyone looked so happy." I whispered. There was a picture of Mom, me, Willa and Dana and everyone was smiling, even little Willa.

My dad wrapped his arms around my shoulders and held me tightly. "We were."

"What happened?" I asked confused and desperate.

"We found out something, your mom and me, and I was not entirely accepting of it but I knew you'd be fine. But your mother thought you were in grave danger." He explained.

"What was it?" I asked as I continued to flip through the book.

"It's not my place to tell." He answered softly.

I sighed as I stopped on the last page with pictures. The very last picture was of me with Quil and Jacob, I was on Quil's shoulders with a football in my hand and Jacob was a few feet away ready to catch it. "Let me guess, Quil." I said tapping my fingers against the picture.

"Quil," He confirmed.

"Okay, I'll wait." I huffed. I was honestly too tired to even try to fight with anyone about this.

"You got my patience." He chortled.

"Well I sure didn't get it from my mother." I mumbled, remembering various times were I had to keep my mother and her impatience at bay.

"No, she couldn't wait for anything." He laughed shaking his head.

I watched my dad as he zoned out, his mind buzzing. "She never remarried, she's never even had a boyfriend." I said, hoping to soothe him.

"Technically, we never divorced." He pointed out. He had a point there. "Did she really tell you I was dead?" He asked curiously.

I could only nod. I tried my hardest not to cry again, it always hurts my eyes when I cry.

I was instantly pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry Sweetheart, I wish you didn't have to go through that." He murmured, holding me tightly.

"Like wise." I choked out.

He held me for a while, whispering soothing things which almost made me cry more just thinking about the fact that this is the only time I remember being soothed by my father.

He turned to look at the door tiringly and dropped his arms. "I think I hear your sister trying to sneak in." He said standing. I shifted uncomfortably as I watched him open the door and stick his head out into the hallway. "Willa!" He called out.

I heard a door being thrown open and someone stomp down the hall. "What?!" A high pitched shriek came as she stomped up to our father. She was a tiny thing in clunky combat boots with unnatural burgundy hair and wearing a short black school-girl skirt and a tight red tank top. We shared the same skin tone but her eyes were big and brown, she looked more like our father. She looked at me and snorted a laugh. "Oh look, the prodigal daughter has arrived, shall I give her my room or will she need the whole floor for her godliness!" She yelled sarcastically.

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the room, hell, wrong side of the house. "Well, I take it 'nice to meet you' is out of the question." I mumbled as I stood.

"What's the point, you'll be gone soon anyway." She spat, crossing her thin arms over her chest. Geeze, I thought I was skinny, she has to be thirty pounds less than me and only an inch or two shorter than me without the shoes.

"I will?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Mommy-Dearest will come back and save you from all of us." She said bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"I dunno, I kind of like it here and since I am eighteen and all, I think I can make my own choices." I said dryly.

"Good for you, now make your choice and get the fuck out of here." She demanded.

Dad grabbed her arm and looked at her sternly. "Willa, do not speak to your sister like that." He ordered.

She yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I only have one sister and she's on the other side of the country." She growled, throwing me a glare before she spun and left.

I whistled lowly. "Nessie said she was a handful." I mumbled.

"She's three armfuls." Dad groaned, running his fingers threw his short dark blonde hair. "When your mother left it took a real toll on her." He added, I could detect a hint of sorrow, probably because he didn't want any of his daughters to go through what happened.

"I know, she's gonna hate me for life." I said with a frown.

"No she won't." He tried to ease my discovery.

"Yeah, she will, and I'm okay with that. She needs someone to hate and she'll never be able to fully hate Mom, so that's where I come in. It should make for some colorful banter." I said with feign enthusiasm. I really didn't want to be at war with my little sister, but if that was the only relationship she can have with me, so be it.

"Don't worry, she's still in her 'angry at the world' phase. One day it will end and she'll start to let some of that anger go." He said, trying to reassure me.

"I won't hold my breath." I said dryly.

"I wouldn't either." He mumbled. I choked on a laugh.

My rather belegerant sister made me think about Quil and his stoic and rigid ways. "Dad, do you know who made Quil so angry?" I asked cautiously. I didn't know how sore the subject was with others.

"They didn't mean to do it, time just made him bitter, a lot like your sister." He said nodding his head toward her room.

"He never took it out on me though." I pointed out.

"He tries not to, but I think he'll be getting over that soon." His tone suggested he knew, rather than thought.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," He said with a nod.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. How does he know so much about Quil? Is he like a long lost son or something?

"You'll find out." He said grinning. This whole secret keeping business was rather amusing to him.

"This place is shrouded in mystery." I groaned.

"Just wait till the fog rolls in, it gets weirder." He said trying his hardest to keep a serious look and failed, laughing a little when I rolled my eyes. "It's getting late, you should go to bed. Tomorrow morning this place will be packed with people wanting to see you." He didn't sound too thrilled about the prospect of his house being filled with people.

"Sound's like fun." I said plastering my biggest smile on my face.

Dad helped me make 'my' bed with new sheets and took one of the fans from the living room because it was a warm summer and most of the houses in Washington had no air conditioning, only heat. He gave me a spare tooth brush and pointed me toward the bathroom and told me there was some left over shampoo and body wash from Dana before she left.

He stood in the doorway, somewhat awkwardly, as we tried to say our 'goodnights'. I reached out and hugged him without a second thought. "Goodnight Dad," I whispered with a smile.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I'm pretty sure I'll never not want a hug from my dad. "Goodnight Claire, I'm glad to have you back." He murmured happily.

"Even without Mom?" I asked sadly.

"Beggars can't be choosers." He sighed. I nodded against his chest and he dropped his arms and took a step back. "Night," He said with a small smile as he walked out of my room and shut the door behind him.

"Night," I mumbled to myself.

I changed into a ratty old tee-shirt and settled into my bed which was sunken in the middle and stared at my phone at the end of the bed. I didn't want to call Natalie mostly because I was too tired, but I had to or she would be calling me all night. I let out a groan and swiped up the phone and pressed speed dial three.

"Claire what is going on?!" Natalie shrieked before I could even take a breath.

"Calm down," I insisted.

"Your mom is calling me every for seconds and the cops called me!" She yelled, ignoring my earlier statement.

"Natalie," I said rolling my eyes slightly. She always overreacts when I don't call her every ten hours, I think she'd shrivel and die without my calls.

"Tell me you didn't run off without me!" She demanded.

"Natalie!" I whispered harshly. I didn't want to wake anyone up by yelling at her.

"Yes?" She asked out of breath.

"I didn't run away, I just found out some things." I mumbled.

"What?" She asked confused. Well, here comes the fun part, trying to mash all the days' events into as small a conversation as possible.

"My mother kidnapped me when I was five and left my dad and two sisters in the dust." I said rather bluntly.

"What?!" She yelled incredulously. She stammered a little more, trying to figure out what to say to that.

"Yeah," I muttered indignantly.

"Oh my god, your dad is alive?" She gasped. It's just as shocking for her as it is for me.

"And I have an older sister and younger sister." I added bitterly.

"No way!" She yelled surprised. She sounded a little amused as well. "Where are you?" She asked curiously.

"My dad's house on the Quileute Reservation." I answered turning my head to look out my window that looked out over the woods behind the house.

"Wow, are you okay?" She asked worryingly.

"I will be," I said reassuringly. "Can I call you later? I need sleep." I asked pleadingly.

"Okay, but you better call or I'm getting the FBI on your ass!" She said sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." I said mockingly before I hung up and tossed my phone onto the desk two feet away.

I settled under the sheet, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. Of course in my exhaustion I still wasn't comfortable on my back. It's got to be a genetic defect that I can't sleep on my back. I rolled onto my stomach and settled between the two pillows and hiked my knee up just slightly. Seconds after I was comfortable in my tried and true sleeping position my eyes were closing on their own and my whole body was relaxing into the bed. Its just what I need after a day like this, a nice long rest.

AN: Review!


	10. Lets Party

AN: Ah, another quickie. Please excuse any mistakes, still point them out of course, I'm pretty sure I'm dying of the plague or something. I lost my voice last night at the movies, bad popcorn, and I've been coughing up some suspicious looking gunk as well. Irony of it all its my birthday week and NO ONE ELSE HAS IT! I'm alone in my suffering. Anywho! I hope you all enjoy this latest installment of my little story, and thank you all for all of the reviews. Almost one hundred and I'm just at chapter ten, AMAZING! Love you all!!!

Chapter Ten

Lets Party

I woke up to doors slamming. Since I wasn't expecting it, I went vertical and stumbled out of bed and into the nearest wall. I stopped and tried to regain some sense of where I was. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was. Once I did I let out a relaxed sigh and flopped back onto the bed. I glanced over at the desk clock to find it was almost nine in the morning. Well, talk about sleeping in. I grabbed the blue cotton dress I had bought yesterday and rushed to the bathroom down the hall.

I showered as quickly as possible and changed into the dress. I was so excited to meet the family I never knew that I hardly bothered to brush my shoulder length hair. Then again, it's so short it hardly ever gets knotted. I bounded down the half set of stairs and to the living room to find it full of people. I recognized Seth, Jacob, Quil, Sam, Nessie and Emily immediately, but I didn't know who the other three men and two women were.

"Finally!" Seth cried out.

"Hey Sleepy-head," Jacob said smiling.

"Good morning," I said sheepishly.

One of the women, the shorter Native woman, looked at me apologetically. "I told you we should have waited." She said, nudging the tall Native man next to her. I recognized him from the pictures my dad had shown me, but I didn't know who he was.

Nessie walked up to me and half hugged me as she introduced the people I didn't know. "Claire, this is Kim and Jared," she said motioning to the woman who just spoke and the man she hit, "Embry and Jolene and Paul." She finished motioning to the man who had boyish features but was still ridiculously tall and muscled and the woman who he had his arm wrapped around, she was taller than me with a fuller body, reddish brown hair and blue-green eyes. The last man, Paul, didn't look much different from the other Quileute giants, but was at least smiling.

"Um, hi," I chirped, waving smally.

"I'm really sorry about bombarding you like this I tried to talk him out of it." Kim said throwing Jared a dangerous look, whole just looked at her guiltily.

"That's okay," I reassured.

My dad came out of the kitchen with an exhausted huff. He looked out at the crowd of people in his living room and shook his head. "Are you all going to let her eat in peace?" He demanded.

"No," Embry said simply.

"Come on, let's leave her alone for an hour." Jacob said shoving Embry and Seth toward the door.

Nessie chuckled and patted my back as everyone else followed Jacob out. "We'll be back soon." She promised and dropped her arm, walking toward the door.

Quil started to follow Nessie out, nodding at me slightly before my dad stopped him. "Quil, why don't you stay for some waffles?" He asked nodding to the dining room table.

Quil looked at Dad and then back to me, his eyes seemed relieved even though his body was still as stiff as a board. "Sure," He said with a genuine smile. I hadn't seen one of those from him, it almost took my breath away from the shock of it all.

Dad nodded and disappeared into the kitchen while me and Quil took our seats at the dining room table across from each other. Dad came out a second later and set down two plates of waffles, mine had two while Quil's had five massive waffles. "Here ya go," he said throwing us both smiles then back away from the table and toward the stairs leading up to the next level. "I'm gonna go check on Willa." He said casually as he retreated up the stairs. I knew there was a reason I was being left alone with Quil, but I wasn't going to press it, at the moment.

"You sleep okay last night?" Quil asked after he chewed through his first waffle.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was pretty tired after a few hours with my dad, I passed out." I answered.

"Any more problems with the cops?" He asked glancing up at me with slightly worried eyes.

"No, I'm pretty sure they believed me and won't be bothering me anymore." I said with a hint of sureness.

Quil nodded awkwardly and stuffed half a waffle in his mouth. Of course the dining room turned into a sick and twisted prison for the pseudo conversation I was trying to have with what appeared to be a half starving man since he had already finished three waffles when I had only a few bites of one.

"So, um, everyone keeps telling me you're the secret keeper." I stumbled as I tossed around a piece of waffle with my fork.

Quil stiffened and clenched his fork with unnecessary strength. I think I hit a nerve, time to back off.

"I don't need to know now, I mean, I'm curious and all, but I'm not going to throw a fit if you don't tell me as soon as possible." I stammered quickly to cover up my screw up.

He snorted a laugh. "You were never this patient as a kid." He muttered almost to himself.

"I guess a lot of things changed as I got older." I mumbled quietly.

He flinched at my words and I almost yelled in frustration. I wish there was a guideline to talking with this guy with out hurting his feelings or to keep him from looking like he's in physical pain!

I had to change the topic quickly. "Can you just promise me that I will know before… lets say, Christmas?" I asked hopefully. It was seven months away, which had to be enough time.

"Sure," He answered noncommittally, staring at the only waffle he had left.

"That's not really comforting." I said with a raised brow.

He sighed but looked me straight in the eye, his dark eyes a pool of complete mystery. "I promise, everything will be explained before Christmas." He said truthfully.

That answer, I can accept. "Okay, I can live with that." I said happily.

He stared at me for moment like I had just grown another head. "There is no way you are Claire Asher." He muttered disbelievingly.

"Asher?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, your real name." He said guiltily. "Claire Marissa Asher," He added quietly.

"Hm, all this time I hated Claire Melody Joyner and it wasn't even my real name." I chuckled dryly.

Quil finished off his last waffle and stood abruptly. "I should get going." He said uncomfortably.

"Oh," I mumbled sadly. I was just starting to figure him out. Well, only a little.

"Don't worry as soon as you are done eating everyone's spidey sense will go off and we'll be back." He reassured me with a playful look in his eye.

I caught onto the joke. "I better take my time then." I said teasingly.

Quil looked to the stairs and smiled quickly. I glanced over my shoulder to see my dad standing on the last step. "Thanks Jeff," He said with a nod and strode for the front door.

"No problem Quil," Dad said quickly before Quil shut the door behind him. He let out a sigh and walked down the last step and sat next to me at the table.

"He's a lot nicer today, a little awkward, but much more social. He actually looked me in the eye more than once." I said triumphantly. Of course, we won't include the times I made him recoil in pain.

"He's a weird one." He noted.

"Something tells me everything is going to be weird here until I understand it all." I said frowning a little.

"Sorry Cupcake, its not my secret to blab, gotta wait." I could tell he wanted to tell me, but he had a point. It wasn't his secret, so he shouldn't be the one to tell me.

"Yes, yes. I'll wait." I sighed impatiently.

"I have to get to work in a few hours, but you'll have everyone around to take you where ever you want to go. If not, you can use Willa's car." He explained with an impish smile.

"Gee Dad, why don't you give her my soul too?" Willa spat as she stomped down the stairs. Today the combat boots were traded in for red patent heels, tiny black shorts and a lacy black top. Her make up matched her purple hair and I couldn't help but wonder how it took her less than an hour to get it all on.

I shook my head. "Uh, no that's okay, I don't drive." I said with a small smile.

"You don't drive?" Willa asked as she looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"No, me and steering wheels are a bad combination. I snapped the axel of our old truck in a parking lot, I do not drive." I said seriously. The disbelieving stares I got back made me think they thought I was joking. "At all." I added firmly.

"Huh, well, that's interesting." Dad murmured with a raised brow.

"How the hell did you manage that?" Willa demanded as she dropped into the chair across from me.

"Curbs look sturdier than they are." I mumbled. It may have been two years ago, but I still feel like an idiot for that. Willa stared at me blankly.

Dad choked on a laugh but gathered himself soon after. "I think you can milk a ride out of anyone on the Rez, I have a list of numbers next to the phone in the kitchen if you need it." He said pointing toward the phone that was bolted the wall next to the fridge.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

Willa was still staring at me only now in disbelief. "What can you do?" She asked slightly disgusted.

"I can hotwire a car in under forty-five seconds." I offered hoping it would make me look like less of a dork. Willa glared at me with jealousy. "Mom is kind of flighty, she forgets her keys a lot." I explained flashing a smile.

"So she taught you how to hotwire cars?" She growled. I take it she would have rather had that bonding experience with our parents.

"No, I got bored when I was twelve, long story." I answered trying to shrug off the conversation.

"Wow, and I thought being homeschooled was worthless." She spat, jumping out of the seat and stomping out the door.

"Always so delightful." I said with mock cheeriness. It is going to take me a _long_ time to get used to her attitude.

"Always," He said sarcastically. I laughed and shook my head. "Finish up, the hounds will be barking soon, they want to take you everywhere, I hope you can do that whole out of body trick." He said with a wink.

"Nope, haven't mastered it yet." I frowned as I turned my attention back to the waffles.

"Sucks for you," He sighed, hauling himself out of the chair to walk toward the kitchen. He was almost knocked to the floor as Willa stormed passed him toward the back door. "Willa!" He yelled before she opened the door.

"What?!" She hissed as she spun to face Dad.

He raised a finger. "Don't leave the county, no felonies for the day, and if you want that new cell phone you've been pining over, you'll make an attempt to not be mean to your sister." He said with dead seriousness.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, nothing else seems to work." He shot back.

All anger was wiped from her face as she closed the space between them and placed her hand on shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "It took you a few years, but you're learning my language Dad." She said with some emotion, all of it fake. "I would cry, if I had feelings." She said blankly then turned on her heels and walked out the back door.

"Good to know!" He yelled after her. He tried to close the door but Seth's arm stopped him.

He sighed loudly and opened the door fully and let the much taller man in. Seth looked like an impatient child waiting to open the presents under the Christmas tree.

"Ready?" He asked hopefully.

"Let her finish her food." Dad said firmly, throwing Seth an annoyed look as he grabbed his boots from near the door.

Seth was quiet as Dad got his shoes on and I finished my last waffle. I guzzled down my orange juice, stood and walked over to Dad and Seth and waited.

Dad reached out and pulled me into a brief hug then looked to Seth. "I'll be at work till a little after seven, keep her in one piece." He said tiringly.

Seth perked up instantly. "Will do!"

AN: REVIEW! :D


	11. Familiar Surroundings

AN: Sorry this took longer than normal, I had a hospital stay and I've been on some serious pain killers from an emergency surgery making writing a little harder than normal. Luckily I am already well into the next chapter so I should have it out soon. Oh, and thank you all so much for all the reviews! Over a hundred and I'm only on chapter eleven, you guys are great! Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Familiar Surroundings

Seth rushed me out of the house before I could do, or say, anything to my dad and I was hauled into an old black van, stumbling next to Nessie in the back of the empty bed. Jacob was in the driver's seat and sitting in the passenger seat was Paul, in the back of the van with Nessie and I was Seth and Quil. I think I landed on poor Quil when I was tossed in, but I couldn't tell because Nessie pulled me into a neck breaking hug before I could see.

Nessie pulled away after someone coughed. "Good breakfast?" She asked happily.

"Was I just abducted?" I asked once I got my bearings on the whole situation.

"Technically, no, your father entrusted us with your care. But it does kind of feel like it, huh?" Seth explained with a goofy grin.

I looked around the van, I was smooshed behind the passenger seat and Quil while the van ambled down a bumpy road. Nessie was on the other side between Seth and the back of Jacob's seat. "Where are we going?" I asked looking at the back of Jacob's head then to Nessie.

"Down to First Beach, it's actually a nice day for once, we won't let this opportunity pass." Nessie answered with a bright smile.

"Do I need a bathing suit?" I asked looking down at my dress.

Seth was the first to answer me. "Nah, were not swimming today, just goofing off until the bonfire tonight." He said with a small shrug.

"Bonfire?" I asked confused. I was pretty sure no had bonfires anymore.

Nessie nodded. "Yup,"

I looked directly to my left to Quil for clarification. He seemed to know a lot. "You never got to go to one before you left, so that's your welcome home party."

I was about to express my undying gratitude when Jacob _had _to take a sharp turn and I was about to go barreling through the bed of the van when Quil's arm shot out in front of me and pinned me to the side of the van until the turn was done. He threw a vicious glare toward Jacob once the van wasn't trying to throw around anymore of its passengers.

"Sorry! It was a squirrel." Jacob yelled over his shoulder.

Quil reluctantly let his arm fall from in front of me. "They get crazier in the summer." He mumbled to himself as he relaxed against the van.

"It's the heat." Seth said knowingly.

"It's like seventy-eight degrees." I pointed out befuddled. Apparently, these people have never been to Florida in August.

"Technically that's warm for the weather around here." Nessie answered my questioning look.

"I forgot, its usually cold and wet around here." I mumbled, I kind of thought it was always wet and cold here.

"Yeah, not very exciting, but at least you came when the weather was nice." Seth said excitedly, still bouncing like a six-year old on Christmas. I like Seth, he's always just so happy.

"How long do you think I have before it goes back to being cold and wet?" I asked hopefully. I don't mind cold and wet, but warm and dry is nicer.

"About two months tops." Seth answered frowning.

"So, I guess we better soak it up now." I said trying to look out of the window next to Jacob's head only to see the big blue sky and the tops of trees.

"That's the plan." Jacob said as he turned on to a much smoother road.

Seth started talking about the beach and the bonfire in great detail. Quil and Nessie were trying their hardest not to roll their eyes at their over-excited friend. We bounced around the van a little longer before Jacob stopped. Seth bailed out of the back and Nessie gracefully climbed out. Quil half crawled out and waited for me and helped me out as well.

I looked up at him once my feet were on the ground. "Thanks," I said smiling.

He smiled back at me. "No problem," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. I definitely like this new talkative Quil.

I looked around the beach of black stones and all of the people frolicking on it. There were several groups playing with kites and Frisbees while one large group played football. Very few people were actually swimming. "Are there always so many people here?" I asked confused.

"Only on good days." Nessie sighed with a slight frown.

"Come on, we brought fishing poles." Seth said brightly, nodding to Paul who walked up to us with an armful of fishing gear. I never thought she would be excited about fishing.

"Fishing?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Paul asked defensively. Jacob threw his elbow in the shorter man's ribs while Quil glared at him.

"I've never fished in my life." I muttered, giving everyone an apologetic look.

"You did once when you were little." Quil said quietly.

Was there anything I couldn't do when I was a kid? "Unfortunately, none of my younger skills carried over into adulthood." I said with a shrug.

"That's okay, we'll teach you again. You've got a better attention span this time so it should be easier." Seth said taking a fishing pole from Paul and handing it to me.

"What else could I do as a kid?" I asked curiously. I'm still not sure if I could trust what my mother had told me about when I was younger.

"Walk on your hands, roller skate backwards and jump from any height and land on your feet." Quil answered with a hint of a smile.

Well, Mom sure left out a few details about when I was little. "Wow, I was talented." I mumbled, feeling a little self-esteem drain from my being. Nothing is more self-deprecating then when you loose a talent or two from when you were younger.

"You had a lot of time on your hands." Seth said patting my shoulder.

"Hey, I was a kid, all I had to worry about was nap time." I countered.

We walked down the beach, passing the copious amounts of people frolicking along, and climbed the rocks out toward the ocean. I ended up on a rock with Quil and Seth while Paul, the more serious fisher, had his own rock and Jacob and Nessie took the rock nearest to us. I was settled between the two giants, trying to follow what they were doing but I was already lost.

I was trying to find the hook while Seth already had a worm through his and was getting ready to cast his line. "How on Earth do I work this?" I asked looking between Quil and Seth.

Quil took pity on my clueless self and set his pole to the side. Smiling down at me and reached over to grab my fishing pole. "First of all, you have to detach the hook." He said trying not to smirk as he pulled the hook out of one of the rings the fishing wire was looped through.

"Oh," I mumbled indignantly.

Contrary to my lack of knowledge pertaining to fishing I had a lot of fun with Seth and Quil on our little rock. I almost slipped into the ocean twice but luckily my Quileute bodyguards grabbed me before I did. I caught nothing, there were a few nibbles but I didn't get a fish that wanted my bait. Seth caught one, Quil got two and Paul got five easily. Jacob and Nessie didn't really spend all that much time fishing and caught nothing like me.

Quil told me I was the reason he caught his second fish was because I put the bait on his hook. I think he was just trying to get me to feel a little less stupid, but I didn't really need it. I'll try anything once and I usually have no skill with what I'm trying so I never expect to go in at expert level.

Once Paul was satisfied with what he had caught we walked back to the van and put the fish away in the cooler that had been made as a center console and Nessie pulled a Frisbee from the glove compartment.

"Fetch?" She asked teasingly.

"How 'bout you fetch?" Paul asked lowly.

"But you guys are so good at it." Nessie said innocently, tossing the Frisbee at him.

Paul and Nessie started a staring each other down and Seth looked to me. "Wanna play Claire?" He asked hopefully.

I shook my head. They don't need to know that I can't fish and that I throw like a girl all in the same day. "No thanks, I'll watch."

"You're loss, go long Quil!" Paul said throwing the Frisbee down the beach. Quil growled lowly and ran after the flying disk.

Nessie and I started walking down the beach, down to where the four others were playing and sat away from them, watching as Seth took a long and painful dive for the Frisbee. "Are you having fun?" Nessie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, fishing is actually kind of enjoyable." I said with a surprised smile.

"The guys pretty much demanded we take you fishing, I was just hoping you would actually like it." Nessie said guiltily.

"Sitting on a rock in the ocean with two big guys and bowl of worms is always fun." I said smiling widely.

Nessie laughed at that. "Wanna go shopping tomorrow?" She offered brightly.

"Yes," I moaned thankfully.

"DUCK!" One of the deep voices of our male company yelled. I looked up and caught the Frisbee without much effort.

The guys were a little shocked that I could actually catch something. "Nice catch!" Seth yelled happily.

I smiled and handed the Frisbee to Nessie. "Here, I can't throw to save my life." I mumbled.

Nessie giggled and threw the Frisbee back to Jacob. "Well, you can catch at least that's something." She offered cheerily.

"At least." I laughed.

Nessie and I chatted away as the guys got into a seriously competitive game of Frisbee. Paul and Jacob were the ones taking it so seriously. Quil and Seth were having a good time baiting them and poking fun at any moves they screwed up. We were all having such a nice time we didn't notice the beach clear out as the clouds moved in. I felt the cold sprinkle against my skin before anyone else.

"I think it's raining." I said examining the single drop of water on my arm.

Nessie let out a sad sigh. "Yeah, that happens a lot." She frowned as she stood. I followed as she started yelling. "Guys!" They all looked to her and she pointed to the sky. They looked up and saw the dark clouds and let out a collective grumble before they jogged back to us and then back to the van.

We all piled in, taking up our old seating arrangement, only Nessie was up front with Jacob and Paul was in the back with Quil, Seth and I. "The weather always ends the good games." Seth groaned.

Jacob grumbled something under his breath. "Aw, what's wrong Black? Sore loser?" Quil asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah, well I was playing with a bunch of cheaters." Jacob snapped. The whole van erupted in laughter.

Once everyone was settled the van the sky opened up and rained poured down. So much for a sunny summer in Washington. Quil shrugged off his flannel shirt he had over his black tee-shirt and handed it to me. "Here, your gonna need it." He said nodding out the back windows.

I looked out at the pouring rain and slipped the large shirt on over my dress, wrapping it tightly around me. "Thanks," I said quietly.

"Where to now?" Jacob asked as he drove slowly away from the beach.

"Where ever, I'm still your captive." I said with a small shrug.

"She has a point." Seth said grinning like a mad man.

"We can go see a movie at our place." Nessie offered, looking at Jacob.

"Why not?" Paul muttered with a shrug.

"Alright then," Jacob said with a slight smile.

The ride was quiet for a moment then Seth looked to Paul in confusion.

"What are we gonna watch?" Seth asked openly, looking at us all worryingly.

I couldn't help but laugh at Seth and his dilemma.

AN: Review!


	12. Nice Place

AN: Hello! Well, that took two days and some change, sorry. Its been a little hectic. Thanks for all the concern, I'm doing a lot better now, I haven't had to take pain medication in two days so I've got my creativity back! And thank you all for the reviews, I love all the feedback I get from you all. I'm not entirely sure how long the next chapter will take, but if anyone knows a site that talks about the legends from the book, it would be most appreciated! :D Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Nice Place

I don't know what Jacob does for a living, but whatever it is he makes a lot of money because the house he shares with Nessie is gigantic. It's on the outskirts of Forks, the town just outside of the Quileute Reservation, and the house is like something out of a movie. Half of the outside walls are windows and privacy isn't much of an issue since it's in the middle of nowhere with no neighbors for miles.

"Wow," I muttered as Quil helped me out of the van. I gaped up at the house as everyone walked passed me.

Nessie walked up to my side and stared up at the house with me. "It used to be my families, when they moved they gave it to me." She explained.

I was taken back a little, she had talked about her family so much I thought she still lived with them, or at least they were in the country. "Where did they move to?" I asked confused.

"They're in English country-side." She answered casually, like they were shopping instead of in a different country.

"Your family is ridiculously wealthy aren't they?" I asked with a hint of jealousy.

She giggled a little at my tone. "Its all old money from my grandfather on my fathers side." She said nonchalantly.

"Lucky," I mumbled under my breath.

"Come on, our TV is on the top floor." She said cheerily as she bounced up to the house.

I stared at her as she left, gaping slightly. "You get used to it after a while." Quil said from behind me.

I tried to turn to look at him but the skies grumbled and Quil pushed me toward the house through the sprinkling rain. Inside I kicked off my shoes next to the piles of shoes already there. Quil did the same and escorted me up the staircase, up to the third level and down the hallway through the second door on the right. I was pretty sure the room I walked into was the only room with all plaster walls since there was a ridiculously large TV on the wall in front of me.

I whistled lowly as I walked into the room, passed the large plush couch on the wall opposite the TV and stopped. "I hope you don't mind an old classic." Nessie said as she handled a Blue-Ray disk gently.

I shrugged. "Depends on the classic." I said casually.

"The Princess Bride, guys like the sword play and I like the romance." Nessie said smiling brightly.

At least its not RoboCop. "I'm all for that." I said smiling. I can tell already she's the kind of girl that gets what she wants with or without our agreement in the situation.

"Alright, settle in." She ordered, nodding to the couch. I flopped in the middle of the couch and nestled myself between the pillows while tightening Quil's flannel around me. We were all settling into the couch when Nessie turned to her boyfriend with a winning smile. "Jake, could you get the popcorn?" She asked sweetly.

Jacob groaned and hauled himself up. "Sure, help me Quil." He said as he left the media room.

"Okay," Quil said suspiciously.

I looked to Nessie confused. "It's a guy thing." She answered my unspoken question with a shrug.

"Right," I mumbled to myself.

"Comfy?" She asked as she wrapped a blanket around her legs.

I tucked my legs underneath me and grabbed a throw pillow and held it close. "Yup," I answered honestly. I could live on this couch.

Nessie smiled brightly, like she always does. "Good," she said happily.

When the popcorn was brought to us we settled into the movie. Seth and Nessie flanked me on the over-stuffed couch with Jacob on Nessie's other side while Paul and Quil sat on the floor in front of the couch as we watched the movie. It was nice to slow down from the hustle and bustle of re-acquainting myself from everyone my mother snatched me from thirteen years ago.

I wish I could remember more, I would have more to talk about and I wouldn't be so clueless half the time. Not to mention I might actually be able to corroborate some of the things they are telling me about my life when I was little. Its not that I don't trust them, its just that I have no memories of my own to connect to what they are telling me, and it unnerves me a little. I just hope one day in the future I will start to remember some of the things from my time here.

The credits were rolling when Jacob finally untangled himself from Nessie and checked the time. He muttered a curse and jumped up.

"Everyone's gonna be at the cliff soon." Jacob barked as we all scrambled to our feet.

I was being rushed down the stairs before I knew it. "We better go before Billy starts harassing us." Paul muttered from in front of me as we descended down the stairs.

"Who?" I asked confused.

Jacob appeared next to me. "My dad," He answered with an impish smile.

"Oh," I muttered stupidly. I've probably already been told that and I've already forgotten it. "Will my sister be there?" I asked hopefully.

"Probably not, we always invite her but she never comes." Nessie answered shaking her head.

"Okay," I sighed, trying not to sound disappointed.

Jacob and Nessie raced to get their shoes on and Quil was by my side a second later. "Its not you, she's always that bitchy." He said knowingly.

"Doesn't really make me feel any better about it." I mumbled as I slipped into my still damp flip-flops. Quil looked at me sympathetically for a moment then opened the door and held it open for the rest of us.

Seth was already at the van waiting for us. "Let's go slow pokes!" He yelled as he held the back doors of the van open for us.

We ran through the rain and piled into the back of the van while Jacob jumped into the drivers seat. No one sat up front with Jacob as he drove us to the cliff where I assumed the bonfire was being held. I hoped it wouldn't be raining on the cliff. If this area is anything like the rest of the country the weather is probably just as unpredictable.

Jacob's driving went from responsible to speedy in seconds flat when he got an aggravated call from one of his older sisters. Paul told me Rachel, Jacob's sister, was his wife and that she had a twin in Hawaii. Jacob gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and I swear I could hear him growl. I guess Jacob isn't too keen about Paul and his sister. Trying to keep all the couples straight was maddening. I could, however, remember that Seth and Quil were the only single ones in the group.

When we got to the cliff Jacob parked the van between the Bronco and a beige sedan. I could just barely make out the glow of a fire through a patch of woods when we all climbed out of the van. Before we even made it three feet away from the van a red pick up sped up to the pseudo parking lot and stopped with a halt on the other side of the sedan. Embry stumbled out of the passenger side.

"Woman, this is not a stunt track!" Embry yelled flippantly.

The familiar form of Jolene jump out of the driver's seat with a grin. "Where else am I going to get my fun?!" She yelled back.

Nessie leaned over to me as we both watched Jolene and Embry start a yelling match about proper places from speeding. "Jolene is a professional stunt driver." She murmured.

That explains the fish tail when she stopped. "Oh," I mumbled surprised. You don't meet many people whose job it is to do dangerous and stupid things.

"Yeah, don't ever ride with her, unless you want to see your life flash before your eyes, because it will." She said seriously.

"Good to know," I muttered, wide-eyed.

Embry and Jolene kissed and made up, literally, and were walking up to us. Jolene smiled up at Quil, her blue-green eyes teasing him already. "Hey Quil, good to see you pleasant." She said sarcastically. Quil still didn't have a smile on his face all of the time but he wasn't scowling, which was an improvement.

"Like wise Lena." He shot back. Well, I'm guessing these two aren't best friends.

"Come on, lets get up there before all the hotdogs are gone." Seth said bouncing a little. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Is your brain in your stomach?" Jolene asked with knitted brows.

Embry laughed and wrapped his arm around the much shorter woman. "His brain _is_ his stomach." He chuckled, pushing Jolene toward the woods. Seth followed grumbled something about revenge.

Nessie whispered something to Jacob and he nodded, pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked for the glowing light with Paul and Quil. Nessie rushed over to me when the guys were in the woods and wrapped her arm around mine and started walking me slowly after them. "Okay, I'm gonna give you a crash course in the Wives." She said seriously.

"The Wives?" I asked confused.

"Yes, its what the girlfriends, fiancée's and wives of the Quileute boys call ourselves." She answered.

"Oh," I mumbled. I was still lost, but she was getting ready to explain so I can wait.

She took in a deep breath then started her explanation. "Jolene is Embry's fiancée and a perpetual pain in the ass, very opinionated, and likes to cuss a lot. She'll like you, don't worry, and don't be offended by anything she says, she was practically raised by roadies so she's not the sensitive type." She rushed as we walked around a tree.

I nodded as she took another breath and started again. "Kim is Jared's wife and is very sweet and kind. If you ever need something, go to her, she is impartial when it comes to everything but Jared." She said truthfully. We closed in on the fire and Nessie stopped at the edge of the woods.

"Rachel is very smart and very quiet. She doesn't really want all that much attention drawn to her and is really only concerned with Paul. She probably won't open up to you for a while." She hurried through the explanation without much emotion.

She took another breath and relaxed a little. "You've already spent enough time with Emily to know what she's like. She really is the nicest person you will ever meet, I've never seen her upset, ever. Sam is very protective of her, but she can handle herself very well." She said with a hint of a grin.

"There are a few other women but they're not here tonight so I'll tell you more about them later." She said dismissively and started pulling me toward the massive fire on the cliff.

"I think I can remember all of that." I mumbled. I honestly hoped I could.

"Don't worry, its not about them anyway, we're all here for you." She said beaming a little.

"That's more of what worries me." I muttered under my breath. Its not that I don't mind having a party, its just that I don't know three-quarters of the people here.

"No one expects you to remember them, but if you do, don't tell them, they've all got big enough egos as it is." She assured me as she continued pushing me toward the large group of people.

"Okay," I laughed.

Nessie walked me up to Jacob and Quil, who were talking to a much older man in a wheel chair that had Jacob's impish grin. "Claire!" the older man called out. I smiled politely and took the hand he stretched out for me for a strong handshake. "You probably don't remember my old behind, I'm Billy, Jacob's father." He said throwing a nod up at Jacob. I had already guessed that.

"Nice to see you again." I said smiling.

"Gosh, you really grew up. I remember when your head didn't pass the arm rest of my chair!" He exclaimed as he smacked the arm of his wheel chair.

"Well I was fed for the past few years." I said jokingly.

Billy laughed at my joke. "Good to know you were well taken care of." He said smiling. I would have loved to have a conversation with Billy but everyone else was descending on where I stood. "I'll let you go make your rounds." He said with a wink just before Nessie pushed me toward another group of people.

I met a lot of people in a short time. Seth apparently has a sister that lives in Canada, I met his mom and step dad as well. I couldn't help but notice his step dad, Charlie, and Nessie had the same brown eyes. I told myself I'd ask about it later. A lot of the people I met told me I was related to them in some way, mostly by marriage. There is a lot of drama on the Quileute Reservation.

When the food was gone and everything was clean, I figured the bonfire was over with, but I was wrong. Everyone started gathering around the fire, sitting on the long logs situated around the fire. There were so many pairs of people I started to feel a little lonely, but Seth and Quil pulled me down to sit between them on the log next to Billy's wheel chair and I didn't feel so lonely any more. I watched Billy as he took in a deep breath before he launched into his speech.

AN: Review!


	13. Old Legends

AN: Two days again, sowwie. You all will notice that this chapter is longer, I broke my four page rule and made this chapter five pages long. My OCD tendencies are screaming at me, but it had to be done, I couldn't fit what I wanted in four pages along with the legends. And, from popular demand, the next chapter will be from Quil's POV(point of view for those who aren't familiar with the slang). It may take longer since I'll probably rewrite it eight times a day, but I will get it out within a week, promise! :D Oh, and I wrote the legends as Claire is explaining them in her mind because I didn't want to copy everything from Eclipse word for word, hope you all don't mind. And again, thank you all for the support, love ya! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Old Legends

I couldn't help but notice that everyone settled when Billy started his speech. He seemed to take over all attention without really trying. Even my attention was drawn to him, even though I was trying to see were everyone was, because I had lost Nessie and Jacob when everyone settled around the fire.

"We're all here tonight because a lost member of our family has come back." Billy said smiling over at me. I smiled back and tried to ignore all of the eyes that fell upon me for a slight second. "And to welcome her back I've decided to retell the legends of our tribe." He said looking back to the rest of the group.

Billy started the tale about spirit warriors and I was instantly enthralled. He told the story of Kaheleha, the first Spirit Chief. Kaheleha used magic to defend the land and the chief and his men could separate their spirit from their bodies and hear each others thoughts collectively while on a spirit journey. Their great powers devastated their enemies, and the nearby tribes the Hoh's and the Makah became allies but wanted nothing to do with the magic.

The whole legend took my attention and ran away with it. I listened intently to Billy as he told the intricate tale of Taha Aki, the last Great Spirit Chief and Utlapa, one of his strongest warriors as well as the man that betrayed him. He explained the mess that ensued when Utlapa got too greedy and was able to take over Taha Aki's body when the leader had taken to the spirit world to watch over his people.

Taha Aki inhabited the body of a wolf and tried to go back to his people. When one of the older warriors, Yut, disobeyed Utlapa's order to never go on another spirit journey he had given from Taha Aki's body to go to the Spirit world and communicate with the animal. Utlapa killed Yut when he saw the older man had disobeyed him and Taha Aki became so enraged that he transformed from wolf, to man.

Taha Aki set everything the way it was supposed to be when Utlapa had disrupted the way of the Quileute's. He kept Utlapa's rule to keep his men from spirit journeys because he knew it was too dangerous. Taha Aki led the tribe for many years since he didn't age after his initial transformation. He would resume his wolf form to scare off any enemies that tried to harm the tribe. He had many sons and some shared their father's ability to transform into wolves. The wolves were all different because the spirit wolves reflected the men inside.

Some continued to transform and no longer aged while others didn't like it and refused to join the pack and began to age again, which was how the tribe learned the wolf-men could grow old if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki lived the span of three lives and had married three times. His third wife he found to be his true spirit wife. While he had loved the other two, what he had with his third wife was different and special. He gave up his spirit wolf to die when she did.

Billy stopped for a moment after his finished Taha Aki's story, or so I thought. I hadn't notice that I had moved down to the ground and had my knees curled to my chest and I was leaning almost completely against Quil, who had joined me on the ground and had his arm wrapped casually behind me. I blushed a few shades of red when I tried to look up at him.

"Sorry," I whispered guiltily.

He shook his head. "S'okay," He whispered back, settling against the log and looking back to Billy. He didn't seem to mind that I was using him as a couch and so I didn't move and continued using him and the log to keep comfortable.

Billy sighed after he took a long swig of water. "That was the story of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors, now, the story of the third wife's sacrifice." He said mystically.

The older man started once again, this story had a much sadder air than the previous. It was many years after Taha Aki had given up his spirit wolf and there was trouble looming from the north, girls from the Makah tribe had started to disappear. Taha Aki's tribe had been blamed but since the wolf-men could still read each others minds in their spirit form, they knew no one from the tribe had done any kidnapping. The Great chief wanted to soothe the Makah's fears and find the true culprit behind the missing girls. Since he was no longer a warrior, he sent out his oldest wolf son Taha Wi and five other wolf-men to search the mountains for the missing girls.

While in the mountains, the wolf-men came across something they had never encountered before, a strange scent that burned their noses with its sweetness. They decided to follow the scent to find the creature that left it. Along the trail they smelled human and human blood and they knew they had found the trail of the kidnappers. They followed the scent so far north that Taha Wi sent the youngest of the small pack back to report to Taha Aki but Taha Wi and the other two men did not return.

I swallowed the gasp that wanted to leave my lips at the turn of events in the story. I think Quil chuckled at me.

The younger men searched for the three elders but found nothing but silence. Taha Aki mourned the loss of his son and wanted revenge but since he was too old. He went to the Makah leader in his mourning clothes and explained everything that had happened, the leader believed his grief and ended the hostility between the two tribes.

A year later two more Makah girls were taken and the same painfully sweet scent drenched the village. The wolf-men went on the hunt once more and only one returned. Yaha Uta the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife and the youngest of the pack brought with him something none of the Quileute's had ever seen. He carried with him pieces of a cold and stony corpse. All those of the tribe could smell the strange scent from the strange corpse and they knew it was the enemy of the Makah.

Yaha Uta told his father what had happened. They had found the creature that looked like a man, but with skin as hard as rock with the two Makah girls. One was already dead and drained of her blood and on the ground. The other girl didn't survive much longer because the creature was so fast he snapped her neck before the wolf-men could try to stop him and tossed her body away. His lips were white and stained with blood while his eyes glowed red.

The young man described the great strength and speed the creature possessed. He told his father how one of his brothers underestimated the man and was quickly torn apart as if he were a doll. Yaha Uta then worked with his remaining brother to outmaneuver the creature. They're wolf strength was pushed to its limits but they found they could tear the creature apart with their teeth and they started ripping small pieces off him while they fought.

The creature, however, was smart and began outmaneuvering them himself. It was able to get a hold of Yaha Uta's brother and began to mangle him. Yaha Uta took the clear shot he had at the creature's neck and tore his head off with his teeth. The creature's arms continued to contort Yaha Uta's brother. In an attempt to save his brother, Yaha Uta ripped the creature to many pieces but was not able to save his brother in time. He brought the pieces back to his father, thinking he had destroyed the creature.

Yaha Uta laid out the remains of the creature for the elders to examine. One of the elders poked one of the hands with a stick, making it touch a nearby arm and it moved, reaching out to the other severed appendage. Disgusted and horrified, the elders set the remains on fire. When the only thing left of the creature was ash, they spread the ashes far and wide. Taha Aki kept a small bag of the ashes so he would know if the creature ever tried to make himself whole again.

Billy reached into his shirt and pulled out a small black pouch. My jaw dropped when I saw the little bag. He held it out for us all to examine for a moment then tucked it back away where he had it before and continued with his tale about the devilish creature.

They called it The Cold One, The Blood Drinker and they were all afraid that it wasn't the only one. There was only one wolf-man left to protect the tribe, young Yaha Uta. Not long after another creature, a woman, came to the Quileute tribe to seek vengeance for her fallen mate. The woman was described as the most beautiful person any human had ever laid eyes on. She was a goddess in the flesh, with white skin that glittered as the sun dawned over her, flowing golden hair and black eyes. Some of the Quileute people actually fell to their knees to worship her.

She asked the people a question in a language they didn't know, they were all befuddled at the woman and the words she spoke. A small boy, who was of Taha Aki's blood, yelled that his nose burned with her smell, a passing elder realized who the woman was and yelled for the people to run. He was the first to be killed by the woman. Twenty people saw the Cold Woman's approach to the village and only two survived. They survived only because the woman grew too distracted from the spilt blood and stopped to take her fill. They ran to Taha Aki who was in council with his elders, sons and third wife, and told him of the woman.

Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news and ran to destroy the woman. Taha Aki and the others followed his wolf form. They couldn't find her at first until they heard the screams from the harbor and ran. Some of the Quileute people had run to the ships to try and escape her but she swam after the boats. She broke the ships with ease and caught the people who tried to flee. She saw Yaha Uta's wolf form and swam to shore, Yaha Uta didn't have to wait long before she started the fight.

The Cold Woman wasn't the fighter her mate was but Yaha Uta was alone and was killed by the woman. Enraged by loosing another son, Taha Aki transformed his spirit wolf. The white muzzled wolf was old but Taha Aki's anger made him strong and he started the fight with the Cold Woman.

The third wife watched as her husband started fighting with the creature that had just killed her son. She had no hope that he would win against the stronger woman. She had heard the witnesses retelling of what the Cold Woman had done to the other Quileute people. She had also heard the story of how Yaha Uta had defeated the other Cold One with help from his brother. She took a knife from the belt of one of the younger sons, the young boys that were not yet men and would surely die if their father lost the fight.

The third wife ran to the Cold Woman with the knife raised high. The Cold Woman smiled at the much weaker human and prepared to strike the final blow and kill Taha Aki. But the third wife didn't try to stab the Cold Woman, instead she fell to her knees and stabbed the knife through her own heart. The blood drinker couldn't resist the fresh blood and was consumed by the red liquid, giving Taha Aki the chance to attack her exposed neck.

Two young sons watched as their mother bled out in front of them and their father fought futilely with the blood drinker and the rage that took over them made them transform into their spirit wolves thought they were not yet men and they helped their father bring the Cold Woman down. Taha Aki never transformed back to a human, or rejoined the pack. He spent the day after the fight laying next to his dead wife's body, growling at anyone who tried to get close to him or her body then he went into the forest and never returned.

From then on trouble with the Cold Ones was rare but Taha Aki's sons protected the tribe until their own sons were old enough to take their place. There were never more than three wolves at a time but it was enough to protect the tribe. Occasionally a Cold One would stumble upon the tribe but the wolves took them by surprise and destroyed them as they were taught by their fathers. Sometimes a wolf was killed but they were never wiped out like the first time since they used the knowledge that was passed down from wolf-man to wolf-man.

As time passed the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached adulthood. It was only once in a long while did a Cold One return to the Quileute lands then the wolves would then return to protect the tribe. The blood drinkers always travelled in ones or twos so the pack of wolf-men stayed small, never more than that until a larger group came to the lands.

The large coven came and the great-grandfathers of the men around me prepared to fight them all but the leader spoke to the chief, Ephraim Black. The leader promised not to harm any of the Quileute's. His yellow, not red, eyes gave the chief some proof that blood drinker's claim was true that his coven was different. The wolves were outnumbered, so there was no need for the Cold Ones to offer the treaty, as they could easily decimate them. Ephraim accepted the treaty and the coven have stayed true to their word since.

Since the coven had more blood drinkers than usual, it forced the pack to have larger numbers as well. The only time in Quileute history where they had as many, or more than, wolf-men in the pack was during the time of Taha Aki. So the sons of the tribe have been carrying the responsibility and sacrifice of their fathers before them.

Even after Billy stopped talking I was still lost in the story. I couldn't help but wonder if it were all true. Their vampire-like creature was actually pretty scary. Something that can try to piece itself together after being torn to shreds is frightening. The whole spirit wolf thing is awesome. The ability to change into a wolf with a single thought. I'd love to see what it looked like, changing from human to wolf.

I noticed everyone starting to leave and stood and ran to Billy, I wanted to talk to him before he left. "Did you enjoy it?" Billy asked hopefully.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that was great." I said smiling.

Billy smiled widely. "Good, most of you youngin's aren't that interested in the old stories." He said happily.

I still couldn't stop smiling. "I loved it." I beamed. This was probably the best party I've ever had, that I can remember.

"I'm glad," He said proudly with a smirk. Jacob walked up behind his fathers chair and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, its time for me to get home, I'll see you later Claire." He said with a mock salute.

"Goodnight Billy, thanks for this." I said thankfully.

"Your welcome, it's good to have you back." He said with a wink. I waved weakly as Jacob pushed his father back to the make-shift parking lot.

I let out a quiet sigh and turned back to the fire, watching the once roaring flames dwindle away into smoldering embers. I shivered a little as the wind spit rain down on me. I held Quil's massive flannel a little tighter around my body. "Come on, I'll take you home." Quil said offering his arm. I sighed and walked over to him, looping one arm through the one he offered as he walked me into the woods.

We walked slowly through the woods while I mulled over everything. "Good night?" Quil asked suddenly.

I nodded, not looking up at him. "Yeah, it was nice, I don't usually have days like this." I murmured.

"With your mom?" He asked cautiously.

"In general I guess." I mumbled with a shrug.

He was quiet for a moment before he changed the conversation. "What are you planning for tomorrow?" He asked eagerly.

"I was just going to laze around the house, or shop with Nessie. I'm still not sure." I answered with a chuckle.

"Well, if you need me, I'm sure your dad has my number." He said with a half smile.

"He does, on the list next to the phone in the kitchen, I already memorized the numbers anyway." I said casually. He looked at me with a raised brow. "I'm weird I know." I muttered.

"Well, your weirdness has comforted me." He said assuredly.

We finally walked out of the woods to the clearing where the cars had been parked to find only a white pick-up truck left. "At least something good has come from it." I said grinning. We fell into another silence that I broke rather quickly with a stupid question. "Can I ask why you're here? With me?" I asked confused. I knew he had to be in his late-twenties at least, so why he was hanging out with me was baffling.

Quil sighed and walked to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door, offering the seat to me. I slid into the car and watch as he hung on the door and took deep breaths. "Before your mom took you, you were like a little sister to me, I just wanted to see how you turned out." He answered quietly. I was still confused. "If you don't want me around…" He trailed off, his words weighed down with sadness.

I jumped to fix my screw up. "No! Its not that at all!" I amended. He finally looked up and at me, he seemed a little befuddled himself. "I'm just confused, everyone seems to have their own companion in the world, and I was just wondering who or what yours was." I explained, feeling rather stupid.

"I fix cars." He said plainly.

"Well, that's something I guess." I muttered dumbly. He shrugged a little and shut my door and walked around the truck to climb into the driver's seat.

The drive down from the cliff was quiet, but comfortably so. I didn't feel the need to make conversation with Quil, or even sigh dramatically. I was fine with staring out the window at the passing trees.

"What would you do if I told you the legends were real?" He asked suddenly, almost making me jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just blurt that out." He said embarrassed.

I took in a deep breath and launched into a lengthy explanation. "When I was eight, I met this girl at a home school luncheon thingy. She told me she could see the future, but no one believed her." I said with a little sadness. Quil glanced from the road to look at me with surprise. "I was fascinated by her, asking her all kinds of questions, but too soon it was time to go. Before we parted she told me to be careful because the next day I was going to break my leg and she pointed to the middle of my left shin. The next day I was playing at a garden, on a picnic table when a car back-fired and scared me off the table and I fell onto a rock. I broke my leg in the _exact_ spot she predicted." I paused to take a breath and looked over to Quil. "I believe there is more out there than what meets the eye, and if there are really 'spirit-wolves' then I want to meet them." I said firmly.

My story seemed to give him some relief as he pulled into my fathers driveway, Dad was already home. "You're a strange one Claire Asher." He said shaking his head.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's in my blood." I said dryly.

He continued to shake his head as he got out of the truck and walked around to my side, rather quickly, to open the door for me and walk me to the front door of my father's house. "I'll see you later." He murmured as I opened the front door.

"Quil," I called out softly. He turned back to me with a worried look on his face. "Thanks," I said smiling.

He smiled, a genuinely happy smile, and turned back toward me for a moment. "No problem." He said before he left back for the truck.

I couldn't stop smiling as I walked into my childhood home, I finally felt at ease in the world.

AN: Review!


	14. The OldNew Quil

AN: QUIL! :D This was fun. Thank my mom for having it out so fast, I was up till almost two last night making cookies for her so I had plenty of time to write this. Next chapter is going to be in Claire POV, again, I will most definitely do another chapter in Quil's POV, I just don't know when. I know some were wondering why I rewrote the entire legends story again, and I did that because its Claire experiencing them and I needed to get them straight in my head before I said anything stupid. :P Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen

The Old-New Quil

Two days. Well, more like one and a half, but still. I had her back. My Claire. She had grown so much, into such a beautiful woman. She is hardly anything like the girl I remember playing hide and seek with constantly. She did, however, still have her natural curiosity and belief in the unknown. I had been worrying for all these years that she was dead, or dying, somewhere and I'd never see her again, or that she'd never come back, and here she is. Sleeping contently in the home she spent five years of her life in.

Of course, I know that because I'm currently a giant furry wolf, hiding in the tree line outside of her home. I've honestly tried to go home and sleep there, but I can't. It's too far, two miles away from her if she needs me. So, I pretend to sleep in the woods, with a clear shot of her bedroom window, listening to her snore softly and occasionally mumble something in her sleep.

It's the second night I've been here, watching, waiting and thinking. I know I have to tell her the truth. She's eighteen and she's smart. She'll probably figure it out before I tell her, and that's not how I want her to find out. I want to be the one to tell her everything, to explain imprinting. To tell her I'm the whole reason why her mother left with her. That's what I'm most afraid of, telling her the whole truth and then her hating me for what happened. That's why I'm not telling her for another few weeks, until I can figure out how to tell my new Claire without upsetting her.

Two days I've spent trying to keep a hold on myself, even if that meant acting like a jerk. I couldn't crowd her. She still didn't know the truth and she's already suspicious, the last thing I need is for her to be uncomfortable and suspicious.

I can sense Seth and Jake phase some miles away, but I don't acknowledge them, I'm too busy listening to Claire because I may never admit it out loud, but I'm scared to death that she'll leave when I'm not looking and never come back. Anyone can say I'm a stalker, but at least I know she's safe and she's here. And while I still may not sleep for more than three hours a night, it still gives me comfort. Just knowing she's back, that she has an open mind to everything, makes those thirteen years almost worth it.

Almost.

_Quil, she's not going anywhere. Alice would have warned Ness._ He may be my Alpha but Jake is still a pain in the ass, and his new Beta isn't that much better either.

_I like to make sure of that on my own, if you don't mind. _I didn't have to be snappy about it, but it was the second night in a row they were pestering me.

_Go home, you need sleep, and a shower._ Jake was trying to sound friendly, but I really didn't care.

_He's right, you reek._ Seth added.

_Then leave, and maybe you'll get far enough not to smell me._ They should know better than to try and talk me out of staying near Claire.

_Doubtful._ Seth was going to get a fight if he kept his shit up.

_Would you two stop?!_

There was only silence. It wasn't an order but I could hear Jake howling from two miles out, I wasn't going to push my good luck. Claire seemed to hear the howl too because I listened to her moan and toss for a moment before slipping back into sleep. I didn't listen to the others until I knew she was back to sleep.

_She's staying Quil, and you're not going to keep her here by never letting her out of your sight._

I hated the fact that I couldn't argue. They had been in my head for the past fifteen years, they knew exactly what I went through with Claire. But that didn't mean I was going to listen.

_Jake, let it go._

_Just go home for an hour, clean up and call your mom, she's been worried._

I growled. He didn't have to bring my mother into this.

I could see Jake's russet wolf form run up to me and skidded to a stop before he broke the tree line. _I'll stay and watch, and I won't leave until you come back._

_Your not going to leave until I go, are you?_

_Its just an hour Quil, I promise, nothing will happen to her._

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to be able to smell her, to know she is there. I could probably smell her from my house, but I wasn't sure. I felt a nudge on my side and I growled.

_Fine. One hour, that's it._

_That's it._

I looked to Jake, who settled next to a tree and looked out at Claire's window. I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her so I forced myself to start running toward my home.

I made it quickly, it was only two miles in territory I have been familiar with my whole life. I phased back just before I broke the forest line and pulled on the sweat-shorts I had tied to my leg just before I slipped in through the back door and into the kitchen. Embry and Lena were on the couch, watching TV. I glanced over to the clock on the stove to see it was almost midnight.

"Back so soon?" Lena asked without even looking over her shoulder. Its unnerving how she always knows everything. It explains why she's with Embry though, he would have to imprint on someone who actually had a clue since he was so brainless.

Embry looked back at me with a wrinkle nose. "You smell like wet dog." He frowned. I narrowed my eyes on him, thinking over what object to throw at him.

Lena chuckled. "Well, he is a dog and he's wet." She pointed out. Why do I let them live in my house? Oh, right, they're the only ones who will ever pay rent.

I suppressed a growl and the overwhelming urge to strangle one of my best friend's fiancée. "I'm using the shower." I grumbled under my breath and stalked toward the back hallway of the house and to the only bathroom in the three bedroom house.

I made it to the door before Lena started yelling again. "Don't use my shampoo!" She shrieked.

I nearly broke the doorknob of the bathroom door. That woman grates on my last nerve. I took a quick shower, barely washing what needed washing. I was too on edge. I could still smell Claire, it was stronger than every other smell my nose could pick up. It was because she is my imprint. If it were anyone else, Jake's scent would over power them.

I dried off and changed into new shorts and grabbed my cell phone begrudgingly. My mother had left the Rez five years after Claire was taken and a few months after my grandfather passed. She remarried and moved with him to Oregon. She calls every few days, and with all the loose lipped people I live with she probably already knows about Claire.

I dialed my mom's number and it barely rang before she answered.

"Quil, are you okay?" She asked feverishly.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine." I answered tiringly as I flopped on my bed.

"You haven't called in three days." She chided.

I winced. I kind of went a little nuts when I learned Nessie had found Claire. I ran into the woods and didn't come back until Seth and Sam cornered me, telling me that Jacob and Nessie were going to confront Hannah. I never thought I could run to Seattle in the time I did. Since then I haven't had the time to call my mom, or do much of anything.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized quickly.

"What happened, is Claire okay?" She asked worryingly.

"There's nothing wrong with Claire." I said firmly.

"How are you doing?" She asked a little calmer.

"I'm great Mom, everything is fine up here." I said assuredly, trying to calm down my panicked mother.

I could hear her sigh through her nose. "What a relief, I thought I'd have to come up there and drag out of the woods myself." She huffed.

I groaned. She had tried to do that twice, having your mother pull you by your ear when you are a giant wolf like thing, in front of the rest of your pack, is damn embarrassing.

"Alright, since your fine and Claire is okay, I'll talk to you later, it's late." It sounded like she was still trying to order me to go to bed. I'm a little over thirty-two years old and she is still trying to tell me what to do.

"Night Mom," I said dryly.

"Goodnight Quil." She said sweetly.

I hung up with my mom and looked to the clock on my cell. It hadn't even been twenty minutes. Dammit. I dropped my head to my hands and started counting the seconds again. During the day I tried to give Claire as much space as my will could allow so at night I had to stay near her. I've had to talk myself out of begging Jeff to let me sleep outside her door.

Everyone in the pack is amazed with my ability to restrain myself from doing what I really want to do, hell, so am I. For thirteen years I've been obsessing over finding her, and she's barely two miles away, sleeping peacefully. I've seen what the others would do in my situation. Sam would wipe out half the country just to find Emily if she was ever lost like Claire. There were a few times that thought crossed my mind.

I wanted to lay in my bed, but I knew if I did, I wouldn't get up. I stood and walked out into the living room, making sure to make as much noise as possible. I've walked in on Embry and Lena enough times for the rest of my life. They were still cuddling on the couch when I walked into the living room and dropped into the giant bean-bag chair.

"You didn't sneak out the window, I'm shocked." Lena said with feign surprise.

Embry nudged her subtlety and nodded to the bathroom. She pushed herself up from the couch and stalked toward the bathroom. "I need a bath." She muttered under her breath a she passed me. Lena was blunt and sadistic, but if you ever catch her alone with Embry you'll see a sweet, loving woman that only looks like her.

"Hey, you okay?" Embry asked worryingly. Great, my mother has taken over Embry too. I hope Sam is safe from all this worry over me.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" I snapped.

"Because you're quiet, we don't know if you're okay." He said desperately.

"You can see in my head, you know I'm fine." I said bluntly. They've seen everything in my head for the past fifteen years.

"You just got Claire back two days ago." He pointed out. I looked at him like he was retarded. Because he was. Did he really think I didn't know that already? "Claire. Your imprint. The little girl that nearly killed you when her mother took her away." He elaborated.

I tensed in anger and glared Embry down. "That was not Claire's fault." I ground out lowly.

"What I'm saying is, your freaking us out!" He exclaimed awkwardly. "None of us know what we would do in your place, but when we were out scouting I…" He trailed off, shaking his head. I wasn't entirely sure what he had seen but by the look in his eye it was something I didn't want voiced. "Dude, how you don't just pin her to the wall and-" He started amazed.

I knew what he was talking about and stopped him before he said it out loud. "Finish that sentence, and I will take off your head." I muttered dangerously. The last thing I needed was for Lena to hear the not so nice thoughts I've had of Claire. She's just so damn beautiful…

"Just promise me, you're not going to snap, snatch her from her bed and take her off into the woods." He pled. Its weird, hearing Embry plead. It's usually Seth doing any kind of begging, and I don't think I'll ever be used to him doing it either.

"Embry, I promise I'm not taking Claire anywhere. I wouldn't do that to Jeff. He lost a daughter because of me, I'm not taking her away again." I said seriously.

He seemed to sober at my answer. "I believe you, just had to make sure and all." He said with a shrug, trying to write the whole thing off. "So, when are we getting a new roommate?" He asked slyly.

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Go join that woman of yours before she starts screaming." I grumbled as I nodded haphazardly toward the bathroom.

He got a stupid grin on his face. "I love it when she screams."

I jumped out of the bean bag. "God, I'm leaving." I groaned, stalking toward the back door.

"You better come back!" He yelled after me, the door was already shut but I still heard him. And I still heard Lena giggle when Embry joined her in the bathroom. I shuddered and tugged off my shorts, tied them to my leg and ran into the woods then phased once I had proper cover.

I heard Jake let out an annoyed growl. _She's still fine Quil._

_I know, I just can't stay at my place, Embry and Lena are playing bathroom bingo again. _

I was still a mile away but I could already see Jake shudder from here. _I didn't need that image._

_Neither did I._

Seth's little mind poked into the conversation, he must have phased back for something. _I thought he was supposed to be at his house._

_Seth, go back to scouting or I'll let Quil do what he wants with you._

_Fine._ I didn't hear Seth and more, but I knew he was still there.

There was silence. I tried to run, but my legs always started carrying me toward Claire's home, so I walked slowly and carefully. Of course, I still couldn't stop thinking about Claire and how everything is going to turn out.

_She won't be angry with you._

_You don't know that._

_She's too angry with her mother, and I think that's all the anger she has in her little body._

_I learned a long time ago, not to underestimate the Asher girls._

_True, but I don't think Claire would leave just because of you anyway. Nothing short of death itself is going to make her leave, she's at home here._

_She had a home with her mother._

_Ness told me about how Claire never felt at home on the road with her mom, and when she came back she really felt like she belonged here. _I walked up to Jake, who was still laying comfortably where I had left him.

I've had my eyes and ears on Claire since I picked her up in Seattle, she hasn't had that conversation with Nessie. _She never said that._

He knew he was caught. _Okay, so maybe Edward was in the area, and maybe I asked him to peek into her head._

I damn near pounced on his head. I didn't hate the Cullen's, but I sure didn't want them in Claire's head.

_I was looking out for my pack._

_That helps you sleep at night?_

_That and Nessie was gonna do it anyway._

I continued to growl.

_Maybe I should have let her do it…_

_I'm less likely to take a chunk out of her._

_Alright, the hour is up, I'll let you continue obsessing over nothing._

_Thank you, oh Great Leader._ Sarcasm practically dripped from my muzzle.

He growled as he started ambling for his house. _Smartass…_

I laid down in the spot I had before I was ordered back home. Claire was still sound asleep, she wasn't snoring or talking anymore and if my senses weren't so heightened I would be worried she was dead. I listened to her quiet breaths and her steady heartbeat, knowing they were the only sound that would lull me to sleep. It didn't take long before I was half asleep, peacefully so.

AN: Review!


	15. Bonding

AN: Alright, back to Claire's POV. I know, we're all going to miss Quil, but I'll bring him back soon. I'm keeping the five page rule for the moment, then I'll move to six pages when the content gets more 'important'. Its my OCD, please forgive me. It will be a lot of Claire and Quil from now on, other than a shopipng trip in the next chapter. This way comes the good stuff! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

Bonding

I was surprised how well I was sleeping in my new bed, in my new house. I would be anxious for weeks after we got a new car, but I'm fine after only two days of being here. Its almost scary, nearly as scary as the fact that my mother hasn't called. Maybe it's because I turned my phone off after texting Natalie a long message, telling her only emails from now on. I can expect a rather angry email whenever I can get around to checking it.

There was no one downstairs when I woke, so I took a shower, since Willa was still snoring away. It was nice not to be rushed, or to have any plans for the day. Or at least that I know of. I took my time washing my hair and body, and I even shaved. I haven't had time to do that for a few days. When I was done with the shower I washed my face and used Willa's Mint Julep mask to help with my oily skin.

I only had two dresses, a pair of jeans, two tee shirts, two blouses, a pair of rain boots, a nice set of three pair's undies and a new bra. So, in total, I have two pairs of jeans, five shirts, two dresses, one set of rain boots, one pair of flip flops, four pairs of underwear an two bras. God, I'm going to be doing laundry daily.

Once the mask was dry I washed my face and moisturized myself then changed into my new pair of jeans and the plain dark blue tee shirt I just bought. I shuffled downstairs with an armful of my clothes and down to the garage, where the washer and dryer were located and threw them into the washer.

When the load was in I went back into the house and to the kitchen, where there was a note for me on the refrigerator.

_Had to go to work early, your sister has probably disappeared, if you need anything your aunt and Quil are free._

Looks like I have the house all to myself. Sweet.

I rummaged around the kitchen for a bowl and box of cereal and found my favorite cereal, corn flakes. I poured an obscene amount of cereal into the bowl and a bit of milk then settled into the couch in the living room. I had barely taken my second bite when the house phone started to ring. I groaned and set my bowl on the side table, hauled myself up and walked to the kitchen phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Good morning Claire, its Emily, did I wake you?" She asked apologetically.

"No, I'm just getting breakfast now." I answered, walking back toward the couch to flop back down.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah I slept great." I sighed happily. That lumpy old bed is better than Benadryl and warm milk.

"I'm glad," She said almost relieved. We didn't have much of a chance to talk at the bonfire, I think I only said goodbye to her. "Do you need anything?" She asked casually.

"No, I'm fine, I think I'm just going to lay around the house for a while." I said lazily.

Emily laughed softly. "I don't blame you," She sighed. I heard the screams of young boys in the background and I guessed they were my cousins. I don't think I'll be bothering her, she's got enough on her hands. "If you need anything I'm sure your dad left my number somewhere, have a good day." She offered.

"You too," I said hopefully.

"Bye," She said sweetly.

"Bye," I murmured. I hung up the phone soon after.

I grabbed my bowl and went back to eating as I studied the pictures on the walls around me. There were many of Willa and Dana. I hadn't seen an updated picture of her, but there was one that was dated a few weeks earlier. Dana was beautiful. She was tall like our father with long black hair and skin like our fathers and green eyes. She was athletic and she looked so happy. I really want to see her, I hope she doesn't hate me like Willa does. I understand her anger, I really do, but that doesn't mean I like it.

The rest of the pictures were of Willa and Dana through stages of their life. The one picture I was instantly drawn to was the one picture I didn't want to look at. Above the fireplace was the last family portrait we had. Mom and Dad were sitting in front of a tree, with seven-year old Dana standing between them, my five-year old self was sitting on Dad's lap while little three-year old Willa was sitting on Mom's lap. We all looked so happy, everyone was smiling and there wasn't an ounce of anger, sadness or bitterness. I wish we could go back to that, but I doubt that would ever happen.

I finished my cereal and washed my bowl and spoon and went back up to my room to go back and search through my closet of memories. In the closet I found a lot more of my old stuff, including a box of DVD's. Written on one of the DVD's was _Claire trip to the zoo_ and it was dated a week before my mom took me away. I grabbed that DVD and a handful of others and brought them down stairs to the living room. I put the DVD in and pressed play.

The first thing I saw was an extreme close up of Seth.

"_The stupid thing won't zoom out."_ Seth spat.

"_Maybe if you didn't play with it all the time!"_ I heard Quil yell in the background.

"_No comments from the peanut gallery!"_ Seth yelled back.

Seth seemed to have fixed the camera because he focused in on the scene he wanted to film. My tiny little self was in Quil's arms, looking into the cage with the monkey's. _"Qwil, look, there's monkey's!"_ I squealed excitedly.

"_They're just like you Claire-Bear, they climb around on everything."_ Quil said as he tickled me for a moment. I was not amused.

"_I'm no monkey, I'm Claire!"_ I was highly insulted with the mix up.

"_I dunno, you and those monkeys are a lot alike."_ Quil pointed out nonchalantly.

I giggled. _"You're silly Qwil."_ I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

He hugged me back. _"So I'm told."_

The rest of the DVD was me telling Quil all about the animal's in the zoo. My parents and sisters were there too, but I didn't want anyone but Quil. I was in his arms or on his shoulders the whole trip to the zoo. I was a happy, bouncy and ridiculously impatient child. I can see why Quil didn't think I was the same girl, the little girl on the DVD looked like me but that's were the similarities ended. At the end of the DVD Seth was joking around with Quil as Quil, who was just as tall and muscled as he is now, carried me as slept. I don't know why I was tired, I was in his arms the whole time, but he carried me all the same back to my parents van and that's when the family movie cut off.

It made me feel worse about the fact that I can't remember any of it. Not the zoo, not my Dad, and not Quil. I turned the TV off, slipped into my rain boots and left the house. As much as I wanted to stay home and look at all the things from the past I can't remember, its too soon to be able to look at all of this without being upset. About my mom, about everything.

I walked down the street, toward the main road I remember going down when Jacob, Quil and Nessie brought me back. I only passed three houses which were spaced ridiculously far apart when I found the first intersection. Instead of walking toward Emily's house I turned to the opposite direction and walked down the street. There were a few more houses on this street, but no cars. I expected kids everywhere since it was the summer, but it was eerily quiet.

There was another intersection two houses down and I was wondering which way I should turn down the next road when I heard my name being called.

"Claire!" I spun around and looked to see where the voice came from to find a garage door open and Quil walking toward me.

Gosh, he really didn't look any different from the DVD, he was even starting to loose that old pained look he had when I first met him. "Oh, hi Quil." I mumbled guiltily.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked when he walked up to me.

I shrugged. "House was empty, I wanted to get out, so I just started walking. Is this your place?" I asked trying to change the subject. It was a nice house, the garage had the truck I had ridden in last night and a old motorcycle.

He glanced over his shoulder back at his home. "Uh, yeah, you could have called you know." He said, ignoring my subject change.

I sighed defeatedly. "I know, I just didn't want to bother anyone." I said simply. "Is that a motorcycle?" I asked pointing to the vehicle behind him, walking around him and into the garage. I really wanted the conversation about how I ended up a few blocks away from the house to drop.

I heard him grumble something to himself before he walked up to me in the garage. He leaned on the seat of the bike and looked down at the vehicle with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fixing it up, I almost got it running." He said proudly.

I think its an older Harley, I don't really know much about motorcycles so I wouldn't bet on my knowledge. "Cool," I said with a smile.

"Wanna learn how to ride one?" He asked with waggling brows.

I started shaking my head dramatically. "Oh no, I don't operate anything with a motor, its law." I said seriously. I wouldn't mind riding with someone on a motorcycle, I just can't drive one.

"I'll take your word on that." He laughed. He looked up at the sky and frowned. "Its gonna rain soon, want me to take you back?" He asked somewhat disappointed.

I couldn't go home. Not if I didn't want to start crying again. "No, would it be okay if I hung out with you?" I asked trying not to sound desperate.

He perked up a little at my question. "Sure," He answered smiling.

I leaned against the work bench riddled with tools and screws, and watched Quil as he started picking things up off the only chair in the garage. "I found a bunch of home movies at the house. Every looked really happy back then." I said looking down at me shoes. I can't sneak answers out of a person when I'm looking them in the eye.

He tried not to look sad, but I could see it in his eyes. "We were." He said softly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up. "I'm sorry, for what my mom did, if it hurt you." I said sincerely.

He closed the space between us and held my arms firmly. "It's not your fault, she was the adult, she made the decisions. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said firmly. I blinked away my upset tears and nodded. He released my arms slowly and went back to clearing the chair.

There was quiet for a moment while my mind wondered about my mother and her crazy ideas. "I've been wondering what she was so afraid of. My dad told me it was something she couldn't accept, and he told me he didn't at first be he knew I would be fine." I rambled hastily. He was amused. "I think there was a boy." I said confused.

Quil choked on a laugh. "A boy?" He asked with mock intrigue.

I ignored his joke. "Yeah, that would explain it, she always freaked when she saw me with a guy. Even if they were married, or had a girlfriend." I said seriously.

"So what, you secretly got married when you were five?" He asked smugly.

"Well you're my secret keeper, you tell me." I said tiringly.

He smiled widely. "Nice try," He said laughing a little.

"If at first you don't succeed, cover up your failure." I sighed.

"I thought it went, try, try again." He said grinning.

I shrugged. "Eh, that gets tiring after a while." I frowned as I hopped up onto the work table.

Quil snorted a laugh and shook his head and went back to cleaning the recliner buried under a pile of junk. I leaned against the wall and looked to my side to find a pile of pieces of cars and motorcycles and mixed with it all was a pair of hot pink underwear with black skull print.

I looked back to Quil with a wrinkled nose. "You have a roommate?" I asked knowingly.

He looked back at me with knitted brows. "What makes you think that?" He asked confused.

I gingerly looped my finger through the side of the underwear and held them up for Quil to see. He growled and shuddered at the same time. Something tells me he didn't put them there, or want them there.

"Embry and Lena live with me." He groaned.

I dropped the underwear back where I found them. "Lena?" I asked confused, I had heard that before.

"Jolene, everyone calls her Lena." He amended.

"Oh, good to know." I muttered, feeling a little stupid. How did I not remember that, it was just last night?! I looked away from Quil and to the wall with three pictures. One was a family portrait with a _much_ younger Quil and I'm guessing his parents. The other was with me jumping on Quil's back as he lay on a couch. I tried not to laugh at that picture. The last picture was of Quil, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry, Sam and Seth, who was being tackled by all the other men. "When was this taken?" I asked curiously.

Quil walked closer to me and glanced at the picture. "Uh, about two years ago." He answered, running his fingers through his short hair. "Seth had finally graduated college, after about ten years of trying." He added with a snort.

"How old are you all?" I asked amazed.

He chortled. "Well, I look younger than I am, but I feel older than I am. You can figure it out from there." He said snickering.

I rolled my eyes. "You're worse than Jacob." I mumbled sourly.

He winced and grabbed his chest. "That hurts." He mumbled with feign pain.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was almost eleven in the afternoon on a Wednesday. Everyone else on the Reservations seems to be busy, what does he do on a daily basis? "Don't you have a job?" I asked confused.

He shrugged. "Not really, I help out around the Rez, but mostly I just live off my grandfather's inheritance." He answered.

"Lazy," I muttered.

"Pretty much," He agreed chucking a little. "Jacob opened a garage in Forks, he's offered me a job a few times, I work down there on busy days, and when I'm bored."

"Gee, you've got the perfect set up don't you?" I asked amused.

"Yeah, it's awesome." He sighed languorously.

I laughed at him for a moment before sobering up and asking about something that has been bugging me for two days. "Can I ask something about Seth?" I asked timidly.

He nodded. "Sure, but I'm not guaranteed to answer." He said playfully.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked curiously.

"Why, are you interested?" His tone was joking, but his eyes were panicking.

I hope I didn't press another one of the infamous Quil buttons. "No, just curious." I said casually with a shrug.

He chuckled a little to himself as he leaned his head closer to me. "He has a secret girlfriend." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he likes her so much he refuses to let any of us meet her." He said with a smirk.

"Wow, he must love her." I said dryly.

"Probably." He said shrugging. He frowned at an exposed wire in the front of the motorcycle and started working on taking off the front panel. He pried the panel off and set it to the side with a huff.

"Can I help?" I asked excitedly.

A bright smile took over his face. "Sure," He answered happily.

Quil spent an hour first explaining to me what he was trying to do with the wiring of the motorcycle before he settled on telling me which tools he needed while he worked. Turns out he had to re-replace all the wiring for the motorcycle. He had it all on hand and watched with great interest as he worked on his bike. I don't know how long I watched Quil just work, showing me how to fix little things. He never said much, or even tried to start a conversation. And it was nice, hell, it was fun, so much fun it almost scared me. I shouldn't be this comfortable with someone I only met two days ago. Sure, I knew him when I was younger, but I was raised to be wary of people, not comfortable with people I don't remember knowing.

Quil looked up at me when I didn't give him the wrench he asked for with a gorgeously sneaky grin and I realized something scary.

I had a crush on Quil.

AN: And Claire finally realizes what we all knew! Review!


	16. Tell Me

AN: Sorry this one took so long. I've been WAAAAY too busy. Thank you all for over 200 reviews! You are all so great! Anyway, more Quil and Claire goodness, next chapter will be more Nessie than Quil, I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

Tell Me

I've had crushes on guys I shouldn't before. When I first met Natalie's dad, a Danish immigrant with brown eyes and a killer smile, I had a MAJOR crush on him. It took me a while to get over that, longer than it should for a kid to get over a crush on a forty-something year old man. Of course it didn't help that my mother was nurturing my thing for older guys with all the James Bond and George Clooney movies she made me watch!

But I think this is worse.

Quil, who is in his late twenties to early thirties and has known me since I was two, and thought of me as a little sister when I was here, I can't have a crush on him! He's been hurt by another girl already, I doubt he'd do anything with me, an eighteen year old girl.

"Claire?" He asked worryingly. I think I spaced out too long.

I blinked a few times and looked to Quil with a bright smile. "Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"Something wrong?" He asked confused.

I've been caught. I shook my head. "Just a little thirsty," I said holding my throat.

"I'll get you something," He said setting his tools to the side, and wiping his hands with his shirt, giving me a little flash of his abs. Damn, that's not fair.

"Water, please?" I asked, almost croaking.

He nodded. "Sure," He looked me over once before walking into the house.

"God, I'm an idiot!" I whispered harshly, smacking myself in forehead. "Good job Claire, just fall all over the first single guy in the friggin' town!" I chided myself as I started to pace, continuing to slap myself. That didn't help, Quil was still absurdly attractive in my eyes. I groaned and let my head fall back. "At least Natalie would be proud." I sighed.

"Who's Natalie?" Quil asked from behind me, his voice clearly amused.

I spun with unnatural speed and found Quil standing behind me with a glass of water and a smirk. "Geeze!" I exclaimed, grabbing my heart as it sputtered away. "Don't sneak up on people who talk to themselves, its dangerous for everyone involved." I said seriously.

His smirk only grew. "I'm sure," He said with mock belief, handing me the glass of water he got for me.

I took it from him with a tiny smile. "Thank you," I murmured, taking a small sip of water.

"So, are you going to tell me who Natalie is?" He asked teasingly.

At least all he heard was the part about Natalie. "She's my best friend." I answered, setting the glass on the work table.

"Where does she live?" He asked inquisitively, well, I think he was interested.

"She lives a lot like me and my mom did with her dad, they're in Moscow right now." I answered casually.

"Well damn," He muttered.

"Her dad's a travel writer, she gets to go everywhere." I sighed. Explaining Natalie's wonderful life over and over again makes me feel a little green-eyed.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" He asked amused.

"Well, yeah, if she wants to go to Italy for the weekend, she can!" I exclaimed.

Quil laughed. "Sorry, you're stuck here with us." He said teasingly.

"I think I'll manage." I said

"Don't strain yourself." He chortled dryly. I chuckled.

Quil returned his attention back to the motorcycle, asking for my help every time he had a simple task that required an extra hand. I was holding a mess of wires while Quil worked on something on the inside of the bike. He tried telling me what he was doing, but it made no sense at all, so I just smiled and nodded. I could lean against the old hunk of metal all day just to watch him work. He just seemed so at peace with his work. Its nice to see him so content after I first met him and was so angry and hostile.

I was slowly handing him one wire at a time, each time looking at his massive calloused hands in confusion. He was only a head taller than me but his hands were almost three times the size of my tiny hands, then again, my hands are scarily small even for my size. He was showing me how to hook up the wires between the engine and the head lights when a familiar beige sedan pulled into the driveway in front of us.

The sky had darkened so I couldn't see who was in the car until they got out. Lena stepped gracefully out of the car and strode up to us. "Are you still working on that piece of junk, Quil?" She asked amused.

"It's not junk." Quil countered hotly.

She snorted a laugh. "It sounds like a bomb trying to go off when you 'start it'." She said knowingly. That didn't sound promising.

"I'm fixing it." He snapped.

"Yeah, sure, just don't blow up my room." She said sternly with a pointed finger. I don't know if she was joking or not. She was about to walk passed me and into the house through the garage door when she stopped and leaned her head over my shoulder. "Claire, you don't have to hang around this lug all day." She said throwing Quil a cheeky grin.

"He's showing me how to fix the junk, this is invaluable knowledge." I said holding up my last wire.

"Well, if you get bored with learning this 'invaluable knowledge' I'm going to a concert in an hour, you can come with me if you want." She said patting me on the shoulder.

I turned and smiled at her as she started walking toward the door. "Thanks for the offer," I said gratefully. I didn't really think Lena would actually invite to something without being prodded to do so. Unless she was…

"So, you really wanna hang out with me?" Quil asked smugly.

I shrugged casually. "You're not so bad." I said jokingly.

"Well, I've had worse company myself." He said with a wink. I tried my hardest not to blush. Maybe I should have gone with Lena to the concert, I don't need Quil to find out I have a crush on him.

When I lost my last wire Quil was too wrapped up in wiring the front of the motorcycle to give me another job, so I settled into the recliner he cleared for me a few feet away and watched. He was elbow deep in his bike and seemed rather frustrated with something. He retracted himself from the bike with a huff and looked over to me.

"I need a part for the engine, I have to go into Forks, wanna come?" He asked nodding to the pick-up.

I hauled myself out of the chair. "Sure," I said with a smile. He grabbed a towel and wiped off his hands and we were about to leave when a piercing scream shook the house.

"QUIL! Where is my lucky pick?!" Lena yelled angrily.

"I don't know, it's your pick!" Quil yelled back.

I heard something be thrown and smash against a wall and I jumped. "God dammit!" She bellowed frustratedly.

Quil rolled his eyes and escorted me to the truck. Once we were both in the truck I looked over to him confused. "Pick?" I asked bewildered.

"You know, that little plastic thing you use to strum a guitar?" He said motioning like he was strumming a guitar.

"Oh," Why do I always ask the stupid questions? God that's embarrassing. "She plays guitar?" I asked quickly to change the subject from my stupidity.

"A little, but it was her dad's and she takes it with her whenever she plays a concert, she's the lead singer of a band. They're actually pretty good, but don't tell her I said that." He said seriously as he backed out of the driveway.

"Okay…" I trailed off totally lost. See, now this is what happens when I get a crush on someone, I lose my brains!

"Her ego is big enough to take up the west coast of Washington, and that's without praise." He groaned.

"Was she here when I was?" I asked curiously.

"No, she didn't meet Embry until about four, five years ago, she's only twenty-three." He answered.

"Nessie seems pretty educated in what happened when my mom took me." I pointed out.

"She has a better memory then you do." He countered with a smirk.

"Everyone seems to have a better memory then I do." I grumbled.

"That's because we're old." He groaned sourly.

"But how old?" I asked smiling brightly.

Quil laughed heartily, throwing his head back against the head rest. The drive down to Forks took about twenty minutes. The town was small, quaint and really dark. It had started to sprinkle but no one but me seemed to notice. Everyone continued to walk down the streets without so much as looking up, I guess they're used to it by now, they live in Washington after all. Quil drove to a car part store toward the middle of Forks. The store was one of the more populated in the area and Quil had to make a parking spot of his own in the empty lot next to the store. Quil was a gentleman and opened the car door for me and walked me into the store.

He opened the door for me and a bell somewhere rang. I hated those damn doors, they annoyed the living crap out of me because I can never find the bell. We walked up to the check out counter, which was on the side of the store for some reason. I was caught of guard by all the people in the store, it was mostly guys of course but I've never seen so many people in a store for car parts.

Quil walked around the check out line and up to the pick up counter that was empty. I didn't really expect to see my dad there, and he didn't see me since I was hidden behind an older man looking a display. "Afternoon Quil!" Dad called out.

"Afternoon Jeff," Quil said with a smile.

I stepped around the guy and smiled at my dad. "So this is where you work." I said looking around the store then back to him.

"Claire, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

I shrugged casually. "I got a little antsy in the house, so I started walking around and stumbled upon Quil's lovely abode." I answered looking up at Quil.

"Ah, I see." Dad said dramatically.

"My part in?" Quil asked hopefully.

Dad smirked and reached under the counter and pulled up a long box. "Just got it this morning." He said with waggling brows.

Quil ran his fingers over the top of the box with one of the biggest smiles I've seen from him. "Great," He breathed.

Dad pushed the box toward him. "I've already added it to your tab." He said still rather smug.

Quil swiped the box off the counter and tucked it under his arm. "Thanks Jeff," He said still ridiculously happy. I never knew little pieces and parts could make someone so cheerful.

Dad looked down to me. "I'll be home in a few hours, make sure Quil doesn't blow himself up with that bike of his." He said with a wink.

"It's not going to blow up." Quil growled firmly.

"I believe that the day you can start it without your muffler falling off." Dad said seriously.

"It was once!" Quil bellowed. I think everyone's favorite game is to pick on Quil and his motorcycle.

"Ironically it was also the only time he got it to start." Dad mumbled to me. Quil looked like he was going to explode. I bit back my laugh.

"Jeff, is that Quil?" A deep voice shook the store and I watched as a tall and round man walked from the back of the store and up to my dad.

"And Claire, Steve" Dad added throwing me a smile.

Steve looked me up and down with a look of shock. "Goodness girl, you grew up. I figured you look older, but you look too old for eighteen." He said astonished.

"I'll work on that." I said dryly.

"And your father's sarcasm, as if having the two other smartasses wasn't bad enough." Steve groaned. I heard Quil chuckle next to me.

"It was either that or my hair, DNA seemed to think being a smartass was more prudent then being a blonde." Dad said trying to look serious, only for a smile to take over his features a second later.

Steve rolled his eyes. "When's your smartest smartass coming back out here?" He asked tiringly.

"She's taking the fast course and should be done in about five weeks." Dad answered knowingly. Do I really have to wait that long?

"Good, maybe Dana can smack some sense into that demon of yours." Steve grumbled.

"I hope you mean Willa, because I already bought my soul back." I said with mock

"Oh there's no denying your spot in the Asher family." Steve said rolling his eyes once more.

Dad reached over the counter and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl." He said proudly.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff, get back to work." Steve ordered and left for the back of the store.

Dad looked to me with a pointed finger. "Don't give Quil too much trouble." He ordered, with a secret wink.

I looked up at Quil who looked down at me suspiciously. I smiled widely and looked back to Dad. "I'm not promising anything." I said deviously.

Dad chuckled at Quil's tired huff. "See ya," He said with a wave.

I waved back. "Bye," I said smiling.

Quil walked me out of the store, getting more than a few stares from the locals. Forks was a pretty small town, they were probably wondering who the hell I was. We had to run to the truck just before the sky opened up.

"I thought this was supposed to be summer?" I asked confused, looking at the dark sky and speeding rain.

He smiled at me. "Welcome to Forks," He said dryly.

"I always liked the rain when it was like this, I could get used to it." I said assuredly. Truthfully, I don't mind spitting rain, but I'm kind of afraid of lightning and thunder.

"You hated thunderstorms when you were little. You would attach yourself to the nearest person and wouldn't let go until the rain let up." He said slightly lost in his memories. "Once, you stayed attached to me for almost two days. That was fun." He added snickering.

The one thing I don't want people to know about and it's the same thing that hasn't changed about me in thirteen years. "Well lightning and thunder are scary for little kids." I pointed out.

He glanced over to me with a raised brow. "You're still afraid, aren't you?" He asked surprised.

Come on, why does he have to be smart? "No," I muttered. By the grin on his face he knows I'm lying.

AN: Review!


	17. Family Shopping Trip

AN: Okay, I kind of lied, there is some Quil, I couldn't keep him out! And I brought Alice in! I always saw Nessie being best friends with Alice and Rosalie, but Rosalie doesn't like humans as much as Alice does. Next chapter should have Claire's Mom back in town. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

Family Shopping Trip

I've never spent so much time with other people before. I've been so used to just spending time with my mom that it's almost awkward when I'm with other people all day. With Quil it's not so bad, other than the fact that I have ridiculous crush on him, I can actually hang around him without that awkwardness. However, when Nessie shows up in my room at eight in the morning with a pixie like girl behind in her in my doorway, it pushes awkward to a new level.

"Come on, get up!" Nessie bounced from my bed side. It's a good thing I was half awake when she came in or I probably would be on the floor right now.

"Nessie are you trying to kill me?" I asked tiringly.

"Of course not." She said offended.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. The girl in the doorway with perfect alabaster skin, kind gold eyes and all around painfully beautiful looking, smiled at me. "Um, Nessie?" I asked nodding toward the girl.

Nessie snapped her head to the girl. "Oh, that's my cousin Alice." She answered casually.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Alice said with a big wave. Well, they're definitely related.

"Likewise." I mumbled with a small wave of my own. I looked back to Nessie as she started rummaging through the little clothes I had with me. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously as I swung my legs off the side of the bed.

"Shopping," She answered happily. Oh, this day may turn out better than I hoped. "Alice, go see if Willa wants to come with." She said deviously. That tiny little girl is one hell of a manipulator, I need to learn some of her skills. Alice seemed joyous at the idea and skipped to Willa's room. Nessie popped up from the small dresser with my tan and white dress. "You can wear this one, I like this one." She said holding it up for me.

I took the dress from her with a raised brow. "Am I like your personal doll now?" I asked somewhat insulted. I haven't been dressed by anyone in years.

"Yes," She answered simply.

I sighed and set the dress to the side. "You know, I don't have any money to go shopping." I said trying not to sound rude. I really did want to go shopping.

"It doesn't matter, your not paying." She said as she closed up my dresser.

I stood quickly and looked at her in shock. "Nessie, I can't let you do that!" I exclaimed seriously. I don't want charity when I don't need it. I can live with the clothes I have until I get a job or some kind of income.

She held up her hand in protest. "Your dad has helped my family out a lot in the past, it's the least we can do. Besides, I still owe Willa a better birthday present." She said smugly.

"That you're forcing her to redeem with me." I added shaking my head.

"It's a double birthday present." She amended slyly.

I huffed in defeat. I would never win against Nessie, there was no fighting it. "Where are we going?" I sighed.

"The Northgate Mall back in Seattle." She answered happily.

I frowned. "That's a long drive." I mumbled. That's not entirely why I'm not too excited about going, I don't want to run into my mom.

"Why do you think I woke you up so early?" She asked patting my head.

"Alright, I'll get dressed." I groaned, picking up the dress and turning back to my dresser for new underwear. Nessie smiled triumphantly but didn't move. "Can I have some privacy?" I asked

"Oh, sorry!" She turned and scrambled out of the room. I watched with a laugh as I shook my head.

When I was dressed the up stairs were abandoned and I could hear attitude from the kitchen, sounds like Willa's up. I walked down to the kitchen slowly and wearily. The last thing I needed was early morning Willa to go crazy and kill me. I really wouldn't put it past her. Willa was sitting next to Alice while she angrily ate a bowl of cereal, not fully dressed.

"This was your idea." She snapped me.

"Actually I was going to walk around the area today, but shopping is much more fun." I said with a shrug.

Willa growled lowly as she stared at me and Nessie smacked her shoulder. Willa rolled her eyes and looked to Nessie. "Fine, I'll go, but I want an outfit, shoes _and_ purse." She said firmly.

"Well there's Christmas taken care of." Nessie agreed happily.

Willa muttered something under her breath and jumped to her feet. "And I'm wearing what I want!" She yelled sternly before she trudged up the stairs to her room.

"I don't think so!" Alice cheered, following Willa gracefully as my little sister fled to her room. She didn't stand a chance.

"Don't worry, once we get her some coffee she'll be a little less angry." Nessie said soothingly.

"Define 'little less'?" I asked curiously.

Nessie started chewing on her lip. "Well, she won't talk at all." She answered quietly.

"Yeah," I mumbled. I don't think that was going to help us much.

"Oh, we'll be taking turns listening to music on the drive, so just don't say anything about her music and you'll be fine." She added sounding a little more serious than normal.

"I can do that." I said assuredly.

"Alright," I turned toward Willa's voice to find a normal looking girl with a black A-line skirt, a red V-neck tee shirt tucked in and beige heels. The whole outfit gave her curves none of the other things she wore ever gave her. "Let's go." She ordered.

I heard the door to the basement shut and I knew Dad had just walked into the room. "Where are you two going dressed like that?" He demanded as he walked up to us in one of his tattered old shirts and pajama pants. I looked down at my dress. The shirt of the dress was white with as much cleavage showing as the rest of the girls, with a beige skirt that came to a little above my knee. We are showing a little bit of skin and a lot of boobage.

Nessie threw her arm around my shoulders. "Shopping, don't worry Jeff, I'll make sure the cleavage stays tucked away." She answered confidently.

"It better." He said seriously and somewhat worried. I saw Willa roll her eyes out of the corner of my eyes. "Willa, you have your cell?" He asked still slightly worried.

"Yeah," She answered tiringly, holding out her tiny cell phone.

"Have fun, and if you're good for Alice and Nessie I'll wave your curfew." He said smirking. Willa started to contemplate his offer. He turned to me and patted my head. "Don't worry, you'll have a great time." He said knowingly.

"Bye Dad," I smiled. It was really nice having a parent that didn't freak out every time I left the house.

"Bye Claire," He said softly then turned his attention to his youngest daughter. "Goodbye Willa," He said smugly.

"Bye Old Man," Willa said bluntly with a slight wave then turned and left the house. Alice and Nessie bid their goodbyes quickly and we rushed after Willa.

"That was just low." Nessie said shaking her head.

"Are we going?" Willa demanded impatiently as she motioned to the new black car in the driveway.

Turns out Alice has a brand new Mercedes with uber tinted windows and enough horsepower to reach three-G's. I sat in the back of the car with Willa while Alice and Nessie were cheerful up front. Willa's first song of choice started out with heavy drums and guitar solo before the screaming started. She had a content smile on her face when it started. I didn't say thing, even though I knew it was old metal band called Bullet… something. Joe is very into metal and well he's forced me and Natalie to listen to him and songs at the same time.

Nessie and Alice listened to soft music, nothing crazy and overly up beat I like thought they would listen too. When they asked me if there was anything I'd like to listen to I asked if they had any Chevelle or Tool. Oddly enough I don't really like that much music, I'm a freak I know. Its just I prefer the sounds of nature. Or Tool. But they did have a few Chevelle songs and that actually started a conversation with Willa.

After two hours of debating which band was better, Tool or Metallica, we made it to the mall. We must have been going _much_ faster than Jacob did but I was always too afraid to look at the speedometer. Alice was a good driver though and Nessie and Willa were calm in the car with her driving so I didn't mind. It was definitely interesting to be somewhere with all girls when for the past few days I've been spending a lot of time with the guys of the Rez.

We got to the parking lot of the mall and it was packed even though it was ten in the morning on a weekday. "Alice for the love of God just do valet, you're not going to find parking within my specific parameters!" Willa yelled after we spent twenty minutes looking for a parking spot.

"I don't want anyone touching my baby." Alice said pouting as she ran her fingers along the steering wheel.

"You honestly think passerby's aren't going to put their grimy fingers on this car when they see it?" Willa asked stupidly.

I could see Alice thinking before she started speeding toward valet. "Valet it is!" She called out a few seconds later as we halted to a stop in front of the valet drivers.

We all got out of the car and there were more than a few looks. Two drop dead gorgeous girls and Willa and I weren't too horrible looking. The valet driver almost tripped over his own feet when he tried to walk up to Alice.

"Do not leave your finger prints anywhere." Alice said sternly as she handed him the keys.

"Yes Ma'am." He croaked, taking the keys from her gently.

Alice linked her arm threw my arm and did the same to Willa while Nessie took Willa's other side and we all walked into the mall. "Where to first?" I asked looking down the line of my friends.

"Pac Sun, then Journey's and then you all can drag me where ever." Willa said uncompromisingly.

"Deal!" Alice cheered.

Willa is one of the quickest shoppers I've ever met and she had to learn it from Alice because she is the same way. They all seemed to know my sizes automatically and before I knew it I was being pushed into dressing rooms with an armful of clothes. I got two pairs of jeans and a big red hoodie for the cold days in Pac Sun then we went to Journey's where Willa was most content and got a pair of sneakers and cute purse they had on display. I wasn't even keeping track of what Alice, Nessie and Willa were getting but while I had everything in one bag, they all had three bags each by our third store, which was a shoe store that was 'calling' to Nessie.

So within the first hour of our shopping expo Alice had to go back to the car with her tiny arms stuffed with bags twice. One whole time was when we came out of Papaya, I'll admit, I went a little crazy in there too. Nessie and Alice were taking turns swiping their debit cards, I don't know how much money they have, but they have to have a lot with all the clothes we were getting.

Willa was having fun with flirting with guys that came into the stores with their girlfriends. She almost started two fights but Nessie and I stopped them. I never thought I'd have to hold back a ninety-pound girl from trying to beat my little sister into a bloody pulp. Then again, I never imagined I had a little sister in the first place.

When we stopped for lunch I had seven pairs of pants, three more dresses, over a dozen shirts and four more pairs of shoes. Not to mention the three purses I fell in love with, because really, who doesn't love a purse than barely fits the parameters for a carry on. Nessie and I got Sbarro's while Willa and Alice got Chinese food. When we all met up at a table, Alice didn't have anything but a bottle of water she occasionally took sips out of.

After lunch we went back to shopping. Nessie bought some things for Jacob and Alice bought a few things for her fiancée Jasper. Alice didn't talk a lot about Jasper, just things here and there with a dreamy smile. They also talked about Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella but I never got a straight answer to their relationship to the people mentioned. Willa seems to know them, I might ask her later, if I have the guts. When Nessie and Alice were satisfied with what they got for their significant others we went back to shopping for our selves in Nordstrom.

We spent ridiculous amounts of money in the large retailer. Willa wasn't too thrilled with most of the selection there but did find a skimpy dress she was happy with. It was zeroing in on dinner and the amounts of clothes we had now all combined probably weighed more than I did. We walked back to the front entrance and the valet drivers stopped everything they were doing when Alice smiled at them holding her ticket out.

The black Mercedes showed up not long later and the guys were kind enough to help us cram more of our bags into the already full trunk. Alice gave them a hefty tip for not leaving finger prints on her car, and sped off toward the highway. Nessie's soft music started to play and I'm ashamed to say I fell asleep. Shopping is tiring! And my company is trained at shopping till they drop, only without the drop part.

I must have slept through the whole drive back because when I was smacked my lovely little sister we were in our drive way and parked where Dad usually parks was Quil's black pick-up truck.

"Get your shit!" Willa yelled.

"I'm coming." I grumbled, rolling out of the seat and toward the trunk.

"Quil! Come help us!" Willa screamed at the house.

It wasn't much longer before Quil was on the front porch, bowing to Willa. "I'm here to serve." He said dramatically.

Willa rolled her eyes and shoved bags at him. "Take these to my room." She ordered as she dove back into the trunk and pulled out many more bags, I think the rest of her bags, and stomped into the house.

Quil watched with a laugh then looked back to me as Alice and Nessie helped me pull out all of my bags. I think I had the most out of all of them. "I take it you had fun?" He asked looking down at all of the bags on the driveway.

"We went shopping, that's always fun." I said brightly.

He shook his head and looked over to Nessie. "Ness, Jacob needs you at the ridge." He said casually, but something in his eyes made me think it wasn't so casually.

"Okay," Nessie smiled and then wrapped her arms around me. "I'll be back this weekend, Claire." She said happily as she pulled away.

"Alright, bye Nessie, bye Alice, I had a lot of fun today." I said waving smally to Alice and Nessie as they climbed back into the Mercedes.

"I'll see you again soon!" Alice called out as Quil helped me move all of the bags out of the way. Alice sped out of the drive way and down the road as Nessie waved from inside the car.

I sighed sadly. "Come on!" I heard screamed from the house. I huffed and scooped up as many bags I as could while Quil picked up the bags Willa gave him with one hand and the rest of my bags with his other. Next time, I'm taking him shopping, he's better than the trunk.

Quil and I hauled the bags into the house and up stairs. I turned into my room while he dropped my half into my room then walked down to Willa's room and gave her, her bags. He walked back to my room and leaned against the doorway and looked out at the mess of bags on my floor. "Is there anything left, or is the mall parking lot in here too?" He asked amused.

"That's in Alice's bags." I said dryly as I plopped down onto my bed. Quil snorted a laugh and stepped around my bags to sit next to me. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked confused.

"Kitchen sink busted, Jeff called and asked if I could fix it while he was at work." He answered motioning toward the kitchen.

"I see…" I trailed off suspiciously. He rolled his eyes at me. I laughed but stopped as soon as I saw the mess on my floor. "So, wanna help me put all this away?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure," He sighed pulling the closest bag to him and standing so he could dump it on the bed. I scooped up one bag to do the same when I saw him reaching for my underwear bag.

"Wait!" I yelled running around him, snatching the bag away from the floor and tossing into my closet. "Okay, now you can help." I said smiling.

"Do I want to know what was in that bag?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well I sure don't want you to know." I said slightly offended as I grabbed another bag and dumped it onto my bed.

AN: Review!


	18. Bad Terms

AN: This chapter was ridiculously easy to write and please forgive any mistakes I missed. Also, this chapter features a new and slightly less bitchty Willa! I know you all think she is a bitch, but really, if I was in her position I would be so that's why I made her so. Next chapter will be in Quil's POV because, well, I LOVE WRITING HIM!!! :D Also it will be shamelessly fluffy stuff. Enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen

Bad Terms

It took Quil and me almost three hours to go through all the clothes I got, and to clean out my closet and actual dresser from all of my five-year-old stuff. It all got boxed and put into the garage for Dad and me to go through later. On Friday I spent most of my day alone, until my aunt came over with her boys and had lunch with me. Willa actually came out of her room for that.

She was actually close to kind with Emily and the twins. She played with our cousins happily and didn't snap once at Emily. I thought my little sister had been abducted and replaced with a look-alike when Emily explained that Willa isn't abrupt with her and the boys because Emily became Willa's mother figure when Mom left with me. I wonder why she didn't get some of Emily's kindness.

So, when Saturday morning came I expected all of the people I hadn't seem for most of the week to converge on my fathers home while he was out helping old Billy Black with his water heater. I was still in my pajama's, putting my empty cereal bowl in the sink when the doorbell rang to my surprise. No one around here used that, they just came in, sometimes through the back door. I opened the door, and wasn't all that surprised to see my mother. I figured it wouldn't be long before she gathered the balls to come back here.

"You can't remember where you put your keys but you can remember where you left two daughters and a husband, I'm a little confused…" I spat sarcastically.

"Claire, you need to come with me." She said firmly, trying to reach out for my hand.

I took a step back. "Why?" I asked shortly.

"You know I can't talk about it until you're told the truth, but you're surrounded by monsters and I can't let you stay." She pled seriously.

I turned my back to her and walked into the house. "Geeze, I know Willa is a bitch, but monster? That's harsh." I said dryly as I turned back to face her.

"I'm serious Claire!" She yelled frustratedly.

"SO AM I!" I yelled back. I thrusted my finger at the stairs and glared at her. "Your sixteen year old daughter is still heartbroken from when you left, and I haven't gotten to meet Dana, but I think she managed to survive her mother taking off with one of her sisters." I sneered.

"Like I told you, I had no choice, you where in danger." She said, once more, sternly.

"From who?!" I asked in a yell. "The only violent person I've met, you made that way and well Lena doesn't count." I added weakly.

"Quil and the rest of them?" She asked bluntly.

I laughed so hard I cried. "Quil?" I asked still laughing. She made a disgusted noise. "Tall guy, short hair, really big muscles?" I asked mockingly.

"This isn't a joke." She ground out.

"I'm just making sure we have the right Quil, because I don't think the guy that opens doors for me and helps me organize closets is all that dangerous." I pointed out, trying not to laugh again.

"That's because you don't know the truth." She said pleadingly. I almost laughed again, she still thinks pleading will get her somewhere.

"Your right, I don't know the truth. But I trust Dad, and he trusts Quil and the rest of them and so do I." I said firmly.

"You are going to get hurt, how do you think my sister got those scars?!" She yelled.

"Bear attack." I said simply.

"No, ask your _uncle_ what happened." She hissed.

I thought for a moment. "So, my aunt gets hurt somehow by something and is still ridiculously happy here with Sam and her boys and some how I'm supposed to believe this place is bad for me?" I asked with a raised brow, wondering how stupid she thought I was. "You were always horrible at debates." I added shaking my head.

"This isn't a debate, I'm your mother, your coming with me." She said sternly, pointing back toward the driveway.

"Like you said Mom, I'm eighteen, I don't have to listen to you any more." I said smugly.

"So, you're just going to write the only mother you've ever had out of your life, for _them_?" She asked with disgust.

"THEY DIDN'T TAKE ME FROM MY HOME!" I screamed it so loud it made my own ears hurt.

"M-mom?" A shaky voice asked from the stairs. I turned to look and found Willa, who looked more like a scared little girl than an angry teenager as she stared, stunned, at our mother.

I looked back to my mother. "Now what?" I asked in a whisper.

I heard a car door slam shut and Quil came running in through the open door. "Claire! Are you okay, I heard yelling?" He asked worryingly then noticed my mother not two feet from him. He walked further into the house and put himself in front of Willa but angled his body toward me. She honestly wants me to think the guy trying to protect me _and_ my little sister is some kind of monster? "Its best you leave now." He said quietly. His fists were clenched and I could tell he was trying to stop himself from literally throwing her out.

She glared at Quil. "I won't let my daughter be hurt by you." She snarled.

I walked up the stairs behind Quil and took hold of Willa's dangling hand and held tight. She was still in so much shock that she let me.

"He's not the one hurting anybody Mom." I said tightening my grip on Willa's hand, which was just as small as my own. She continued to stare down at our mother.

Mom turned on her motherly, soft smile and looked to Willa. Quil tensed as he watched my mother carefully. "Willa, I knew you would be safe, from them, from what they are, but Claire, she wouldn't be." She explained softly. I wanted to take her head off.

"I was three." Willa croaked.

"I hate myself for what I did to you and Dana, but your father-" Her excuse was abruptly cut off by Willa.

"DIDN'T LEAVE US!" Willa finished, her voice hoarse and pained.

Quil stepped between us and our mother and pointed toward the door. "Go, now." He ordered seriously. I think he growled too.

She looked up at him with anger. "I will be back." She said firmly.

Quil took one small step and loomed over my tiny mother. "I don't care if you come back everyday from now until doomsday, but you need to leave. Now." He said lowly.

Mom tried not to look scared, but I could see it, she was petrified of Quil. She turned and left the house without another word and Quil followed her out, locking the doors behind her. Willa was shaking next to me and I couldn't help but hug her. Quil walked up to us and escorted us to the couch where he allowed both of us to use his shoulders as a catch all. I still held Willa's hand from across Quil's stomach.

Willa's eyes were cold and distant, but she tucked herself under Quil's arm and used her free hand to latch onto his shirt while he coiled his big arm around her body and held her close. I was a little more relaxed, just leaning my head against Quil's shoulder as I watched Willa carefully, I had Quil's other arm wrapped loosely around my shoulders. This was my second rodeo, I wasn't worried about myself, I was worried about my sister. I was, however, still leaking tears but Quil didn't seem to care that his shirt was now a tissue for the youngest Asher sisters.

Quil's freakish body heat soothed us and stopped our tears but Quil didn't let go of either one of us, I wasn't about to ask him. It was nice to just be held by someone that just wants to make you feel better… and that is as gorgeous as Quil is. Beside's I can always chalk up the blush my light caramel skin took on from his ridiculous ambient temperature.

"She's bat-shit insane." Willa muttered suddenly from Quil's chest. It took a lot to force myself to look at her, and not Quil's chest.

"Yep," I agreed.

"How'd you live with her for thirteen years, _alone_?" She asked in amazement, glancing at me for a moment.

"I talked to myself a lot." I answered frowning. I really did talk to myself a lot…

"Great, I'm trapped with two gonzo women." Quil grumbled.

"Yeah, ya are, put on your big girl panties and deal with it." Willa snapped as she nestled closer to Quil.

I had a feeling Quil was like a big brother to Willa as well. Of course, I can't think of him that way because he is too hot to be my older brother.

It was silent after that. There were no more jokes to be had or tears to be shed. We had to figure out what to do now. I knew I wasn't going to be able to think about forgiving my mother until I learned the truth, and I think Quil is still a bit shaky on that, so I'll leave it be. I don't know about Willa thought. I think she knows everything and is still lost as to why mom left.

These are the moments that I really wish I could remember more, and understand everything. But alas, my horrible memory only starts a seven and that's only because I got to go horseback riding for my seventh birthday. You never forget the pain of your first horseback ride. My butt still screams in pain from that day.

My thoughts were shaken as Willa jumped out of Quil's grasp and practically flew up the stairs too her room. I tried to stand to follow her, but Quil stopped me.

"Give her some time, she works better alone." He said knowingly.

I sighed and nodded, sinking back into my comfortable spot under Quil's arm. "Thank you," I said looking up at him. He looked down at me with his brows furrowed gently. "I don't think she would have let me comfort her like that." I explained. "And for getting my mom out." I added meekly.

"Willa does some harsh things when she's upset, I didn't want to know, or see, what she would do to her mother under that stress." He said seriously. I didn't doubt him.

I glanced over my shoulder and up the stairs, still wanting to go up there.

"She is going to need you, just wait until you hear the crash." He said under his breath.

"The what?" I asked incredulously. Before Quil even took a breath the sound of shattering glass filled the house. "Oh," I mumbled dumbly.

"It's safe now." He said surely.

"I'm not so sure," I muttered as begrudgingly slunk out from under Quil's arm and start for the stairs. I made it up two before I looked back to the couch. "Um Quil?" I asked timidly.

He didn't have to look back at me as he was following me with his eyes. "Yeah?" He asked patiently.

"Could you stay?" I asked feeling a little childish. Really, I'm an adult, I don't need someone to watch the house, but it makes me feel a little better.

He smiled. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere." He said resting his feet on the coffee table. I giggled and finished my trip up the stairs and down to Willa's room.

The door was jet black with blood painted to trickle down the front of the door. I took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly. Willa's room was dark like I expected with sharp objects and mystical looking things. I was more worried about my sister. She sat at the end of her bed with her head in her hands with a broken picture frame at her feet. I slipped quietly into the room and closed the door softly behind me and leaned against it, being careful not to step on glass with my bare feet.

"Hey," I whispered.

She took in a deep breath and raised her head to look at me, her eyes red with fresh tears. "You know I hated you, for as long as I can remember. You took my mom away, I never had her. And I figured when she came back she'd want us all to go with her." She rambled sadly. She snorted a bitter laugh and shook her head. "But she just left us because she didn't understand." She mumbled to herself.

I didn't really know what to say to that, so I stayed quiet.

She brought herself out of her sorrowful ravine and gave me warning with her eyes. "I'm not saying I love you or anything, but I hate you less." She said beside herself.

"That's a start." I said with a small smile.

"Don't tell Dad." She pled desperately. So she does care about our old man. "He's still hung up on Mom and I don't like it when he gets sad over her."

"I won't." I promised.

"Did she ever remarry? Or have other kids?" She asked fearfully.

"No," I answered shaking my head. She looked confused. "She had guys that liked me and would have married her, but the minute I started spending too much time with them, we moved." I elaborated.

"What the hell is her problem?" She demanded loudly.

"I dunno, maybe when all this makes sense to me I'll be able to answer that." I said letting my head fall against the door.

"Don't worry, Quil is like two minutes away from screaming it he's so stressed out." She sniggered, I don't know what was so funny about it but it's a little frustrating knowing my little sister knows the big secret before me.

"Why is he stressed, I'm not being that nosy." I said frowning.

"He doesn't like keeping it from you, but he needs to make sure your ready for it because it's not only him that could be in trouble." She said seriously.

"Am I ready for it?" I asked playfully.

She shrugged. "You'll probably faint, but you'll be fine after a few shots of hard liquor." She said knowingly.

"Good to know," I muttered wearily.

Willa jumped up out of nowhere and over to her closet where she disappeared into a came out fully dressed ten minutes later wearing her normal black clunky combat boots with the new black top Alice picked out for her. She shooed me out of her room and trudged downstairs, I followed confused as she ran past Quil.

"Later Quil!" She called out as she made it to the door.

"Bye!" He yelled back just as she slipped out the door. I stared at our front door in shock. "You get used to it." He said patting my back.

"I think I already am." I said sadly. I let out a tired sigh as I rubbed my eyes.

"You okay?" He asked not so much worried as curious.

"Well, I just had breakfast an hour ago and I'm already exhausted." I said, almost laughing.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He offered nodding to the TV behind him.

I smiled brightly. "Sure,"

I watched three movies with Quil, each one I fell asleep at least once and each one I let Quil pick because I wasn't in the mood for any decision making, no matter how small. He stayed with me until Dad got home, and then left a few minutes later with a promise he'd keep everyone away and would be back tomorrow to kidnap me again with the rest of the people I had come to enjoy.

Dad already knew Mom was back in town and tried to hide his much sadder disposition with jokes and obscene amounts of sugar. When that didn't work he left wordlessly to the garage. Now I know where Willa gets it from. I made dinner and brought it to Dad who managed a real smile for me and left a plate for Willa in the microwave with a note on her door where her dinner was waiting for her and retreated to my room.

I spent a few hours looking through pictures, not just of me but of Dana and Willa too, and all the times I missed. Quil popped up in a lot of pictures with them, only looking very sullen and old. Well, not physically, but his eyes looked so sad and pained, it made him appear older than he should be. I'm not entirely sure why he is so different now, but I'm glad I know this Quil, rather than the one in most of these pictures.

I finally put the books as the clock neared midnight and changed into one of my new sets of pajama's, a silk blue cami top with tiny matching silk shorts, which Alice and Nessie owned a set as well, and crawled into my waiting bed. I was tired. I was warm. I was full. I was comfortable. I was ready for a long night of sleep. I hoped that when I woke up, all of this confusion would go away, and I'd just enjoy my day.

AN: Review!


	19. Night Terrors

AN: I honor of the Twilight DVD release, which I got my copy from Hot Topic at 12:22, I have posted again. This chapter is in Quil's POV, in case you don't know, and well, I just tortured the crap out of Claire. It was actually a little fun. But there is a lot of QuilClaire mush in this so, eat it up my readers! I know you love it! Next chapter will be in Claire's point of view and will most likely be just her and her Daddy, little to no Quil. Sowwie. :( But still, I hope you enjoy the new chapter and thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter Nineteen

Night Terror

I heard her breathing quicken before it all started. I should have known then that something was wrong. I had just woken up from sleeping for a few hours in my usual spot within the trees when her change in breathing woke me up. I didn't move. I waited. I wasn't going to act until I knew something was wrong. I kept my muzzle in the shadows even though I was ready to jump if I felt it necessary.

Claire seemed to be settling into sleep when she screamed. It wasn't out of pain or anger, but fear. Something just scared the daylights out of her. I wanted to run into the house, but I couldn't, not like the giant chocolate brown wolf I was. I listened to her scramble to her feet and rustle through clothes and she was walking out of the house soon after. She had changed into jeans and a hoodie and wasn't wearing shoes as she stumbled down the street. I followed her from within the woods. She was crying.

I had no idea what had just happened, maybe a bad dream, but what ever it was had scared Claire out of her home and probably scared me more. There was nothing that scared me more than something hurting Claire that I couldn't physically stop.

She fell to her knees twice and each time I almost bolted out of the woods to grab her before she hit the ground, but I couldn't. She didn't notice the blood on her palms as she continued to amble toward her destination but the smell of her blood was burning in my nose and my paws were twitching to run up to her.

_What happened?_ I surprised it took Sam this long to respond.

_I don't know._

_Stay on her._ He didn't think much after that, but I wouldn't have noticed.

I kept following Claire on her slow walk, forcing myself not to run to her as a human or otherwise. I was close enough to keep her safe and far enough to let her do what she needed. She turned at the end of the street and finally said something through her tears.

"Quil," she sobbed.

I ran to my home, making more noise than I should have and phased in the woods, not bothering to pull on my shorts as I dove into my room through my window. I untied my sweats from my leg and pulled on my only pair of pajama pants and rushed to my door, waiting. I could smell her getting closer and crying harder. My gut got a good twist when I heard one of her sobs through the door.

She finally made it but didn't attempt to knock on the door or make her presence known. She was trying to swallow her tears and was gasping for breath. I wanted to rip the door off the hinges, but I kept my hands as fits at my sides. After what felt like ages I heard a tiny rasp on the door. I almost yanked the door open right then, but stopped.

I hadn't acted human in years, and now I have to watch everything I did to make sure Claire doesn't get suspicious all while watching over her.

I counted to thirty and listened as her sobs started again and I couldn't take it anymore, I yanked the door open and didn't even try to pretend I was tired from being woken up.

"Claire, what's wrong?" I asked just as I opened the door. I didn't care if she noticed I knew who was at the door before I opened it. She stood, shaking, holding herself around her stomach with blood-shot eyes and quivering lips.

She threw herself at my chest and I caught her without a thought and pulled her into the house. I scooped her into my arms and carried her into my room, closed the door behind us and sat her on the edge of my bed. I didn't need Lena or Embry walking in on this. I crouched down in front of her and brushed her hair away from her face. "T-there was s-so much blood-d." She whispered looking down at her own bleeding hands as she sobbed.

"When? Where?" I asked confused.

She looked up at me, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. "You, I found you, bleeding." She croaked.

I froze. When she was five, literally three days before her mother took her, I was screwing around at the edge of the boarder of the Quileute land and wasn't paying attention and I got ambushed by a lone bloodsucker. I finished him off, but not before he took a nice chunk out of my chest. Instead of running to Emily to fix me up, I ran to Claire's home, I didn't know if there were any other leeches and I wasn't going to take a chance, I phased back but passed out and was found by my screaming imprint, clinging to me an hour later. It took them another hour just to get her to let go of me.

"It was just a dream." I said soothingly, rubbing her arms.

"No it wasn't!" She yelled, jumping out of my grip and further back on the bed. I let my hands rest on the bed as I stayed crouched in front of her. "I can still feel the blood on my skin." She whimpered as she ran her trembling hands over her arms.

Of all the things she remembers, why does it have to be this? I couldn't help it I pulled her into a fierce hug.

I felt her arms try to wrap around me as she clung desperately to my shoulders. I rubbed her back softly and whispered things I thought might help. It was so much easier when she was a kid and thought the boogeyman was afraid of me because I was so big.

I pulled away when her breathing became a little more normal. "Calm down, what happened?" I asked anxiously.

"I was playing in the woods, alone, and I saw you, there was blood, everywhere." She stopped to swallow a sob then continued. "I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't and then I started crying and everyone came but I wouldn't let you go." She finished with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

I wiped the tears away before they made it half way down her face.

Her chest folded into a loud sob as she reached out to hold my shoulders. "God, your chest looked like twisted heaps of flesh." She cried, staring fearfully at my chest.

"Look, I'm fine." I said running my fingers across my chest, hoping she didn't notice the small knot of flesh just above my heart where it all healed into.

She indeed saw the scar and let her fingers fall and gently touched the old wound. "You weren't fine." She said firmly, shaking her head. "What was that?" She asked shuddering.

I tucked a loose lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, making sure I wasn't looking into her eyes. "It was a nightmare." I answered without much conviction. It was getting harder to lie to her.

"NO!" She shrieked, jolting away from me and toward the door. "I've had nightmares, really bad ones. That was a memory. I was remembering something." She said firmly, her tiny frame still shaking out of fear.

She was this smart when she was five too. Cause me just as much problems. "Claire…" I trailed off tiringly. I couldn't tell her now, not like this.

She dropped her head in defeat and tried to leave but I reached out and grabbed her hand before she touched the doorknob.

"Want me to drive you home?" I offered quietly.

She looked up to me slowly, more tears falling down her perfect cheeks. "No," She said weakly.

I couldn't say no to her, there was no possible way that I would be able to let her out of my sight until I knew she would be okay, or at least I comfortable with leaving her which probably won't happen within the next twelve hours. "Okay," I said in a hushed voice. I moved her back to my bed, only closer to the two pillows I had. "You can sleep here, I'll take the couch." I said pulling the blanket over her.

Her hand flew out and grasped my forearm tightly. "Don't leave." She pled. She sounded so scared and fearful, she must actually think I may say no to her. "Stay, until I fall asleep, please?" She asked quietly, tears gathering on her thick lashes.

I didn't say anything and settled next to her, tucking my blanket around her. Her eyes fluttered shut when she was sure I wasn't leaving. She was still shaking under the blanket until I grabbed a thicker one from under my bed and tucked it around her, the one I usually use doesn't keep people warm, I only use it for extra padding on my lumpy bed.

It took her about forty-five minutes before she finally fell asleep. She was so tired that she didn't even snore, or mumble the little things she does in her sleep. I was just about to settle outside the door when my cell started to ring. I snatched it up before it woke Claire up.

It was Sam. I answered it and before I could say anything Sam was talking for me. "What happened?" He demanded.

"She remembered when I was corned by the leech and ended up in her back yard." I explained.

"Your stubborn ass wouldn't believe we had her covered." He chortled as he remembered. It was true, they tried to tell me but I didn't listen.

"She's really shaken up." I said blankly as I watched Claire sleep rather peacefully in my old bed.

"Did you tell her anything?" He asked quickly.

"No," I answered automatically.

I heard him sigh. "I'll tell Jeff where she is, but you need to tell her, if she is remembering soon she'll figure it out on her own." He said knowingly.

"Sam-" I said tiringly.

"I'm not your Alpha, but I can make Jake force you." He said sternly.

I growled lowly. I didn't want to be forced into this. "Fine, I'll tell her tomorrow." I snapped hotly.

"Don't let her out of your sight until you're sure she understands _everything_." He added severely.

"I know the drill!" I hissed into the phone.

"Get some sleep, and not with my niece." He growled before hanging up on me. I was tempted to curl up at the foot of the bed with Claire just out of spite.

Instead of being childish like I wanted to be I tried to leave the room and at least to the hallway but when I opened the door Claire let out a sharp breath and I couldn't bring myself to finish walking out into the hall. I shut the door and settled into the corner under the window.

I didn't sleep, I didn't expect I would. I watched Claire sleep for hours. It was hard to believe she was still the same girl that was crying at my doorstep since she was so much more peaceful now. Before I knew it I heard Embry and Lena's alarm go off and I stuck my head out the door and told them to leave the house for the day. Lena wasn't too happy about that but Embry convinced her. When they were gone I was able to pull my self away from Claire, but I had to leave the door to my room open, and I started making breakfast.

I learned a thing or two from Emily and made pancakes, eggs and bacon, hell I even set up the table with two glasses of orange juice. It was probably all the noise I made looking for pans that woke her up, I heard her coming just after I finished setting the eggs and the bacon on the table. I looked up to the hallway and found Claire watching me timidly as she fidgeted with bandages she put on her hands.

"Morning," I said smiling. It wasn't hard for me to smile since Claire was looking a lot better then she did when she fell asleep.

"Morning," She repeated. She looked really embarrassed.

"Hungry?" I asked nodding to the plate I set for her.

"Yes," She answered rushing to the seat.

We ate in silence. Not the comfortable silence, but the painful, elephant in the room silence. Claire ate a full plate of food and two glasses of orange juice, of course I finished long before she did. I grabbed her plate with mine and took it to the sink and rinsed them off. When I turned back to Claire she was looking at me awkwardly.

I sighed tiringly and flopped back into my seat across from her. "I figure you probably have a lot of questions, and all I ask is that you wait until after I get most of this out." I said pleadingly.

She looked confused but nodded.

I took in a deep breath, this was going to be rushed and painful. "The legends Billy told are true." I said bluntly. Claire blinked a few times but her face was unreadable. "There are over a dozen of us in the tribe right now. There are so many because of the Cullen's, the coven of vampires that bad the treaty, they used to have to stay off the Quileute lands but something changed sixteen years ago and they are allowed to roam freely along the land." I explained even though I really didn't have to throw that part in about the Cullen's, Nessie will have my hide for that. "Your mom took you because I told her everything, about us, the vampires and that I imprinted on you." I said quietly.

I could tell the word 'imprinted' confused her, but she seemed to think more about everything else in the previous sentence rather than that. She zoned out for a long moment before shaking her head and looking back to me with curious eyes.

"Imprinting is pretty rare. Well, it was, now eleven of us have imprinted. Anyway, imprinting is when a Quileute shape-shifter meets their perfect match, the person who completes them, their soul mate for all intense and purposes." I elaborated, trying to say it as delicately as possible. "I imprinted on you when you two years old." I rushed painfully.

I thought Claire's jaw was going to hit the table when she heard that but instead her eyes just went wide and she fell back against her chair. I couldn't tell if she was disgusted or not but I was quick to explain it all.

"There was nothing romantic, I was just the big brother you never had and got to climb on and order around whenever you pleased. My only mission in life was to keep you safe and happy, it still is. I told you a little when you were five and your mom took you soon after. I wasn't supposed to tell you until you were sixteen, but after you found me in the woods…" I trailed off as I suppressed a wince.

She stood straighter at that. "It was real." She murmured.

I nodded. "Yeah, vampire cornered me and, well, it got bloody. I was supposed to go to Emily, but I wasn't going anywhere without knowing you were safe. I really wish you didn't remember that." I said painfully.

She didn't look anywhere near me as she took a few deep breaths. "The imprinting?" She asked softly.

"Oh, yeah. I am whatever you need me to be. I'll be your best friend or your brother or…" I swallowed the lump in my throat and wasn't able to finish the sentence but from the blush that crept across Claire's dark cheeks, she knew what I was going to say. "You chose either way, I will never force you do anything you don't want, even if you don't want me around." I said firmly, to show her how serious I was.

"The girl that broke your heart was me?" She asked sadly.

"You didn't do anything, I don't blame you. But yeah, I guess in a way, you did break my heart." I said with a chuckle beside myself.

"What have you been doing for thirteen years?" She asked almost angrily. I didn't take offence. I probably wouldn't until she started throwing things at me and even then I still wouldn't be mad at her.

"Looking for you," I answered simply. "Your mom was good at covering her tracks and I never found you. I spent a lot of time in the woods, it was too painful to be human when everyone was pouring pity down my throat." I spat remembering the past years with distain. I never knew how 'sorry' grown men could be until I lost my imprint.

"Who knows?" She asked curiously.

"Well, everyone." I answered gingerly. I expected her to blow up, or be flustered at the least, but she just frowned a little. "Willa, Jeff and Dana know. But I think Willa is the youngest to know. She's a pain in the ass but she has kept the secret." I rambled. My new quiet Claire was starting to scare me.

"Why are you telling me now?" She asked confused.

"You deserve to know, to understand, why this all happened and after your nightmare I didn't think it was fair to keep it from you any longer." I said truthfully. She didn't need to know that I was ordered.

She thought for a moment before she stood and I followed wearily. "Thank you for everything Quil, can you take me home now?" She asked trying to force a smile.

I tried my hardest to not show the pain that one question caused and pursed my lips to stop the frown. "Yeah," I said quietly.

I let her borrow Lena's flip flops and escorted her to my truck. The quick and quiet drive to her home was just as painful as breakfast was. I just hoped she would accept this all and not resent me or the pack. I barely stopped in her driveway when she opened the door and hopped out.

"Claire," I said suddenly, stopping her from shutting the door in my face. "You can't tell anyone." I said seriously.

She nodded wordlessly and slammed the truck door shut. This was supposed to be a good day.

AN: Review!


	20. Father Daughter Fishing

AN: This is one of my smaller chapters as of late, but its a daily update! And yes, its back to Claire's POV. No Quil, sowwie, but the next chapter is nothing but Quil and Claire! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm almost to 300! That's crazy! You all must really love this story. :P

Chapter Twenty

Father-Daughter Fishing

I was numb when I walked into my house. I barely remembered fleeing this place last night, or how I got the cuts on my hand, but the bits of gravel did give away that I fell on the road. I was still embarrassed that I had walked all the way to Quil's barefoot because of a nightmare, which turned out to be a memory of him being attacked by a vampire.

And I thought my week couldn't get anymore complicated.

"That you Claire?" Dad called out as he came out of the garage.

"Yeah Dad," I said sadly.

"You okay? Quil called me early this morning, said you were really shaken up." He said worryingly.

"Well, I had a dream I found Quil lying in the woods in a pool of his own blood with his chest mangled." I said a little harshly. Dad winced and recoiled from my snappy answer. "Yeah, it was a little disturbing to say the least." I added, sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"He told you?" He asked painfully.

"He told me." I reaffirmed slightly agitated.

His face contorted into what I could only guess was a pensive gaze then he snapped suddenly. "We should go fishing." He said surely.

"What?" I asked incredulously. What is it with people and fishing around here?

"Come on, go get into something comfortable and get your rain boots." He ordered pointing to the stairs.

I stared in disbelief at my father as he walked into the garage carefree and I think he was whistling. If the whole neighborhood wasn't starting to feel crowded, I wouldn't have gone up stairs and changed into just my jeans and hoodie without my pajama's and trudge down the stairs in my rain boots.

I stalked up to Dad's Cherokee and slid into the passenger seat and he sped out of the driveway before I could say anything or even put my seat belt on. Once I was safely secured in my seat I looked angrily to my father.

I was more confused than I had been all week and needless to say I was angrier than I had been. "Wha-" I didn't even get the word out before Dad threw his hand up to cover my mouth.

"Ah! Not until we get to the river." He said sternly. He let his hand drop and drove off toward, I'm guessing, the lake.

There was no more talking for the drive, only the slight hum of country music from the radio. The drive was a lot longer than I thought it would be, maybe because there were no conversations to fill the time. I had to force myself not to think about everything I had just learned after a very long night of horrible nightmares. If I even thought about that I would be sent into an impatient fit of rage and I don't like to be childish when I can help it.

When we got to the river there was a dirt lot that was used for parking and Dad did just that. I helped Dad unpack his massive amounts of fishing gear and started walking. I had no idea where he was going but I followed. Of course I think we damn near hiked a mile while I tried to balance a tackle box on top of a cooler, which only frustrated me more.

Dad found a spot on the side of the river he liked and finally dropped his gear. I set the cooler down next to the backpack and two fishing lines and waited for more orders. He started pacing up the river then found a rock he seemed to like and walked back to grab the tackle box, cooler and a fishing line, I grabbed the other and followed.

He sat on the edge of the rock and I was easily able to sit next to him on the large rock. He laced a worm through his line and helped me do the same. I waited until we both had our lines in the water.

"Can I talk now?" I asked impatiently.

He adjusted his line and nodded. "You can." He answered surely.

"Why was Mom so scared about Quil?" I asked frustrated. Truthfully that was not my first question but I think it'd be better to start out here.

"He just told us that werewolves and vampires were real and that he was your soul mate. That boy was never good with words." He answered shaking his head.

"Not the vampires, or the werewolves, Quil. Just Quil." I revised sternly.

"She was scared that he would take you away." He said simply as he started reeling in his line. On the hook was a fish about as wide around as my fist and Dad took the fish off and dropped in into the cooler and wrapped another worm around his hook. "Dana and Willa were always Daddy's Girls. They loved their Mom, but most of the time, it was Daddy's show. You were attached a little more to your mother. She realized you were already slipping away from her, and she didn't like that." He explained casually.

"So she left and pretended that the scary monsters were after me and she was worried about my well being?" I asked incredulously.

"No, she was truly worried about you, the whole Mommy's Girl thing was the underlying reason." He shrugged.

"That's no excuse." I ground out.

He looked at me harshly. "I'm not excusing your mother, but she thought she was doing right." He said firmly.

I jammed my fishing line into the crease between two rocks and leapt to my feet. "This is crap you know!" I yelled angrily. "I spent eighteen years being awkward around any boy I ever liked and then plummeting into a depression whenever I was finally able to get over the awkwardness and actually have a boyfriend! And the reality of it is that I subconsciously knew that I had already met my soul mate and the guys I was ever with were not good enough and so I sabotaged it?" I finished disbelievingly.

His lips pursed and his brows furrowed in concentration then nodded. "Sounds 'bout right." He said with a hint of sympathy.

I rolled my eyes. "You know, I think I've seen a Lifetime movie like this, only the soul mate was dead and the girl didn't know…" I trailed off tiringly. I never wanted my life to turn into a soap opera and yet I was already forty five minutes into my third episode.

He snorted a laugh. "Trust me, this is way cooler than Lifetime." He said knowingly and somewhat smugly.

"Dad, I've had a soul mate since I was two." I said sarcastically, my eyes glaring into the side of his head.

He shuddered. "Could we stop saying 'soul mate' it gives me the willies?" He said cringing as he said the word in question.

"Well I'd use imprint but I don't even understand what it means!" I yelled flippantly, dropping back down next to Dad and my fishing pole.

He sighed dramatically and looked out at the water. "Well, from what I understand, its like their whole world revolves around that one person and the little troubles in live that used to bother them don't matter because they have bigger things to worry about." He explained crudely.

I looked to him with tightly knitted brows. "I'm confused." I said blankly.

He glanced back at me. "So was I." He grumbled.

I figured my father, someone who had only learned all of this in passing, really wasn't the best person to ask about something that didn't involve him directly. "How old are they really?" I asked curiously.

"Quil is… thirty-two." He said unsure. Men were really horrible with keeping track of things.

"Thirty-two?!" I exclaimed astounded. I didn't think he was that old. Okay, maybe I had considered it, but I didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah," He affirmed somewhat fearful, probably from my out burst.

I deflated from emotional exhaustion from this whole damn day. "Explains my attraction to older men." I mumbled under my breath.

"Wait a second." He said in his fatherly you're-not-allowed-to-date-until-you're-forty tone.

"Don't worry Dad, you have nothing to worry about." I said reassuringly.

"Technically, he's only physically twenty-five." He pointed out. I think it was an attempt to hinder any attraction I had to him, which really didn't help. Neither did the flash of Quil's bare chest that came to mind when he said 'physically'.

"What?" I asked with half-hearted confusion, still thinking about the dark tan skin stretched across ridiculously sculpted muscles… I really need to find something else to think about if I want to actually stay part of this conversation.

"Don't you remember, the whole spirit wolves didn't age until they stopped changing into their spirit wolves?" He asked cocking a brow. I spent a few hours talking about the legends with him when I found out about them.

"Oh," I muttered stupidly. "He just looks older than everyone else." I mumbled indignantly.

"Heart break will do that to you, but he still goes between man and wolf. Hell, he's been camped out in the woods outside our house since you got here." He laughed.

I looked at him with a bewildered expression and slightly disturbed. Did my father really let men haunt outside my window without my knowledge?

"Claire, you honestly think he was going to let out of his sight?" He asked giving me a slightly stupid look.

"That's kind of creepy." I said almost angry. I didn't like the thought of someone watching me damn near constantly.

He laughed at my tone. "He has good vision, but he doesn't see through walls, he was just listening, making sure nothing happened to you." He explained knowingly.

"Last night, did he…?" I asked meekly, trailing off as I looked down at my hands.

He nodded. "He probably heard your breathing change, and then when you screamed and ran out of the house, he probably followed you from the woods." He answered

"But he was at his house, as human Quil." I said shaking my head. At least, that's what I remember.

"Well, they are very fast, they've been doing this for fifteen years, its second nature now." He elaborated.

I plucked my line from where I had wedged it and stared blankly down at the water. "Have you seen a vampire?" I asked curiously.

He caught another fish and tossed it into the cooler and speared a worm through his hook. He's almost better than Paul at this. "Yup, the Cullen's aren't so bad. Jasper and I get along the most." He answered carefree.

"Jasper is a vampire?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah," He said casually.

If Jasper is a vampire, what about Alice? "Wait, Alice?" I asked fearfully.

"Yup," He nodded.

"You had no problem leaving me with vampires?" I asked hotly. I don't know why that made me upset, but it did.

"Did she try to eat you?" He asked as he rolled his eyes.

She didn't even touch me other than the two hugs I got. "No," I snapped.

"Did Willa seem upset to be in the presence of a vampire?" He asked smugly.

Damn, he has a point. "Not that I noticed." I muttered.

"The Cullen's are 'vegetarian' vampires. They only drink animal's blood." He explained far too relaxed for talking about the diet of a creature that should by nature, drink _our_ blood. "Your mother reacted much the same way. I wasn't entirely thrilled when I learned vampires had been playing with my daughters either but your mother seemed to think that they were going to kill you, even though you'd already spent three years with them, and the only time you came back to us with scratches was when you thought you were a superhero and could fly." He snorted.

I took in a deep calming breath, I didn't want to loose it like my mother did and I didn't want anyone to think I would. "I'm sorry I snapped, I should have realized that no one would want me in a dangerous situation if they could avoid it." I apologized calmly.

Dad looked at me with a raised brow. "Where the hell did that come from, because it sure didn't come from me or your mother?" He asked bluntly.

I rolled my eyes. "It's a life skill I picked up." I said dryly.

"If you didn't have my eyes, I'd wonder whose child you really were." He muttered suspiciously. I laughed at his doubt of my paternity. "You need new bait." He said nodding to my fishing pole, which I was not paying any attention too.

We fished until the sky started to darken and I actually managed to catch a tiny fish I couldn't even bring myself to put in the cooler so I let it go back in the river. I'm a bleeding heart. We hauled everything back to the Cherokee when Dad finished reeling in his last fish, which gave him a total of eleven fish in just over two hours. He's way better than Paul.

The long ride back into the Rez gave me time to think about everything. There were still a lot of things I didn't know and Quil was the only one who could tell me. I probably could have handled this morning with Quil a little bit better, but I was still reeling from the nightmare. That really blindsided me. I've had really _odd_ dreams, but I've never had something as real and as terrifying as that dream.

However I also knew that I had to talk to Quil again because I don't want to leave him hanging like I did. Its really not fair, he's been looking for me for thirteen years, but it could have been a lot worse. Truthfully, I usually react to information like that with the stoic mask that I had because well, screaming and fainting never happened to me, or seemed prudent to help the situation so I usually stick to the silent brooding act.

As much as I wanted to go back with my dad I knew I had to go talk to Quil before I started getting frustrated or I gave Quil the wrong idea. So, let out a long sigh and knew what I had to do.

"Dad, can you drop me off at Quil's?" I asked suddenly.

"Go easy on the boy," He said smirking.

I looked around Dad to see he had stopped in front of Quil's house, Embry and Lena's car was missing but Quil's pick up was there. "How did you…?" I asked amazed.

"I have super powers when it comes to my girls." He answered with a cocky grin.

"I'll be back soon." I said opening my door.

"I know," He said grinning. I hopped out of the Cherokee and jogged around the front of the vehicle and toward the front door. I glanced back toward where Dad parked only to find him gone already. Geeze, that's car is quiet.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I didn't even hear movement from inside the house. I frowned and tried to stay patient and knocked gently again. Thirty seconds later there was still nothing. Okay, no more Miss-Patient-Pants. I attempted to open the door and found it was unlocked. I slipped into the house and looked around carefully.

"Hello?" I called out softly. There wasn't even a cricket to make a noise.

I walked to Quil's door and was about to knock when I found a note taped to his door.

_If you ever come crawling out of the woods there is a message from Jeff on your cell._

I frowned. Did Quil go back to being a wolf because of me? Oh great, a guilt trip is just what I need now. I huffed and thought about my options.

One, I could stay here and wait for him until he decides to come back, which is the smartest option.

Two, I could venture out into the woods and most likely get lost looking for a werewolf. That's the dumbest idea.

Or three, I could go back home and wallow in my guilt. The coward's option.

Normally, I would have done the smart thing but I really have to talk to Quil and get some answers and make sure he knows that I'm not upset with him. So, I went with the dumb, dangerous and highly ridiculous option and slipped out of the house and walked carefully into the woods. Oh please, if there is a God in heaven, don't let me trip and fall and break something in the middle of the woods. And if its not too much ask, please no rain, the last thing I need is slippery rocks…

AN: Review!


	21. Lost In The Woods

AN: Tomorrow is a busy day, so I'm updating now, I hope you all like it and no there are no vampires on the loose to try and kill Claire. I think I'll leave that for a later chapter. :P And thank you all again, this story is at 306 reviews! THAT'S CRAZY!!! I love you all, keep reading! I do it for you!!!

Chapter Twenty-One

Lost In The Woods

I kept walking straight as I left Quil's backyard and called his name out a few times, feeling foolish each time I did. I was in the woods, alone, calling out for someone that was most likely an animal at the moment.

I should have stuck to the smart decision.

I don't know how long I just walked through the woods, but it was getting old. Everything is so green and the trees don't help sunlight shine through and since the sun is almost totally gone I'm practically blind out here. I blame Quil, this whole thing has me loosing my good sense. Under normal circumstances I never would have gone into the woods just before sundown looking for someone!

"Quil!" I called out pathetically and was once again met with silence. I groaned flopped down onto a log. The forest I had just lost myself in was almost completely dark. If I turn back now, I might find civilization if I'm lucky. And I'm not lucky so I'm not going to chance that. Directly ahead of me was one of the few tree's I had seen that had branches low enough for me to climb so I walked up to the tree and started climbing. It's probably best if I knew which direction was best for me to travel.

I got about as high as I felt comfortable with and looked at the area around me. There was a slight glow which I guessed was street lights that I could only follow from the tree. That wasn't very helpful. I sighed and tried to find a way to get out of the tree without breaking my neck when I saw a flash of dark brown twenty feet ahead. I froze and didn't even breathe when I got a clear look at it.

It was a giant wolf that had to be at least six feet tall from the head to the ground, and had rich chocolate fur, which was the same shade of brown as my own hair, that made it look even bigger. It wasn't a normal wolf. It could have been a bear, but I knew what it was.

It was a werewolf.

I had to gasp, I mean, what do you do when you see something so monstrous?!

It skidded to a stop and snapped its head to me. Its black eyes stared up at me and I gripped the tree a little tighter hoping that it was a werewolf because that thing could take down the tree I'm in and swallow me whole if it wanted to. It started to back up and then ducked behind a tree. I was amazed at how quiet it was and the fact that it was hiding from me.

I looked around but the bear-wolf-hybrid-thing was no where to be seen. There was no way a _tree_ could hide that thing. I climbed back down toward the ground and peered around the tree as much as I could without moving too far from the one branch I could easily get to.

There was no other movement and no other sounds. Had I just imagined that all? I looked back up the tree to see if I could still see the warm lights of the houses of the Rez and I couldn't. I sighed looked back to the tree the wolf-like animal had hidden behind.

Stalking toward me was a half naked Quil from the tree previously used to hide the wolfy thing. "What are you doing out here?!" He yelled.

I think I jumped out of my skin and my heart dropped to my feet. "Don't do that! I already at risk for a stroke as it is!" I shrieked fearfully. Its true, my both my grandmothers had a grand total of five strokes.

He closed the space between us quickly and when I mean closed, I mean I was pressed against the tree while Quil was a grand total of five inches away and his head looming over mine. "How long have you been out here?" He asked through a clenched jaw.

I was finally able to get my breath back as much as I could with Quil's chest directly in my face. "W-was that you?" I stuttered pointing to the tree.

"I asked first," He growled.

"I don't know, I don't like wearing watches." I said trying to hold up my wrist to show him.

He looked like he was about to explode and spun away from me with clenched fists. "How where you planning on getting back?" He demanded throwing his finger toward the general direction the light of civilization was coming from.

"Flying on my boom-stick," I spat sarcastically. He threw a scowl in my direction. "You haven't answered my question." I said impatiently.

He lost his scowl and he walked back up to me and took my arm gently and started leading me away. "Come on, Jeff is probably worried." He said quietly.

I stopped, swiftly took my arm out of his grasp and sat down on the nearest rock. "I'm not going anywhere until I get my answers." I said defiantly, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

He didn't turn to look at me for few a seconds then turned at such a speed it made my head spin and his face was flushed with anger. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was?!" He exclaimed frustrated.

"Climbing a tree?" I asked stupidly.

"No, that was probably the only smart thing you did because you were up there I couldn't attack before I knew who you were!" He yelled irate.

I jumped to my feet with a pointed finger aimed at his face. I tried my hardest to say all of this calmly. "Look, I know it was stupid coming into the woods on my own, really, but my smart option was going to take too long and I wanted to find you an apologize." I explained hastily.

His face dropped and he looked like he just got run over by a bus. "What?" He mumbled.

"I left pretty abruptly and with a bit of an icy demeanor, and I don't want you to think I'm angry with you for any of this. I'm just still really confused." I answered as coherently as I could.

I let out a long sight and dropped his head. "Yes," He said suddenly

"Huh?" I asked confused.

He looked up at me with a rueful grin. "That was me." He said nodding back to that tree.

I threw my head back and laughed abruptly.

He looked at me worryingly as I howled like a hyena.

I finally stopped laughing and looked at him with big smile. "We match." I said breathlessly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked utterly lost.

"Your fur and my hair, we match." I said pointing to my hair then to him.

He snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. Quil became deadly silent and his eyes became pained and distant.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"You don't realize how bad I could have hurt you." He said quietly. I knew he could hurt me in his other form, but he hadn't so I didn't want him dwelling on it.

"Stop worrying about what could have happened, beside's, it's not like anyone gave me any warnings." I pointed out, slightly annoyed. "Oh by the way, don't go into the woods alone, the werewolves attack everything that moves." I said mockingly.

"Now you know." He said lowly.

"Yes, now I know, next time I'll just wait at your house." I said reassuringly. No more stupid missions like this, hopefully this will be the last time I have to run into the woods to apologize to Quil…

"Didn't you have other questions?" He asked impatiently. I thought I was supposed to be the restless one here?

"Yeah, I'm still kind of fuzzy on the whole 'imprinting' deal and Dad was no help so some clarification on that would be great." I said sitting back on my rock.

He made a face but sat down next to me. "What do you want to know?" He asked tiringly.

"Are you forced to love me?" I asked trying not to sound sad.

"No," He answered knowingly, shaking his head. "When it happened it just took all of my connections to the world and rerouted them through you. I just kind of lived for you from then on. To make you happy, to keep you safe. Nothing else mattered." He said smiling a little.

"Yeah, because that doesn't sound forced at all." I said sardonically.

He rolled his eyes at my tone. "It's not love, its admiration, its devotion, its never wanting to see you hurt. Love, is something that grows. It doesn't happen immediately." He said firmly.

"Were you ever with anyone while I was gone?" I asked before I could stop myself. Yes, Claire, ask the man about his dating history, that's not awkward at all.

"No," He answered immediately. Not in that, too-fast-he's-guilty tone, but in that honest-to-God-sure tone.

"Why not?" I asked confused. Quil was odd and a werewolf, but really, he's freaking _hot_ and he's an absolute sweetie, who wouldn't date him?

"Why are you so curious about my dating habits?" He asked grinning.

"Why are you avoiding the question?" I countered with a grin of my own.

He let out a heavy breath through his nose and I knew I had won. "I didn't want to be with anyone." He answered simply.

"Martyr." I muttered under my breath.

He chortled. "Anything else?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, I thought you were supposed to look like a wolf, you look more like a bear." I said as more of an observation than a question.

"It's relative." He answered none to sure.

"Can you really hear the rest of the packs thoughts?" I asked worryingly. Did I have to watch what I said around Quil and the others?

"Only when were wolves." He answered.

"Bears," I corrected.

"Whatever," He said tiringly as he hauled himself to his feet. "Can we get out of the woods before it rains?" He asked nodding toward the dark sky. Was it going to rain?

"Getting wet never hurt anyone." I said shrugging. It was kind of nice talking with Quil in the middle of the woods.

"Famous last words before pneumonia." He said dryly.

"I have _some_ meat on my bones." I said insulted.

He looked me up and down then leaned back to examine me from behind. "Where?" He asked blankly.

"Har-har," I said sarcastically.

"Let's go," He ordered as he pulled me up and started pushing me along.

After a few feet he let me walk on my own, then I almost tripped and cracked my skull open on a rock and I had to hold his arm or I was going to be carried, his words not mine.

"Quil?" I asked looking out at the forest.

"Yeah?" He asked softly.

"You know I'm not mad at you right?" I asked trying to look up at him and walk at the same time.

"I know," He murmured.

"So why were you out here, alone?" I asked sadly.

"I just, needed to think. I really didn't like unloading the truth on you after last night, I hated overwhelming you like that." He explained almost pained.

I wrapped my arm tighter around his and rested my head against his arm. "Well, at least I know the truth now, which helps everything, I think." I said still a little confused. I'll probably be asking questions for the next year or two, but I think I've got a handle on it.

"Just promise me you won't go into the woods alone, sometimes there things worse then us out there." He said desperately.

"Well I think you guys are cute, well, you at least. But yes, I promise." I said flashing him a teasing smile.

He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Is Nessie a vampire?" I asked suddenly, but didn't surprise Quil.

"I'm not saying anything." He said firmly.

"Why not?" I whined.

"That is Nessie's story, I already told mine I'm not loosing my head over your curiosity." He said still unwavering in his decision.

"So, that means she's strong." I noted slyly.

"That means she knows how to inflict pain, she gets it from her aunt." He growled sourly.

I knew I could get the answer out of him if I continued to press him, but he had already spilled a few things I know he was uncomfortable with, so I'll let this slide and ask Nessie about it next time I see her.

"Are you really thirty-two?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," He groaned.

"Wow, you don't look it." I mumbled as I looked back up at him and at his chest. "At all." I added astounded.

"I've been twenty-five since I was sixteen, I'm not supposed to look it." He chuckled.

"Can you ever stop?" I asked as the question popped into my little head. He looked at me with softly knitted brows. He looks so cute when he's confused… "Changing I mean. With vampires running freely, it would be hard to stop if you had to keep protecting the land." I clarified.

"It's getting easier to go longer periods of time without phasing." He said with a hint of pride.

"But, you'll still be young for a while?" I asked somewhat jealous.

"Yeah," He answered a little full of himself. I'll let him get away with that, for now.

"Quil?" I asked before a silence could even settle.

"Yes?" He asked patiently.

"Can you take me to Nessie's tomorrow?" I asked sweetly.

"You want me to come?" He asked surprised.

"So you don't have to hide in the woods." I said smiling.

"Jeff told you everything didn't he?" He groaned.

"I think so." I said unsure.

"Great," He growled.

"So…?" I asked expectantly just as we broke the tree line and my house of all places appeared before us. That was fast…

"Yes," He answered with a half grin. "You should go to bed, it's pretty late." He said nodding to the back door as he walked me to it.

I placed my hand on the door knob and looked up at him. "Pick me up around ten tomorrow morning, okay?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to sound too bossy.

"I'll be here." He said smiling.

"And sleep in your own bed, I think it misses you." I said teasingly, opening the door just enough for me to slip through.

"Goodnight Claire." He said lowly.

I giggled as I slipped into the house. I think I'm finally starting to understand all of this.

AN: Review!


	22. You're A What?

AN: Ouch! Three days! I'm sorry it took so long, family drama has distracted me. But there is Quil! And even flashback Quil! I kind of rushed through this whole thing so if I messed anything up, just point it out and I'll fix it on the quick! Thank you all for all the reviews, again, they are really great and they keep me writing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Two

You're A What?

I slept nicely, no nightmares but before I did fall asleep I tried to find Quil in the woods, which I couldn't, but then again it was so dark I couldn't see most of the trees. I woke up a little earlier than I thought I would out of sheer nervousness. I was a little anxious to talk to Nessie and figure out who and what she was. Hopefully I didn't make a fool of myself while I learned this next truth.

This place is really nothing but secrets, I wonder what happens when the weather gets bad.

I went and got breakfast just as the sun was lighting the sky. Wow, way earlier than I wanted to be up. I got a bowl of cereal and disappeared back into my room, wondering what I should wear. It would probably be safe to go with one of the dresses Nessie picked out. She might be more pliable if I'm wearing what she wants me to wear.

By the time I was dressed in my white summer dress with purple flower print cascading down the skirt that came to just below my knee it was over an hour before Quil was going to come and pick me up and I had already had breakfast and was dressed. I could probably do something with my hair… or not. It's most likely going to get wet, so there is really no reason for me to try and do it. I do, however, need something to fill my time so I might as well put on some makeup. I have a little bit of my makeup that I was able to bring with me and it was really all I wear.

I walked to the bathroom and heard gagging from the bathroom. Dad has his own bathroom in the basement, so it has to be Willa. "Willa, are you okay?" I asked worryingly as I poked my head into the bathroom.

"I'm puking, what do you think?" She spat as she flushed the toilet and staggered to the sink to rinse out her mouth and wash her face.

"Are you sick?" I asked taking half a step back. I _did not_ want to get sick.

She dried off her face and hands and turned to face me. "Probably just ate something bad, nothing good comes out of gas station tacos." She groaned, slipping passed me and back to her room.

"I'll remember that." I said fearfully. I hate puking. I think I hate puking more then driving. I would probably drive to avoid puking.

After spraying some disinfectant around the bathroom I washed my face and started putting on makeup. I applied a little bit of brown eye shadow that was just a little darker than my own skin, I didn't need any mascara or eyeliner because of my thick lashes and brushed a little bit of blush across my cheekbones so no one would be able to see my blush. I only had my nude lip gloss so I smoothed a little of that over my lips and checked myself in the mirror.

I didn't look like I had makeup on, and that's usually what I went for, I just want to highlight my eyes a little more and make my continuous copper skin have a little bit of color. Of course, when I checked on the time I still had half an hour so I wrote a note for Dad and posted it on his car door and waited outside for Quil. He showed up ten minutes early with a cocked brow and looked particularly rested.

"Morning," He said curiously as he walked out of the truck. He was probably wondering why I was sitting on the edge of the only step outside the house, with my arms wrapped around my knees.

"Morning, did you actually sleep in your bed?" I asked teasingly.

"Maybe," He said smiling at me with a laugh in his eyes. "Ready to go?" He asked nodding back to his truck.

I sighed and stood, smoothing out my dress as I did. "I think so," I said not all that sure of myself.

"Don't worry, she only bites Jake." He said smirking. I don't doubt that.

I slipped into the truck but kept my body turned toward Quil as he leaned over the door. "Is that supposed to ease my fears?" I asked worryingly. He is not good with soothing people.

He reached out and held my shoulders tightly. "Seriously Claire, nothing has changed, just relax." He pled. Okay, he's not good with words, but those big dark eyes of his could calm a wild bear.

I smiled weakly. "Alright," I said as I twisted my body into the car and let Quil close the door. Quil walked around the truck and took his seat on the driver's side.

He started the car and looked at me for a moment, smirking. "Beside's she likes you too much to hurt you." He said truthfully as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Quil, I say stupid things a lot." I pointed out bluntly. It was true. He should know that best of all.

He laughed at that. "Trust me, you'll be fine." He said amused.

"Alright, I trust you." I said defeatedly. He seemed pleased at that. "For now." I added with narrowed eyes.

Quil continued to drive out of the Rez with no radio on. It was odd. I was kind of expecting music from him, but there was nothing. He had a content smile on his face so he wasn't doing it for my sake. It's weird, I guess, knowing someone that doesn't need blaring music to drown out their boredom as they drive. I could care less myself, but I always appreciate a step outside of the norm.

Of course it didn't take long for Quil to reach Nessie's outlandish home. The blue Bronco was in the drive way and so was Alice's shiny Mercedes.

"Maybe I should come back, Alice is still here, she's here to visit I shouldn't take her away." I said anxiously, buckling my seat belt back across my chest.

Quil sighed and exited the truck and walked around to open my door and stand impatiently. "Claire, Alice and Jasper have a place in Seattle and two in Vancouver, they can come when ever they please." He informed me as he reached over to take off my seatbelt. When he leaned back and waited for me to get out of the truck, I did nothing. "Don't make me carry you." He said warningly.

That really wasn't a bad thought, I mean, getting carried around by those muscles sounds like a new form of heaven.

"What are you so scared of?" He asked worryingly.

I slumped my shoulders and looked at my knees. "She's the only friend I have here." I said sadly.

"Gee thanks," He muttered offended.

I rolled my eyes. "_Girl_ friend, I don't want to screw that up." I amended firmly. Quil was really a pain in the ass sometimes.

"You won't, come on." He promised, taking my hand swiftly and pulling me out of the truck.

I let him drag me up to the front door because his warm hand was very comforting and it made me a little calmer than this whole situation was letting me be. We walked up to the door and he knocked loudly.

Nessie bounced up to the door, as I could see through the windows on the side of the door, and opened in within thirty seconds. "Claire, Quil! What a surprise!" She called out happily.

"Hi Nessie," I croaked.

"Come in!" She ordered, moving to open the door wider and let us through. Nessie corralled us toward the living room where Jacob was waiting with a grin.

"Hey Quil, come on, Grand Theft Auto." He said nodding toward the stairs.

I looked up at Quil fearfully and gripped his forearm. He covered my hand with his and gently pried my fingers off his arm with a warm smile down at me as he did. "You'll be fine." He said knowingly before disappearing up the stairs with Jacob. If this goes badly, I'm kicking both of them in the place no man wants to be kicked.

Nessie guided me to the comfiest couch in the room and we sat next to each other. My leg was bouncing I was so nervous. "Where's Alice, I saw her car?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh, her and Jasper are out for a walk, they won't be back for a while." She answered still smiling.

"Nessie, Quil told me the truth. About everything." I blurted out rather rudely. She looked at me confused. "There is a lot of confusion surrounding you that no one will tell me." I added hopefully.

"Good, my threats worked, Daddy will be proud." She said triumphantly. I stared at her baffled.

"You're meaner than you look." I noted quietly.

"I know," She answered simply with a shrug. "What do you want to know?" She asked almost excited.

I was stammering even before I spoke. "Well, I… Its just-… What are you?" I sputtered.

"I'm half vampire, half human. My father impregnated my mother before he was going to turn her and I was the outcome." She answered easily.

"Wow," I gasped.

"I can live off blood, human and animal, as well as food. I prefer to hunt with Jacob." She added without me asking. That would have been awkward.

I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by hunting. "Animal's right?" I asked fearfully.

"Right," She affirmed. "The pack doesn't attack humans, they are supposed protect them." She elaborated. I don't really know if that makes me feel better because it would have been nice to have some huge guys put the smack-down on some annoying people.

"How old are you really?" I asked suspiciously. No one here looks their age. At all. I don't expect her too.

"I'm really fifteen." She answered somewhat timidly.

"Wait, what? You're younger than me?" I asked shocked. She looked just as old as I did.

"I was born when you were three, but I aged rapidly for six years before I stopped aging at eighteen and I've been that way for the past nine years." She explained coolly.

"That's just… Wow." I murmured. I couldn't help but wonder if I could remember her. "WAIT! You were the girl with the curly hair!" I exclaimed just as I thought of it. That explains why they had the same exact hair.

She giggled. "Yeah and Dana was there too, we were playing tag, it was your turn to be it." She answered guiltily.

"And it was Quil, the arms that were holding me?" I asked even though I knew it was true. There was something about Quil's embrace that I had learned to distinguish from everyone else's hugs.

"I think so, it's a fair bet." She said nodding.

"How come you're not cold like Alice?" I asked suddenly far more brave than I had been all day.

"It's the half human thing, it makes me warmer than normal for some reason. Carlisle still hasn't figured it out." She explained as her face twisted into a slight frown.

"Is Alice really your cousin?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, I think of her more as my aunt." She said with a smile.

"My dad says he likes Jasper best." I noted, trying to see what her thoughts were on the matter.

She nodded. "Jasper likes your father, he's been comfortable with Jasper's company for the past ten years." She said surely.

"So, when do I get to meet your family?" I asked almost excited. I wanted to meet the vampire my father would willingly keep company with.

"Well, they will probably be coming out soon, but they haven't given me a time. They would love to see you again, you always loved be around Emmett when you were little." She giggled and I couldn't help but wonder who Emmett was but I was suddenly more concerned with something else.

"Do you remember everything?" I asked trying to hide my jealousy. I really wanted to remember my time here and she remembers things from when she was two?!

"Yep," She answered proudly. I growled a little and she seemed to pick up on it because she looked down at her hands as she twisted her fingers. "I have a gift as well. And so does the rest of my family." She added hesitantly.

"Gift? Like power?" I asked still slightly confused.

"Yes," She answered quietly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's easier to show, would it be okay if I showed you?" She asked timidly.

"Does it hurt?" I asked worryingly.

"No," She said knowingly, shaking her head.

I nodded. "Okay," I said surely. Her tiny pale hand reached out to couch my cheek gently.

I was suddenly sucked into what felt like a memory, but it definitely wasn't mine because I was seeing my five-year-old self through someone else's eyes. I was crouched in a tree with someone else and I heard in the distance loud foot falls.

"_CLAIRE!" _Quil sounded the same but was desperately worried.

Little Claire whimpered._ "Shush, Claire, we don't want them to find us." _The high pitched voice ordered quietly, I think it was Nessie.

"_But Quil's mad." _I whispered sadly. I was so small and so upset at the fact that Quil was worried, it was insanely cute.

"_NESSIE! You better have Claire with you!" _That was definitely Jacob and he was mad at I'm guessing the young Nessie's eyes I'm seeing through.

"_Okay, maybe they are." _She said fearfully. We heard them getting closer to us. _"Jump when I tell you to." _She said deviously. I can tell I used to be a pain in the ass as a child because I smiled right along with her.

It didn't take long for Jacob and Quil to come running up to the tree we were in. They both looked frantic and seriously angered. When they were lined up perfectly my surrogate eyes looked back to my tiny self.

"_Jump!" _She whispered. We both jumped. I landed on Quil while she landed on Jacob. The eyes I saw through looked at Jacob for a moment before they were back on me and Quil.

"_Claire! Don't do that, you can get hurt!" _Quil chided seriously. Poor guy looked like he was ready to have a coronary.

My cunning little self must have known his weakness because I nestled my head under Quil's chin._ "You won't let me get hurt." _I mumbled happily. Quil let out a long sigh and held me close to him as he muttered something about little girls and trouble.

The scene started to fade and the only thing I heard was Jacob's stern tone._ "Nessie, you are in big trouble."_

The vision was gone all together and I was back to looking at Nessie in her storybook home. "What was that?!" I demanded astounded.

"I can show people what I want. Feelings, thoughts or even entire memories." She explained calmly.

"Really?" I asked shocked. I wonder if she would show me all the things I can't remember, seeing as how she has a friggin awesome power.

"Well, you did just see." She pointed out. See, I had almost gone through this whole conversation without saying something stupid and I just blew it.

"That was impressive." I mumbled, falling back against the couch to stare out at nothing.

"Your not afraid of me are you?" She asked sadly after a few tense moments.

"No, but its kind of hard to get used to it all in one day." I said with a small smile.

"I don't blame you." She said with a chuckle. She stood quickly and nodded toward the stairs. "Want to go upstairs and distract them?" She asked smirking.

I laughed. "Sure," I said happily, jumping to my feet to follow her up the stairs, grinning like a mad woman as I realized we were still the same little girls that loved to be nuances' to the Quileute men.

AN: Review!


	23. A Day At The Shop

AN: SORRY! I know, I normally update around midnight, but last night it wasn't ready and I had to sleep, so I had to finish it this morning. I hope you all like. The end bit took me a while to write. This is now my biggest story and it only took about two months. That's fast. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please keep reading, I do it for you!

Chapter Twenty-Three

A Day At The Shop

After a day with Nessie, Jacob and Quil I was much calmer than I had been for a while. I was finally beginning to understand everything and I still felt like this was my home, not some little town with a conglomerate of mythical creatures. It was actually kind of nice to know that I knew something millions of others didn't, if I were a meaner person I would do evil things with my knowledge, but I won't… For now.

When I talked to Natalie that night on the house phone she wanted to know about everything. I knew I couldn't tell her the truth so I told her the only thing that could state her thirst for gossip. I told her I had a crush on Quil. The squeal emitted from the phone could probably be heard from all the phone lines from here to Moscow. She was ridiculously excited because I never really had a crush on a guy. I would think they were cute, or sweet, but I would never blush when they smiled at me really only when they complimented me. She demanded to know everything I knew about Quil and I spent the next hour explaining him to her. At the end of the call she told me she was going to convince her dad to come out to Forks to do a special on rainy cities. She hung up quickly to try and convince him and I had a feeling it was going to take a while.

I almost had another day to myself when Quil popped in to tell me Jacob's shop was packed and he needed as much help as he could get. A large part of me didn't want to stay home alone and was really curious about seeing more of Forks.

"Can I come with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Can you be ready in five minutes?" He asked with a raised brow.

I nodded. "Yup," I said as I hurled myself off the couch and ran up stairs.

Four minutes and forty five seconds later I was dressed, my hair was brushed back into a ponytail and my teeth were brushed. I wore a pair of jeans tucked into rain boots and one of my more form fitting zip-up hoodie's over a new red tee-shirt. I bounced down the stairs to Quil and smiled.

"Done," I said smirking.

"Damn, I'm impressed." He muttered astonished, looking me up and down.

"I know, I'm awesome." I sighed arrogantly.

He rolled his eyes. "Let's go." He said taking my arm and leading me out to the truck. I locked the door behind me and climbed into the truck happily. It was nice to do things with Quil especially when what we were doing was slightly normal and didn't involve too many deadly creatures.

Quil pulled out onto the road and started for Forks.

"You do know that there will be nothing to do while your there, right?" He asked me as the truck turned onto the main road to Forks.

I shrugged. "I can manage. There wasn't much to do at home either, I can't watch any more TV and I left all of my comic books with my mom." I said frowning. I was really starting to miss my comic books.

"Comic books?" He asked amused, trying seriously hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, it's my guilty pleasure." I muttered under my breath. Quil started chuckling lowly and I almost hit him. It isn't so strange for a girl to like shopping _and_ comics… Okay, maybe it is… "What's so funny?" I asked aggravated.

He shook his head. "You hated reading when you were little, you would let people read to you for about twenty minutes and then you were gone." He explained, making a 'whoosh' motion to help show how quickly I was gone.

"Well, Little Claire didn't have anything better to do while she was riding along in a truck with no television." I noted irritated.

"Do you always refer to your younger self as 'Little Claire'?" He asked with mock fascination.

"Claire-bear only fits when I was being cute." I answered innocently.

"Or manipulative." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey! It's not my fault I was a smart child." I said grinning.

"It's a good thing you don't remember anything." He said almost fearfully.

"Why?" I asked slightly offended.

"Because, you knew how to get _everyone_ to do _anything_ for you." He answered sternly.

I giggled. "Hmm, I wonder if I can get Nessie to show me more of my childhood." I said slyly with waggling brows.

"That's cheating." He said seriously.

"Nuh-uh!" I cried childishly. Quil snorted a laugh. "Who else is helping Jake?" I asked changing the subject from when I was younger, as it always ends up leading Quil to pain in some way.

"Embry works with him, Jared is probably going to be there and if it's _really_ bad, Paul will show up." He answered knowingly.

"What do Jared, Paul and Seth do?" I asked curiously, settling in the crook of the door and back of the seat to watch Quil as he drove.

"Jared and Seth work on the Rez, they help run everything and Paul works with a construction company most of the time. Then we all double as handymen for everyone on the Rez." He explained tiringly.

"How do you guard the Rez?" I asked confused. If they all had so many jobs to do, not to mention girlfriends, wives and fiancée's.

He took in a deep breath and enlightened me. "There are usually two of us running patrol at all times, we have four shifts and switch out every six hours." He answered.

"That sounds exhausting." I said frowning.

"Not really, we each only end up having about four shifts a week." He said casually. That still sounded like a lot on top of everything else they do. No wonder Quil always looks like he never sleeps. "There are a lot of us." He reassured.

"How many?" I asked excitedly. I was kind of getting used to this whole werewolf, vampire thing.

"I'm not allowed to give out specifics." He said with a pained look.

"Oh," I mumbled with a frown. It wasn't like I was dying to know, I just thought I was done with secrets being kept from me.

"It's nothing personal, just the rules. Jacob still can't tell Nessie how many there are." He rushed with a frown of his own. I could tell he didn't want to keep it from me, so I let it go.

"Have I met them all?" I asked with a little more trepidation.

"No," He chuckled shaking his head. I looked at him with knitted brows, I could have sworn I met everyone on the Rez. "A lot are younger and have lives." He added dryly.

"You old fogey's don't have lives?" I asked teasingly.

He turned to look at me with a wistful smile. "Not so much," He murmured honestly.

There was only a silence between us for a moment before we were at a newish looking garage with cars lined around it and people running around franticly. Quil had to park two blocks away and we had to walk back to the garage were many people were waiting. The garage itself was long with three open doors, filled already with cars, while the office was much smaller with a line of about fifteen people inside.

"Jake is popular." I muttered as I watched him run past Embry to the car at the end of the garage.

"Yeah," Quil grumbled.

Jared was there and saw us as we watched cautiously. "QUIL! Hurry your ass up!" He yelled before disappearing under a red mini van.

Quil sighed and turned to look down at me. "Ness should be in the office with Kim. It would be better if you stay in there, cars usually don't drive over people when they're in the office." He said throwing a look to the people around the garage.

I reached out and touched his muscled arm gently. "I'll be fine." I said soothingly.

"QUIL!" Paul yelled as he walked into the office.

"Go!" I ordered, pushing him toward the garage.

He didn't look too happy about leaving me on the other side of the garage so he walked with me to the office then broke off to the garage. I would have been angry at how child-like it made me feel being walked across a parking lot until an old lady almost took out my legs. I rushed into the office and Nessie was running between filing cabinets while Kim was helping the customers. I walked up to the counter.

Nessie noticed me first and smiled brightly. "Hey Claire!" She called out, waving me behind the counter.

I walked around the line of people and behind the counter looking at the mess of papers. "Need some help?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes!" Kim called out desperately.

Turns out I'm really good with organizing, a lot better than I thought. I was able to help Nessie and Kim get all the paper work done quickly while Jake, Embry, Paul and Jared got the cars out of the garage. Quil stopped checking in on me after I started filing the papers away. We passed lunch without anyone noticing but the customers seemed to start to thin out the farther past lunch it became.

Soon, there was only an old man and his old diesel truck being fixed up by Paul, who was determined to master the twisted axel, just before it was about to become four o'clock. Quil, Jake, Embry and Jared came into the office and fell into the waiting room chairs.

"I think every car in Forks decided to break today." Jake groaned.

Nessie giggled as Jacob pulled her into his lap and buried his face into her neck. "And they all came here for your smiling face." Embry said rolling his eyes.

Jake popped his head out from Nessie's neck and smiled. "Hey, at least I made a killing." He said smugly.

"What's our cut?" Jared asked while Kim massaged his shoulders.

"Hey, you laze around my house, eat my food, and play my games, this was payback!" Jake said sternly.

I sighed and slumped against the wall next to the chair Quil had melted into, my stomach rumbling as I did. "I'm hungry." I pouted.

"Ditto," Quil sighed. "I say we go intrude on Emily." He offered with a devilish grin.

"That sounds good." Jake said with a shrug.

Jared moaned and hauled himself to his feet. "We have to go home, babysitter is probably already pissed." He said fearfully.

"It was nice to work with you Claire." Kim said smiling at me.

"You too Kim." I said genuinely smiling back at her. Jared escorted Kim out of the office, with his arm slung around her shoulders, whispering something in her ear that made her giggle.

I looked to Embry expectantly. "Lena is picking me up soon." He said nodding to the door behind him. A loud car horn rung through the office a moment later and Embry jumped out of the seat with a bright smile. "Speak of that devil." He cooed before running out of the store.

We all turned to Paul and waited for his excuse to leave. "Hey, Rachel's working, I'm all for some of Emily's food." He said grinning.

Jake kissed Nessie chastely before smacking her thigh. She left his lap and he stood. "Help me close up." He said to Paul, nodding to the back.

"I'll wait for you in the car." Nessie said as she walked for the Bronco.

"We'll meet you guys there." Quil said with a slight wave.

Quil walked with me out of the garage and back toward the parking spot two blocks away.

"Did you have fun?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, loads, nothing like people to yell at me for doing something they believe is wrong." He said blankly.

"Hey, you accepted." I chuckled.

"Don't let me do that again." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe, if you're lucky." I said sneakily.

He grumbled something as we passed our first block. "What about you? You got the garage running in tip top shape." He said nudging my shoulder.

"Someone needed to do it and I was bored." I said simply with a shrug.

"Jake doesn't really have any organizing skills." He said shaking his head.

"I saw that, I was a little surprised Nessie didn't already have it all squared away." I said confused. She did seem like the type to keep everything running as it should.

"Nessie organizes furniture, books and clothes. Not so much paperwork." He explained.

"Good to know I'm cut out for the nine-to-five work force." I said with dry enthusiasm.

"Nah, you're too sarcastic, you'd get fired." He said teasingly.

"So where am I supposed to work?" I asked as we finally found the truck.

"You look for the jobs and I tell you how long you'll survive there before you kill someone." He said grinning.

"Pet store?" I asked hopefully. I like animals.

"Birds would be sacrificed to the snakes on the second day." He answered knowingly.

"Pizza place?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"You'd get fired for eating all the pizza." He said quickly.

"I would not!" I called out, smacking him. He laughed. "The breadsticks maybe." I muttered as we stopped at the driver's side door of his truck.

"See, I know what I'm talking about." He said with cocky attitude.

"How did you come to know all this information, oh great one?" I asked sardonically.

"I'm just that good." He answered smugly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I snorted.

We were walking around the front truck when a car came speeding out of nowhere and nearly took us out along with the front end of the truck but Quil literally picked me up and spun out of the way and used the passenger door of the truck to protect us. I heard some catcalls from idiot teenagers and Quil let out a low growl and tried to jump to his feet but I gripped the front of his shirt and kept him on the ground with me. I should have just let him stand.

He looked at me with his eyes mixed with anger and concern, I could clearly figure out which emotion was for whom, and I was forced to stare at his perfect face because of his proximity. His nose had a slight bump toward the top of the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones weren't too high just perfect, and his chin had a hint of a cleft and his lips. Good God, his lips. They were that shade of dark pink everyone's lips turn after a good make out session. I swallowed and tried to look away, but I couldn't.

This was when I should get that puking feeling in my gut, when that endless abyss of loneliness would open up. But it didn't happen. I was just more and more enthralled with my closeness to him. It wasn't scaring me so much as I was afraid of what I would do. This is the first guy I've ever known that didn't make me feel guilty for being this close to him, I'm bound to do something stupid. I tried to move, but I was pinned to the door and Quil seemed just as lost as I was. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I was stuck. Oh, what the hell?

I tilted my head and leaned into his lips. His hands that were once on the ground now held my face and hip as he responded to my kiss. I gripped his shirt tighter out of sheer nervousness and waited with my lips against his. He pulled away with a somewhat guilty look and I started to gnaw on my bottom lip. I was about to sputter my apologizes he stood and helped me stand as well, opening the door for me and letting me slid in. Just as I thought he was going to close the door and bent down and brushed a light kiss on my lips. I could get used to that…

AN: Two kisses! HA! Oh, review!


	24. My Little Secret

AN: Hello! I had this ready last night but there was something up with Doc Manager again so it had to wait until morning, I hope you all don't mind! Next chapter probably won't have a lot of Quil, but there will be sisterly bonding. :D Thank you all so much for the reviews, 38 reviews for one chapter! Its a record for me. Enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter Twenty-Four

My Little Secret

I have officially, become an addict. To Quil's lips. The whole time I'm trying to eat dinner at my aunt's house I was staring at his lips, because they looked so much better than spaghetti. He was much more polite with the situation and neither of us said anything about it. I knew it happened, he knew it happened and well… we just kind of left it at that. Of course, I wanted to continue what I started, but I restrained myself. I don't know why, he kissed me to so he clearly doesn't mind. And beside's, we're supposed to be soul mates, he's mine to kiss!

That was one side of the argument, the other was that I was still a little nervous about the whole thing. What if he doesn't want this right now? I've barely been here for a week and I've already kissed him and he hasn't even talked about doing anything other than being friends. At least he doesn't look uncomfortable, anxious, yes, but he isn't stuttering and stammering like I am.

"Claire," Emily said sweetly as I helped her wash up the dishes. Well, I think I was helping, I was kind of on auto-pilot.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

She took the plate I was drying off and set on the counter. "Want to take a walk?" She asked nodding to the back door.

I glanced over to Quil, who was currently beating the twins, Jax and Jamie, at a racing game. "Sure," I chirped with a stiff nod.

We walked out the back door and up to a path that led into the woods. Emily was quiet while we walked deeper into the woods before we came upon a cast iron bench smack dab in the middle of a small clearing. She sat on one end and motioned for me to take the other seat. "So, what's on your mind?" She asked concerned.

"A lot." I groaned.

"It doesn't have anything to do with werewolves or vampires, does it?" She asked knowingly.

"I kissed Quil." I blurted embarrassed.

"Well, it was bound to happen." She said sympathetically.

"Why, because I'm his imprint?" I snapped.

"No, because I could tell you liked him." She said surely.

"Oh," I mumbled under my breath, looking down at my hands.

"Was it a bad kiss?"She asked confused.

"No! Heck he even kissed me again after it's just I… don't want him to be awkward around me. He is like fourteen years older than me, it has to be weird for him." I rambled self-consciously.

"I doubt it." I said shaking her head.

I made a noncommittal noise and continued to stare at my hands.

I felt her hand rest comfortingly on my shoulder and I looked up to her. "You're going to have to talk to him." She said seriously.

"I know! Its just I've never been good with men before and it's highly unlikely that I'm suddenly going to be better in embarrassing situations with men now." I mumbled once again mortified.

"Don't worry about it, just do it. You'll feel better no matter what." She said knowingly.

"How are you related to my mother, because she was never that rational?" I asked amazed.

"I got it from our father." She said proudly with a smile.

"This whole talk thing is a sooner, rather than later thing isn't it?" I asked frowning.

"Yep," She said standing.

I huffed and stood as well. "Okay, but if this blows up in my face, your gonna be the one I come and commiserate with." I said with a pointed finger.

"I think I can handle that." She agreed, still smiling. "We should go back in before the search party comes looking for us." She said as she started walking down the path.

"Are they always this over protective?" I asked annoyed.

"I am a grown woman, and Sam still has one of the boys follow me whenever I leave the Rez." She answered with a sigh.

"So it never stops?" I asked pouting.

"Never." She reaffirmed.

"Good to know." I mumbled.

It wasn't even six o'clock when we got back to the house and the twins were running rampant through the home, chasing one another while Quil and Sam waited near the back door. Sam smiled down at Emily.

"The boys want dessert and 'I don't make it right'." He said nodding to the ice cream he set on the kitchen counter. Emily chuckled and shook her head as the boys ran up to her from the living room and latched onto her legs.

"Thanks for the dinner Emily." I said gratefully.

"No problem Claire, see you later Quil." She said looking between us both.

"Bye Em," Quil said with a small wave.

Sam narrowed his eyes on Quil for a moment before they shared the manly 'goodbye nods' while I bid my goodnights to the twins. They really weren't all that enthusiastic about hugs when Emily had started making their ice cream sundaes. After Quil tried to get the boys attention and failed we left.

I spent the whole minute and a half drive thinking about how I would start the conversation I barely noticed Quil was already parking in the driveway, watching me with amused eyes.

"Uh, Claire." He said trying his hardest to sound serious.

I snapped my head to him and saw his little grin creep into a larger smile. "Oh," I mumbled, trying not to look at Quil. It was now or never. "Uh, well, it was fun, I-uh-don't know what I'm doing tomorrow but if you have other plans that fine…" I stammered, trying to lead into my conversation with him.

Quil reached out and touched my shoulder. "Claire, calm down." He said coolly.

"I'm calm." I chirped.

"Sure," He sighed, dropping his hand back to his side. I watched him carefully as I searched for something to say, but he started before I could. "If it made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry, it was an in the moment kind of thing and it won't happen again if you don't want it to." He said somberly.

"It wasn't uncomfortable for me, was it uncomfortable for you?" I asked hastily.

"No, you just got really quiet afterward, I thought it you were." He mumbled confused.

I looked at him and shook my head. "Well, it was kind of weird after, but before… I didn't mind so much." I said anxiously, chewing on my bottom lip.

I think Quil blushed because he looked away from me and down to his lap. "Come on," He said while he opened the door and got out of the truck.

I followed quickly and walked with him up to the front door. I craned my neck to look up at him with a worried look. "Is there any way we can get rid of the awkwardness?" I asked, almost pleading.

"Maybe," He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe? That's not promising." I said with great concern. I like Quil too much to lose him to awkwardness in the air.

"It's not the same anymore." He said firmly.

"Well, I know that but does it have to be so tense?" I asked with a little bit of hope.

Quil's brows knitted tightly and his body became rigid, just like he used to when I mentioned something stupid. I didn't like to see him like that, it made my heart clench because I knew it was my fault. I frowned and closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Are you always in pain?" I mumbled against his chest, squeezing him a little tighter as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Not always," I heard him sigh.

I pulled away from him and looked up into his still pained eyes. "No more hurting, okay?" I implored feeling pain of my own.

"I'll try," He promised, reaching around me to open the front door. "Goodnight,"

I sighed tiringly. "Night," I murmured, turning to walk into the house. I was going to walk to the living room, but I couldn't just leave that sad-faced Quil. I spun quickly back to him and ran out onto the porch. "Quil," I said warily.

"Yeah?" He asked expectantly.

I ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked his face down to my level and smashed his lips against mine. Truthfully, the kiss could have been smoother but it smoothed itself out and Quil helped, a lot. Those massive hands of his had found my hips and covered them easily to either pull me closer or push me away, I don't know which because he was doing both. I let go of his collar and lowered myself from my tippy toes and Quil followed. I laughed against his lips and pulled away to look at his dazed face. I suppressed another laugh and turned on my heels and skipped back to the door then turned back to him.

"Night," I said playfully as I shut the door in his still stunned face. I giggled and leaned against the door, forcing myself not to go back outside and start another round with my personal Quileute.

"Our little girl's grown up." I heard cooed from the stairs.

I jumped a few feet in the air and glared at the voice, which was of course my loving little sister. "Geeze, Willa, don't do that!" I warned as I clutched my chest.

"You better call lover boy and tell him tomorrows date is off, I need your help tomorrow." She said as she came down the stairs, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"With what?" I asked breathlessly, my heart still hammering in my chest. I could faintly hear the door of Quil's truck shut and the engine start. I had to swallow my giggle.

"Doctors appointment." She answered bluntly.

"Why do you need me?" I asked confused.

"It's a woman doctor and Dad still isn't used to that." She snapped. I couldn't doubt her reasoning on that.

"You still didn't answer my question." I pointed out.

"Look, if Dana were here I'd be asking here, just please?" She growled. I could see saying please was very hard for her, I think she actually shuddered when she did.

"Okay," I answered in shock.

"And don't tell Dad we're going." She said firmly, almost yelling it at me. I took half a step back and watched her cautiously.

"So what do I tell him?" I asked quietly. I don't really want to get Willa angry, she looks scarier than most of the werewolves in town.

"Nothing," She said rolling her eyes.

"I can't tell him nothing." I said insulted. I just got my dad back, I'm not going to lie to him so soon and without much of an explanation.

"I do." She said smugly.

"I'm not you." I pointed out seriously.

She made an annoyed sound and threw her arms in the air. "Tell him we're shopping, that's easy enough to believe." She said flippantly, huffing in exasperation.

"I don't like lying to him." I said frowning.

"Get over it. I'll tell him when we get back, I just don't want questions before we go." She sounded almost upset so I let the lying subject drop.

"Alright," I said conceding to her will.

"Be ready by eight tomorrow morning, the appointment is in Port Angles at nine-forty-five." She ordered as she strode back up the stairs and slammed a door behind her a few seconds later.

"Okay," I mumbled to myself as I walked up the stairs and to my room, only being much quieter.

I dropped to my bed and my cell phone rang before I could lay down. I groaned and looked at the caller ID to see it was my mother. This was the first time she has actually called since the whole thing started. I eyed the phone wearily before answering it.

"Yes?" I asked, my tone laced with annoyance.

"Claire, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I want you to know that if you ever need me, I will always be there for you." She said honestly. I knew she was telling the truth, I just wished she would be able to accept what I wanted.

"Do you really hate Quil? Or just what happened with him?" I asked as the question popped into my head. I was tired of editing myself for the day.

"Quil was a good boy, but I didn't want you with him when I learned the truth." She answered firmly. I could tell it was hard for her to tell me that she did actually like Quil.

"You under estimate them, they're really the good guys." I said defensively.

"They are trouble." She said sternly.

"Can you just accept that this is where I feel at home, this is where I'm happy?" I asked tiringly.

"What about your plans for the future?" She asked desperately. She was trying to get me to remember the 'plans' I told her to stave off her questions.

"I never had any Mom!" I yelled into the phone. "All I ever wanted was to find my home." I murmured sadly.

She was silent for a long while before I heard her take in a shaky breath. "I'll send your things to you, I know your missing your comics." She said with a dark laugh. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. "I don't want you to have more reasons to hate me then you already have." She said to my silent question. She does know me well enough to know what questions I am thinking of.

"You should talk to Dad. He needs closure." I offered coyly.

"Claire-" She said exhaustedly.

"It would help me forgive you, if you did." I told her honestly. I wanted to see my dad happy, and I wouldn't be able to think about forgiving her until he was.

"I'll think about it." She said breathlessly. I could hear tears in her eyes and I didn't push it anymore.

"Okay," I said simply. There was a long uncomfortable silence between us. "Its late Mom, I have to wake up early tomorrow." I lied. I knew it wasn't even eight and she knew it too.

"Goodnight Sweetheart," She whispered.

"Night Mom." I said back, and hung up quickly.

It was odd, to have a civil conversation with my mother after such a fight. Then again, I kept Quil out of most of the conversation and that's what usually makes the whole exchange nasty. I think she is finally starting to understand that I wasn't going to give into her will because she stamps her feet and tries to order me around. It would take a while for me to truly forgive her, especially if she keeps her surly attitude toward Quil. He is after all my new boy toy, I can't have my mother have issue with him if I wanted a peaceful existence. It would be nice to have one of those, of course, I doubt I will. I have fallen all over a werewolf, peace doesn't sound like it will go well with keeping vampires out of the Quileute land. Oh well, that's what I get for being soul mates with my gorgeous werewolf.

AN: Review!


	25. Dr Bad News

AN: Hello! This is my second update today, and I thought I wouldn't be able to update until later tomorrow! Anyway, as some of you have guessed, something is up with Willa, I'm taking a poll because I'm kind of spilt, should Willa be pregnant or not? She's not staying with her boyfriend either way and I already know who I want her with, this will just add some drama to the land. This story broke 400 reviews! NICE! Thank you all, this is beyond flattering, I hope you enjoy this update.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Dr. Bad News

The next morning was interesting. Of course, the night was something else as well. I really hope Quil was in his room because I had a few dreams that stared him, and-uh no shirt. But anyway, back to my morning. I woke up at seven in the morning and showered and changed into comfortable clothes and didn't bother with make up or fixing my hair, I just ate breakfast as Dad came up from his room with a worried look at me as he found me up so early.

"Should I be scared?" He asked fearfully.

"Willa wants to go shopping, I asked if I could go." I answered simply, shrugging my shoulders and looking at my cereal, because I can't lie to people when I look at them.

"Oh, that's nice, you two have fun." He said relieved.

That was ridiculously easy. Dad grabbed a frozen pancake and disappeared back into his room. Willa came down after his door shut and she eyed my bowl of cereal wearily. She was dressed slightly normal with dark jeans and a black tee shirt and no makeup.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, hurry up." She ordered, walking around me to the pile of shoes to pull out her black Converse.

"It's not even eight yet." I said through a mouthful of cornflakes, nodding to the clock in the kitchen.

"I said 'by eight', if we can, I want to leave earlier." She said annoyed, not looking at me as she tied her shoes tightly.

"Alright," I groaned. I shoveled the rest of my bowl down my throat and slipped into my rain boots.

"Lets go," She ordered just as I got my second boot on.

I was rushed out of the house and into Willa's gray '90's model Mustang. It smelt a little like an ashtray that was swimming in beer. It was as pleasant as it sounded. The air conditioning was busted so we had to roll down the windows to get any air circulation. She was an okay driver, but she made me nervous was she passed everyone on the one-oh-one at eighty miles an hour.

"So, woman doctor?" I asked tensely, clinging to the sides of my seat.

"Look, this is hard enough, having to take _you_ don't make it harder." She snapped, jerking the steering wheel to squeeze behind a mini-van and in front of a semi.

Now is definitely not the time to confront her. "Okay," I said fearfully, slinking deeper into the seat. She turned the radio on and blared the CD. I don't know who the band was but the first thing I heard was screaming.

I was quiet for the rest of the drive up to Port Angles. Willa seemed very distracted and I knew something was on her mind that she wasn't saying. I was confused as to why she wanted me to come, but I might as well do this for her, it couldn't hurt me, she is the one going to the doctors after all.

Doctor Melissa Woodham had a very nice office just outside of downtown Port Angles, the parking lot was half empty I guessed it was because everyone was working. Willa parked her car at the very end of the parking lot, farthest away from the doctor's office. Why, I don't know. Willa strode into the office and up to the check in desk. I took a seat in the corner of the waiting room as Willa did what she had to at the desk. A few minutes later she walked back to where I was sitting and plopped down next to me.

"If this turns out badly, I'll need you to cover for me." She said calmly as she crossed her legs and stared out the window in front of her.

"Cover?" I asked confused.

"I might have to kill someone." She growled. The older woman nearby threw Willa a nasty look.

"Who?" I asked cautiously.

"That idiot boyfriend of mine." She seethed with narrowed eyes. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. But why would she want to kill him, it doesn't… Oh my God.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know! I've been on the pill since I was fifteen and that stupid thing was supposed to work, and he used a friggin condom, so this better be a fucking flu." She hissed under her breath.

"You don't think it's the flu do you?" I asked gently.

"I cried when I watched a chick-flick with Rosa." She admitted sourly. "I don't cry when I watch chick-flicks!" She insisted angrily.

"I believe you." I said truthfully. I don't think much could make her cry.

"Remember, you tell Dad nothing until I do." She growled.

"Promise," I assured. I really didn't want Willa as an enemy, that wouldn't be best for my health. The older lady was still looking at us as if we were murderers when a tall, brunette, nurse came into the waiting room with a clip board and a bundled hospital gown.

"Willa Asher," She called out sweetly.

Willa hauled herself out of the chair and strode past the nurse and into the back, I smiled politely at the nurse and followed Willa as she strode into the only door that was open. I sat in the lone chair next to the exam table while the nurse handed the gown to Willa.

"Change into this gown and the doctor will be in soon." She said kindly as Willa snatched the gown from her.

"Thanks," Willa grumbled as the nurse turned and left. I looked down as Willa started to change.

"Haven't been to one of these in a while." I said to fill the silence as she threw her tee-shirt at me. I folded it while I continued to look down and be pelted by food.

"Yes, well Dr. Woodham knows me well." She hissed as I saw her Converse drop to the ground.

"Promiscuous?" I asked teasingly.

"I know how to have fun and I like to make sure there is nothing lingering after my fun has been had." She answered expertly. She would make a wonderful politician.

"Ah," I said as jeans were dropped on my head, I folded them and set them to the side and looked up to see Willa lounging on the exam table casually.

"Yeah, so don't tell Dad, he flipped during Dana's pregnancy scare. I told her not to say anything, but who listens to a thirteen year old?" She asked harshly.

"Right, so ignorance in bliss?" I asked smiling.

"At the moment, yes." She answered firmly. A silence started to settle but it seemed to unnerve Willa and she started talking again. "Did you really kiss Quil yesterday?" She asked amused.

"Twice," I answered proudly.

"And it only took you a week. I thought you would hold out on the poor guy, turns out you're a slut like the rest of us." She said with a hint of admiration.

"The rest of who?" I asked confused.

"Me and Dana take after Dad, he's a big time whore." She answered with a grin.

"Nice," I muttered rolling my eyes.

The door opened and a middle aged honey blonde came walking into the room with a clip board under her arm. She had a kind face and was really very pretty with a fit body. "Hello Willa, I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a few more months, is there something wrong with your birth control?" She asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I think I'm pregnant." Willa snapped.

Dr. Woodham seemed taken back for a second before she gathered her wits. "Oh, well let's take some blood and find out for sure." She said walking up to Willa's side, setting her clip board on Willa's knee's and taking her left wrist and searched for her pulse. "Did you take any home pregnancy tests?" She as watched her silver wrist watch.

"Dr. Woodham, I live in a town where everyone knows who I am and who my father is, I'd rather come to the one person that can't tell him anything even if you wanted to." Willa answered irritated.

"Good point," Dr. Woodham murmured with guilty look as she dropped her hand then looked at me. "I don't think I've met you before." She said confused.

"No, I'm her older sister Claire." I said with a tiny smile.

"I knew she had an older sister, Dana, but I never knew about you." She noted shocked.

"Family drama, just got back." I said quickly.

"Oh, well it's nice of you to come with your little sister." She said adoringly.

"I do what I can." I sighed, fidgeting a little. I wasn't used to being on this part of the doctor's office and I was having a little trouble with this whole 'my-little-sister-is-possibly-pregnant' deal.

"When was your last period?" Dr. Woodham asked Willa as she picked up the chart again.

"Three months ago, but I've been spotting since." Willa answered, her face screwed in thought.

"Okay, any mood swings?" Dr. Woodham asked writing something down.

"Yes," Willa said annoyed, more at the mood swings in question then the good doctor.

"You can tell the difference?" I mumbled. Willa threw me a nasty look.

"Throwing up?" Dr. Woodham asked not paying attention to our sisterly dispute.

"Yes," Willa seethed. Yeah, I'd hate that part too.

"Fatigue?" Dr. Woodham asked almost expectantly.

Willa was confused by that question. "No," She answered shaking her head.

Dr. Woodham nodded and wrote more on the paper. "Anything else you have noticed that has changed in that time?" She asked.

"Yeah, I cry a lot more." Willa snapped.

"I will send in a nurse to get some blood from you and will be back in after that." Dr. Woodham smiled as she looked up from her clip board then backed out of the room.

Willa groaned and curled up on the exam table, her pretty face twisted in discontent. I wanted to reach out and comfort her but her phone started to ring. I had her purse next to me so I handed it to her as soon as I heard it start. She dug through her bag and pulled out her slim red flip phone. "What?!" She yelled as soon as the phone was too her ear. A few seconds later she rolled her eyes. "Yes, she's with me. Here," She said thrusting the phone in my direction.

I took her phone from her cautiously and held it to my ear. "Hello?" I asked confused.

"Are you okay?" I heard Quil's voice ask in distress.

"Yeah, I'm fine, me and Willa are shopping." I answered simply.

"You're lying." He pointed out sternly.

I sighed, he was really good at point out my flaws. "Don't worry, everything is fine, I just promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone." I said apologetically.

"Can you tell me where you are?" He asked, his voice hard and tense.

Is he really going to be this protective every time I leave his sight? "Quil, don't worry, I'm fine." I said tiringly.

"There's a blood-sucker heading this way, I need to know where you are." He said angrily.

I froze. There was a possible hostile vampire in the area, which means Quil has every right to be angry that I'm withholding information. "We're in Port Angles." I said quietly.

"Let me talk to Willa," He said a little calmer than before.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and held it out for Willa. "For you," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes and snatched the phone away. "Can't you leave her alone for two seconds?" She asked annoyed. She became deadly silent and her face dropped. "Dr. Woodham's office, she's in the phone book." She said quickly before hanging up. "Seth and Gavin will be joining us soon." She said settling back against the exam table.

"Gavin?" I asked confused. I didn't know anyone here by that name.

"He's the youngest little wolf." She answered knowingly. "They'll be waiting by my car." She added.

"They aren't driving here, are they?" I asked carefully.

"Nope," She answered.

"That's gonna freak me out." I mumbled. It already was. They could get here on foot, in less time it took us to get here by car.

"How do you think Quil got to Seattle so fast that day?" She asked with a snort.

"He ran?!" I shrieked, stunned. My jaw was on the ground as Willa nodded.

The door opened a few seconds later and a short, plump, older woman came in with a portable kit and smile. "Hello," She said kindly.

Willa thrusted her arm toward the nurse. "Take what you need." She said absently.

The nurse took three small vials of Willa's blood and she didn't even flinch when the nurse had to stick her the second time. I was wriggling in my seat the whole time, I hated the feeling of needles under my skin. Dr. Woodham came back in a few minutes later and gave Willa a few papers about pre-natal care, adoption, abortion and the footnotes of pregnancy. Willa stuffed them all into her purse and quickly changed into her clothes, leaving the gown a heap on the floor.

We walked out of the back of the office and Willa paid with a check and left just as quickly as we walked out. Just as she said Seth's massive form and another, taller and leaner, man were waiting next to her Mustang. Seth was smiling brightly while Gavin seemed a little upset.

"Hey Asher sisters!" Seth called out as we neared him.

"Clearwater," Willa spat with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"She's just angry that I can make her smile." Seth said to me as he smiled widely. Willa looked away from him as she started digging around in her purse.

She pulled out her keys and handed them to Seth begrudgingly. "Where are we being shuffled to?" She asked annoyed.

"You're going to be with Emily and the boys at my mom's house with Jasper, and you're going to Nessie's." Seth said pointing to Willa then to me. Gavin walked up to the passenger side and opened the door and motioned for me to get in as Seth did the same for Willa.

"Same-old, same-old." Willa grumbled as we both ducked into the back seat of her Mustang.

"I'm confused." I said looking between Willa and Seth. Seth whipped out of the parking lot as Willa answered me.

"When ever there is a vampire in the area they move everyone around to mix up their scents and confuse it, keeps everyone safe I think." She said coolly, because apparently this is an everyday occurrence here.

"It does, and don't worry Claire, this shouldn't take long." Seth said soothingly.

"Does Dad know?" I asked concerned. I didn't want him to worry about us.

"Yup, Jasper was with him when he found out." Seth answered.

"Is everyone going to be okay?" I asked worryingly. The last thing I needed was one of my new friends or family members to get hurt.

"Its one against more than a dozen, we'll be fine." Gavin answered that time, his handsome face cracking into a cocky grin and I couldn't help but believe him because he looked so damn sure of himself.

AN: Oooh, vampires lurking around, ornery werewolves, its a wonderful place, Washington. Review!


	26. Experience

AN: Thank you all for your input, you will learn of Willa's condition in the next chapter, hopefully. Thank you all for reading as well, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :D Enjoy this new chapter before I go and pass out. :P

Chapter Twenty-Six

Experience

Seth is a good driver. Gavin is a horrible passenger. We made it back to Nessie's home in good time, Seth dropped me off and I told Willa to call me when she got the test results back. She smacked Gavin when he faked concern and promised she would. Just as I got out of the car Alice rushed up to me and moved me into the house. Apparently, being alone for any amount of time is not permitted when there are stray vampires about.

"Is Quil here?" I asked hopefully as Alice closed the door behind us and the Mustang sped away.

"No, he, Jacob and Embry are already on their way to stop the vampire before he breaks the boundary line." She answered smiling. How can she smile at a time like this?! Oh, right, she's a vampire too.

"Is that all?" I demanded, my voice cracking in worry.

Nessie walked up to us from the stairs and placed a calming hand on my shoulder. "Brady, Jared and Paul and coming from the opposite direction and a few others are spread across the woods, they will be fine." She reassured me.

"Who else is here?" I asked trying to sound as calm as I could be. Even though there wasn't a part of me that was.

"Lena and Rachel and her two kids Daniel and Ellie, Kim is taking her daughter Camille to her mothers in Spokane." Nessie answered as she pulled me into the living room. I sat numbly on the couch with Nessie. "Are you okay?" She asked worried.

"This is just new for me." I answered shakily.

Nessie looked at me with her sad brown eyes and gave me a half hug and I didn't really care if she was half vampire at the moment because I needed a hug and she was good at giving them. Lena came striding out of the kitchen a few seconds later with half a sandwich and water. "You get used to it." She said simply.

"Really?" I asked amazed.

Lena flopped onto the couch diagonal to the one Nessie and I occupied and nodded. "Yup, you wouldn't believe how many vampires dig the Olympic Peninsula." She said sarcastically.

"How long does it usually take?" I asked anxiously.

"Depending on the guys, two days to a week." Lena said through a bite of her sandwich as she shrugged.

"A week? Why so long?" I asked sadly.

"They like to chase the leech around in circles." Lena answered still chewing. She sobered a few seconds later and looked to Nessie and Alice. "No offense." She said to Alice and Nessie, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"None taken," Nessie and Alice said in unison.

Alice pulled out her cell phone from her pocket suddenly and not a second later it rang. She answered it quickly with a smile. "Edward, everything is fine, he hasn't even come near the boundary." She said with an amused tone as she left the room.

"Who's Edward?" I asked confused as I leaned toward Nessie.

"My dad," Nessie said happily.

"Oh," I murmured. I don't remember her telling me that, I don't think she did either but I wouldn't know. I was too worried about everything else.

"Claire, want to play Guitar Hero?" Lena offered as she finished off her sandwich.

I watched the older woman stand and I nodded. "Sure," I said attempting to smile. It would be nice to have a distraction while the guys are away.

I suck at Guitar Hero. I mean, there is bad, then there is flat out horrible and I'm worse then that. I could, however, play the drums really well. After lunch I helped Rachel settle Daniel and Ellie into a nap. Daniel is two years old and his little sister is only nine months old and they are both adorable. Daniel is head over heels in love with Alice and Ellie is always trying to grab a picture of a gorgeous blonde man and his just as devastatingly beautiful brunette wife. Nessie told me they were her pseudo grandparents, Carlisle and Esme and that they often spent time with the werewolf offspring, Ellie was very attached to Esme since she didn't have any other grandmother. She also told me the story of how her mother came up with her name. It definitely cleared a few things up.

When we were sure the babies were asleep we all congregated in the living room and just started talking. We went through topic after topic, everything from hair color to make up to shoes and purses to what happened on the news last night and then, it fell upon an uncomfortable subject for me. Sex.

I honestly don't know how we got here, but Lena was explaining how she lost a chunk of her kidney while having rough sex with Embry at a construction cite.

Lena was standing, exposing her left side to show a mangled scar in her kidney area. "… So it went through both of us, but he healed so quickly that his body easily forgot the piece of flesh it left behind, mine wasn't so happy and I was in the hospital for three weeks. That was fun to explain." She chuckled as she lowered her shirt.

"I remember Embry wouldn't talk, or even blink when you were in surgery." Rachel said seriously.

"It was my own dumbass fault, who has sex on a pile of steel rods?" Lena asked smacking her own head.

"We're not denying that you're an idiot." Rachel said with grin.

"Thanks Rach, what about that time to desecrated that tree at your sons birthday party?" Lena asked somewhat disgusted.

"No one saw that!" Rachel yelled, stunned.

"I sure as hell did and that imagine doesn't just disappear!" Lena yelled back.

Rachel was going to yell something else back but we heard little Elli start crying. "You woke the baby!" She spat as she smacked Lena as she walked by her toward the stairs.

"You yelled first!" Lena called after her. She looked back to us and settled her eyes on me. "You okay Claire, you look as pale as the vampires." She asked me with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, fine." I assured weakly.

"Liar." Nessie almost cheered.

"Not comfortable talking about sex." Lena said as more of a statement then a question.

"It's just awkward, and I've had the sex talk and that was mortifying enough." I mumbled fearfully.

"Oh, well since we're here, you need some pointers for when you're with Quil." Lena said suddenly very excited.

"Excuse me?" I croaked.

She ignored me. "Honey, they are all _proportioned_ to their body, with a little extra." Lena said with waggling brows.

"Oh my god." I groaned dropping my forehead to my hand.

"Pretty much," Lena said happily.

Rachel came down the stairs with Ellie in her arms. "Lena! Don't be so blunt." She yelled angrily. She walked up to us sat closest to me, letting Lena steal her baby girl from her arms. "What she's trying to say is, be prepared." She said soothingly.

"Yeah, and run the air conditioner before, it kills the mood for a second but its better than what will happen if you pass out." Nessie added seriously as she walked across the room and snatched Ellie from Lena and let the little baby crawl on the floor.

"You don't want that to happen, then he won't sleep with you for a friggin month because he's 'scared he'll hurt you'." Lena grumbled.

"We warned you." Rachel chuckled.

"I know!" Lena yelled frustrated. "Listen to them, I didn't and it wasn't pretty." She said to me sternly.

Everyone seemed to notice that I wasn't talking or even looking at them. "Claire?" Rachel asked timidly.

I looked up for a moment. "Just dying of embarrassment, that's all, continue." I said waving my hand.

Lena pointed at me with a severe look. "Don't forget to start on the pill, condoms are pretty much a no-no with their size and body heat." She said with a bit of panic in her voice. I don't want to know how she learned that.

I dropped my head to my knees and prayed that I would be killed to save myself from this embarrassment.

"And for all that is sacred, don't tell Quil we're tell you this, he already thinks I corrupted you." Lena hissed.

I snapped up to look at her with knitted brows. "How?" I asked befuddled. I hadn't seen her in a few days, how in the world could she corrupt me?

"You kissed him, twice." She pointed out. I nodded, still confused, how that had to do with Lena was beyond me. "I voiced my pride in the matter and he seems to think I told you to do it some how." She said rolling her eyes.

"What?" I ground out.

"You know, when you're angry, you blush a darker red, it's weird…" Lena trailed off pointing to my cheeks.

Rachel reached out and touched my shoulder gently. "Calm down Claire, you can confront him later." She said soothingly.

"I can kill him later." I corrected through my teeth.

"Whatever you do don't hit him!" Lena yelled hastily. "They are like rocks, if you want to hit them get a baseball bat or crowbar or lead pipe. Not only will you do damage but it won't break your hand." She said knowingly as she rubbed her left palm with a wince.

"Ow," I mumbled. I've broken my wrist before, I don't want to know what breaking my hand will feel like.

"Yeah, it hurts like a bitch. The only good part about it is it probably hurt him more than it hurt me." Lena said evilly.

"You are mean person." Nessie said with a frown.

"Yeah," Lena said proudly.

"Where were you this morning anyway?" Rachel asked me confused.

"Oh, um, with Willa." I answered nervously.

"She thinks she's pregnant." Alice corrected from her spot on the floor with Ellie. I didn't even notice she was down there.

"Who do you know?!" I demanded. I didn't tell her and I know Willa didn't tell her.

"I can see the future, like Nessie can show people what she wants them to see." Alice answered effortlessly. Lena and Rachel didn't seem surprised or effected in anyway.

"Huh," I mumbled. I've already met someone who could do that so I'm not really surprised. Its just interesting meeting someone else who can see the future, most people don't meet two people that can do that. "So, is she?" I asked curiously.

"That's for her to find out." Alice said firmly.

"She better not be, and then I'll have to wait months to kick her ass!" Lena yelled angrily.

"Oh, calm down Lena, we all know you think you're pregnant every other month." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, because I have ridiculous amounts of sex with my gorgeous man, _she_ is barely sixteen and doesn't need to be having that much sex." Lena said strictly, waving her finger around like a stern teacher.

"What were you doing at that age Lena?" Nessie asked curiously.

Lena's looked guilty for a moment before she shot off the couch. "Is that my cell?" She asked as she wandered into the kitchen. Ellie started fussing and Rachel scooped her up and asked Alice if she could make a bottle while she changed her, leaving only me and Nessie in the living room. Nessie took Rachel's seat next to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine." She said plainly.

"Are you always this calm?" I asked in a panic. I wasn't worried about a sex talk or my little sister, I was seriously worried about Quil and the rest of the guys. I hadn't really seen them in action so its hard for me to believe everything they are telling me.

"When its only one against as many as there are, yes." She answered casually.

"I'm really trying not to be so on edge, it's just hard." I said shakily.

"It's the first one, it gets easier." She said knowingly. I nodded, still pretty upset. "I have some old movies you might find amusing." She said grinning devilishly.

"Really?" I asked hopefully. That would help take my mind off panic mode.

"Yeah," She answered smiling.

Most of the home videos Nessie has, seem more like motion picture quality than the ones at my dad's house. I finally found out who Emmett was, a burly, dark haired vampire that carried me around on his shoulders while arm wrestling with Quil. During most of the movies Quil had my attention more than anyone and Emmett was a close second if he was around. I guess I have a thing for really muscled guys, even when I was a child I was constantly hanging off them.

Nessie made dinner with Alice and they are actually really good cooks even if they don't eat real food anymore. Daniel and Ellie were getting antsy without their father and Rachel was trying not to show she was getting worried as well. I could tell there was something going on when Lena started getting jumpy. But then seemed to calm down when Paul popped into tell us everyone was fine but the vampire was giving them quite the case. After hugging and kissing his wife and kids he ran back out and everyone but me seemed to calm down.

I went up to the guest bedroom given to me as soon as Paul left because I couldn't stay down there anymore. I had no idea the extent of either creature's abilities and it scared me. I've only seen how big werewolves are and I've only been hugged by a very tiny vampire and half vampire. It was getting harder to stay calm when over six werewolves haven't brought down one vampire yet. It had been almost twelve hours. Does it really take that long?

Lena came into my room and tried to coax me out of my room with Guitar Hero lessons and Rachel came in with Daniel to get me to follow her out, but I ended up declining Lena and snatching Daniel away from Rachel. The room I was in doubled as a library and I let Daniel pick a book and started reading to him to keep me from screaming.

Daniel is a very patient two year old. He sat perfectly still through the whole first chapter of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe before falling asleep two pages into the second chapter. I let him sleep next to me while I twirled his hair between my fingers. The little guy was almost as calming as Quil. Almost. He didn't have his fathers freakish body heat and he was only twenty-five pounds and it was mostly organs and blood, not much muscle.

I had him with me for two hours when his mother came and took him back, leaving a set of DVD's with me. I put on the movie at the top of the pile but I didn't watch it. I just stared out the window, the noise of the movie drawing my attention away. Paying attention to two different things helps me stay calm and think clearly. I know, its weird, but that's how I work. I stared out at the dark green trees and wished that Quil would just jump out from them and through the window of the room.

Of course, I didn't believe he would but I just kept hoping he would because that would be the only thing that would stop my heart from racing and my stomach from turning over every time a nasty thought of Quil unconscious, covered in blood. That one clear memory of when I was here was of Quil, my soul mate, looking like he was dead in the woods. That was not helping me now, at all, especially since it was a vampire that did that to him. He has Jacob and Embry with him now, which eases my fears a little more, but not much.

I forced myself to think back to the fun times I had with Quil, the ones I saw from photos and family videos, the only ones that were clear because they are saved forever. It's kind of hard to panic when you're thinking about your younger self pelting three grown men with rocks and them acting like they are actually hurt. I think Quil sold it the best, then again Seth had Willa crawling on him and Embry had Dana jumping on him from behind. It's hard to act under those circumstances.

I could think about all of those movies and pictures for hours, but that wouldn't change the fact that I missed Quil. Or that I had to cry myself to sleep because I was so scared.

AN: Review!


	27. Some Cullen's and Some Family

AN: Sorry this took a little longer than normal, I got stuck. And I almost apologize for any mistakes, I am currently half asleep so I will go through in the morning and fix anything I may have missed. As usual, thank you all for the great reviews! Next chapter everyone will be back, don't worry. And you also learn the truth about Willa.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Some Cullen's and Some Family

You don't sleep as long as you would think when you cry yourself to sleep. You get about two hours of nice sleep and then you wake up because your eyes burn. I spent most of the night staring out the window, trying my hardest to think of everything but Quil. I thought about Willa and my dad and I really wanted them here. Nessie, Lena, Rachel and the babies were great but they were barely keeping me sane. Around seven-thirty in the morning I walked down stairs to find Nessie and Alice awake in the kitchen with two other people who I recognized as Emmett and Esme.

Why are there two more vampires?

"Morning Claire!" Alice called out cheerily. Emmett and Esme turned to look at me with a bright smile. I couldn't bring myself to give them one of my own.

"Morning," I murmured.

"How did you sleep?" Nessie asked hopefully.

"Oh great, nothing like paranoia to lull you to sleep." I answered dryly.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." Esme said soothingly.

"Yeah, that's why there are two more friendly vampires here." I countered unconvinced.

"What, we can't come and visit?" Emmett asked with mock insult.

"Someone tell me what's going on." I said seriously.

"The vampire has two friends in the area, we're just being cautious." Nessie answered simply.

"Omelet?" Alice asked as she held the pan she was cooking in up to show me.

"I'm not hungry." I murmured, walking back toward the stairs.

"Claire-" I heard Nessie try to stop me, but I didn't.

"Let her go Ness," Esme told her softly as got to the top of the stairs.

I stalked back to my replacement room and bit my lip to stop my tears. Three vampires. How long would this take now? Weeks? I can't deal with weeks. I don't even know how many more days I'll be able to last before I lose my mind. It was getting harder and harder for me. If I could see them in action, I'd probably feel better and next time I wouldn't even care, but I don't know. I still think Quil is breakable, no matter how many things I hear from the others about rapid healing and a body like rock.

I'd hugged him before and he wasn't exactly soft, I mean all that muscle must help him in fighting a vampire that still doesn't make me believe with all my being that he is damn near invincible. I knew Quil could probably take down five guys easily, and I'd be laughing the whole time. I don't think there is anyone stupid enough to try and fight Quil or any of the other werewolves but if they ever tried I wouldn't bat an eye because Quil is more than human even when he is human.

I'm starting to wish he did try to kill me that night in the woods, at least I'd have an idea of what he could do as a werewolf. Of course, I would probably be missing a limb or half my body, but I'd feel better now! I hope they come back okay. Or Quil just comes to tell me everything is going fine like Paul did last night. God, that would really help right now.

I started pacing the room, walking slowly in front of the windows as I passed. I had energy to burn and thinking did nothing for that. I was on my tenth lap of the room when my door opened.

"I don't want to talk, eat, play Guitar Hero or talk about shoes." I listed, annoyed, continuing to watch my feet as I walked.

"What's your problem with Guitar Hero?" Willa's angered voice asked from behind me.

I spun around and found Willa in the doorway, dressed in usual clothes. "Willa," I said confused.

"Jasper dropped me off, Alice is going to take his place at Sue Clearwater's with Rosalie." She answered my unspoken question with a shrug as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "You look like crap." She noted.

"Thanks," I mumbled, sitting on the end of the bed. "Did the doctor call?" I asked timidly.

"Turns out, I was." She sighed.

"Was?" I asked worried.

She shrugged again. "Blood test shows I had a miscarriage about a week ago." She answered coolly.

"Oh," I muttered sadly. I could see conflict in her eyes.

"Don't try to apologize or anything, its nature, it happens and really that idiot didn't need any children." She said rolling her eyes, sitting down next to me.

I slung my arm over her shoulders and hugged her lightly. She didn't say anything about hugging. "Who is this idiot?" I asked curiously.

"Devon, you don't want to meet him, he has no brains, just a nice ass." She answered casually.

"Is that how you pick your boyfriends?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't pick them because I want to be with them forever, I pick them because they're packing." She said winking.

"Oh my god," I groaned. It's all the women in this town care about.

"You have your priorities, I have mine." She added grinning.

"How's Dad?" I asked anxiously.

"Are you kidding, he's already arguing with Jasper about World War One." She snorted.

"So, he's fine I take it." I laughed. She nodded. "How are you?" I asked worryingly.

"Are you kidding, they've been doing this since I was three." She said as she fell back onto the bed.

"How do you deal with it?" I asked desperately, turning to look at her.

"They always come back with a smile and perfectly unharmed." She said simply.

"Even with _three_ vampires?" I asked, my voice full of panic.

"Are you shitting me? Once there were ten." She said flippantly.

"What?" I croaked.

"Yeah, and I mean, that chunk of Brady's shoulder grew back." She joked. Well, I think she was joking.

"That doesn't make me feel better." I said lowly.

"Do you honestly think he is going to stay away from you for long? He just got you back after thirteen years, so calm down already." She ordered.

She is the first person to make any sense in the past day. I fell back on the bed next to her feeling more relaxed. "Thank you," I said softly.

"For what?" She asked befuddled.

"You're the only one that's actually been able to start to calm me down." I sighed contently. I was still worried about Quil, but I wasn't as close to going crazy as I had been.

"Well, I might not to you very well, but I know we think alike." She said proudly.

"Are we going to tell Dad about you?" I asked motioning toward her mid section.

"No, your not saying shit until after I have a husband and two to three children." She said firmly.

"Okay, just tell that to Alice." I said shaking my head.

Willa snapped up and to her feet. "She knew!" She yelled angrily.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she started pacing in front of the TV across from the bed. "How many know?" She ground out.

"Probably everyone," I said carefully.

She stopped dead in her tracks and glared at the door. "I'm gonna kill that little shit." She growled.

Willa was still clenched in anger when the door opened to show Emmett, he smiled brightly toward both of us. "What's with all the yelling?" He asked amused.

"Can I get you to hurt someone for me?" Willa asked hopefully.

"I'm not killing Alice." He said smugly.

"Why the hell not?!" She demanded.

"Because, it's more fun to watch you try to kill her." He said chuckling.

"Bite me," She muttered sourly.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

The door opened before Willa could say the snide comment on her tongue and Esme walked in. "No Emmett," She chided.

"Ha, Momma just shot you down." Willa cheered happily.

"It's a nice day and were all going down to the beach, would you like to join us?" Esme asked Willa and I.

"What's our other option?" Willa asked as she continued to glare at Emmett, who was still rather smug.

"Stay here and try to beat me at God of War." Emmett said flashing a big smile. I am convinced he is just a big kid.

"I'm not really up for the beach, I'll just stay here." I said politely, shaking my head, seeing happy people everywhere in the sun while I was still terrified, probably won't help my mood.

"Alright, what about you Willa?" Esme said sweetly.

"I have to school Emmett, he seems to think he has skills." Willa said rolling her eyes as Emmett cackled.

Esme laughed. "Just don't break the controllers again." She said throwing us a playful look as she left.

Emmett turned to us and clapped with a devilish grin on his handsome face. "Alright, it's just me and the Asher girls, Dana used to be a pro at this game." He said sneakily.

"I'm horrible with video games." I admitted shamefully.

"That's what Dana said before she beat his high score. Twice." Willa said proudly. Emmett seemed disgruntled by the mention of my older sister's video game skills.

"Well, it's worth a try." I said shrugging. Emmett cheered and started pushing us out of the room and up the stairs back to the media room.

"Whatever you do, don't sit next to him when he looses. It gets messy." Willa whispered to me as we were pushed along.

As it turns out Emmett is a sore loser. He started yelling about how the controller didn't work at his speed, to which Willa countered that Edward could beat her without a problem. Emmett didn't like that too much. When I played I won against Willa, I don't know how, but I did. Emmett narrowly beat me when he played me. I really didn't care who won, I was just having fun listening to Willa and Emmett yell curses at each other.

They both have some colorful language, Emmett is a few decades old so I get where he learned all of his words, but the things that came out of Willa's mouth… Whew, she could make a pirate blush.

We didn't play God of War for long before we started bouncing through games and game systems. Playstation is my favorite, Willa is a die hard X-Box fiend and Emmett loves the Wii. Watching a vampire cow race will make you laugh, for hours. I think Willa and Emmett kept playing just to keep me laughing and I certainly didn't mind. Willa raided the fridge as Emmett tried to show me how to 'jack a Caddie' on Grand Theft Auto, my lesson after that was 'beatin' down the po-po'.

Emmett played by himself for almost an hour while we stuffed our faces. It's easier for me to focus on myself with Emmett and Willa around. I can see why I liked him so much when I was younger, he calms me down a lot like Quil does naturally, and of course Emmett has to try a lot harder than Quil does. Emmett's slur of exuberant curses kept me from becoming too sullen at the thought of Quil.

"Are you two done yet?" Emmett asked exhaustedly as he flopped between us while we each finished off a bowl of Chex Mix.

"Keep up with that tone Mister and we'll force you to drive us to Diary Queen." Willa said sternly.

"And how will you do that?" He asked grinning.

"Whine to Rose." She answered simply with a triumphant smile.

"That's a low blow." He said as he winced in fake pain.

"Did you ever expect anything less?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"Not really," He said almost proudly. "Wrestling is next, who wants to try and defeat the Undertaker?" He asked picking up the controller with a cocky grin.

Willa tossed her bowl to the side and swiped the controller up. "Dibs on Kane!" She yelled quickly.

"Hold your horses." He said holding up his hand as his cell phone started to ring. He dug the device out from his pocket and held it up to his ear. "Hey?" He asked blankly, more interested in the TV. The person on the other line said something that made Emmett look sympathetic. "Yeah, sure." He said then handed the phone to me with a tiny smile.

"Hello?" I asked with a little bit of confidence. I was getting used to random phone calls that end up being for me. I just hoped this one wasn't as bad as the last one.

"Hey," I heard Quil's relieved voice say back.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly, jumping up from the couch and walking out into the hallway, pretending not to notice Willa and Emmett watching me from the room.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. How are you doing with Emmett?" He asked ruefully.

"He hasn't snapped at me yet, I'm actually having fun." I said sardonically. I heard him snigger on the other end of the line. "How much longer?" I asked impatiently.

"We got one, the other two are scattering, but we wanna get them before they get too far out, we should be back later tomorrow." He explained honestly. He seemed a little anxious, not excited like Lena led me to believe.

"Okay," I sighed somewhat disappointed and still worried.

"This is what we do Claire, we'll handle it." He said softly, his voice soothing.

"I know, just don't get hurt, please." I pled, hoping not to sound too pathetic.

"I'll do my best." He promised. I believed him and his promise made me feel so much better. "Get some sleep you sound tired." He said concerned.

"I'm not promising anything." I said chuckling. He laughed with me for a moment and I couldn't help but relish in the happiness with him.

"See you later Claire," He said almost sadly.

"See you later Quil," I repeated quietly. I heard the line go dead a few seconds later and I walked back to the room and handed the phone to Emmett.

"You okay?" Willa asked with a sideward's glance as she and Emmett battled.

"I think, I will be." I said with a small smile. They both seemed satisfied with my answer and went back to wrestling on the Playstation. I sat quietly as I continued to chant prayers in my head, because really, what harm could it do?

AN: A little bit of Quil! Review!


	28. More Secrets

AN: Geeze, almost thirty chapters, that s ridiculous! For me at least. Lots of twists in this one, it might be a little confusing so ask away if you are. Oh, if I haven't already mentioned, I always thought of Eddie Spears being Quil, just in case you were curious. :P Thank you all, again, for all the support, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

More Secrets

Time seemed to move a lot faster after I talked to Quil, hearing his voice and knowing his was okay let me relaxed enough to eat a full meal without worrying I may throw it back up. That night I still had to cry myself to sleep, only this time I got an extra forty-five minutes of sleep. It wasn't a lot but it was an improvement from last night. I still watched the windows and nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard a long and painful howl. Willa came into my room after that and sat with me.

She had tears falling down her cheeks and she said it was because of the residual hormones. I could still see the confused sadness in her eyes from her miscarriage and so I hugged her again. There wasn't a lot I could do, or say without getting Willa riled up, so I'm just sticking to hugging her.

The next morning Rachel and Lena had to go to work so Alice and Emmett had to leave to shadow them to make sure they didn't get hurt while Nessie, Willa, Esme and I watched Ellie and Daniel. Daniel was not happy to see his mother go, but calmed down after I promised him a grilled cheese sandwich. Ellie latched onto Esme and easily let her mother leave. Rachel was actually relieved, instead of jealous like I thought she might be. Willa went back to playing video games while Esme, Nessie and I kept Daniel and Ellie busy.

Esme was bouncing Ellie through the kitchen while Nessie played with Daniel on the floor and I made the sandwiches I promised.

"She really likes you." I said to Esme as Ellie giggled while she buried her little hands in Esme's curly brown hair.

"She is a friendly child." Esme laughed.

"Its hard to believe Paul is her father." I said as I looked at Ellie with narrowed eyes, trying to find any evidence of Paul in Ellie's happy brown eyes.

Esme smiled at Ellie as she moved from Esme's hair to chewing on her necklace. "She takes after her grandfather." She said sweetly. I could see that, Billy is a friendly person.

"Is it weird for you guys?" I asked awkwardly. Esme looked at me with knitted brows. "I mean, werewolves are supposed to kill you." I added glumly.

"We've been living together for fifteen years, it's gotten easier for us to be friends." She answered grinning, her eyes teasing me a little. "Besides, everyone keeps having children and they need babysitters." She added, hugging Ellie close to her face as she chuckled.

"Yeah, you guys are good at babysitting." I mumbled, turning back to flipping the four grilled cheese sandwiches I had going.

Esme sighed and stepped closer to me, placing a cold but soothing hand on my shoulder. "I know, this is all frustrating, but it will all be over soon." She said surely.

"Until the next time." I muttered under my breath, concentrating on the grilled cheese and less on the woman my sulking attitude was directed at.

"Well, we think of it more as an extended sleepover with powerful creatures." She said playfully.

"It does sound like fun." I admitted wistfully. I would love to have a sleepover attitude, maybe next time I will.

"The first time is the hardest. Lena will never admit it, but the first time Embry left and she knew the truth, she panicked so badly she wouldn't stop throwing up for ten hours." She told me with sneaky grin. Lena would probably try to kill her for telling me this.

"Really?" I asked stunned. Lena seemed like such a laid back person until you got her angry, but I could never see her as the panicking type.

"Yes, my husband had to sedate her." She added amused. That actually was pretty amusing, thinking about it, Lena drugged out of her mind.

"Wow, I thought I was freaking out." I murmured.

"I can always call him for anxiety medication if you like." She offered with a wink.

"I can't, I have panic attacks on most sleeping medication and really anything that is supposed to calm you down sends me into a freak out." I explained politely, feeling more like a weirdo than I have in a while.

"You are very peculiar." She noted shaking her head.

I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I am kind of odd, I have a few allergies my mom is sure I got from my dad." I chuckled.

"Nothing too serious I hope." She said worryingly, not even blinking when Ellie yanked on her hair.

"Well, eggplant and eucalyptus make me break out in hives and it's really hard for me to breath, but morphine could kill me." I said casually. I'm really used to explaining my freakish allergies, no matter how morbid they are.

"I'll remember that." She said almost fearfully.

"It sucks 'cause I kinda like eggplant." I grumbled with a pout.

I finished Daniel, Willa's and my brunch and the three of us ate while Nessie and Esme tried to spoon feed Ellie her peas without getting her pretty blue dress dirty. That didn't work out so well and Nessie seemed most upset while Esme couldn't stop laughing. After our early lunch Willa went back to her video games while Nessie and Esme rushed to change Ellie into three different dresses before settling on a light pink one. I washed up Daniel and started reading The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe where we left off.

It was calm for a while. I had Daniel and Willa popped in every once in a while but mostly stayed upstairs. Esme and Nessie were showing Ellie how to play the piano and it was loud and no where near as pretty as Esme and Nessie's playing was.

It was a few hours before dinner time when Nessie and Esme came out smiling and headed toward the front door. I followed with Daniel confused until I heard all of the laughing. Willa came down the stairs with an exasperated look.

"The wolves have descended." Willa grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I didn't have to ask a stupid question because I already knew what she meant.

They were back.

The door opened and Paul shot through, scooping up his kids as he moved through house to collapse on a couch. Jake swooped in and him and Nessie disappeared upstairs to do things I don't want to think about. Seth was next and pulled Willa and Esme into a bear hug, which Esme laughed about while Willa seemed annoyed more than anything.

My heart dropped. Where was Quil?

I rushed through the front door just as Quil, dressed only in tattered shorts like the others, started coming up the stairs. I don't even think a second passed, but it was still long enough for tears to gather in my eyes and they all spilled out when I saw him, unscathed, smiling up at me. I launched myself at him, linking my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso and squeezed him as tight as I could.

A deep laugh rumbled from his chest as he hugged me. "Miss me?" His breath was hot against my neck and I let out a content sigh.

"A little," I croaked happily, tears still tightening my throat. I felt Quil move his arm to wrap around my waist and I buried my nose into his neck. "They're gone right?" I mumbled hopefully. I don't know if I could let him go back out there without taking my sanity with him.

His hand moved from by back to the back of my head and I felt his fingers lace through my hair. "Yeah, they're gone." He whispered, clutching me tighter.

I took in a deep breath, Quil's scent of musk and wet forest wafting into my nose and making me melt in his arms. I was utterly content with staying in his arms for the next few years, you know, make sure none of the vampires get him. However, I could feel eyes on my back and it was ruining content mood. I pulled away and looked down wearily at the ground. "You can, uh, put me down." I mumbled sheepishly.

He chuckled and lowered me to the ground. I didn't step away from him, or look anywhere but his eyes, because I was still enjoying his presence. "Hey, you jumped at me." He said with narrowed eyes and mock seriousness.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment but I still didn't look away. "Sorry, I was just, happy to see you." I apologized with an impish grin.

His face lit up with another smile and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest, half hugging me and pressing a kiss to the crown of my head. I slipped my arms around his waist as he did and hugged him again. "Like wise." He murmured against my hair.

I stayed glued in the hold I had on Quil until I was once again fully ready to let him go and we walked back into the house, with his arm draped over my shoulders into the foyer where Seth, Esme and Willa were waiting with knowing grins.

"Good, now she'll calm down." Willa said rolling her eyes.

"Alice should be here soon to take you home." Esme said still smiling with Seth's arm still slung around her shoulders.

Willa scowled at the mention of Alice and took two steps toward the door. "We'll I might as well tell you all now, before Loose-Lipped Lucy tells you all. I'm not pregnant, haven't been in a week and that dumbass is losing his 'family jewels' the next time I see him." She announced rather fluidly, her anger clear in her tone.

We were all kind of speechless, but Seth looked at her guiltily and tried to reach out to her. "Willa-"

She wrenched away from all of us and glared Seth down. "Don't start with me Clearwater, I don't want to hear it." She growled before storming out of the house.

I wanted to follow my sister, but Quil's arm was tight around my shoulders and I looked around, everyone had a guilty face. "I'm missing something." I mumbled, glancing between Quil and Seth.

Quil looked like he was pain, like he used to be when I first got here, and he gripped my shoulders a little tighter.

"Quil?" I asked confused.

"I can't tell you." He said through his clenched jaw.

You know when you're so sure of something and then the preverbal rug gets pulled out from under your feet? That's what it felt like. First he can't tell me how many werewolves are in his pack, which I understand in a sick and twisted way, but he can't tell me what's wrong with my own sister. I started walking for the front door when Quil grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"Claire," His voice was so desperate, and pleading. I really don't know how I was able to slip my hand from his grasp with those pained eyes looking at me that way, but I did.

"I need to make sure my sister's okay." I said sadly, backing out of the house then running after Willa.

Willa was onto the dirt road, leading to Nessie's dirt road-slash-driveway, when I caught up with her.

"Willa!" I called out as I saw her burgundy hair swinging angrily as she ran. She slowed down and I was able to fall in line with her.

"What are you doing?" She ground out.

"What just happened?" I asked looking back toward the house.

"You know, I've known for years." She laughed bitterly. She stopped and turned back to the road we just left. "I'VE KNOWN FOR EIGHT YEARS CLEARWATER!" She screamed, making her whole tiny body shake.

Wow, she might be small but she packs quite a scream. "Known what?" I asked timidly.

"That little idiot imprinted on me when I was a year and a half." She snapped as she went back to walking in the original direction she was going.

I don't think my eyes have ever gotten as big as they did when she told me. "What?" I muttered.

"He was away a lot with Jake and his sister Leah so he didn't actually meet me until I was a year and a half old. From what I've tricked out of the younger guys, Seth was going to tell our parents with Quil but when you found him half dead in the woods it sped up the process and when Mom snapped and took you with her he decided not to tell anyone." She explained angrily.

Well. Just when I think I know what's going on here, I get thrown another loop.

"BECAUSE THEY ALL THINK I'M STUPID!" She yelled at the woods.

"Why haven't they told you?" I asked confused. They had just told me everything, if they were waiting to tell her, now would be a perfect time.

"Hell if I know, they probably think Dad is going to go nuts like Mom and take me to some far away land." She spat flippantly.

"But he's fine with this whole thing." I pointed out befuddled.

"You don't think I know that!" She yelled impatiently. "You think I date all those idiots because I want to?!" She asked hysterically. "No, I do it to try and get him to do something, cause every time I tried, there was always a phone call, or an emergency or some other DUMBASS EXCUSE!" She yelled at the woods again, this time spitting more than yelling. "To stop me from investigating." She finished quietly.

I wanted to say something but Alice's Mercedes sped up to us and Alice got out gracefully, like always.

"What are you two doing on the road?" Alice asked curiously.

"I will kill you, you pixie haired demon." Willa growled lowly.

"That's not nice." Alice pouted.

"You blabbed my secret!" Willa shrieked angrily, her small frame starting to shake again. She really needs some more weight on her bones…

"You are the one that talked about it." Alice countered.

"In rooms with closed doors." Willa hissed. "That means don't listen in!" She added furiously, making her entire face go red.

I had to stop Willa before she killed Alice, or at least tried too."Come on Willa, you can plot her demise at home." I said pushing her into the back seat. I took the passenger seat and Alice sat back in the driver's seat and took off for the Rez.

"Why isn't Quil with you?" Alice asked me after the first three minutes of silence. I felt a sharp jab of ice in my chest when I thought back to Quil's pained face when I left.

"Stop playing dumb, Alice, you already know." Willa spat from the back seat.

"Just trying to make conversation." Alice said politely, not affected by Willa's tone or obvious anger.

"Well make less of it." Willa grumbled and went back to sulking.

We were all silent for the drive back to our home. Dad's Cherokee was there and the house wasn't damaged and nothing seemed strange and I was relieved. I was worried about more than Quil… mostly Quil, but still worried about my dad. We piled out of the car and were met with my dad and a stranger.

"I didn't expect you home so soon." He said smiling.

Willa stalked right passed our father and I could hear her stomp up the stairs while Dad let out an exasperated groan. The stranger, who was tall and lean with blonde hair smiled at me. I smiled back and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Claire," I said politely, trying my hardest to smile sincerely as his cold hand shook mine.

"Jasper, nice to meet you again." He said quietly, the corners of his mouth turning up into just a hint of a smile as he dropped my hand and looked to Dad. "I'll be back later." He said before taking my old seat in Alice's Mercedes and speeding down the old, empty road.

"Later?" I asked Dad bewildered.

Dad shrugged as he pulled me into the house. "Boys still think there might be others out there, just being cautious." He answered tiringly.

"I'm gonna go check on Willa." I muttered, walking up the stairs numbly.

Being lied to really makes you feel like crap, especially when the person doing the lying is someone you were sure wouldn't ever lie to you. And all the way up to Willa's room, I still couldn't find it in me to think ill of Quil, or even mutter a curse with his name because all I still wanted to do was hug him until my arms fell off.

AN: Don't worry! Quil and Claire won't be separated for long, trust me. Review!


	29. Stay With Me

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took me two days this time, it was a tough chapter and my mom is out of town until Saturday morning so I'm assuming a few of her duties. Thank you all for over **_five hundred_** reviews. I don't know how long this story may go, I think I might get to fifty chapters if not more. :P Next chapter will be in Quil's POV, we haven't seen this all from him in a while. :P

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Stay With Me

I listened to Willa's rants about werewolves until she passed out late into the night. Jasper had come back and had taken the couch as his own, reading a very thick book. I wandered my room for an hour before finally succumbing to sleep and I really wished I didn't. I had another nightmare.

This one had no blood, but it was worse. Much worse.

I was with my mother, we were driving and I kept asking her where Quil was. She kept telling me there was no Quil, it was all in my head. When you hear something like that at five, it's hard to digest and I kept asking and I would get the same, cold, hard answer.

"_Quil doesn't exist, he's not real._"

That's how my mother made me forget Quil. She had me believe he was part of my imagination. I didn't wake up screaming. I woke up bawling my eyes out. I couldn't breathe for a few minutes I was sobbing so hard.

When I finally got a hold of myself I knew I had to go see Quil. Three in the morning be damned, I'm his imprint, he won't mind. Right?

I changed into jeans and my rain boots and left the house, walking down the road toward Quil's home. This was my semi-smart decision. I was walking to Quil's house alone in the dark, but I would be staying there, no matter what. Quil's truck and Lena's car were in the driveway as I cut across the yard and run up to the door. I only had to knock twice before Quil opened the door, still half naked.

He looked tired, sad, relieved and a little angry.

"What are you doing here?" He asked irritated and anxious.

"I couldn't sleep." I mumbled, hoping I wasn't in too much trouble. I mean, Jasper was near by, he would hear if anything went wrong.

He reached back into the house and pulled his keys out. "I'll take you home." He said blankly. He tried to walk out of the house but I didn't move out of his way.

I started squirming in my spot. "I was –um- kind of hoping to stay with you." I said hopefully, smiling as much as I could.

His dark brown eyes went from tired and somewhat relieved to pained in seconds flat. "That's not a good idea." He said quietly.

I looked down at my feet so he wouldn't be able to my entire face fall. "Yeah, stupid idea." I agreed as tears formed in my eyes and chest tightened, turning to walk for the truck.

I didn't make it two steps away before Quil had pulled me back and into a tight hug. I don't know what changed, but something did and I was grateful either way. He swooped me into his arms and carried me into his house, shutting the front door quietly and taking me into his room. I kept my arms tight around his neck in case he changed his mind again because I really didn't want to leave.

He carried me to the bed and laid me down. He followed, laying down in front of me and pulling me into another hug. I nestled myself into his muscled chest happily and I couldn't help but think how this was twenty times better then snuggling up to a fire. Just as hot, without all of those third degree burns.

"Comfy?" He asked amused.

The only response I could manage was a mumble. "Mmm,"

My eyes had drifted closed before Quil even got a blanket around me, like I needed one with his freakish body heat, and he took off my rain boots and tossed them in a corner. I was damn near asleep when his arms went rigid around me. His whole body was stiff, like he was in pain. I opened my eyes and peered up at him. His eyes were screwed shut tightly and his lips were pursed into a thin line.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

His eyes opened slowly and smiled. I knew it was a fake and it only made me more worried. "Fine," He answered softly, rubbing my back.

I sat up quickly. "You're in pain." I noted as he lost the pained look on his face and sat up with me.

"It's nothing." He assured.

"Did one of the vampires hurt you?" I asked glancing around his ribs and arms. There were no visible signs of injury but he still looked like he was in pain.

"No," He said seriously.

I wasn't convinced that he wasn't hurt so I tried to look behind him at his back, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to look at him, cradling the side of my face as he made me look at him dead in the eye. How was I supposed to figure out what was wrong with him with those eyes staring me down?

"Don't worry about it, lay back down." He murmured.

There was no fighting, I was tired and his arms were so nice and warm and those flippin' eyes of his were still pleading with me. I eased myself back into his arms and rested my head on his shoulders. I could feel him stiffen around me, and I knew it wasn't fine. I started wiggling out of his strong grasp.

"Claire," He said exhaustedly, letting go of me so I could jump out of bed.

I looked down at him as he looked up at me tiringly. "You're hurting, I don't want you to hurt because I'm a terrible sleeper." I mumbled guiltily. I still had no idea what was wrong with him but I knew it had to do with me.

In a swift second he was on his feet and his hands had laced with mine. "I'm not going to let you leave when I know you're not okay." He murmured sadly still with those damn puppy dog eyes!

"I'll stay, I just don't want to hurt you." I said defeatedly. He had a victorious smile as he picked me up and set me back on the bed.

I felt the slightest unshaven stubble of his chin as he leaned his head over my cheek. "I won't let you." He whispered before flipping over me and laying on the other side of the bed, reaching out to brush my hair out of my eyes.

"If I hit you, I'm sorry, I flail in my sleep." I mumbled as I slipped under the covers and watched Quil stretch out on the other side of the bed, leaving one arm to reach out and hold my hand.

He smiled. A real, amused and happy smile. "No, you don't." He said surely.

I yawned and snuggled deeper into the pillow. "That's creepy, you know." I whispered.

I felt his warm lips brush across my forehead. "You'll get used to it." He murmured against my skin.

I barely heard him finished his sentence when I fell asleep. It was that deep peaceful sleep that makes you feel like a new person even if you wake up two hours later. However, I don't know how long I was asleep when I was woken up by something, what it was I have no clue, but I was awake anyway and listening to a heated conversation between Quil and his cell phone.

"No Sam, I'm not, she's asleep for the first time in three days, and I'm not sending her back to her fathers because you say so." He spat viciously, all the while quietly.

So, it's Sam he's having a not so nice conversation with and it was about me. That's usually how it's been going around here. A few seconds later Quil was back on his whispering rant.

"You don't have to keep telling me, I know. This whole goddamn cluster fuck has blown up after I told all of you it would." He ground out, frustrated.

Do any of the werewolves of the Quileute Reservation sleep? The sun is starting to creep into the night sky and two grown men are up and fighting over my insomnia.

"You honestly think I'd hurt her?" He asked tired and still quiet. I don't know what Sam said on the other end but Quil's tense body relaxed, "Thanks Sam," He said relieved and hung up the phone.

He stood and turned to face me and I gave him an impish smile as soon as I was caught.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked with a wince.

"Is this one of those things you can tell me?" I asked frowning. If it hurt him I didn't want to know. I didn't need to know.

"Did I tell you Sam and Jake are Alpha's?" He asked lying back on his side of the bed.

"No," I said shaking my head. I would have remembered something like that.

"Since they are, they can give us an order and we have to follow it, or we experience excruciating pain." He explained frustrated.

"Ouch," I said sympathetically.

"Sam gave us all a standing order, not to talk about Seth and Willa in our human form. And when you came back he gave me another one." He said looking at me wearily.

"What?" I asked, wincing already. I take it this is the one that's making me cause him pain, as much as I wanted to know, I really hoped it wasn't anything I did consciously.

"No sleepovers." He said nodding to me in his bed.

My eyes narrowed and my jaw dropped and I snapped up. "He didn't." I said lowly.

He sat up with me and grabbed my shoulders. "He's just looking out for you." He said trying to assure me.

I started yelling from there. "I'm eighteen! I am an adult. I can-" I was swiftly stopped by Quil and his lips.

It was a nice, calm kiss. Just like the one I gave him when he wasn't suspecting. Hm, he's learning. It wasn't long, but it was long enough to calm me down and make me forget all the painful acts I had been imagining up for my uncle.

When he released me, he still held my chin and made me look him in the eye. "Don't worry about Sam." He said quietly.

"Okay," I said already forgetting why I was angry at Sam in the first place.

He smiled and pulled away, laying back on the bed. "Come on, back to bed, you hardly got an hour of sleep." He said patting to where I was laying before I got all angry.

I sighed and settled back into the pillow that I'm claiming as mine because it's just so damn comfy. "It was a nice hour." I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and prepared to fall asleep, but my body wasn't happy with the position, so I rolled and twisted until my back was facing Quil and I was half on my side, half on my stomach. I felt a muscled arm circle around my waist as a warm body curled behind me. Quil has to be a sadist.

"Doesn't it hurt if you…?" I asked trailing off as I looked up at him over my shoulder.

He shook his head and slipped his other arm under me to pull my back flush against his chest. "Sam rescinded the order." He said smiling.

I smiled back and snuggled into his arms. "I may not bludgeon my uncle yet." I murmured as my eyes closed once again.

"Sleep," He ordered in a whisper.

"'M getting' there." I slurred, too tired to try and clearly say my words.

I fell asleep without a problem. I was in the middle of blinking when I passed out cold. Again, I had no clue how long I slept when I woke up the next morning, but the sun was high and heating the whole room. I was however alone, the spot behind me no longer warm from Quil's constant fever. I shuffled out of Quil's room, trying to brush out my hair with my fingers and into the living area. The TV was on and lounging on the couch was my Quileute, still half naked, watching some kind of sport.

"Do you sleep?" I demanded. It's like he's always awake no matter how late it is or how long he's been up.

He looked over to me with a wide grin. "I've been known to." He said dryly.

My stomach rumbled, not very loudly but I felt it and was instantly reminded of my need to eat. "I'm hungry." I pouted.

One second Quil is sprawled out on the couch, next second I'm being carried into the kitchen and set in one of the seats. There was a plate in front of me with pancakes, eggs and bacon, much like the set up from the morning he told me the truth about this odd little place. I looked up at him and looked very pleased with himself.

"I could get used to this." I said happily.

I ate breakfast quickly, with Quil sitting to my right as I ate. When I was full and my stomach stopped communication with me, I took my dishes to the sink and started washing them. I set the dishes to the side and walked back to the seat I had and rested my elbows on the table and propped my face up.

"So, are you still prohibited to talk about Seth and Willa?" I asked timidly.

He nodded. "Yeah," He answered quietly.

"Oh," I muttered disappointedly.

"I don't like it either, but the order is Seth can only talk to Willa about it." He ground out, his shoulders tensing as he spoke.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Not supposed to tell you the orders either." He answered, the corner of his lips turning up into a weary smile.

"So don't! I don't want you to hurt." I yelled angrily. This man is starting to infuriate me.

"I don't want to lie to you." He countered seriously.

I could tell there would be no stopping him from doing things his way, so I offered him an ultimatum. "Okay, here's the compromise, I'll let you tell me things that are _important_ when it's against orders." I said trying to sound more firm than angry.

"And if I just start blurting things out?" He asked amused.

"I will jamb my fingers in my ear and start singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star or hit you with a lead pipe, what ever comes to mind first." I growled irritated. I'd hit him if I thought it might do damage and not break a hand in the process.

He laughed and I tried to slap him playfully but he grabbed my arm and yanked me into his lap and I couldn't help but laugh with him. When we finally stopped laughing, I had my arm around his shoulders and his arms were wrapped tight around my hips. All the while, I couldn't help but wonder about Willa and Seth and how to get both of them to do something other than ignore the subject or vie for attention.

I started chewing on my bottom lip and looked down at my lap. Hopefully I could ask him this without the whole pain thing starting. "If it's not too much to ask, could you tell Seth I would like it very much if he would just talk to her about it, that's all. Cause she is very frustrated, and that might make life easier for all of us." I listed off hastily, praying that speed may take away the stupid side affects of Sam's orders.

"I'll pass the message on." He nodded. He wasn't showing any signs of pain, so hopefully he wasn't in any.

I sighed thankfully and dropped my head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you," I murmured appreciatively.

Quil wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug and rested his cheek on my forehead. "What was your nightmare last night?" He asked quietly.

"I remembered something's, with my mom." I answered, frowning as I remembered. I didn't want him to know what she did because it would only hurt him.

"Scary?" He asked, his tone blank and sad.

I snuggled deeper into his hold. "Painful," I mumbled.

He kissed my hairline for a long while and squeezed me tighter. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Not your fault." I said as I pulled my head away from his neck and looked at him. He looked at me with such devotion that I really couldn't help myself.

I closed the two inches between him and kissed him square on his lips. It's his own fault for looking at me that way. He let the kiss go on for a few seconds before pulling only an inch away and looked at me through heavily lidded eyes.

"You'll be the end of me Claire Asher." He grumbled as he shook his head. I smiled widely.

AN: Claire and Quil fluff, lots of it! Review!


	30. Willa Has Issues

AN: ACK! Nine days! Its horrible! I'm sorry! This chapter was a bitch to write, honestly. I couldn't write it in Quil's POV like I said, it was just too hard. Also, I got caught up in writing Willa and Seth's story. That should be out soon as well. The next chapter might have a little Dana, but will mostly be Claire and Quil fluff, again. Its fun to write.

Chapter Thirty

Willa Has Issues

Quil took me home once I was able to get off his lap, which I really didn't want to do. It's the best place to be when… well, whenever. Hell, next time a bug scares me I'm just jumping into his lap. I'm perfectly sure he wouldn't mind. But, as much as I want to be selfish and think of nothing but Quil, I can't. My sister is still suffering and I can't enjoy myself until I know she's okay. So, I made Quil take me home after breakfast. I thought getting off his lap was hard, getting out of the truck was harder. Both Willa and Dad were home, which is a good sigh.

I got out of the truck, begrudgingly, and went into the house and up the stairs to see my dad outside Willa's door, leaning against it, with his forehead resting on the door frame.

"You can't stay in there forever Willa!" Dad yelled tiringly. By the looks of him he looked like he been trying for a few hours.

"Is that a challenge?!" She shrieked through the door. There was a thump against the door and I was guessing by the dull thud on the ground it was a boot.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to Dad.

"She's been upset about something all morning." Dad groaned, rolling his head to look at me.

"It's all Clearwater's fault!" Willa yelled through the door. I could practically feel the frustration in her voice.

"Seth usually does antagonize her, but she usually likes it." Dad said confused, his brows knitted and his face all twisted.

"NO I DON'T!" Willa screamed, her voice breaking from the sheer volume of her shriek. Dad jumped away from the door irritatingly.

"Want me to give it a try?" I asked grimly. It was futile either way and we both knew that.

"Knock yourself out, I need to go to the store anyway, we have nothing for dinner." Dad grumbled as he shuffled passed me and down the stairs. I could tell he didn't like it when he didn't understand his daughters.

I took Dad's spot in front of her door and knocked gently. "Willa," I called pleadingly. I really needed this to work if I wanted to go back to thinking more about Quil and less worrying about her.

The door suddenly swung open and Willa was standing before me, thoroughly enraged. "You know what's fucked up, about all of this?" She asked bitterly, laughing manically. I waited, looking at her quizzically. "He knows, I know." She whispered harshly. I tried not to look at her with pity. Out of no where, she started stalking passed me and into my room to point out the window toward the backyard. "And he's still hiding in the woods!" She yelled frustrated.

I followed her into my room and looked out the window with her. "Why don't you talk to him?" I asked timidly.

She looked at me angrily. "Haven't I gotten in through your fat head yet? He won't talk to me about it!" She yelled stupidly.

Well, she had a bit of a point there. "Hmm," I mumbled looking into the woods. I couldn't see anything that might hint that there was a monstrous wolf in there. Then again, they tried their hardest not to be seen. I could always take a peek into the woods. It's not like I'm not going in after Quil.

I turned and started walking out of my room when Willa looked at me confused. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

"You'll see." I said over my shoulder as I walked into the hallway and glided down the stairs.

I slipped out the back door and walked into the woods slowly. I didn't want to scare Seth if he was a werewolf, I had already been warned and I have a feeling Seth would tell Quil if I snuck up on him. I really hope he isn't as jumpy as Quil is.

I stepped through the woods making as much noise as possible. "Seth, I know your in there, so, don't attack, okay?" I called out foolishly.

I was answered by the flies as they swarmed around me.

"I'm talking to trees for my sister, that little wench better be grateful." I grumbled to myself, stepping on dried sticks, making them snap as I did.

I think I made a little over fifty feet into the woods when another one of those wolf-bear-hybrids stunk up on me… Or I walked around a large tree and found one laying on the ground.

"Oh!" I yelled out of surprise. "You're bigger than Quil." I muttered in shock.

The wolf was covered in thick sandy covered fur and was ganglier than Quil's wolf form.

"I don't know if anyone has told you this, but my sister is a little messed up, and one of her issues, is you, so if you can help her get over just one of her problems, that would be great." I said trying to look into the eyes of the big wolf before me.

He didn't move. He just continued to stare at me.

"I mean it Seth. Not talking to her is making it worse, for both of you, so suck it up and talk to her." I said seriously, pointing back into the house.

The wolf stood and shuffled closer to me and lay down in front of me and rested his massive head on my feet. His gigantic black eyes looked up at me pathetically.

"Don't be cute with me! You're on your own." I scolded sternly.

I heard a whimper come from his muzzle as he stood and started ambling toward the house. I sighed and I turned to find a place to sit and wait for Seth and Willa to work through their own mess when I was faced with a giant chocolate brown wolf.

"How is something so huge, so quiet?!" I yelled irritated.

The sound that came from both Seth and Quil's muzzle could only be construed as a laugh. Those wolves were laughing at me.

"Don't laugh." I said with a pointed finger to Quil then turned around to Seth. "What are you waiting for? Go!" I yelled. Seth was still sniggering as he trotted toward the house.

I turned back to Quil only to find him walking out from behind a tree, half dressed like he usually was. "What did I tell you about the woods?" He asked sternly.

"I can get back to my house on my own and I clearly announced my entrance." I pointed out, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I heard." He said grinning.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Seth, and I wasn't that far away. I can actually hear you talking from my house, not very well, but still." He said arrogantly.

"Impressive." I said dryly.

"I like to think so." He said with waggling brows. I wanted to roll my eyes as we started walking back toward the house but I heard an ear splitting scream from my house.

"What's going on?" I asked worryingly.

"Eavesdropping is rude." He pointed out abashed.

"And, you do it naturally, so it's like they're talking loudly." I said smiling widely, hoping my charm would win him over.

He chuckled shaking his head. "Willa is yelling at him, he's just taking it. I think she's crying." He said with furrowed brows, looking toward the house.

I moved through the woods until I could see the house without obstruction from the trees. I couldn't see into the windows, but I could practically feel Willa upset from here.

I felt two warm arms wrap around me from behind and I still couldn't relax. "Don't worry, Seth won't hurt her and if he does it will hurt him more than he could ever hurt her." He said soothingly.

I craned my neck back to look up at Quil behind me. "But, he hurt her by not telling her." I pointed out frowning.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. "True," He murmured.

"This whole imprinting thing is just drama all the time isn't it?" I asked with a sigh as I fell back into his muscled arms.

"Normally it's really mellow, but at first, it is." He answered quietly.

"I can't wait for everything to go back to this mellow you speak of." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around the ones that circled around me.

"It's already mellow for me." He murmured against my head.

I turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Really?" I asked confused.

"Well, you're here and you're really all that matters to me." He said brushing my hair behind my ears as he looked down at me meaningfully.

"You're making me blush." I mumbled as my cheeks burned brightly.

"I noticed." He said grinning.

"You are a cocky bastard, you know that?" I grumbled with narrowed eyes. Yes, he was charming, but he didn't have to gloat about it.

"I think you told me that once, just not in so many words." He said with a thoughtful look up at the sky.

"I was a smart child." I muttered against his chest, taking in a deep breath of his scent happily even if he's a pain in the ass.

"Troublesome is more appropriate." He amended seriously.

"I used my intelligence for evil back then." I explained innocently.

"What do you mean 'used'?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Well, now it's more for the greater good." I said proudly.

"Keeping Willa happy?" He asked laughingly.

"Pretty much," I said nodding enthusiastically. He chortled and shook his head. "Is she still crying?" I asked nodding at the house.

He followed my eyes and listened intently for a moment before he shook his head. "No, back to yelling, but she's letting him talk for a few seconds at a time." He answered, looking a little concerned.

"That's better." I said not all that sure.

Quil frowned. "He's loosing." He said painfully.

"No one wins against Willa." I mumbled sadly.

I stood in his arms silently for a while, staring at the house while I snuggled nicely into Quil's large arms. "Are we going to stay out here?" He asked impatiently after about five minutes into the silence.

"Until I know she is okay, or she tries to kill him." I answered resting my head to his chest.

"Well, throwing a chair at him isn't trying to kill him, right?" He asked jokingly, although there was something in his tone that suggested he was all too serious.

"That's trying to hurt him." I countered. I felt Quil suck in a breath and I looked up at him to see his face twisted in pain. "Did it work?" I asked fearfully.

"It hurt the chair." He winced.

"Damn," I muttered astonished. He shuddered a little more. "Its getting worse isn't it?" I asked clenching up in his arms.

"Nothing that Jeff wasn't thinking about replacing." He said tensely.

"Should we stop them before they start taking out walls?" I asked anxiously.

"You mean before she starts using him to take out walls?" He amended, losing any joking tone he had, nearing dead seriousness.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I think Seth will stop her before that." He said and I could tell he didn't believe his own words.

"Or Seth will go storming out of the house." I mumbled as I watched the half naked form of Seth stalk into the woods, ten feet away from us.

Quil watched with me and he was just as worried as I was. I separated myself from his arms and started walking toward the house and he followed.

"You chase him, I'll make sure the house stays in one piece." I said pointing toward where we last saw Seth.

I was walking toward the house when his hand grabbed my elbow and spun me back to him. "No more trips into the woods while I'm gone." He said gravely.

"I won't, I promise." I swore earnestly. He seemed to accept my answer as he darted after Seth.

I jogged into the house and found Willa stomping down the stairs. Tears streaked her face but there was a determination in her eyes.

"Willa?" I asked confused as she rushed around the living room scooping up movies and other things into a black bag she had with her, already half full.

"That little bastard had one thing to say." She growled as she stalked passed me to the hall closet and dug out a pair of men's boots.

"Where are you going?" I asked, still befuddled and hoped for a straight answer.

"He's going to be hiding out in the woods, so I'm going to his house." She answered as she shoved her feet into the boots.

"What happened?" I asked concerned.

"I told him he was being an ass and all he could say was 'sorry'. So I yelled at him some more and I probably pushed a little too hard. Throwing the bedside table was a little much." She said guiltily and I couldn't help but stare at her. "So, I'm going to wait for him at his house and I'm not leaving until he comes back." She added firmly.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked a little dumbstruck that she actually admitted she was wrong.

"Well, this time, I'm not going to yell, or throw furniture. That doesn't get me anywhere." She muttered shaking her head.

I eyed her wearily. "I could have told you that." I groaned, flopping onto the couch.

"Oh, tell Dad where I am, that I'm being a stubborn pain in the ass, you know, the usual." She said casually with a shrug. I nodded, rolling my eyes a little as her finger pointed at me. "But don't tell him why." She growled seriously.

"Uh, why?" I asked fearfully.

"Because, Seth is doing that." She said sternly, her hands firm on her hips.

"You are so mean." I said shaking my head. After all of what she just put Seth through and she's going to make him tell Dad the truth.

"He'll get over it." She snapped. It was clear to see she was still angry about everything, just a little remorseful as to what she did.

"If he ever shows up." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh shut up." She scoffed. "Dana will be calling the house soon, she knows, you can tell her." She added as she moved things around in her bag.

"She'll want to talk to me?" I asked quietly. I hadn't even had a chance to ask Dad about my older sister much.

"She likes you a lot more than I do." She answered as she slung her bag over her shoulder and strode out the front door.

I thought she was gone for a few seconds before she came back in with her finger in my face.

"If you like your hands, stay out of my room." She said dangerously before really leaving.

AN: Review!


	31. A Fun Sleepover

AN: Well, it took thirty chapters for me to get writers block on this story, that's a record for me. I'm so sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite it so many times and then I got caught up in three other Twilight stories I'm writing. Oh, by the way, I've got Willa and Seth's story up on my profile if you haven't seen it, it's Boy's Are Frustrating. Go read it! Thank you all for over 650 reviews! Its amazing! The next chapter shouldn't take as long, but I don't think I'll be able to do my daily updating, I've got two jobs now and there isn't much time for me to write now. But I will write!

Chapter Thirty-One

A Fun Sleepover

There wasn't much for me to do while I waited for someone to come back. Dad showed up first, with two armfuls of food and a confused look. I had fun explaining where Willa had gone and why. When I stuttered through telling him she was at Seth's he didn't need any more answers, it was like Seth was the answer to everything.

Hours passed and no one came back, not Willa, not Seth and not Quil. I didn't like that. I wanted Quil to come back. I finally knew Willa was going to be okay and I wouldn't be distracted anymore and he runs off into the woods. I can see how it frustrated him so much.

After dinner I was helping Dad clean the kitchen when the phone rang. He put down the dishrag he was using to dry the pots that I washed and answered the phone.

"Yes?" He asked almost singing. "Ah, Cupcake, what's new?" He asked happily. I looked over my shoulder at him as he sighed heavily. "Jelly Bean is out, here Claire can explain." He said, walking up to me with the phone and holding it out for me. "It's your sister." He said simply.

I dried my hands off quickly and took the phone from him, trying not to shake in uncertainty. I held it gently to my ear and swallowed tightly. "Hello?" I croaked.

"Hi Claire, its Dana. You probably don't remember me, that's okay, we can get into all that later, I was just wondering about Willa." Dana rambled nervously. She had a very soft and soothing voice.

"She's waiting at Seth's until he comes back." I answered amused. Willa seemed to be throwing everyone for a loop.

"Ah, so I did miss D-Day. How much furniture is broken?" She asked laughing.

"A chair and bedside table, not to mention the two doors." I answered counting it off on my fingers, watching Dad as he winced as I spoke.

"Yeah, I figured that much." She said woefully. "Could you call when she comes back?" She asked hopefully.

"I can." I assured.

"Thank you," She said relieved.

"No problem," I said smiling, even though she couldn't see. "Goodnight," I said after a moment of silence.

"Bye," She said awkwardly before the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and went back to the sink where Dad was waiting for me to help him finish. "She seems really nice." I said still smiling.

"You and her a lot alike. She's just not a people person, though." Dad said grinning.

"That sounds like you." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey! People like me." He snapped.

"It's only because you're pretty." I said sardonically.

"Damn right," He said with a cocky smile.

After Dad and I finished cleaning I went up to my room and waited rather impatiently. I hung around my window, watching the woods hopefully. A few more hours passed and the house fell silent as Dad went to bed. I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to. I keep having nightmares and it's getting exhausting and I wanted to wait for Quil, to see if he would stay with me so I could sleep.

I really wish these werewolves of mine weren't so quiet and quick, and then I might actually be able to see him slinking around the woods. I had already learned that Quil would always be near me if he could, even if that meant sleeping outside my window, so I also knew that it wouldn't take long before Quil would be watching me from my backyard.

I glanced back at the clock to find it was past midnight and my legs were getting tired, not to mention the rest of my body.

"Quil!" I whispered harshly into the air of the summer's night. The leaves didn't even rustle. "Quil!" I repeated. There was still nothing. I was about to give up when half naked Quil jumped onto the roof next to my window.

"What's wrong?" He asked worryingly as he leaned toward my window. He looked so upset, like I was being murdered, not talking into the night.

"You're a jumpy fellow." I noted as I looked at the height of the roof he just leapt onto. He waited patiently. "Can you stay with me?" I asked hopefully. He sighed painfully. "Just until I can sleep." I added pleadingly.

"I don't think Jeff would like that." He said shaking his head. He looked so pathetic trying to deny me.

"Please?" I asked again, this time reaching out to take his hand.

He groaned and dropped his head. "You're going to get me skinned alive." He muttered, looking up at me with tired eyes.

I stepped away from the window and let him climb in then I proceeded to jump into his arms as soon as both his feet where on the ground.

"I thought you wanted to sleep." He asked amused.

"I wanted a hug." I said truthfully.

I expected him to try and detach me from him, but instead, he lay down on my bed with me in his arms. I was about to close my eyes and fall asleep when I had to look up at him and laughed.

"What?" He asked smiling.

"You're huge and this bed isn't." I pointed out still giggling a little. I looked down at the end of my bed and saw his feet hanging off the end of the bed.

He also looked to his feet and shook his head. "I know. I'm the laughing stock of the Rez." He sighed, falling back into bed.

I snuggled deeper into his arms, smiling as I rested my forehead on the junction of his neck and chest. I could feel his heart beat at my throat and that was enough to soothe me into a sleep if Quil hadn't started squirming. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, his mind looked like he was somewhere else.

"You don't look so comfortable." I noted with a frown. I might sleep better with him, but I don't want him to stay with me just because I'm his imprint.

"I can't be." He said as he started stroking the corner of my mouth with his thumb.

"Why not?" I asked, trying my hardest to focus on his eyes and not his lips that pouted down at me.

"Then I'll sleep." He said somewhat pained. He looked like he could use the sleep.

"Then sleep." I said confused. Why can't he sleep?

"But I-" I stopped him there.

I covered his mouth with my hand before he could finish. "Ah! No buts, just sleep." I ordered.

His brow rose as I lowered my hand from his face. "You are very demanding." He said somewhat surprised.

"You are very stubborn." I countered with narrowed eyes.

He grinned triumphantly. "I learned from the best." He murmured happily.

I settled my head back to where I could feel his heart beat against me and pressed my hands flat against his chest, trying not to throw my leg over his like I wanted. I felt his arms snake around me with one of his hands settling on my upper back and the other tangled in my hair. I was pressed firmly against him, every inch of my front was in contact with Quil and boy that is a nice way to sleep.

Well, I would have slept if Quil hadn't nuzzled into my neck and proceeded to kiss the strained flesh of my neck.

I have one spot on my whole body that just makes me shudder when properly attended to, and that happens to be the curve of my neck. And Quil was giving it the proper attention, and then some. I let out a gasp I couldn't stop, clenched his sides, and pushed my face against his chest. The last thing I needed now was for Quil to see how red my face could really go.

I thought he would pull away, say something about how this was a bad idea, but he didn't, he started nibbling on that damn spot.

And he says I'm going to be the end of him. Try the other way around!

I shuddered and my nails dug into his skin as his teeth scraped against my neck. I tried to bite down on my lip, but I grazed his clavicle, rather harshly, in the process. His fingers tightened in my hair and I knew just how to get him back.

I raised my head a little and found his pulse on his neck and nipped at it. I heard, and felt, him growl and not in the angry way, but the feral way. The growl on its own made me shiver. I couldn't take it, the teeth, the growling, the hands. I pulled away and grabbed his face, smashing my lips against his.

There was desperation from Quil's lips as he returned the kiss, not a fearful desperation but a frantic attack of closeness. I couldn't blame him for his gusto, thirteen years without physical contact, I'd be starved for kisses too.

I pulled him down so he was angled on top of me and he followed my unspoken orders without struggle. I threaded my fingers into his hair as I continued to hold him firm against my lips. His own lips parted and nipped at my bottom lip.

I lost that little bit of control I had and just went nuts.

It didn't take long for my tongue to worm its way into Quil's mouth and he sucked in a breath through his nose and then attacked with his own tongue.

It was a flat out battle after that.

I didn't worry about wrapping my legs around him and holding him tightly against me. One of his hands wandered down my body and groped my bottom and thighs. I arched into him and clawed at his shoulders, those ridiculously muscled shoulders.

I squealed when his fingers dug a little too deep into the back of my thigh and he stopped. I pouted as he pulled away from me and followed him as he sat back on his legs. I climbed into his lap and kept my legs tight around him.

He held my face with one hand while the other cradled the small of my back. "This isn't the best time." He murmured gruffly.

"Why not?" I whined. I was starting to have _a lot_ of fun. More than I've had in my entire time here.

"I'll explain in the morning." He assured in a hushed voice.

"Promise?" I asked painfully.

He leaned forward and kissed me deeply. He pulled away and kept his forehead pressed to mine and looked deep into my eyes. "I promise," He answered seriously.

"Can you still stay?" I asked meekly. After our little make out act, I wasn't entirely sure if he would be up to staying with me.

He nodded and pulled me onto an entirely soothing hug. One of those hugs where you're completely covered by someone else, and you know you're safe and loved and happy. "Yeah," He breathed into my ear.

I relaxed even more into his arms and let him pull me down onto the bed as he fell back. I cuddled back into the place where the whole mess started, in the crook of his neck, but kept my lips to myself before I went crazy again. His arms were tense around me while I easily slipped into a deep sleep.

I woke up alone. Quil was no where to be found. The spot where he slept was fixed to look like no one had even been there. I felt my eyes start to burn with tears. He had left without saying anything. Well, there could have been an emergency.

No, he would have woken me up, and or someone else would be here in his place.

I tried to blink away my tears as I rushed through changing out of my pajamas. It really didn't help, tears streaked my cheeks and my heart continued to ache. I didn't want to think about why Quil would leave me without saying because the fact that he wasn't here was depressing enough.

Once I was decent I wiped away my tears and tried to blink away the redness in my eyes then made my way downstairs. I heard my dad talking to himself as I was in the hallway.

I listened to him as walked down the stairs slowly. "She's mystery, Willa, reminds me of myself at that age. I never told anyone anything and if I did it was vague. Just be happy you got the one that actually talks to you."

Wait, was he talking to someone? I finished walking down the stairs and Dad was in the kitchen and Quil was sitting at the dining room table. They both smiled at me as I walked into the dining room.

"Hey sleepy head." Quil said amused as I stared at him awestruck.

"Hi," I muttered.

"Want some breakfast?" Dad offered as he set a full plate of pancakes and sausage links on the table across from Quil.

I could only nod as I shuffled over to the seat. Well I feel like an idiot now.

The cell phone in Dad's pocket started to ring and he groaned. "It's probably the shop, I'll take this outside while I yell at those dumbasses." He grumbled sourly as he left the house in a huff.

"You okay?" He asked worryingly.

"I thought you left." I answered quietly, glancing at him for a moment.

He looked like I stabbed him in the gut and in the blink of an eye he went from sitting across from me to standing in front of me and pulling me up into a hug. "No, I had to leave when I heard your dad wake up." He murmured into my hair as he rocked me in place. "He's pretty laid back with everything, but I don't want to push him." He added as he brushed my hair with his fingers. "I knew I should have woken you up." He cursed himself as he hugged me tighter. I didn't want to make him feel bad, but it's so nice when he hugs me like this.

"Why didn't you?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest.

He pulled away and I saw him smile then. "You looked so damn cute snoring." He answered with a smirk.

I blushed brightly and smacked his chest and tried wriggle out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me I finally gave up with a sigh. "Wake me up next time okay?" I asked insistently. I didn't need a panic attack every time I woke up alone. Maybe one day I might actually be able to sleep alone!

"Alright," He promised smiling.

He let me go and I sat back in front of my plate and he sat next to me. Not two seconds later my dad cam busting in. "Those dipshits can't scratch their ass without me." He growled as he stalked in.

"Didn't need that image at breakfast, Dad." I groaned as I dropped the sausage I was about to eat.

"Right, sorry." He said guiltily as he stuffed his feet into his boots. "I gotta go in, they broke something, and I'll try to be back for dinner." He explained as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"Okay," I said with a sad smile. Sure, it was more alone time with Quil, but I like spending time with my dad too.

"Don't piss her off, I don't need anymore girl drama." Dad said with a pointed finger to Quil.

"I'll try my hardest." Quil said trying his hardest to give my dad a serious look.

"Good," Dad said with a nod as he left.

There was silence for a moment before I felt Quil's eyes start to burn a hole into the side of my face and I looked up at him expectantly.

His face was full of dead seriousness. "Can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

I was starting to get worried. "Yeah," I said confused.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked desperately.

I started laughing like a banshee.

AN: Review! The next chapter is from Quil's POV, becase we haven't seen his side in a while.


	32. Not Funny

AN: Hello peoples! I just want you all to know, that yes, I am alive, and this story is now a pain in the ass! It used to be so easy but now its getting harder! Its not helping that I have so many other Twilight fanfic idea's. Oh, and I need to pimp out my new story, The Family Legacy, go check it out and review it if you like it! Speaking of reviews, I cracked 700! THAT'S CRAZY! You guys are so good to me. This is Quil's POV like I promised and the next chapter will go back to Claire. I won't be updating Boys Are Frustrating until I catch up to the timeline in this story, so stick with me!

Chapter Thirty-Two

Not Funny

Nothing scares a guy more than when he shows his vulnerable side to a girl. We're scared they'll use it against us, or think we're weak. Or worse. They'll laugh. That's exactly what Claire did when I asked her if she wanted to be with me.

It felt like my ribs started choking my heart.

Her beautiful laugh was mocking me. It was sick how I was so in love with the laugh even though it hurt me so much.

I could barely stay in the seat as I watched her catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes. All I wanted to do was run into the woods.

"You're joking right?" She asked breathlessly with a smile still stuck to her face.

"No," I answered sternly.

"How could you ask that after what I did last night?" She asked amused, trying to reach out to touch my face.

I jerked away from her. "There's a difference between sleeping with someone and being with them." I snapped harshly.

That sent her reeling. Her eyes were wide with pain and she looked down to her lap. I felt a jolt of pain drive through my gut and I shuddered. I had been attacked by all kinds of things and felt the pain of their anger, but what it felt like to hurt my imprint was more than million times worse. It was like having my body ripped in pieces by a vacuum.

"I'm sorry," I murmured breathlessly.

She bit her lip and looked up at me, her eyes still pained. She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't and stood and stepped for the stairs, her head bowed. She was ashamed. Great, my hissy fit just made my heart outside my chest ashamed. Another wave of grief and I reached out to grab her arm.

I couldn't lose her again over something so stupid as my pride getting hurt, not after thirteen years without her…

"Claire," I whispered with a tight throat. She looked at me with tears glistening in her beautiful green eyes. "I'm an idiot, don't listen to me." I pled.

"I don't want you to think I want to be with you because you look good." She muttered sadly, barely looking at me.

"I don't, I just lost my temper." I said shaking my head, trying to get her to understand how much of an idiot I knew I was.

The pain in her eyes didn't go away as she sat in my lap and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her quickly and tightly.

"Did you really think I wouldn't want to be with you?" She asked confused.

"I don't know what you want." I countered truthfully.

"I want to stay here with you and Willa and my dad." She said looking up at me.

"No college, dream career, house in the Bahamas?" I asked trying not to sound as afraid as I was. I couldn't lose her again, but I didn't want her staying here if she wasn't happy.

She let out a little giggle that let my heart unclench. A little. "No, I always wanted to be a housewife, be lazy and take care of the home." She snuggled closer to me as she said it and couldn't be happier.

"You sure?" I asked quietly being careful not to sound too excited.

"I'm positive. If I have to take another course on American Government I will shoot myself." She grumbled.

I chuckled at that. "I wouldn't want that." I mumbled as I kissed the top of her head.

She stayed cuddled in my arms as I continued to curse myself for being so stupid and prayed that she wouldn't think less of me for this. I honestly felt like throwing myself down a mountain, but something told me that wouldn't help and that something was currently tracing my jaw lazily.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked curiously, not looking up.

I held her closer out of fear she might want to leave my arms. "Anything," I murmured rather pathetically.

She took in a deep breath and looked up at me. "After I've spent a year or so with my dad, could I move in with you?" She asked cautiously as she chewed on her lip.

I almost laughed, but I had just come to the wrong conclusion not thirty minutes ago after a laugh and I wasn't going to make that mistake twice. "I'd move you in right now if you wanted it." I said earnestly.

Another fit of giggles bubbled out of her and I felt more of my fears being lifted off me. "Well, I kind of do want to now, but I think I should spend a year or so with my dad." She said knowingly.

"Whatever you want." I said with a smile.

"You are such a push-over." She laughed, snuggling deeper into my arms, if possible.

"I know," I whispered so quietly I don't even think she heard me.

I don't know how long we sat there but I was finally starting to relax. She wasn't upset, I could feel her whole body radiate contentment. There was a faint smile on her features as she continued to gently run her finger along the line of my jaw, my stubble scrapping her finger harshly.

"Do you have to do anything?' She asked curiously with a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Nope," I answered with a grin. It was true and even if it wasn't I wouldn't leave, not after being such a jackass.

"So, we're going to sit here all day?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"If you want." I said chuckling a little.

"Could we move to the couch?" She asked nodding to the living room.

"As you wish," I said with a smirk as I stood and carried her easily to the couch.

I stretched across the couch and Claire lay between me and the back of the couch, tucked under my arm. She looked so small compared to me it looked like she would disappear in the crook of the couch if I wasn't holding her so close to me.

"I like this, not having to worry about anything and just be lazy." She mumbled lazily against my shirt.

"Don't get too used to it." I sighed, letting my eyes close peacefully.

"I won't," She murmured.

I haven't had a good night sleep in a long while and laying on the comfortable couch with my imprint so firmly pressed against me quickly lulled me into a sleep like trance. I was totally obliviously to everything except Claire's steady breathing and tightly wound fingers on my shirt. I think I actually fell asleep because one moment Claire is laying peacefully at my side and the next she is tugging on my shirt.

"Quil," She whispered entirely awake.

I cracked one eye open and looked down at Claire. She looked anxious. I opened both my eyes and sat up a little. "Yeah?" I asked concerned.

"Willa and Seth are going to be okay, right?" She asked worryingly.

I sighed and hugged her tightly. "You know, you can stop worrying about them for a second." I said teasingly.

"I can't help it. Willa should be happy after everything she's been through." She said with a frown, so deeply worried about her angry little sister.

"She's always happy when she's angry." I said knowingly. That smirk she always has after she has an argument is a pretty good sign she is actually enjoying herself.

Her brows met and her lips pursed. She looked so adorable with that look. "That makes no sense." She said confused.

"It will when she comes back." I assured her, pressing a kiss to her eyebrows. They relaxed and she let out a quiet sigh.

"If you say so." She mumbled.

She didn't seem to entirely believe me because I could still tell she was worried. "How about I phase and run passed the house?" I offered, pushing myself up a little.

"No, I'm sure she's okay." She said with a sneaky grin as she wrapped her ankles around my calf.

"You're just lazy." I said sinking deeper into the couch.

"Yup, and I'm okay with that." She said gripping my shirt and burying her face deeper into my side.

I laughed as I felt her laugh against my side. We laid together in silence for a while. I wasn't going to try and keep track of time I just wanted to enjoy the time alone I had with her because I knew this would be one of the rare time's that I would be with her without anything else to worry about or think about. Of course someone had to interrupt my time with her and knocked on the door.

I took a defensive position immediately, turning on the couch so I could see the door and keeping Claire hidden. It was human, but someone I didn't know. "You expecting anyone?" I asked slowly sitting up but still staying between her in the door.

"No," She said shaking her head as she stood and walked up to the door. I followed her and stayed directly behind her a she opened the door to show a bored looking UPS man.

"Claire Asher?" He asked looking at the device in his hand instead of my Claire.

"Yes?" She asked politely, eyeing the five boxes at the door step, stacked so high they were as tall as she was.

"Sign for these." He asked holding out whatever he had in his hand and pointed to the bottom. She signed her name quickly and he ripped it away from her when she was finished. "Thank you," He said over his shoulder as he walked back to his van.

I scowled at the man's back and stopped myself from following him to have a few words with. "What are they?" I asked looking at the boxes.

Claire didn't answer me as she looked at the label on the boxes that only had her name and address on them. She took the top box off the top and set on the ground and tried to open it. "I need a knife," She mumbled with a huff. I pulled my pocket knife from my back pocket and held it out for her just as she turned back to me. "What are you MacGyver?" She asked snickering.

"Something like that," I said grinning as she took the knife from me and flicked it open.

She sliced the tape on the box carefully and handed me back my knife then ripped the rest of the tape off and opened the box. It was full of comic books. "It's my comic books!" She cried happily, shuffling through the comics. Her smile fell quickly. "They're from my mom." She murmured sadly.

I hugged her from behind and leaned down to her ear. "Looks like she did send your stuff after all." I whispered and kissed the shell of her ear.

She sighed and gripped my arms for a moment before turning to look up at me. "Help me get them upstairs?" She asked with a bright smile.

"But of course, my lady." I said with a mock bow and walked around her to the boxes.

I took the three heaviest boxes and carried them easily up to her room. She followed with the two lighter boxes without much difficulty. We set them all on her bed and she eagerly started going through her comics.

"Is that whole box full of comics?" I asked amazed. I knew she liked comics, but the box is huge. I could fold Willa up and stick her in it no problem.

"Yup," She said happily, taking armfuls of comics out and setting them on top of her bare dresser. "This isn't all of them either." She said grinning as she pried open another box.

"You have a problem." I noted seriously.

She looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah," She agreed casually and went back to digging through her box.

I opened the box closest to me which was filled with books and albums. Once I had everything out of the box I started looking through the albums when I saw a picture of a younger Claire, probably fifteen or sixteen, with her arms wrapped around a stoic looking Italian boy who wore sleek sunglasses and ridiculously spiked hair. Neither one of them had much of a smile so I wasn't entirely jealous.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to be calm. I turned the picture so Claire could see and held it close to my chest.

She looked up curiously then saw the picture and her eyes went wide. She tried to launch over the bed and take the picture out of my hands but I already had it over my head. "Give that back." She grunted frustrated as she tried to jump to reach the picture.

I looked up at the back of the picture and read the swirly purple message on the back. "'Claire and Johnny forever'," I said with my best girly voice. I was starting to find this all hilarious. "Hm, that didn't last very long." I said with a disapproving noise.

She jumped a little higher and grabbed at the air under the picture. "Quil! I'm serious!" She yelled frustrated.

She is too adorable when she is flustered with me. "He looks like a mobster in training with the sunglasses, I hope-" I was swiftly cut off by Claire's lips staking their claim on my own.

One second she was trying to get the picture and the next she is grabbing my face and pulling me into a deep kiss. I forgot about my original mission and wrapped both arms around her, lifting her off her feet just slightly. I didn't feel her hands move from my face to her waist where my hands were and steal the picture from me. Her lips kept me preoccupied for a few more seconds then she pulled away with a victorious grin on her face.

She slipped out of my arms quickly and clutched the picture tightly. "Thank you," She said cheerily, walking around her bed to the other side of the room.

"You are evil." I said shaking my head. Turns out Claire-Bear is still in there and just as cunning as ever.

"I know," She said smirking still.

She started ripping the picture into tiny pieces, so small that no one would be able to piece them together again. I liked it better that way. "Aw, what did Johnny do to deserve that?" I asked mockingly.

"Nothing, I just would rather have it destroyed than in anyone else's hands." She said happily as she dropped the pieces into her trash can.

A devilish idea of my own crossed my mind and I strode up to Claire quickly. She didn't have more than a second to react before I was taking her back into my arms and kissing her just as fiercely as she had kissed me seconds earlier. She moaned against my lips and reached up to hold my face gently.

She wavered slightly on her toes and I turned and sat on the edge of the bed so the height difference wasn't so dramatic but she just slid smoothly onto my lap. I grunted as my jeans suddenly became too tight for me and she grinned. I tightened my arms around her and nipped at her bottom lip. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me as her tongue glided over my lips. She was teasing me and I honestly didn't care. I didn't even notice one of the boxes as it fell off her bed and instead kissed her harder, making sure she knew how much I cared for her. How much I needed her. She matched my kiss and I felt a surge of pride overwhelm me.

AN: Review!


	33. Not Just Friends

AN: I'm such I horrible person I know, this took entirely too long but I was really lost about what to do here! Luckily, I found it and everything should come easier now! The time line is still a little off from Boys Are Frustrating, but I don't think you all would mind that much... Lost of Quil/Claire stuff and in the next chapter as well, with a little angst thrown in! Speaking of angst, I am working on The Family Legacy, that will be next on my updating crusade so keep checking your email! Thank you all for the support and all the reviews! I love the fact that you love my story as much as I do! Enjoy!!!

Chapter Thirty-Three

Not Just Friends

So, it's practically official, me and Quil are now together as a couple. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. The fact that I had a psychotic mother didn't seem to matter now. Hell I was forcing myself to be concerned about Willa's whole dilemma. It was the third day she was out there and there still wasn't any word from Seth. I had Quil phase a few times and tell Seth a few things I wanted him to know. Or at least he said he did. I'm not entirely sure about it all.

I had never grown up thinking I would be one of those girls that hangs all over their boyfriend, but really, who wouldn't hang all over Quil if they had the chance? Dad didn't seem to mind Quil constantly being around. They were practically best friends, it was a little scary but still extremely relieving. Nothing makes you feel better about having an older boyfriend than your father actually accepting him. It almost made up for the fact that my mother seemed to despise him.

It made me curious about my mother's family. I knew Emily loved Quil like a little brother but she was only a small part of that group. I asked my dad about them and he didn't have much to say about it but he did tell me to go up to the Makah Rez and visit them. Quil quickly offered his truck to my cause and we started packing. The truck was halfway loaded when I realized I was missing someone.

"Willa!" I called out suddenly while Dad helped me out to Quil's truck with my two bags.

"I'll call you when she comes back, I promise." He said reassuringly as he threw my bag in the back of the truck.

I sighed and tossed my other duffle in the back, next to Quil's only bag. "Okay," I mumbled. We shared a brief hug and then Dad opened the truck door and I climbed in.

"Have fun." He said with a somewhat sneaking smile and I would have been worried about that if I wasn't already worried about Willa.

I nodded with a little bit of sureness, I was after all going to see people I hadn't seen in years and that I have no memory of at all. Dad closed the door behind me and gave Quil a serious look. I knew it was probably something about keeping me safe. Quil flashed a smile and pulled out of the driveway.

I stared out my window uneasily while Quil drove toward the highway. I didn't know exactly where the Makah Rez was since Quil didn't really let me research it much before we left. I would have liked to at least seen a map and family tree before I just traipsed up there.

"How long does it take to get to the Makah Rez?" I asked, turning to look at Quil.

His eyes jumped from the road to me from the road and he shrugged slightly. "About two hours." He answered.

I took off my seat belt and slid over to the middle seat and strapped myself back in. "Better get comfortable then…" I murmured snuggling closer to him. His arm wrapped around me and he drove with one hand while the other slipped through my hair and a contented sigh fell from my lips.

Just leaning against him let me calm down. It probably would have been horrible if I went without him, for both of us. Once I felt my anxiety ease to a controllable level I looked back up at Quil.

"What are they like?" I asked curiously.

He made a face crossed somewhere between thoughtful and frustrated. "Well, they're not as laid back as we are." He answered slightly conflicted. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to say something else but he wasn't because of me.

"Did they like you?" I asked hopefully. I mean, Emily liked Quil, then again my mother hates him…

"I think they tolerated me." He said honestly. Well, there goes that hope. "They really didn't like the fact that the Quileute boys were stealing all there women." He added with a wink.

I laughed at him and relaxed just a little more. I'm still amazed that he can make everything seem okay no matter what's going on. "Do you think they're over it yet?" I asked teasingly.

He winced playfully. "I dunno they were really peeved about it." He said faking worry.

I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder, completely relaxed against him. It was getting harder and harder to be worried about meeting my other family. Its gotta be that werewolf-imprinting thing.

"Did I have any favorites?" I asked with a little more cheer.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused as his fingers twirled my hair.

"Like how Emmett was my favorite Cullen and you're my favorite werewolf." I explained nestling closer to him and gripping his arm that was wrapped around me.

He laughed at that. When he finally stopped laughing his brows knitted tightly in thought. "You loved your grandfather and great uncle, but that's really it." He said shrugging again and then paused. A few seconds later he laughed about something I didn't know. When he saw my confused face he explained. "You tended to get really pissed when everyone carried you around like a doll because you still barely weighed forty pounds." He chuckled.

"But in every other picture you or Emmett was carrying me." I pointed out, still confused.

"I think we were excluded from that." He said not entirely sure. His brows tightened into a thinking face and I had to stop myself from giggling because he looked so adorable. The look however was lost with a deep frown. "Ah yes, I remember, we were you're personal 'minions'." He grumbled.

I laughed so hard I almost choked when I tried to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I hated Edward for teaching you that word." He said sourly.

"I can't wait to meet him." I laughed.

"Let's focus on the human side of the family for a second." He said hotly.

"Yeah, I should probably space out the vampires as much as possible, they have time, right?" I asked teasingly.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Quite a lot of it." He agreed.

Before a small silence could settle between us I asked another question. "Do they know I'm coming?" I asked curiously.

"No, its best to surprise them or there would be an ambush waiting for you." He answered worryingly.

I felt my face drain of color. I did not fair well with ambushes of any kind. "That doesn't sound promising." I chirped.

"Why do you think I'm going with you?" He mumbled, holding me closer.

"Do you have back up?" I asked desperately. We couldn't go in alone and survive.

"Embry and Lena are on call if we need them." He answered with a hint of confidence.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I feel even better knowing Lena will be ready to help." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, she's pretty…" He trailed off, biting his lips tightly.

I had to dig deep into my vocabulary to find a word that fit Lena that also didn't fit someone on death row for murder. "Forceful?" I offered.

"Yeah, we'll stick with that." He muttered, still half biting his lip.

I started listening to Quil's heartbeat as I thought about Lena confronting family members about holding me hostage. There was a lot of blood. Embry and Quil were holding off the ones Lena hadn't gotten her hands on. It would make a kick ass action flick though.

"Quil?" I asked as I watched him move easily with the traffic of the road.

"Yeah?" He asked nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Thanks for doing this with me, it means a lot to me." I told him, holding onto his waist tighter.

His lips found my forehead and kissed me a few times. "Anything for you." He murmured. I'm still entirely lost on how I got lucky enough to have Quil.

The rest of the trip was mostly silent. I fell asleep a few times along the way and bad drivers usually woke me up. Quil was able to drive for a little more than two hours with me wrapped around his torso and not get us killed. I really loved Quil and his awesome werewolf powers. I had tried to fall asleep around the hour and a half mark but I saw the sign for the Makah Rez and it was close. Really close.

From then on I was wide awake. I couldn't close my eyes to blink if I had to. It was becoming so real now. I had just gotten used to my family and the people that were always around me on the Rez as a child and now I was getting thrown a whole new group of people I had no information about. I was beyond ill prepared.

We weren't very far off the main road when Quil pulled into the driveway of a rather huge house. It was two stories and had a wrap around porch on both levels. Quil parked the truck and took off mine and his seatbelt. "We're here." He announced then pressed a kiss to my lips. I easily melted into the kiss and forgot about all my trouble until the bastard pulled away. "Ready?" He asked with a quick nod toward the house.

"No," I answered frowning.

"Do you wanna wait?" He asked, I could pick up the concern in his voice again. He's always so worried about me.

"No, I just have to suck it up and go in. I'm a big girl." I said firmly, sitting up in my seat full without leaning on Quil, but didn't let go of his hand. I wasn't _that_ ready.

A knowing smile crept over Quil's perfect lips and he snorted a laugh as he looked me over. I looked down at my body and realized what he was laughing about.

"I'm speaking in relative terms here." I amended, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled and kissed me again. "Right," He mumbled against my lips.

I let him kiss me for a minute. Well, it might have been a minute, I don't really know, time doesn't really matter when I'm kissing Quil. I really didn't want to stop making out with him, but it was also a little awkward being parked in front of a family home. We got out of the truck extremely begrudgingly and walked up to the house, with my arm looped through his.

I dragged my feet a little but Quil didn't push me to go any faster. When we finally got up the stairs and onto the porch I was holding my breath. We walked to the door and when I didn't make a move to ring the door bell Quil did it for me. I was going to mutter my thanks when the door opened and an old man just a few inches taller than my self with skin darker than Quil and entirely gray hair.

"Quil?" The old man muttered confused as he looked between us.

"Hey Ethan," Quil said with an awkward wave.

Something clicked for the older man and he didn't look confused any more. "Claire, is it you?" He asked in shock.

I nodded dumbly. "Yeah," I answered a little confused myself. I guessed he was family but I had no clue who he was. Quil is really bad at this.

"My goodness, you look so much like you're mother." He gasped shaking his head. He started chuckling about something neither me nor Quil understood. "But you still got your Daddy's eyes." He said smiling.

Normally I would have had something smart to say but the way he said it reminded me of my mom. Like he was just a little disappointed that I didn't have her eyes but that he was still proud that I had his eyes. The sarcastic comment fell from my lips and I could only stare at the man in astonishment.

"Come in you two!" He exclaimed, moving out of the door way and waving us in. Quil and I stepped into the house and shut the door behind us. "Give you're old Pop a hug." He said holding his arms out toward me. I guess he's my grandfather. It was a little weird to hug someone my mother never told me about, but it was still nice. "I remember when you were so small you had to stand on a chair to look me in the eye." He murmured with a chuckle.

When 'Pop' let me go I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear. "I don't really remember much." I said apologetically.

"That's alright, bad memory runs in the family." Pop waved off easily. "Let me call up your cousins!" He said suddenly and shuffled into the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Okay," I mumbled confused. Quil let out a long and loud groan. "What?" I asked worried.

He let out a breath and stood straighter. "You'll see," He grumbled angrily.

Pop was talking on the phone excitedly for a few minutes. Quil seemed to be getting more and more agitated with every moment Pop was talking. I was forming a plan of how to make sure Quil didn't snap that also didn't involve jumping his bones in front of family. I was drawing a blank so far.

Pop walked back up to us with a broad smile. "They'll be over soon." He said almost buzzing with excitement. Quil and I were still standing awkwardly, having no idea what to do next. "Quil, you know where to take the bags." Pop said with a nod to the front door. Quil patted my back soothingly and then walked out the front door, leaving me alone with the grandfather I had concluded was dead when I was nine.

Pop escorted me into the living room, which had a very… antique quality about it. He sat in the large, red, reclining chair next to the couch I sat in, still smiling like no tomorrow. Pop and Mom had the same smile and eyes but they didn't share much other than that. At least physically wise.

"So, where's your mom?" He asked hopefully.

The big question I was praying everyone would forget. Looks like there is no God. "Oh, she, uh… I don't know actually." I answered lamely.

A little frown developed on Pops face but he started smiling again soon after. "She okay?" I asked with subdued fatherly concern.

"Last I saw her she was." I said, trying to be reassuring and still truthful.

Pop nodded with a larger smile. "That's good." He said happily.

Quil came back with our bags a few minutes later and instantly went up the stairs and from the living room I could hear him dropping the bags into a room on the other side of the house. Pop didn't pay any mind to the additional noise, which kind of surprised me because most of the elderly people I knew hated loud noise. Quil joined us not long later and flopped onto the couch next to me, wrapping a possessive arm around my shoulders. I really didn't mind that he was holding me tighter than normal, it was comforting at the moment.

I think we were alone for a grand total of five minutes before the door was practically thrown off its hinges and a short, plump woman that resembled Pop greatly came storming in. I was already on my feet when she made it into the living room and Quil was close behind. Pop however was as cool as a cucumber as he looked over lazily at the newest person in his home.

"Claire, this is your cousin, Marianne." Pop said holding his hand out to the woman.

I waved weakly at the shocked woman presence. "Hi," I muttered smally.

"Claire! It's been too long!" Marianne cried out and pulled me into a tight and uncomfortable hug.

I could practically feel Quil behind me tensing up. I could have sworn I heard him growl too. Marianne wouldn't stop hugging me until I started gasping for breath. She was small, but she was strong. She finally let me go and started fussing over my hair but I can't be sure because she was talking so fast. But since she was pulling at my hair and frowning when it barely got to my shoulders I figured as much.

She finally took her eyes off me and looked at Quil from over my shoulder. Her brown eyes quickly narrowed on my werewolf and her hands landed on her hips. I stepped out from between them and took a closer spot next to Quil as I waited for the sparks to fly. It must be a family trait, because my mother always got the same look when she got angry and when she looked _this_ angry, it wasn't pretty. I ran through a sloppy plan of how to get Quil out of the house before he decapitated my cousin, not worrying about decency since jail time was on the line for my soul mate. I really didn't care if Pop or my cousin saw me stick my tongue down his throat.

"Why are _you_ here?" Marianne spat. Quil quickly gained a defensive pose.

I had an insanely strong feeling in that moment that I was not going to like this cousin of mine. I wasn't worried so much about Quil killing her anymore as I tried to restrain myself from strangling her myself.

AN: Review!


	34. I Don't Like My Family

AN: Okay, now don't panic, but yes, I have updated. And you all can yell at me. I've been a bad girl! Boys Are Frustrating should get updated soon as well and hey, while your waiting you all can read my Paul/OC story, Save Her and my Harry Potter, Snape-centric story. (Yes, I did just blatantly pimp out my stories. I am shameless). Also on my profile I have pictures of my Quil, Claire and Jeff, go look! Okay, now I'll let you all read. Enjoy!

Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, I really do appreciate them and love you all for taking the time to do so. Love!

Chapter Thirty-Four

I Don't Like My Family

I clenched my fists tightly and tried not to glare at my cousin. "He drove me here." I answered tightly. Quil stepped closer to me which made Marianne glare at him but that wasn't going to make him back down and I knew that best.

Marianne looked to me with a much softer gaze, a lot like my mother tried. "Oh honey, you're eighteen now, you could have driven yourself." She told me, patronizing me with each word.

"I don't drive." I informed her though my sealed lips to make sure I didn't start to snap at her. I'm starting to think this imprinting thing goes both ways.

"What? Why?" She snapped, looking at me like I was totally nutso.

I had another urge to lunge at her. "Long story, but Quil is the one who offered to bring me up here." I said angrily, pointing to Quil.

"I'll believe that when the grass grows pink." Marianne snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

I let out a strangled breath. "Is there something I'm missing?" I asked confused looking around the room at her, Quil and Pop, hoping for some semblance of an answer.

"Quil knows he's not welcome here." She hissed, glaring at him once again.

Pop and I gave her the same look. "He is welcome in my house, Marianne." He said firmly, standing up.

Its official, Pop is my favorite person here. I looked over to him and smiled relieved. At least one of my family isn't totally psychotic.

"I don't want to fight, but if everyone here has a problem with Quil, then I'm not staying very long." I said looking between Pop and Marianne. Pop looked solemn while Marianne looked totally shocked.

"What has he said about us?" She demanded throwing Quil yet another dirty look.

"Nothing!" I yelled frustrated. I stepped back and grabbed Quil's arms. I didn't want him doing anything and I didn't want him to let me do anything. "He means a lot to me, and I'm not letting anyone treat him any less then he deserves." I said seriously. I felt Quil grip my hands tighter.

"After what he's done to this family-" Marianne tried to say something that would have no doubt been and excuse as to why Quil was all to blame and I had to stop her before she set me off.

I spun to look at Pop. "Are they all this bat-shit-insane?!" I shrieked.

"Yes," He said apologetically.

Quil gripped me tighter and I felt him lean down to my ear. "Don't do something you'll regret." He whispered. I was already regretting coming to the Makah Rez in the first place.

"I'm going upstairs to unpack." I said shaking my head at Marianne. I pulled Quil with me up the stairs and passed the annoying woman that seemed to be my cousin and a wonderful grandfather.

I had no idea where I was going once I got up the stairs and Quil seemed to know I was clueless because he steered me toward the room at the end of the hall. I opened the door and Quil pushed me in and shut and locked the door behind him. I spun and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso. His arms were around me in less than a second, holding me just as tightly.

"Uh, not that I mind, but…" Quil trailed off against my hair.

"If I let go of you I will kill her." I muttered against his neck.

"Got it." He said holding me even closer. I easily melted into his arms and almost forgot about my anger entirely. Almost.

"Why didn't you tell me they hate you?" I mumbled as I buried my face deeper into his neck.

"Well, Pop and your grandmother liked me, even after, but everyone else just never liked me because I was from the Quileute Rez." He answered with a shrug as he sat down. "You should see what they did when I came with Sam and Seth when you were younger. They were so pissed." He laughed at the memory.

"My grandmother?" I asked almost fearfully.

He held me a little tighter and I knew the news wasn't going to be good. "She died seven years ago. Bad case of pneumonia." He told me sadly.

"I wish I could have seen her again." I muttered, frowning deeply.

"You would have liked her. She kept the family straight." He said as he played with my hair. I sighed languorously and gripped him tighter to me.

I was almost completely calm when I heard a low growl rumble from Quil. "What?" I asked pulling away from his neck.

"Natasha and Tommy are here." He said lowly.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Marianne's sister and brother." He answered.

"They as bad as her?" I asked, wincing already.

"Worse." He grumbled.

"We're staying here." I said firmly, locking my legs around him.

"Claire, they're here to see you." He said tiringly.

"And all they will do is say something to piss me off and I'll snap and kill them." I told him warningly. I wasn't joking either. I never took kindly to anyone talking bad about my mother and if they're going to do the same to Quil and my dad, then I might as well drive up to the police station and tell him to arrest me now.

"I'm not going to let you kill anyone." He said seriously.

I pulled my head away from his neck to look at him. "You'll do it for me?" I asked hopefully. I mean, he is super strong and you know, I am his imprint, he's supposed to make me happy…

"No," He said firmly. I pouted deeply. "Don't look at me that way." He said trying to look away from me. I forgot about my imprint powers for a second.

I tried to lose my pout, but it didn't work. "How many other family members are like this?" I asked exasperated.

He made another face and I felt the little hope I had dwindle. "All of them." He answered.

I huffed and tried to wriggle out of his arms. "I'm sneaking out the window." I said trying to get to the window behind us.

One of his hands raised to my cheek and he stroked my cheekbone softly enough to make me putty in his hands. His massive, perfect hands. "Just spend a few days with Pop." He pled.

"And if they start anything I don't like?" I asked frowning again.

He let me down as he smiled crookedly. "I'll escort them out myself, at yours and Pop's request of course." He said slyly with a wink.

"I'll give it two days." I grumbled as I let him push me out of the room.

I was forced downstairs by the massive werewolf behind me and I would have used my imprint powers against him again but it would only make me feel guilty so I was stuck. At the bottom of the stairs Marianne was waiting with her siblings that looked a long like her. Natasha was prettier and Tommy was handsome but they all had that disgusted look on their face that I wanted to smack off.

"If I hear one negative word about Quil, I'm leaving." I said seriously, pointing to the door.

"I-" Marianne tried to start with her angry words and I stopped her.

"AH!" I yelled pointing at her. "One word and I'm gone. He'll only follow me because it's his truck, got that?" I asked sternly.

Pop walked up to the group and tried not to look nervous. "Anyone hungry?" He asked quickly.

You never really expect old men to be able to cook, but Pop was actually a great cook. He made mashed potatoes and meatloaf with fresh green beans and carrots, it was the food that warmed your soul. Well at least mine, Quil's and Pop's, I wasn't sure if the other 'family' members even had souls…

"Tell us about your life Claire, what have you been doing all these years?" Marianne asked with a very fake smile.

"Well, with my mother made me believe that my father was dead and I had no siblings for thirteen years and moved me all over the country so no one would find us, so it was a little depressing." I answered sarcastically. Quil groaned and Pop winced.

Marianne tensed a little but stayed civil. "How did you find your way back?" She asked politely.

"I ran into Nessie and Jacob in Seattle, they brought me home." I said looking up at Quil. Well, they did bring me to him, and he is my home.

"How nice." Marianne said tensely then filled her mouth with mashed potatoes. Twenty bucks says she has a problem with Jake and Nessie too.

"Do you have any plans for college?" Tommy asked as soon as Marianne started spooning food into her mouth.

"Not at the moment, but I've been looking into taking classes at the community college until I make up my mind." I said without almost a hint of harshness.

Natasha looked at Quil with a pointed look. "Don't wait too long." She warned.

"Well, I can go to college whenever, it's the beauty of online classes." I pointed out.

"You need to get out, live life!" Natasha said trying to smile. I wanted to smack her.

"I've been out. I've lived. I like it better in La Push." I told her blankly.

"What about your love life?" Marianne asked once her mouth was clear of food.

"I've had five boyfriends, two were serious relationships for at least three months and each one has ended in disaster." I listed off, still void of emotion knowing they were grasping for straws that didn't have Quil's name on them.

"What about now?" She asked forcing herself to look at me and not Quil.

I laced my hand with Quil's and looked at him with a small smile. "I'm with Quil." I said contently. I heard someone snort and I snapped back to look at all of them pointedly. "And I'm happy." I ground out.

"You don't sound happy." Tommy noted with a raised brow. I clenched my fork and thought about the kind of force I would need to get the prongs through his skull…

"Anyone want more meat loaf?" Pop asked desperately.

Everyone fell into silence while we ate. Quil and Pop were so tense you'd think they were waiting for a bomb to drop, which is pretty realistic with these so called family members of mine. I really wish I had just gotten Pop to meet me in La Push, it would have been easier.

"So, Claire we were thinking about throwing a little party while you're here, to celebrate your return." Marianne said suddenly, once she got her tongue in check.

"I'd rather you didn't." I moaned. The last thing I needed was to be forced to a party with _these_ people.

"Why not?" Natasha asked frowning.

"I'm not a party person." I said sourly. That and I don't want to wine and dine with people that have an open hatred to my Quil.

"Just like your father," Pop snickered. I looked to him with curious eyes. "I think Dana is the only social butterfly out of the three of you." He noted with a grin.

"Willa has her moments." I said remembering how she got along with the Cullen's.

"Willa has a lot of moments." Natasha muttered under her breath.

"Willa is also my little sister and you don't get to talk bad about her either." I said firmly, glaring at all three of them.

"She is a bad seed." Marianne hissed.

I went to launch myself at my 'cousin' when Quil gripped my hand. "It's not worth it." He whispered.

"You bet your ass it is." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Marianne, I've told you a million times, you don't talk bad about my granddaughters, or their father." Pop scolded her. "Jeff is a good man and they're all good at heart." He said knowingly. "The same can't be said about your brood." He added pointing his knife at her.

"Jason is misunderstood." Marianne muttered.

"Being in prison for arson isn't misunderstood." Pop snapped.

"And you have a problem with _him_?!" I yelled pointing to Quil.

"Ahem." Quil fake coughed. I scoffed and backed away from the perfect counter argument.

"How long are you staying?" Natasha asked while her sister continued to sulk.

"A few days." I answered stiffly, still resisting the urge to smack them all.

"What about you Quil?" Natasha asked with pursed lips.

"I'm staying with her." Quil answered firmly.

"Don't you have a _job_?" Tommy asked snidely.

"Yes, it's to make sure _I_ don't get sent to prison." I said lowly.

The rest of dinner was deathly quiet and I surely didn't mind. As soon as they were finished with their meal Natasha, Tommy and Marianne left without much of a goodbye and I wasn't insulted at all. Quil and I helped Pop put the food away and clean the kitchen and dining room since everyone else bailed on him.

"Thank you two for helping me clean up." Pop said smiling as we all walked out of the kitchen.

"No problem." I assured him, smiling as well.

"Goodnight, and no funny business in my house." Pop said seriously as he walked up the stairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Quil said with an awkward wave.

I looked up at Quil with a pout. "Does that mean no cuddles?" I asked sadly.

He chuckled. "I don't think so." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"Good, because I need it." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around Quil as tightly as I could.

Before I had a good grip on him, Quil swooped me into is arms and carried me up to the guest bedroom. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed in the wonderful smell that was my werewolf. All the stress I felt from Marianne and her siblings melted away as his scent consumed me and his arms held me.

I heard him lock the door after we were inside the room and he lowered me gently onto the bed. He situated his arms so they were wrapped around my waist and shoulders while we laid on our sides and I buried my face into the crook of his shoulder and clutched his shirt, just to make sure he didn't get any crazy ideas and leave.

His nose found my hair and I heard him mumble a very sleepy goodnight and then he was out like a light. I didn't mind that he fell asleep before me, or that he snores like a drunken seal, because it calmed me. Seeing Quil so at peace in a place I don't remember allowed me to stop worrying and enjoy the fact that I was in a soft bed, with my freakishly warm boyfriend, at the grandfathers I never knew I had. Wow, thinking about it, I have one messed up life. Well, at least Quil is gorgeous…

AN: Review!


	35. Sans The Bad

AN: Well hello again! I know, I'm back uncharacteristically soon! I just made an update schedule that will have me updating stories at least once a month, so yay! I know its not as much as you guys would like, and I'd love to do more as well, but now you guys know it will get done at least once a month. Again, I have pictures of everyone up on my profile, even Hannah now, go look and tell me your opinions! Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Five

Sans The Bad

The next morning I woke up to Quil brushing my hair with his fingers and smiling down on me. It's always comforting to wake up to a sight like that. We laid tangled together for a few minutes until Quil told me it would be a good idea to get downstairs before Pop came upstairs. I agreed and left his warm embrace for a quick shower while he went down to the kitchen. I dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt with thick socks and ventured down stairs.

I was a little afraid, thinking I'd find Quil in the corner getting beat by Pop for us sleeping in the same bed but they were sitting at the breakfast bar of the kitchen, drinking coffee and laughing about something I had missed.

Smiling as I walked up to them I leaned against Quil. His arm wrapped around my waist while he continued to sip his coffee. "Morning Claire-bear." Pop said smiling at me.

"Morning Pop," I said smiling with him, wrapping my arm around Quil's shoulders.

"Sleep well?" He asked before taking a ginger sip of the steaming coffee in his hand.

"Like a baby." I said happily, holding onto Quil tighter.

"Good, I hoped your cousins hadn't worked you up too much." Pop said relieved.

"Are they really going to throw a party?" I asked worryingly.

"I'm afraid so. They've already set a date and started inviting everyone." He answered sympathetically.

I slumped heavily into Quil's hold. I was really hoping they would give up on that thought. "When?" I groaned.

"Tomorrow," He answered with a long sigh.

"Well they don't waste time." I grumbled, pouting like a child.

"No, they don't." Pop said shaking his head.

"Anywhere I can hide?" I asked hopefully. It's a big house, there has to be room for me to stash my skinny ass.

"I already have an excuse, but you have to at least show up." He said with a glint in his eye.

"What's my excuse?" I asked confused.

Pop pulled a box out from under the counter and then threw it at me. I caught it clumsily, once I got a firm grip on it I saw that it was a box of tampons.

Quil snorted as he saw the box. "Ah, yes, this is a pretty good excuse." I said putting the box down on the counter.

"It always worked for your grandmother." Pop said grinning. There was a sad tone in his voice and I wanted to go over and hug him but he downed the rest of his coffee and ambled over to the sink to put the mug in the basin and started walking for the door. "I'm going to the store for some stuff for lunch, do you need anything?" He asked as he took his feet out of his slippers and into his loafers.

"Uh, nope, I'm good." I said pointing to the tampons.

Pop chuckled and headed out of the kitchen. "Alright, don't get into any trouble." He said over his shoulder.

"No promises!" I called out. I heard him laugh again before the door shut and I felt a little more comfortable.

I turned in to face Quil fully and he had already pushed his coffee to the side and pulled me in front of him, smashing me between his rock hard chest and the counter he sat in front of.

"So, I didn't know you were so buddy-buddy with Pop." I said, re-wrapping my arms around his neck once I was sure we were alone.

He smiled. "Yeah, he's cool when he doesn't think I'm having sex with you." He said with a wink.

"He didn't?" I asked cringing. God that's embarrassing…

"He asked." He said sighing heavily. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, bringing me closer to him than I had been. "I told him you demanded my services as a pillow and that was all." He added leaning his lips close to mine.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I didn't mind being blamed for something." I noted while trying not to stare too long at his lips.

He grinned and gripped me even tighter. "It's a noble cause." He murmured.

I chuckled. "Indeed."

I kissed him softly without too much enthusiasm because the last thing I needed was to start a full blown make-out session with my thirty-something, werewolf boyfriend in my grandfather's kitchen. Quil seemed to be thinking the same thing because he pressed his lips firmly against mine then pulled barely a centimeter away. I'll admit, I wanted to do dirty things with him on the kitchen counter, but I had to resist.

"When do I get to meet your family?" I asked twirling the hair at the base of his neck.

His lips pursed in thought and God, he looked so adorable like that. "My mom will probably be coming up with my step dad soon." He said rubbing my back.

"Anyone else?" I asked trying not let him see my disappointment and relief. Yes, they are contradictory, but it's sad that Quil doesn't have anymore family than that but it would be awesome if he didn't because I can't take anymore family gatherings!

"The pack is my family, you and Jeff and Willa and Dana are my family. There really isn't anyone you haven't met." He said simply, shrugging lazily.

I frowned and held Quil tighter to me.

"What?" He asked confused, brushing my hair with his fingers.

"It's kind of sad." I muttered still frowning.

"It really isn't." He said shaking his head, smiling a little. "I haven't had you for years and having you back just makes up for anything I might be missing." He said adorningly, pulling me closer to him.

Any pity I might have felt for Quil was quickly turned into fluttering butterflies. "Is it strange to say I missed you, even though I didn't know you?" I asked suddenly.

He laughed and shook my head. "Hell, it makes me feel a little better." He answered honestly.

I went limp in his arms and hung on him entirely. He always makes me feel better. "Next time, do you think we could just abduct Pop for a few days instead?" I asked pouting.

"I have no problem with that." He said sighing. Maybe if I bring Willa next time these bloody cousins wouldn't be so snippy.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him toward the couch. He laughed and let me pull him along and then pushed him onto the couch and crawl into his lap. He knew to wrap his arms back around me without saying anything and I snuggled under his massive arms and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What is it with you and couches?" He asked still laughing.

"I like snuggling with you." I said against his neck, trying to wrap my arms around him.

"I won't argue with that." He sighed contently.

"Of course not, you like snuggling too, even if you won't admit it." I said smugly.

"Nah, I'll admit it, I love to snuggle with my Claire-bear." He said grinning entirely too widely.

"Will I ever live that name down?" I asked aspirated.

"Not as long as you are alive, and even then." He said shaking his head.

"Ugh, I should have known." I groaned. Quil laughed and hugged me tighter.

We lounged on the couch for twenty minutes. I still couldn't do anything too risqué on my grandfathers couch. That's just tasteless… And I don't want to blush every time I look at said piece of furniture. I give too much away sometimes. I heard Pop pull into the driveway and after a struggle with Quil to actually get off the couch and out of his arms I was able to get to the door.

Opening the door for Pop just in time I found my old and small grandfather with an arm full of bags. "Oh, let me get that for you." I said taking the bags from him easily.

"You're supposed to be the guest." Pop chided me as he shut the door behind himself.

"I don't mind, besides your cooking right?" I said looking over my shoulder as I walked to the kitchen, shooting Pop a grin.

"You're sneaky, just like your father." Pop chuckled, shaking his head. I set the bags on the counter and he walked around me and started unpacking them. "Can you go out into the garage with Quil, I'm going to need my meat slicer. He knows where it is." He said pointing to the door next to the front door.

"Sure." I walked back into the living room and grabbed Quil's hand and pulled him off the couch. I knew I did no such thing, but I don't mind Quil letting me think I did. "Pop needs his meat slicer from the garage." I said walking with him to the garage.

Inside the garage it was a maze of bookshelves, neatly organized with appliances, boxes and bins. I couldn't call my grandfather a pack rat, or a hoarder because everything was so orderly, but he had a lot of stuff in there.

"Wow, this is like a time machine." I said as I picked up a walk-man that was in a near by box.

"Don't make me feel old." Quil grumbled.

I looked over my shoulder with a cheeky smile. "I like time machines." I said slyly.

"Uh, huh." He muttered with narrowed eyes. "It's over here." He said pointed toward the back wall of the garage and pushed me to the shelf while I giggled.

The meat slicer is huge, stainless steel, has about two million pieces, and falls apart very easily. How do people even use these things? Quil easily carried the bulk of the meat slicer while I picked up the pieces that kept falling off and we managed to make it to the kitchen without the whole thing falling to bits.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked after I unloaded all the pieces on the counter next to the monstrosity.

Pop pulled out a _huge_ roast and smiled. "Sandwiches," He said proudly.

"Yummy," I said licking my lips. I've never had a sandwich made from freshly sliced meat before… or made by my grandfather, so it has to be good. Right? "No mustard on mine." I told him as he started unwrapping the roast.

He laughed a little at my demand but nodded. "So, what are your plans for the day?" He asked looking between me and Quil.

"I can't hang around with my grandfather?" I asked with feign insult.

"Of course you can, I just didn't think I was cool enough." Pop said with his own fake pout.

I scoffed. "Oh, you're the coolest." I said with a horrible ghetto accent.

Quil and Pop laughed. "Thanks Kiddo," Pop said as he started up the meat slicer, which is really loud.

Quil and I retired to the couch while Pop worked with the noisy monster. I went back to sitting in his lap and looked at all the pictures on the wall while we waited for our sandwiches. It didn't take as long as I thought it might and Pop even let us eat in the living room. Oh, and he can make the best sandwich in the Pacific Northwest, hands down.

"Since your cousins are going to force you through a party against your will tomorrow, would you like to watch a movie with your old grandfather tonight?" Pop asked as he collected our plates.

"I'd like that." I said cheerfully. Nothing better than a movie with Quil and a sane grandfather.

"Quil, why don't you go into town and pick one up for us?" Pop asked with a hidden agenda.

Quil nodded and I was forced to move so he could stand. "Any requests?" He asked at the door.

"No chick flicks." I told him seriously.

His eyes rolled instantly and he left without any issue. It's nice to see Quil comfortable leaving me with my grandfather, it really solidifies that I can trust him too. I followed Pop into the kitchen and was about to ask him what I could do to help when he turned to face me, grabbed my shoulders and looked at me seriously.

"You two are good for each other, and I'm very happy that you are happy." He told me honestly. "I just wanted you to know that." He added rubbing my cheek.

My arms flung around him instantly and I hugged him fiercely. "Thanks Pop, it means more than you know to me." I mumbled, trying not to cry.

AN: Review!


	36. Horrible Party

AN: Ta-dah! I have finally updated! I know you all have been waiting for this and after the next chapter they will be back home and away from all the crazy family drama. I can't torture them forever. :P Please enjoy and forgive me for taking so long. I'll try to have a new update in two weeks. Oh, and I'm almost to one-thousand reviews!!! THAT'S CRAZY! Thanks guys!!!

Chapter Thirty-Six

Horrible Party

I had been woken up a few times at ridiculous hours to go shopping by my mom and even once by Nessie and Alice but when your incredibly rude cousins come barging in while your resting peacefully with your boyfriend, who is fully clothed, and instantly start yelling about statutory rape, it takes all the fun out of whatever shopping to be had.

"I'm eighteen for the love of God!" I yelled as Quil was backed into a corner. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my cousins and pulled them away from him, before Quil got the satisfaction of killing them before me.

"Do you know how old he is?!" Marianne demanded.

"Do you know how old I am?!" I shrieked back.

"It's immoral." She chided sternly.

"And you're incorrigible." I hissed.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"UGH!" I yelled, storming out of the room, dragging Quil behind me. I stomped down stairs where Pop was waiting at the end.

"Now what?" He asked sighing heavily.

"They think Quil was forcing sex on me while he is fully clothed and I was under three blankets!" I yelled over my shoulder where Marianne and Tommy were coming down.

"Will you two stop being so dramatic, I will kick you out. Again." Pop warned seriously and shuffled into the kitchen.

"We're only looking out for Claire." Marianne tried to sound like a soldier doing her duty, but she failed miserably.

"I look out for myself Lady." I snapped.

"Watch your tone." Marianne tried to say threateningly.

"Watch your own!" I yelled. They all stared at me like I just held a gun to the President's head. "I'm showering. And just so you know, Quil isn't coming, he already said no!" I yelled and then stomped toward the stairs, not caring to look at their reaction.

I've never had such an angry shower in my life. I didn't even think it was possible but my frustrations got the better of me and I lost a patch of hair thanks to my cousin's annoying the daylights out of me. After thirty minutes under scalding hot water I went back to my room and found Quil sitting on the end of my bed next to a plate of food that I presumed was for me because if it was Quil's he would have already eaten it.

"You missed the look they had on their face, it was amazing." He said grinning stupidly.

I plopped into his lap and snuggled into his welcoming arms. "They didn't do anything while I was in the bathroom did they?" I asked pouting.

"They sulked like three year olds." He laughed.

"Why are they taking me shopping anyway? I already have something to wear to a party." I was getting more and more annoyed with these people by the second and now they want to ruin one of my favorite hobbies?

"Yeah, but you were with Nessie when you bought it thus making it unacceptable." He told me rubbing my neck.

"They don't like you and they don't like one of my only friends, I think I'm going to have a rocky relationship with them." I mumbled, sinking deeper into his lap.

He held me tightly, fooling me into thinking I would disappear into his arms but really I would be found and forced to go shopping. Geeze, I never thought I'd see the day. I huffed and held his arms closer around me. "What ever happened to Natalie?" He asked confused.

What in the hell brought that up in his little head? "Oh, uh, she eloped with Joe and she's been off on a honeymoon with him for the past few days and will probably be gone for _a lot_ longer." I answered guiltily. I had been meaning to tell everyone that…

"Wow," He muttered, shocked.

"Its not so surprising once you meet her." I said with a shrug. By the look on his face he seemed to believe me.

We were just getting comfortable when the most irritating voice I've ever heard in my life yelled up the stairs. "CLAIRE!"

I clutched Quil's arms and looked up at him. "How fast are the cops here?" I ground out.

"Pretty fast." He answered sympathetically.

"Dammit!" I cursed, prying myself out of his arms.

He didn't let me get very far, making me stand between his legs as he held my wrists to keep me in place. "Just relax and don't bring up anything from La Push and maybe you'll have a decent time." He said hopefully.

"So what am I supposed to talk about? The weather?" I asked blankly.

"Sure," He answered, smiling meekly.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "This is a disaster." I mumbled through my hands.

He sighed and stood, taking my hands away from my face and kissing my forehead. "Yeah, pretty much." He said apologetically then leaned down to kiss me fully. I wanted to grab his shirt and pull him closer to me, but he was still holding onto my hands. I think he knew if I did that I wouldn't be leaving any time soon. He pulled away and gave me a half a smile that wasn't as convincing as I would have liked. "Good luck," He said before leaving me to get dressed.

I took my sweet time getting ready just to aggravate them. I spent thirty minutes changing my nail polish after I was dressed because I was ready after forty-five minutes of dragging my feet and I wanted to make them wait even longer. After three different colors and half a bottle of nail polish remover I went down stairs and was swiftly rushed to the bright yellow eyesore Marianne called her vehicle.

"Alright, so, you're going to need a dress and some shoes." Natasha listed off as we got in the car.

"I have shoes." I tried to say without hissing as I put my seatbelt on.

"Oh, but you'll need them to match the dress Sweetheart." Marianne tried to say sweetly, but it only rubbed me the wrong way.

"Do not call me Sweetheart." I said quickly.

"Why, is that what Quil calls you?" Natasha asked snidely.

"No, that's what my lying mother calls me." I snapped angrily. We had barely left the drive way and I was already eighteen levels of angry…

"You can't be mad at us forever Claire, soon enough that infatuation you have with Quil will fade and you'll see we were right." Marianne said in her pompous fashion.

You know when people talk about being so angry they see red? Well, I never believed that could happen until Marianne open her fat mouth. I had the overwhelming urge to rip out her vocal cords and wear them as a necklace, but settled on opening the door of the moving car and taking off my seat belt.

The car skidded to a stop while Marianne and Natasha started screaming. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CLAIRE?!"

I stepped out of the car, walked around to the driver's side and yanked open the door. "If you want me to get back in the car, you will not bring up Quil, my father, my sister or my mother and I'll pretend I actually want to be within five feet of you. But if you say one word I don't like, I'm calling Quil and he's taking me home."

Marianne wasn't looking at me at all, she was eying all the neighbors that had come out to see what was going on. Apparently, she didn't like negative attention drawn to her. "Are you crazy? Get back in the car!"

I stepped back from the car and crossed my arms over my chest. "Not until you agree to my terms." I said firmly.

Whispers started to grow louder down the street and soon everyone was staring right at her car. She looked like she was going to explode. "Fine!" She hissed.

I smiled broadly. "Thank you," I sang then skipped back to the other side and got back in the car.

Marianne sped off as soon as my door was shut and I couldn't stop smiling. "Wonderful weather we're having." I said cheerily.

Shopping didn't take very long at all. There was a little plaza with a few dress boutiques and a shoe store. In the first store I found the dress I wanted. The most expensive one in there I'm sure because Marianne cringed when she saw the price tag. She was more than likely regretting her decision to take me shopping then but she didn't say a word. In fact, neither of them had said anything all of the thirty-minute drive. I'm sure they wanted to, but my threat loomed over their head and nothing came out of their mouths. I was practically in heaven.

I could tell then didn't like the honey colored sheath dress I chose. It only came to my knees and the neckline didn't show anything under my collar bone. They tried to show me flashy little numbers that looked like they belonged in Vegas instead of Washington, but when I reached for my phone, they stopped.

A few accessories and cream cardigan later we walked over to the shoe store. Marianne and Natasha were positively scowling the whole time because I looked more like a Senator's wife than a teenager. I didn't know why they wanted me to show off my legs and other assets since they hate Quil so much and it left a foreboding feeling in my stomach. Until we got to the shoe store. Then I only felt the need to try on the first pair of sling-backs I saw.

It only took me twenty-seven minutes to find the dress, accessories and shoes, which were gold flats much to their disappointment. Marianne tried to drag the trip out but Natasha was acting like a spoiled child that wanted to go home, so we left. No words were exchanged on the way back to Pop's and I smiled the whole way.

At the house Marianne wanted to come in to see what the whole outfit looked but Natasha snapped that she already knew I'd look like a prude and demanded to be taken home. I skipped into Pop's house and found Quil playing chess with Pop in the living room. I dropped my bags and plopped into Quil's lap. "How was shopping?" Quil asked confused. No doubt he was wondering why I was smiling and why they hadn't followed me in the house. I could see the murder scenes playing out behind his gorgeous eyes.

"It was great! They didn't say a word." I answered happily.

Pop eyed me suspiciously. "How did you manage that?" He asked confounded.

"I stepped out of the car when it was moving and embarrassed them in public." I answered smugly.

Quil's eyes were the size of hub caps. "I'd be impressed if you didn't _walk out of a moving car_!" He almost yelled.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic attitude. "It wasn't even going ten-miles-an-hour." I said, smacking his shoulder.

"No more exiting moving vehicles to make a statement." Quil said shaking his finger. Pop nodded in agreement.

"Fine." I huffed. They take all my fun…

Pop changed the subject from my theatrics. "So, what did you get?" He asked curiously.

"As much as I could out of them." I said evilly. Pop started smiling along with me. "Its very Jackie-O if I do say so myself." I told them proudly.

"You remember her?" Pop asked amazed.

"I took an American history class, and a fashion history class a few summers ago." I answered annoyed.

"Uh huh." He said eying me.

"When is this stupid thing anyway?" I asked moving off Quil's lap and tucking myself into the little space between him and the arm of the couch.

"It starts at five, but they don't want you to show up until six." Pop answered rolling his eyes.

"Just for that, I'm showing up at four and living twenty minutes later." I said seriously, leaning my head onto Quil's shoulder. They both laughed, enough to make me smile.

We all chilled in the living room for a good hour before they prodded me to get ready. I took Quil with me to my temporary room and started making out with him just so I could ensure we would be late. Quil didn't catch onto my plan until Pop banged on the door and told us it was ten minutes to five.

Quil attempted to be disappointed with me, but he couldn't stop grinning. He left before I could start kissing him again. I took my time getting dressed, like I had in the morning, but I didn't want to do my hair. I just brushed it again and left it down. I didn't want to put too much effort into my looks just in hopes that it would irritate my cousins.

I put everything on and stared at myself in the mirror to kill as much time as possible. I knew I could look better if I put just a little bit of makeup on and did something nicer with my hair but

"You look beautiful." Quil murmured before he kissed me. It made me blush knowing I was beautiful to him even when I wasn't even trying. He pulled away and took my hands. "Ready?" He asked nodding toward the door.

"No, I still don't have a plan to dispose of the bodies." I said frowning.

"Ah, well, don't worry, we'll figures something out." He promised, brushing my hair out of my face.

"You're the best." I said dreamily.

"I know." He said smugly before pulling me out of the room.

Pop drove us to Marianne's house within five minutes and I was instantly bombarded with people that claimed to all be related to me.

None of them showed any dislike toward Quil, hell, a few even tried to grab his ass! I guess its nice to know there are only three crazy people in my family, not counting my mother. Tommy and Natasha were off in a corner with their spouses and children. Someone informed me that Marianne's husband had left her a few years earlier. I'm really not all that surprised.

I had actually begun to have a good time, chatting with all these people who liked Quil and just wanted to think about the good times when Marianne butted in.

"Claire, there's someone I'd like you to meet." She said with a cunning smile. I would rather have seen the fake smile she had on before when she saw me without a hairstyle or makeup.

It had been a civil night and I wasn't in the mood to ruin it, so I went along with it. "I'll be back, keep him out of trouble." I told one of my mothers aunts with a grin up to Quil who just shook his head. I walked away with Marianne and sighed. "Good gravy, how many branches does this family tree have?" I asked as we shuffled through the crowded house.

"Actually, he's not related to us." She answered simply.

Now, I guess you could call me naïve or something, because I thought this guy would be like what Emmett was to me when I was little, only on the Makah Rez. You know, sort of like a godfather-big-brother kind of person. But Marianne took me out to her back porch and face to face with a tall guy that couldn't have been a year older than me.

He reminded me a lot of surfer guys in California with his scraggly hair, bloodshot eyes and visible lack of IQ. "Whoa, she is hot." He said after he spent forty seconds undressing me with his eyes.

"Excuse me?" I asked flatly.

"Claire, this is Julian." Marianne told me, smiling even wider. "He's a family friend, I thought you two might hit it off." She added trying to nudge me toward him.

I quickly turned and walked back into the house, ignoring the grating voice that followed me and went straight to Quil and grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, but we have to go. Marianne doesn't listen very well." I told the group of my female relatives that had gathered around him and promptly pulled him out with me.

AN: Review!


	37. My Rez Is Better

AN: Oh my lord, this had to be one of the worst writers blocks I've gotten in a while. I've got roughly eight more chapters before this is finished and I still have Boys Are Frustrating to finish. I'm working hard to finish them, so bear with me and I hope you enjoy this update! Thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing. This has over 1,000, thats amazing! Thanks again and you are great!

Chapter Thirty-Seven

My Rez Is Better

We didn't even make it to the street before Quil stopped in his tracks and made me do the same. I tried to tug him along again but there was no use since he was so much bigger and stronger than me. I huffed and turned to face him.

"What was that?" He demanded, pointing back to the house I was so desperate to get away from.

"They just tried to set me up with someone!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

Quil tensed up and almost turned red. "What?" He ground out.

"Yeah, with a guy that was stoned out of his mind!" I continued to yell, not caring about Quil close to snapping.

Quil stared down at me, his eyes full of something angry and frustrated.

"Can we continue walking?" I asked in a huff, motioning around him.

Quil nodded and we started walking down the road. "What was his name?" He asked blankly.

"Julian, why?" I said, still angry.

He almost rolled his eyes. "When you were born your mom and his mom always thought it would 'cute' if you two got together." He said gruffly.

"So now my cracked out family thinks they get to force their wants and desires on me?" I asked with my eye twitching.

"Yep," He said, sounding about as upset as I was about it.

"If I see any of them again, I might hit them." I said surely, feeling like I should turn around and do just that on principle.

"I might break their necks." He grumbled.

I smiled at the thought. "I will help you with that." I offered.

He looked at me with a raised brow and slung his arm around my shoulders to kiss my head. We didn't get more than two blocks away from the house when Pops truck rolled up next to Quil on the road.

"Need a ride?" He asked smiling.

We piled into the car and Pop took us straight back to his house. Quil almost flew out of the car and I was close behind him. Inside the house Quil was on a couch as soon as he could, and I knew why. He was getting really angry with everyone. He was shaking in the car, and I didn't want to him to phase in front of Pop, or tear my relatives to bits, no matter how much I wanted him to because he would hate himself for doing it.

I sat down next to Quil, crossing my arms over my chest. These people turned me into a pouty child.

"Anyone want ice cream?" Pop offered as he made his way to the kitchen past us.

"I'll take half of whatever you have." I said exhausted.

"Greedy." Quil noted, smirking.

"I don't have to see them again do I? Because I will hit them." I asked Pop hopefully.

"No, I think you've had enough exposure to them for a lifetime." Pop answered surely.

"Agreed." I said with a sigh, pulling my legs onto the couch and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You two find something to watch, I'll get the 'scream." Pop said throwing the remote at Quil.

Of course Quil caught the remote and started scanning through the channels, We kicked off our shoes and stretched across the couch together, or I should say Quil let me stretch across him and he just settled where I laid.

"How did my mother leave when she was surrounded by so many awesome guys?" I asked sadly, thinking about my dad and her own father. I hurt deeply thinking about it because I had no idea the only person I could remember for 13 years was capable of something like that.

"Dunno," Quil answered glumly.

I could hear his tone going all wonky and I knew he was genuinely upset. "What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him.

"I just wish you could have had a better experience here, you used to love it up here." He said tiringly.

"Me too." I agreed, glancing back toward the kitchen. "I just want to spend the rest of the time with Pop and you. I know I'll at least be sane then." I said surely.

"Anything you want." Quil said, wrapping his arms around me, like he always did.

Pop came out a bit later with a tray of three bowls of ice cream and handed me the bowl that had the most and I almost hugged the man.

"Chocolate." Pop said grinning.

I spent the next few days in the house with Pop. Quil would leave to get whatever was needed because he didn't want to take any time away from the two of us. We spent almost all of the time watching movies or talking about what had been happening for the past 13 years and it was great.

I loved hearing about all of the time I didn't know about, and the times before I was even born. Pop told me how my parents met, how he liked my dad more than my mom did at the time, and how much my grandmother loved all of us. There were funny little anecdotes that had me dying of laughter for hours. We spent a lot of time finding stuff to take back to La Push. By the time it was time for us to go, the back of Quil's truck was packed. Quil didn't mind and neither did Pop. I think Pop was glad to get rid of some of the stuff and Quil was glad to give me more things from a childhood I couldn't remember.

When we were done packing and spending as much time as we could dragging our feet because I really didn't want to leave Pop for however long it would be until I got to see him again. I was pouting like a kid when we were done with everything.

"I had a great time with you Pop." I said as I hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you came to see me." He said as he hugged me just as tightly.

"So am I." I said, feeling like I was about to cry or something like it. I finally let go of him and took a step away from him. "If I talk to my mother again, I'll tell her to visit." I promised.

"Thanks Honey." He said as he brushed my hair back behind my ears.

Quil and Pop shared a goodbye and we left Pop in the house because he was feeling tired and we went to the truck but just as we touched the damn thing, another car pulled onto the lawn and my least favorite people piled out.

"This was almost an okay day…" I grumbled, looking over at Quil who looked like he was about to pull out his hair.

Marianne walked right up to me and grabbed me by my shoulders. "We can't let you leave with him." She said firmly.

"You're joking, right?" I said as I shrugged off her hands. Quil was gripping the side of his truck so hard it was starting to creak, but they didn't notice.

"It's sick." Natasha snarled, glaring at Quil.

"Doesn't matter, it's my choice." I said again, for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Just thing about what your doing, Claire. Don't throw away your life." Marianne pled, trying to grab me again, but I dodged her and tried to get to the door.

"Please move." I tried to say nicely.

"We will not." She said, digging her heels into the ground.

"Fine," I said flatly. My hands clenched so tightly, I really should have known it was coming.

In a blind fury I hadn't felt in a while I did something I never thought I'd be able to do. I mean she's a bitch and all, but she was still an older family member. So, when I clocked her straight in the nose, enough to feel the bone crack and her drop to the ground with a loud wail, I was a little surprised to say the least.

"Well, you almost hit harder than Willa." Quil said after we had finally gotten into the car and driven off. I was studying my right had that was now, red and bloodied. I had one of Quil's car rags and was cleaning off the blood that belonged to Marianne.

"When you hit someone, is blood supposed to spurt like that?" I asked confused. I even had splatter on my shirt.

"Most of the time." Quil said knowingly, trying not to smile like a madman.

I knew he was damn proud of me for hitting her, and dammit even I felt a little better after I did it. Natasha was absolutely gobsmacked and even Pop came out and yelled at Marianne not to bleed on his yard and gave me a bright smile before going back in the house. I doubted they would give me another problem after that I would be grouped with Willa as a 'wild child' and that it was all my fathers fault. I almost didn't care.

Quil made the drive as quick as possible and loved him for it. I dunno how fast he was speeding but we made it back before dinner time. Taking me straight to my dad's house, Willa's car and Seth's car was in the drive way, but I didn't see my dad's car. Quil opened the garage and started loading the stuff from the truck to the garage. I helped until the back of the truck was empty and then we closed the garage once we had our bags and went into the house.

In the house Seth was on the couch with Willa, smiling at us. "So, how'd it go?" He asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

"I know who to avoid now." I said dryly.

"What happened to your hand?" Willa asked looking over the couch at me.

"You should see Marianne's nose." Quil said grinning.

"You didn't?" Willa said amazed.

"I had to, she wouldn't let me get in the truck." I said simply.

Willa's jaw was on the ground. "Tell me there are pictures." Seth said hopefully.

"No, we had to get out of there before it was a murder investigation." I said quickly.

"Damn, don't get my hopes up then dash them like that." Willa grumbled, flopping back next to Seth.

"So, what did we miss?" I asked, hoping to change the subject from what happened on the Makah Res and back to something with less drama.

We hung out with Willa and Seth until she decided Seth needed to take her to go get take out from a Chinese place in town. Quil started helping me unpack from but I could tell something was bothering him. After all of the clothes were put away, Quil tried to leave but I grabbed him and pulled him to sit on the bed with me.

"What's wrong?" I asked sincerely.

He looked down at his knees, his whole body looking tired and sad. "Nothing," He grumbled.

I sighed and put myself in his lap so he had to look at me, or at least raise his head. "You have got to be the worst liar." I said shaking my head.

His eyes met mine and they just looked broken. Whatever happened to him on the trip, or whatever he was told really hurt him. "They were right." He muttered.

I grabbed his face and turned so I was straddling him instead, so we could look eye to eye. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Everything they said about me." He rasped out roughly.

My own heart broke at that. They had said some mean things about him and none of them were true. He was one of the best men I ever knew in my life and no one should ever make him feel less than that. "I'm gonna tell you this once." I said seriously. "If you ever believe a word from them again, I'll have to get Sam to hit you, because if what they said means more than what I say then your ass needs to be kicked." I told him calmly, stroking his cheek bones.

My words seemed to seep into his head because his eyes didn't look so hurt. "Sorry," He mumbled.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck and feeling his strong arms enclose around my waist. I could feel him relax into the embrace and I couldn't help but smile against his smile because I had the power to make everything my dumbass family said, that might hurt him, disappear from his mind. And all I had to do was kiss him. It was a rush to have that kind of power.

I shifted on his lap, pressing my chest to his and making him growl lowly. "You can't do that to me." He grumbled, grabbing my thigh and pushing me farther away from him.

I blushed and bit my lip, realizing what he was talking about. Where I was sitting I could feel his pants tighten and blushed even brighter. "Uh, sorry," I offered awkwardly.

"S'alright," He said lowly, taking a ragged breath with his eyes heavily lidded.

I looked at him, still trying to understand how anyone could think he was less than amazing. But I was kind of biased because he was my Quil. He was what made up for almost everything that had been going on for the past few weeks. He was my solid base. When something felt strange or I felt like I didn't belong, all I had to do was look at him and I knew better than that. Through thick and thin, I belonged with him.

"Do you have to go?" I asked quietly as I watched him try and gain his composure.

He swallowed and shook his head. "Not for long." He promised, lacing his fingers through my hair. Just seeing him looking at me so lovingly made me kiss him again, not caring what I did to his anatomy.

AN: Review!


	38. Future Plans

AN: Being that I feel like I shoulder be in a coma rather than carry out day to day this sick, I figure writing would be better. I am still trying to finish all of these up before I allow myself to post anything else because I am so horrible at finishing things.

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Future Plans

Honestly, I thought I had the most drama to deal with. After the life I got set up with, you'd think so. But I think Willa just oozes it. She isn't a dramatic person, but there must be something about her that makes drama stick to her.

After I returned from the Makah Rez, everything calmed down for me. For Willa, not so much.

I'm pretty sure I didn't get the whole story. You never do with Willa. But I got enough to understand what she was going through. From what I could understand it was a huge ordeal with our mother, Seth and even our sister Dana. My dad didn't want me to worry about it, in his words it was 'Willa's crap, not mine', not exactly sage wisdom, but I knew what he was trying to tell me. Willa is a big girl and she can take care of herself. I still felt a little worry about everything. I felt like I could help in some way. Everyone, and I mean everyone, politely pointed out that Willa didn't take well to help or instruction, so I let go of it after that. When Willa really needed me, she would let me know.

I took my dad's advised and attempted to worry less about her and focused on myself. I started researching the college options in the area and looked for jobs. I did most of my research at Emily's house.

The twins were quiet and were watching a movie while me and Emily were at the dining room table, looking through the websites of the colleges.

"What did you want to go to school for?" Emily asked as she scrolled through a website.

"I'm not sure." I said honestly.

"You don't have any idea?" Emily asked with a raised brow.

"I never really thought about it." I said with a shrug. Growing up I wanted to be what everyone wanted to be, a princess, an astronaut, a doctor. None of that really translated to an actual career as I got older. I really didn't want to do anything. I think I wanted to just be, but only rich people got to do that and rich we were not.

"What do you like doing the most?" Emily prodded, trying to narrow down my search of possible degree and subsequent career.

"I like reading." I said lamely.

"I don't think we can turn that into a career, sorry." Emily told me apologetically.

"I didn't think we could." I muttered as I dropped my head onto the table.

I was thinking about all of the options I had. I knew I was staying in La Push, or at least the neighboring area with Quil because I was not leaving my family again and I wasn't going to make Quil leave the pack. College seemed superfluous if I was only going to be doing a job that could be done with a GED. Which I already had.

"Maybe I should just get a job." I muttered dejectedly.

"Finish college or you'll never forgive yourself for not doing it in the future. You'll figure out what you want with a degree later on, or maybe you'll just get the general degree to have it." Emily told me in her motherly, yet firm kind of way.

"I don't want to be useless." I mumbled.

"Just take my advice on this, okay?" She pled with me further.

"Okay," I said giving into the looks that would have sent Sam to his knees, begging for mercy.

Emily continued to go through my options as bleak and uninteresting as they were and I zoned out for a while, wondering what I was going to do for the rest of my life, other than being with Quil, and being with my family.

"What about Willa?" I asked suddenly, barely recognizing that she had flicked to my mind.

"Well, you might want to talk to her and Jeff about that." Emily said with a slight look of worry.

"She talks to you." I pointed out.

"Not since what happened with my sister." Emily almost growled.

"Oh," I muttered, not wanting to think about it too long either.

The doors started swinging open then and the twins squealed and we heard two sets of footsteps enter the house. I didn't even blink, I knew who it was already. Quil entered the dining room a minute later and put his hands on the table on either sides of my head and leaned down to kiss my hair.

"What's going on?" Quil asked curiously.

"Researching." I answered glumly.

"Exciting." He said blankly, looking clearly petrified of the thought.

"Wanna take me home?" I asked, turning to look up at me.

"Sure," He said with a smile and led me off home.

When we got there Jeff's Jeep was in the driveway, completely absent of Willa's Mustang, but I already knew where it was. We walked into the house together and we were met with some strange silence that unsettled me.

"Why do I miss her screams?" I asked strangely.

"Because they were so nice and welcoming." Jeff said from the couch. I chuckled and walked over to the living room. "How was your research with Emily?" He asked curiously.

"Didn't turn much up. I am not really the career type." I answered with a shrug.

"You know, there are jobs on the reservation you can get, but you need a degree for them." He told me off hand.

"Really?" I said with some interest.

"I say so." He said firmly.

"Dad," I groaned.

"I've got three college funds for a reason. Dana is doing damn well at MIT and I don't expect you both to go to Harvard, but I want you both to have a degree just to rub it in someone's face later on down the road when they try to tell you, you can't do something." He ranted stubbornly.

I really couldn't argue with him. "Okay," I sighed.

"Talk to Sue about it later, she'll help and so will Willa." He said with a little grin.

"Huh?" I said feeling very confused.

"Go on." He pushed.

I looked at Quil strangely and he shrugged his shoulders but didn't follow me, he understood it was a moment for just us. I went up to her room and nocked carefully and slowly, like the door was going to eat me.

"Come in," I heard Willa call out from inside. With trepidation I stepped into the room and saw her sitting at her computer.

"Hey," I said lamely.

She didn't pause for a moment before she started speaking. "I've already enrolled both of us into online classes at university of Washington. We wouldn't be able to leave La Push and handle a college workload so I looked at all of the colleges and universities and UW was the best option." She told me surely, without much room for question. Not that I would.

"Uh, okay." I muttered.

She spun in her chair to look at me. "We have to go down there to take a placement test to see where we start out but other than that we should be accepted no problem, our SAT scores are damn good and we have shiny recommendations next to our name on from several of the council leaders." She told me in a very business-like manner and I started to wonder if I was still speaking to Willa or if she was abducted by aliens.

"Really?" I asked confused.

"There is more than just having tall, ripped, gorgeous shape shifters when you're an imprint." She told me slyly, sounding more like herself.

"I have to say, you are way more put together than I am." I said with a laugh as I sat on her bed near her.

I was pretty sure I saw her blush when she turned to her printer and pulled a small packet of papers from it. "It's the rules for the online classes and all the dates we need to know about. The appointment for the test is in two days and Dad is taking us." She said as she handed me a stack of the papers.

"Well, seems like I can rest easy with you at the wheel." I said with a smile.

"Don't say wheel." She winded.

"Hm, so what are the conditions for you getting your car back?" I asked, trying not to smirk or laugh.

"Six months' probation." She answered glumly.

"Which includes?" I asked curiously, wondering what her punishment was for taking a trip across country without her father's permission or Seth.

"No drinking, no parties, no sneaking out and no leaving La Push without Dad or Sam." She listened sourly.

"Why Sam?" I asked confused.

"He wouldn't let me get away with shit, unlike Seth." She groaned.

I tried not to laugh and quickly changed the subject to survive the day. "So, when do the classes start?" I asked looking at the paper to hide the look on my face.

The next hour or so was an in depth conversation about college. I was completely new to it all and Willa was just going by the material she had, but since it was all online I doubted we would have a problem. I preferred it that way. I could work on school while Quil was out on patrol to keep my mind busy and not thinking about something trying to hurt him. I figured it would be good for Willa for the same reasons as well. Her relationship with Seth was getting better but they had a lot of crazy baggage that needed to be sorted through.

I left Willa with a list of classes I preferred and the classes that were the hardest for me based on the requirements we needed for the general degrees and she was going to be making a list of our semester classes because we were going to take them together. I nearly vomited at the thought of going back to school, but I would be with Willa, and I knew she would keep it interesting.

I crossed the hall and looked down toward the living room and perked my ears up listening for Quil talking to my dad, but I heard nothing. I opened my door and saw my own personal shape shifter sprawled out across my bed, sleeping, loudly.

I smothered another laugh and shut the door and crossed the floor to my bed and curled up the only side that could fit me. His body instantly reacted to my presence and his arms coiled around me and a sleepy smile met his lips.

"How'd it go?" He mumbled against my hair.

"Good, I'm practically a college student now." I said feeling pretty accomplished even if it was all done by Willa.

"I'm sure Jeff proud." He slurred.

"Go back to sleep." I chuckled, watching his sleeping features as he dozed off.

Quil fell back to sleep within seconds and I wondered how long he would sleep. He had been on patrols on and off for the past two days, covering for other members of the pack. The only time he wasn't running the boarders was during the day and that time he normally spent with me. I felt bad that he used so much of his free time to be with me, rather than sleeping or eating. He was wearing one of the shirts he left in my room, by my request because when he was out or not around I like to wear them to sleep. It was comforting to me.

I kicked off my shoes and socks and slipped my toes, which were pretty chilly, between his calves, he didn't even flinch. Then I slipped the arm I was laying on under his arm that I had rested my head on and the other arm around his waist and held onto him tight. I closed my eyes, even though I wasn't really tired and ended up falling asleep within seconds.

When I woke up it was well into the night and probably closer to the morning than night. Quil was awake, looking down at me while he stroked my hair. His eyes lit up a little when he saw that I was awake. I always loved seeing him like that. He looked so harmless, even though he was built for strength, speed and killing. It was a rather juxtaposed, just watching his childlike stare.

"So, if I remember correctly there was something about college?" He said with a smug little smile.

"You remember that much? Impressive." I chuckled.

He tickled me in a spot that made me squeal unexpectedly. He laughed with me and held me closer. "So, college?" He said after I calmed down.

I smacked his chest and snuggled on his arm. "Willa enrolled us for classes online with the University of Washington. Jeff is taking us to the placement tests in two days." I answered, tracing his muscles through his shirt.

"Impressive. You'd be amazed at what she can do when she's focused." He snorted.

"Or when she's on probation." I countered.

"Yeah, that too." He chuckled before leaning down to kiss me.

I smiled against his lips and molded myself against him and let him kiss me silly. He broke his lips away from mine only to kiss my nose.

"Excited?" Quil asked with a smile.

He didn't go to college, I never asked why because it didn't seem like something he regretted, but he seemed genuinely interested in my impending college introduction. "I guess." I answered, voicing my indifference.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." He said with a c0fused look.

"I've just never been interested in college." I said with a shrug.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. But Jeff is right, its still what you need to do." He pointed out.

"I know, it's the next step in my life, I guess." I said, still feeling awkward about everything.

"You'll thank yourself later." He told me knowingly.

"Technically, Jeff and Willa." I said with chuckle.

"Don't sell yourself short." He said seriously.

"Its something I wouldn't do without them, or even you. I need someone to motivate me." I said honestly.

"Whatever you say." He muttered as he kissed my forehead.

I just shook my head at him. "So, I'll be in college, with a full schedule soon." I said with a frown. My constant Quil time would not be so much longer.

"I'll squeeze myself in somewhere." He said smugly.

I laughed. "I have no doubt." I said with a smile.

He looked down at me with serious and concerned look. "You are happy though, right, with everything?" He asked worryingly.

I almost laughed at his concern, I knew it was because he didn't want me to feel forced into anything, but at the same time, someone was going to have to kick my butt about it. "Come on Quil, not even MLA format could ruin how happy I am here." I chuckled.

"Just making sure, I do that sometimes." He said with a sigh.

"I know, its cute." I smile and craned my neck back to kiss him. He wrapped his arms so tightly around me that I didn't feel a part of myself that wasn't warmed by his skin. I couldn't even tell where I ended and he began, but I preferred it that way.

AN: Review!


	39. Willa's Day

AN: I never knew how hard it was to write two chapters in tandem, never doing that again. But I hope you enjoy the update! :D

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Willa's Day

When Willa officially graduated Emily and Sam practically demanded to hold the celebration at their house, which Jeff instantly agreed to because that meant he could keep his home clean. I helped Emily with the party and so did Quil, when he could. Willa was not very excited about it, but had agreed to still at least show up.

Seth had spent the past two weeks with her, keeping her away from the planning and the secrets and they were still trying to fix what had been broken. Willa wasn't one to talk about her feelings but from what I had seen from the two of them, they were working through their issues as best they could and I was happy. They both deserved a peaceful life.

"Did you ever get a graduation party?" Emily asked me on the day of the party as we were getting her house ready for the gathering.

It was almost noon and the only people there was Quil, Emily, Sam and the twins, along with myself. "No, not really. I'm not a party person." I said shaking my head.

"We can make this party for you too." Emily offered with a smile.

"Oh god no. I need to be able to hide." I said shaking my head.

Emily chuckled. "Claire, you so much like Jeff its scary." She said with a smile.

I grinned a little and continued helping her sweep the house.

Quil and Sam were outside making the outside of the house ready for the amount of guests that were going to fill the home. The rest of the pack was getting their families ready, or getting Willa a present. They had all left getting her anything to the last minute since she was so hard to buy for. I had a feeling they were going to do something big for her but my suspicions weren't going to be confirmed by anyone because they wanted it to be a surprise.

Jeff was part of Willa detail with Seth and they would be showing up with Willa around dinner time. Emily had several dishes waiting to be prepared to serve the people coming. She felt bad that there wasn't anything she could do for the Cullen's but serving animal blood in cups seemed a little much.

The rest of the pack started arriving just after lunch time with their wives and families in tow and began helping as well. The men took the kids outside and played with them rather than helping, but no one seemed to mind.

I had taken to helping arrange furniture and chairs in the living room and dining room with Lena and Kim while everyone else was helping took.

"That little brat better be thankful, I think I threw out my back." Lena grumbled as we pushed the large couch against the far wall of the living room.

"Why aren't the guys doing this?" Kim asked with a huff.

"I like a little manual labor every now and then." I said with a shrug.

Lena looked at me like I was crazy. Most of the pack wouldn't let their imprints move anything heavier than a book at times and it was nice to accomplish something without help was nice every once in a while.

When seating was completed we all returned to the kitchen and continued the meal that would be required to feed half of the reservation. The kitchen was filled to capacity and it wasn't very easy to move around. We all got around each other well for the most part though.

Before I knew it the front door was opening and Nessie came rushing through, throwing her arms around me in a breathtaking hug with Jake close behind her. The other Cullen's followed in behind her and began to mingle with everyone. After everyone gave their hello's they all looked to me.

"So where is the girl of the hour?" Esme asked with a smile.

"Seth and Jeff are bringing her once she's ready." I answered to the best of my ability.

"Which will be?" Emmett asked annoyed.

Alice bounced into the room with Jasper close to her side. "Soon," She cheered.

I smiled seeing her again and wondered how close Willa actually was. I felt Quil walk up behind me and pulled me away and into the hall bathroom.

He was wearing one of his nicer black shirts and jeans which made up for the fact that he didn't have nice clothes. He still looked amazing.

"You look tired." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"A little." I sighed. I had been working the whole time, but I didn't mind the work at all.

"Just making sure." He said with a smile. I was still amazed with how thoughtful he was toward my every move and need.

"How do I look?" I asked, really not caring since I already knew I could do no wrong in his eyes.

"Ready for a party." He chuckled.

When we went back into the living room no one noticed or said anything, mostly because Willa was in the room. I could only tell because I saw Seth's head above everyone else's. I rushed over, knowing Willa would be near him and wrapped my arms around her disgruntled form.

"Congratulations, again." I said laughing, knowing she wasn't enjoying the attention.

She grumbled something to me before Emmett pulled her away with one hand for one of his famous bear hugs. I laughed at the both of them and enjoyed the company of all of my family and friends. It was strange to think that not a year earlier I didn't know any of them existed and wouldn't if it weren't for a trip to a comic book store.

The party mostly consisted of everyone asking Willa questions about what was next. She rolled her eyes and gave a different answer every time. I think she enjoyed the positive attention a little bit but still greatly enjoyed exaggerating as well.

The pack had gone through half of Emily's fare when the door rang and Paul answered, since he was sitting closest to the door, to show Dana and a tall, thin, pale man next to her.

Everyone silenced and Willa squealed, launching herself at our oldest sister. I stiffened a little bit and felt very awkward. I had only had a few conversations with Dana on the phone and seeing her in real life was highly intimidating. She was just as tall as I had imagined with long dark, silky hair and perfect caramel skin and bright eyes. I felt like hiding when Quil pushed me out of my seat and on my feet where Willa grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hug with Dana.

I was comforting to be with my sisters again, knowing that I really did have two and we all had to share our crazy mother and lovable father. I heard Dana mumble something before our dad joined into the hug and soon the rest of the house did. I got pulled out by Quil just as the air became thin and we were faced with Dana and her boyfriend. He was good looking, and the difference between them was strikingly beautiful. But I didn't know how much of my opinion mattered being the lost sister.

Willa made her normal comment. "Is this him?" just to embarrass Dana I'm sure.

I groaned and was about to try to smooth over Willa's general attitude when my dad started walking toward him with his hand extended. "Jeff Asher, Dana's father." He introduced himself politely. I wondered what it was like for him for a daughter of his to be dating a human.

"Hello, I'm Wes." He responded, shaking my dad's hand as well as he could while looking unsteady on his feet.

The rest of the party did what they could to make Wes feel at home or at least less like he was under inspection. I found everyone was using cover stories that had once been used on me and I did what I could to follow with them. Dana had told Wes that I had been taken by my mother when I was younger and had just returned recently but that was the most drama he was privy too.

Quil and the rest of the pack liked him a lot since he knew so much about cars, Jeff was pretty taken too. I had helped him get a plate of food, pointing out the best dishes in my own opinion before going back to sitting with Quil.

I gave Dana a supportive smile as she stood near Willa, who didn't look very excited. I sighed and hoped for the best for both my sisters. I kept myself tucked under Quil's shoulder easily and wondered when Willa was going to announce our plans. I had only told Quil and Jeff and they both kept it a secret as best they could since Willa wanted to wait until the party and I really didn't mind either way.

Once I saw Dana was laughing I kissed Quil on the cheek and walked over to them. I felt a little silly asking but I wanted to know.

"So, when did you want to announce?" I asked, trying not to actually say what she was going to announce.

She looked unamused for a moment before she remembered. "Oh, that."

Dana looked at us with a raised brow. "What?" She asked.

I was going to say something when Willa piped in. "Nothing life threatening or ending." She said in her normal dry manner.

Dana and I watched as Willa walked away to stand on a chair, causing a few people to look at her. She whistled when no one else looked and the rest of the party gave her their attention.

"Thank you for your undivided attention." She yelled. All eyes were on her. "Alright, Claire and I have an announcement to make." She said and looked to me.

I blanched when I realized that she was making me carry the news. I coughed awkwardly and then gathered myself. "We're going to college next semester, together." I said blushing.

Applause and cheers sounded from everyone and Quil smiled at me while Dana hugged me and Wes congratulated me. Willa was handling her own fanfare while Quil and my father hugged me as well. While Quil was holding me I heard the front door open. I peered around Quil to see who it was when I saw my mother.

She was wearing one of her party dresses and she looked beautiful. If I still wasn't upset with her I would have complimented her. Dana froze near me and before I could do anything, almost everyone else had noticed. Quil had wound his arm around me and I'm sure it was just to make sure she didn't take me. He still feared it deeply, I had heard his nightmares at times.

While I wondered what to do I saw my father join the group around the door. I felt a pain settle in my jut, knowing how hard it was for him but he handled it a lot better than I thought he would and way more like Willa.

"You always knew how to crash a party Hannah." The dry tone was undeniable and even my mother was affected.

AN: Review!


	40. Maternal Return

AN: Well, that was fast. For me anyway that was like wicked speedy. Working on the next update for Boys Are Frustrating and at that point they are going to split back onto their own story lines. Only five more chapters to go and this is all wrapped up with a pretty bow!

Chapter Forty

Maternal Return

I felt a panic fill me as I looked at my mother and father face off for the first time in all my memory. They looked complete next to each other, even though my father was clearly not exactly happy to see her. The rest of the party was at a standstill and I could see Emily looking at her sister longingly.

I looked to Dana at my side with clearly panicked eyes, which she shared and then she nodded. Somehow, I understood what she meant because we both moved around our significant others, our father and took our mother back outside to the front of the house away from the party. I heard the chatter break out as soon as we parted.

"Mom, that's not how you show back up." I said angrily as we stopped behind a few cars for privacy.

"Had to rip the band-aid off at some point, Claire." She tried to say professionally.

"That's not a band-aid, that's staples, hundreds of them." Dana came back with.

Our mother finally looked at Dana and her eyes quickly filled with very earnest tears. I could only imagine what it was like, her oldest, her baby, her first daughter. "Dana," She croaked.

Dana held her composure exquisitely. "That's what you named me." She said dryly. If only Dad could hear her now, he'd be so proud.

"You are so grown up." Mom said as tears fell down one cheek.

Dana cracked a little then, but regained herself quickly. "So are you." She retorted.

"I know you must hate me for what I did to you." Mom said with a genuine amount of shame.

Dana turned a shade of red I had only seen on Willa when she got angry and angry she was. "No, I hate you for what you did to my sisters. You literally tore Claire away from her soul mate and damaged Willa and Seth's relationship so bad I'm amazed they actually made it through." She ranted expertly.

Mom was wincing the whole time, almost curled up in pain.

Dana took in a calming breath. "I forgave you for what you did to me, a long time ago, but I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for what you did to our family." She said finally.

Mom gathered herself for a response. "I never expected you, any of you," she paused to look at me longingly. "to forgive me for what I did. But as much as I don't agree with who you chose to be close to, I can't let go of everything again over my pride." She was crying again.

Dana looked to me now, since it was mostly in reference to me and Willa. "Its not going to go back to the way it was. Both of those lives are gone for all of us. But I can try to include you in our lives, and I mean mine and Quil's." I said firmly. She didn't look very happy at my statement. "He makes me feel complete and at home more than anything else in the world and he's never hurt me, not even on accident. He's the best thing I could ever hope for and I want you to be happy for me." I said trying not to tear up.

It was hard telling her all of it because I had wanted to say it for so long but I couldn't because she was too pigheaded to hear it. And all any girl wants is for her mother to be happy because their happy.

Mom put her hands timidly on both mine and Dana's shoulders and looked at us with a teary smile. "You deserve to be that happy and I am happy for you. I just need to get used to it." She said hopefully.

I resisted the urge to yell and scream about the thirteen years she had to get used to it and chose to act like an adult and nodded. "I can do that. But I'm only speaking for myself." I said plainly.

Dana stiffened and Mom looked at her. "I don't want you to think you're not important to me." Mom tried to tell her.

"You're not doing a great job of that." Dana said snidely. Mom looked like she was going to cry again and Dana huffed. "I go to MIT, I have a normal boyfriend that is obsessed with Dr. Who and thinks I could walk on water if I really wanted to. I have a great life and if you want to be apart of it, then you just need to call once or twice a week and not disappear for thirteen years. I am not as complicated as the other two." She ranted. I laughed.

Mom giggled through her tears. "You two turned out so well." She said proudly as she hugged the both of us.

Dana looked so relieved to be hugging our mother and my heart broke a little, remembering she was the one who had all the memories and she had to deal with those missing pieces all these years. When the hug finally broke all of our red eyes were finally cleared. "Good luck with the hellion." Dana said with a clap to Mom's back as she wiped her unshed tears away.

I laughed at that. "Seriously, you're gonna need it." I added.

Quil came walking around the corner, looking very guarded and I quickly eyed my mother who kept her face blank for the most part. "Quil." She said curtly then walked around him. Dana followed her back to the party and gave me a thankful smile.

I waved at Dana as Quil approached me and then I snuggled into his chest. He was so full of tension that when he finally relaxed I almost had all his weight on my shoulders.

"I thought it was gonna go bad." He said with a thick voice.

"No, we were all adults. Imagine that." I said with a snigger.

"I'm very proud." Quil chuckled.

"Is she gonna talk to Willa?" I asked curiously.

"She is right now and Jeff." He answered as he smoothed out my hair. "Seth is pacing with Dana and Wes." He added, knowing I would ask about him too.

"I'm sure you were too." I teased.

"Am I really the best thing that happened to you?" He asked unsure.

I looked up at him with confused eyes, wondering how he could doubt his self-worth. "Yes, it may have been a bumpy road but this is where I belong and where I am happiest and I am that way because of you. Don't forget it." I ordered as I stood on my tip-toes to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, half a foot of the ground, for a few minutes and I just hung happily in his arms.

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me again." He murmured from my hair.

"You better not." I threatened with a smile.

He chuckled and set me down and then sat on the hood of Kim's car and pulled me to stand between his legs. "Not to get my hopes up or anything, but are we getting back to normal?" He asked hopefully

"What is normal?" I asked quirking my head.

He laughed and kissed me. And then I really didn't care about what was normal or not.

AN: Review!


	41. Sophomore Steps

AN: I don't know why I'm not sleeping, but I'm not, so here's another update! YAY! I think everyone will enjoy this and I am moving along with this ending as well, very nicely. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty One

Sophomore Steps

After the graduation party debacle out lives seemed to calm down, well as much as they could. There was always the possibility for vampires to find their way into our land but the pack always handled it. Willa and I settled into the college work easily. We only took a class a semester at the actual college, just because Quil and Seth were always nervous when we left the Rez. Into our sophomore years things were getting a lot easier for all of us. Willa was eighteen now and I was almost twenty. Dana was working on her master's degree now and we were all trying to work out our issues with our mother. So far we would see her on weekends in Seattle, sometimes our father would join us but there was still some contention with our mother. Quil and Seth would never trust her again and I really couldn't blame them.

We still lived with Jeff for the most part. I knew he kept waiting for me to move out, since I was getting older but Quil was still living with Embry and Lena and that would be uncomfortably tight living quarters. He used our house as a safe haven to get away from them. Of course things are always changing around here.

"Lena's pregnant!" Embry called out as we were all sitting in Nessie's house, watching a movie. I was curled up on Quil's lap, Willa was buried in Seth's side and Nessie and Jake were spread out on the other couch.

He was positively excited but Lena walked in behind him and smacked him upside the head.

"Are you sure this time because apparently it happens a lot." Willa commented.

Embry held up an ultrasound picture that didn't look very definitive except for a distinctive hand. "So either that's a baby or someone left something in your uterus." Willa said with a smug grin.

"I'll hurt you." Lena growled.

"Congratulations." I said as I stood to hug Embry and then Lena, who accepted it begrudgingly.

"Now I have to deal with her pregnant?" Quil asked almost looking scared.

"No idiot, I'm not dealing with you while I have a mini wolf growing inside of me, we're moving into our own place." Lena said crossly.

"Oh my god I think I love that kid more than anything else right now." Quil said dramatically. I laughed at him.

"Can you help? I got the place down the road from you that was selling." Embry said quickly.

"I'll move you all in now." Quil offered.

"Lets go!" Embry called out happily motioning Jake and Seth to follow.

Willa released Seth begrudgingly while Nessie was already cooing over Lena's still flat stomach. They left us quickly and Nessie moved Lena to the empty couch and started asking a long list of questions.

Lena diverted all of them by looking over at me. "So are you ready?" She asked with a grin.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"To move in with Quil? He's been waiting for us to leave to ask you." She answered.

I paused to think about it and it all made sense. I really didn't have reason not to, we spent a lot of time together any way. What difference would it make if all of my things were at his place and we actually got to share a bed without my father having a heart attack? "Yeah," I said surely.

"Good, just to warn you, he is a slob." She said seriously.

"I've noticed." I chuckled.

"They all are." Willa commented, making everyone laugh.

We all talked imprint, college and just all around girl stuff until they returned two hours later with a smile on their face. Embry grabbed Lena and hugged her. "We're moved in!" He called out happily.

"Good, let's go christen it." She said as she pulled him out of the room, making Quil shudder.

"It's not my house anymore, I don't care." He told himself as he dropped down next to me.

"Guess that just leaves us without kids." Seth said thoughtfully.

I looked over to Nessie, who looked a little forlornly as she cuddled against Jake when Willa spoke up. "No kids, for a while." She said surely.

"Last thing this world needs is the offspring of Willa Asher." Jake commented.

Willa threw a pillow at his head while everyone laughed.

After the movie with everyone we all split up. Seth drove Willa home, Jake and Nessie went to the store to pick up food and Quil drove me to his place so I could see what it looked like without all of Embry and Lena's things.

The house looked so much bigger now that it was missing everything but the dining room table, a couch and the TV. He looked happy to have everything so simple. "Looks bare." I said looking at the walls.

"Looks clean." He tried to correct me as he took me to Embry and Lena's old room. He opened the door but didn't go inside. "I still need to disinfect it." He said with a sure nod.

I laughed at him. The bathroom was next to empty too since it was only Quil there now. I started to wonder if he would ask me to move in since he seemed to like the place so empty. He took me into his room, which was less cluttered now that he had more space to spread out and held me at my hips.

"How do you like it?" He asked with a grin.

"Its quiet." I whispered.

"That's my favorite part." He murmured to me as he leaned down to kiss me.

I smiled against his lips and held his arms to keep myself vertical.

"What are you going to do with the place all to yourself?" I asked laughing a little.

He looked at me confused. "I don't want it just to myself, I was hoping you'd want to share it with me." He said almost hurt a little.

I pulled away a little so I could look up at him without feeling completely like a child. "You want me to live with you?" I asked as a clarifying statement.

He nodded a little. "Unless you want to stay with Jeff." He replied quickly.

I stood on my tip toes to kiss him to stop him from talking. "I think I'd like to move in with you." I said with a smile.

"Really?" He asked excited.

"Really." I confirmed with a nod.

He made a cheerful noise and grabbed me and spun me around while he kissed me.

It didn't take that much longer for me to be fully moved in. My dad was happy, especially since I wasn't moving that far away like Dana did. Willa was glad to have one less person to share with and one more place to crash at.

There was no party or big fuss because I didn't want one and before I knew it was our first night in our place. His mom had given her blessing along with my dad and I think she was secretly ready for grandchildren, which weren't going to be happening anytime soon.

We had decided on his bed for the time being because it was bigger, but he would be buying a new one as soon as he could. I was fine with the way it was for the time being. It was odd to take a shower with him in the house and just change into pajamas without looking around for anyone to see me without pants on.

He was laying in his bed, watching TV, while waiting for me. I had to braid my hair and do everything in the bathroom because I wasn't fully comfortable with being naked around him. Which was stupid since it was just clothes, but I hadn't been with a guy before.

He smiles at me when he sees me leave the bathroom and I shut the bedroom door and jump in bed next to him. He's only wearing boxers and I don't mind if he's naked because I like him naked. He turns the TV off and rolls onto his side to look down at me.

"Feel like an adult now?" He asked with a wink.

I laughed at him. "Not really." I said shaking my head.

"You never really do, that's the secret, paying taxes just makes you cold and stony." He said painfully.

I laughed and him again and kissed him. He knew it was strange for me and he was making it as easy as possible. He rolled me onto my back and kept himself propped up on his elbows while he kissed me. My hands started to explore like they normally did and so did his. When his fingertips touched the tops of my thighs he stopped for a moment then shook his head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I forgot that we're not in a house with other people." He murmured before he went back to kissing me.

To be honest, I expected it to happen sooner, but since we were never really completely alone somewhere, it didn't. But before I knew it I was out of my t-shirt and he was toeing off his boxers. Not much later we were both naked, my legs were coiled around him and I was positively begging for him.

It was a stark contrast from never having been touched before to having your soul mate have sex with you and I didn't even have a moment of hesitation like I thought I might. We were in our own place now and I was over eighteen, well over eighteen. It was time.

All of the horrifying advice I got from the others helped because when he pushed himself inside me I had taken in a deep breath and was as relaxed as possible, because he was massive. I cried out and clawed at him but that didn't do him any harm. It took some time before he even moved again but when he did he knew what to do.

I don't know how long we went at it but when we both met our finish I felt like I didn't have any more muscle control left in me and Quil was breathing hard.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" I asked in a huff of breath.

Quil laughed and rolled over to kiss me and held me close. "I don't know, but I say we schedule this for the morning as well." He told me playfully while he nibbled at my ear.

I stretched a little and molded myself against him. "Agreed." I sighed and fell asleep to the sound of my wolf's heavy breathing in my ear.

AN: Review!


End file.
